La Realeza del escocés
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Isabella es mucho más útil de lo que había anticipado; me da lo que necesito como si fuese una profesional. Con ella a mi lado siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Mi necesidad de venganza está atenuada y mi ira contenida. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la escritora: Penelope Sky - Serie Escocés #3

Isabella es mucho más útil de lo que había anticipado; me da lo que necesito como si fuese una profesional.

Con ella a mi lado siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

Mi necesidad de venganza está atenuada y mi ira contenida.

Pero su hermano sigue siendo un problema: ella quiere que lo deje marchar.

Y no sé si puedo hacerlo.

CAPITULO 1

Edward

Siobhan entró en mi despacho sin llamar, con una agenda encuadernada en cuero en los brazos. Llevaba puestas las gafas de montura negra, como siempre que prefería no llevar lentillas.

—¿Tiene un minuto?

Cogí el vaso de whisky que había sobre mi escritorio y me lo bebí de un trago.

—Supongo.

Se sentó y cruzó las piernas antes de abrir la agenda. Revisó sus notas, agachando la cabeza, y las gafas le resbalaron, quedando al borde de la nariz.

—¿Qué tal el pecho?

Dolorido. Molesto. Débil. Elige.

—Bien. —Había pasado un mes desde que Joseph me había disparado. Seguía acudiendo a fisioterapia tres veces por semana, intentando recuperar el músculo del pectoral izquierdo. No podía usar el brazo izquierdo como antes, pero en cuanto recuperase la fuerza todo volvería a la normalidad.

Siobhan no miró la botella casi vacía de escocés que había sobre mi mesa.

—Sabe que no puede beber mientras toma narcóticos.

Y a mí me daba igual.

—No me va a pasar nada. ¿Qué quiere?

Entrecerró los ojos al oír mi brusca contestación.

Todavía sentía mucho dolor, y mi humor se había vuelto más negro que una tormenta invernal. Estaba constantemente enfadado y me moría de ganas de darle un puñetazo a todos los muebles con los que me encontraba. Pero Siobhan era la última persona en el mundo que merecía mi ira; era una de las pocas personas que me era leal de verdad.

No había nadie más.

Y desde luego, aquella zorra estúpida no lo había sido.

Reformulé mi respuesta.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Mejor —susurró Siobhan—. Está invitado a un torneo de golf en Londres. Nadie sabe que le dispararon, por lo que he tenido que aceptar. ¿Será un problema?

Mi swing estaría algo descompensado, pero me las apañaría.

—No.

—Bien. —Volvió a la agenda—. Tenemos un comprador interesado en adquirir la destilería. ¿Debería concederle una audiencia?

No vendería mi negocio ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

—No.

—Eso pensaba… —Continuó con la lista—. Sasha le ha llamado.

Sabía para qué llamaba. Siobhan sabía que prefería no recibir llamadas personales de nadie; ya no.

—Dígale que la recogeré a las siete.

Siobhan asintió.

—Lo haré. Layla ha llamado también para ver si podían cenar esta noche.

—Dígale que también la recogeré a las siete.

No parpadeó ni mostró el más mínimo atisbo de estar juzgándome. Me prefería así: follando sin que nada me importase una mierda. El alcohol y las mujeres eran más poderosos que los narcóticos que tomaba; evitaban que pensase en nada que no fuesen tetas y coños.

—Eso es todo por ahora. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No. Gracias.

Siobhan se puso en pie y me echó una mirada antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

No habíamos hablado de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Cuando abrí los ojos en la habitación de hospital, ella había estado allí, sosteniéndome la mano. No me había hecho preguntas ni me había dicho «se lo dije»; entendía que no quería hablar de ello y lo dejaba estar.

Y me sentía agradecido.

Me merecía una regañina por mi estupidez. Me merecía que me insultasen por mi mal juicio.

Me merecía la bala que me había perforado la piel y casi penetrado el corazón.

Siobhan se detuvo junto a la puerta.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Beba menos whisky.

La miré a los ojos sin decir palabra, incapaz de cumplir su petición. El alcohol era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo. Era lo único que me hacía seguir adelante.

—Lo pensaré.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Isabella

Terminé mi turno en el hospital y me marché a casa corriendo; llegaba tarde a una cita aquella noche, y apenas tendría tiempo para arreglarme el pelo o aplicarme maquillaje. En cuanto entré por la puerta, me di una ducha rápida y me arreglé como buenamente pude. Luego salí de casa y fui andando a la pizzería donde habíamos quedado.

Unos amigos en común nos habían preparado una cita a ciegas a Will y a mí. No había oído más que cosas buenas de él, pero nunca lo había conocido en persona. Aun así, en lugar de estar nerviosa como solía pasarme en una primera cita, no sentía nada.

Entré y lo vi sentado en una de las mesas junto a la pared, con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos claros; era atractivo, pero todavía conservaba su encanto juvenil. Me sonrió al verme, mostrando hoyuelos en ambas mejillas.

Era mono, pero no sentí aquel ramalazo de emoción bajarme por el cuerpo. Me fui hasta él y le tendí la mano.

—Me alegro de conocerte al fin.

Me la estrechó.

—Lo mismo digo.

Tomé asiento frente a él y estudié el menú.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Que eres muy bonita —dijo con una sonrisa.

Me subió una risita por la garganta, pero me contuve.

—Me refiero al menú. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Hmm… —Ojeó el menú de la pared—. No soy picajoso. Me gusta todo.

—A mí también.

—Si es así, ¿quieres compartir un plato? —preguntó—. ¿Qué tal la suprema?

—Me gusta cómo piensas.

Me guiñó el ojo antes de acercarse al mostrador y pedir nuestra comida.

Me cambió la cara en cuanto me quedé sola en la mesa, y mis pensamientos regresaron al hombre en el que no había dejado de pensar. Edward siempre estaba presente en mi mente, incluidos mis sueños cuando caía dormida.

Había creído que ya me habría olvidado de él, pero no había sido así. Por fin había recuperado mi vida, la libertad que había pasado seis meses sin experimentar, pero no era una sensación tan buena como había pensado. Me sorprendía echando de menos los muros de piedra del castillo, la cómoda cama en la que solía dormir cada noche y las vistas desde la ventana del dormitorio. Echaba de menos oír a Edward cepillarse los dientes antes de irse a la cama y observarlo afeitarse por las mañanas cuando salía de la ducha.

Ahora me sentía vacía por dentro.

No había emoción en mi vida, sólo la misma rutina día tras día. En mis días libres pasaba el tiempo con mis amigos, pero la mayoría estaban ocupados estudiando para sus exámenes. No tenía familia, así que tampoco tenía nadie a quien contarle mis problemas.

Me pregunté si Edward seguía pensando en mí.

Will volvió con nuestro número y dos refrescos.

—Tardará quince minutos.

Traté de sacarme a Edward de la cabeza, pero era algo casi imposible cuando estaba con otros hombres. No me había acostado con nadie más, pero de todas formas sentía que lo estaba traicionando de algún modo. Y me sentía mal por mis citas, ya que los comparaba constantemente con el hombre con el que había dormido durante los pasados seis meses: con un duque.

—Espero que mi estómago pueda aguantar hasta entonces.

—Puedo pedir unos picos de pan o algo.

—No, no es necesario —dije rápidamente—. Si como ahora, después no tendré hambre.

—Ya, a mí también me pasa. —Me miró fijamente y dudó, sin saber qué decir para que la conversación continuase.

Edward y yo nunca habíamos tenido ese problema. Podíamos pasar horas sin hablar y no molestarnos por el silencio. De hecho, resultaba cómodo.

—Me han dicho que eres contable.

—Sí. Trabajaba en la oficina de mi padre, pero voy a abrir una propia dentro de poco. Sólo quería conseguir algunos años de experiencia.

—No es mala idea.

—Tú eres auxiliar médico, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—¿Volverás a la facultad en otoño? —Will sabía exactamente por qué había dejado el programa. Algunos de los demás hombres con los que había salido me habían tratado como si estuviese hecha de cristal, como si fuera mercancía dañada. Otros habían sido lo bastante valientes para salir conmigo, pero habían mantenido la guardia alta en todo momento.

No apreciaba que me mirasen como si me pasara algo malo. Aunque Edward no debería haberme secuestrado, nuestra relación había sido consensual. Había tenido el poder de negarme en cualquier momento, pero ninguna de mis citas entendía aquel detalle, principalmente porque no quería hablar de mi vida en Escocia.

—Eso he pensado. Pero me gusta lo que hago ahora mismo.

—Me parece un trabajo muy bueno. Además de que te pagan.

Asentí.

—Es agradable poder comprar comida y zapatos… Son las dos cosas sin las que no puedo vivir.

Se rió entre dientes, pero no pareció una risa genuina.

Ya estaba aburrida y ni siquiera habíamos comido. Ninguno de los hombres a los que conocía me parecían interesantes. Eran todos iguales: educados, agradables y predecibles. Les faltaba la atracción y la pasión de Edward. Él había sido oscuro y peligroso, pero en el buen sentido. Su personalidad había tenido infinidad de capas, capas que ya nunca tendría oportunidad de descubrir. Había sido capaz de crear toda una conversación con una simple mirada.

Nunca me había aburrido con él.

Conforme pasaban las semanas, la verdad se hacía cada vez más clara. Se suponía que Edward debía abandonar mis pensamientos, pero su presencia no dejaba de crecer en mi interior. Durante la noche, cuando estaba a solas en la cama, apenas dormía de lo mucho que añoraba su poderoso cuerpo junto al mío. Apretaba los muslos, añorándolo entre mis piernas. Incluso me tocaba y pensaba en él mientras lo hacía. Cada vez resultaba más difícil negar lo obvio: lo echaba de menos.

Muchísimo.

Will charló sobre nuestros amigos en común y me contó un poco sobre su familia.

Asentí sin escucharlo, deseando estar en casa con mi vibrador; pensando en Edward. Echaba de menos que me rozase la clavícula con su barba incipiente cuando me besaba el cuello. O que me rozase la cara interna de los muslos con esa misma barba cuando me besaba entre las piernas. Echaba de menos sus manos enormes y masculinas por todo mi cuerpo, que me agarrasen las tetas mientras me follaba al borde de la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —Will me miraba con las cejas enarcadas. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decir. Estaba en la inopia, imaginando el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido de Edward sobre el mío.

—Sí, estoy bien. Por un momento me ha parecido que me había dejado la cocina de mi apartamento encendida, pero estoy completamente segura de que ha sido una falsa alarma.

Will se tragó mi cuento y siguió hablando de su tía, que era profesora en la Universidad de Nueva York.

Yo volví a pensar en Edward.

...

YA HABÍA PASADO MÁS de un mes desde que había visto cómo se llevaban a Edward en camilla. Sabía que había sobrevivido y que se iba a poner bien, pero saberlo no evitaba que me preocupase por él. Esperaba que estuviera recuperándose bien, que no estuviese bebiendo demasiado y que no estuviese todavía más enfadado y resentido que cuando nos conocimos.

Quería hablar con él, pero no creía que fuese a salir bien. Las circunstancias entre nosotros no habían cambiado; no había nada que decir. No había nada que arreglar. Sólo esperaba que mis sentimientos por él desaparecieran.

A menos que estuviese enamorada de él.

¿Lo estaba?

Estaba en casa un sábado por la mañana cuando Joseph me llamó. Hablábamos de vez en cuando, pero nunca de nada que tuviese que ver con Edward. La ira que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro no había desaparecido, pero la dejábamos de lado porque éramos todo lo que teníamos.

—Hola —lo saludé al descolgar.

—¿Qué haces? —Habló con una voz vacía, tranquila pero increíblemente cansada.

—Nada, estar sentada en el sofá viendo la tele en pijama. —Nada de lo que me ponía era tan cómodo como lo habían sido las camisetas de Edward. Ojalá me hubiese traído alguna a casa.

—¿Qué tal la cita?

No había mucho que contar.

—Bien. Comimos pizza y cada uno se fue a su casa. No creo que vuelva a llamarme. —Y si lo hacía, lo rechazaría. No había química ni interés entre nosotros; me daba la sensación de estar cenando más con un hermano que con un posible amante.

—Qué lástima.

Yo no lo lamentaba tanto.

—Y tú, ¿qué haces?

—Estoy a punto de aterrizar en Nueva York.

—¿De verdad? —Se me dibujó una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de seguir enfadada con él.

—Tengo negocios en la ciudad. Esperaba que pudiésemos vernos.

—Claro. ¿Quieres almorzar juntos?

—¿Qué te parece si compro algo y lo llevo a tu piso?

Olvidaba que vivía una vida de crímenes, igual que Edward. Él tampoco acostumbraba a cenar fuera casi nunca. De hecho, nunca habíamos tenido una cita de verdad. Seguramente tenía que evitar llamar la atención en todo momento.

—Claro. Me gusta la comida china.

—Pues ya somos dos. La pediré por el camino.

...

ME DUCHÉ y limpié el apartamento ante de que llegase. No había nada que mostrase lo hecha polvo que estaba, ni que normalmente me quedaba sentada en el sofá con dos bolsas de patatas fritas. Pasé la aspiradora y destruí todo signo de mi apatía; si Joseph hubiera sido testigo de ella, sin duda habría hecho una broma o dos al respecto.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, abrí y lo dejé pasar. Antes solía abrazarlo nada más verlo, pero el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho a Edward seguía muy presente en mí. Había estado a punto de matar al hombre con el que había vivido medio año. No lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

—Eh.

—Eh. —Cargó con la bolsa de comida hasta la mesa—. ¿Quieres comer ya?

—Sí. —Abrí la cartera y saqué algunos billetes—. ¿Qué te debo?

—Calla y come. —Se sentó y sacó las dos bandejas de comida y los palillos.

Abrí la mía y empecé a comer, sin saber qué decirle. Era la primera vez que estábamos solos desde que me había dejado en el aeropuerto, hacía ya un mes. Hablábamos por teléfono, así que Joseph sabía que estaba llevando un trabajo y una vida relativamente corrientes.

—Está bueno.

—Es impresionante. Hacía casi un año que no comía comida china. —Engulló la comida, cogiendo grandes trozos de ésta con los pequeños palillos.

Yo tampoco la había comido en casi un año.

—¿Cómo te va?

—Bien. Me gusta mucho mi nuevo trabajo. Todos son muy agradables.

—Guay. ¿Tus amigos se alegran de que hayas vuelto?

—Sí, pero siempre van andando con pies de plomo, como si creyeran que me voy a volver loca si dicen algo que no deben.

Me observó mientras masticaba su chow mein; la barba de la zona de la barbilla era densa, fruto de no haberse afeitado desde hacía una temporada. Joseph y yo teníamos pocos rasgos físicos en común, pero teníamos los mismos ojos: verdes como los de nuestra madre.

—Sólo intentan ser delicados. No se los puede culpar por ello.

—Lo sé. Pero por muchas veces que les diga que estoy bien, nunca me creen. Dicen que necesito terapia.

—No es mala idea.

—No necesito terapia —dije con frialdad—. Edward me trataba bien.

Joseph negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy terapeuta y ya noto que tienes el Síndrome de Estocolmo.

—Eso no es verdad —espeté—. Edward siempre me dio a elegir. Nunca me obligó a hacer nada que yo no quisiera hacer. Todo lo que teníamos era consensual.

—Excepto tu libertad.

—Bueno… —Contra eso no podía decir nada.

—Ese tío te secuestró. Fin de la historia.

—No todo es blanco y negro, Joseph. —Removí la comida con los palillos; de repente había perdido el apetito—. Edward me importaba. Y yo a él. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, es probable que me hubiese dejado marchar.

—Lo dudo.

—Tú no lo conoces como yo.

—Y me alegro.

Miré fijamente a mi hermano y noté como mi furia salía a la superficie.

—Te dije que no le hicieras daño a nadie. Te dije que no disparases a Edward.

—Sus hombres fueron los primeros en abrir fuego. No tuve otra opción.

—Porque atacaste su castillo con armas y tanques.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Aun así, fueron ellos los primeros en abrir fuego. Y no planeaba disparar a Edward hasta que lo miré… Y me dominó la ira.

—No se lo merecía.

—Y yo no me merecía que tuviesen a mi hermana secuestrada durante seis meses. Y durante ese tiempo perdiste la cabeza.

—Yo no he perdido la cabeza, Joey. Edward es un buen hombre.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Has oído algo de él?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo le va? ¿Ha vuelto al trabajo? —El doctor me había dicho que viviría. Esperaba que se refiriese a que podría vivir con normalidad.

—Que yo sepa, está como siempre. No lo he visto con mis propios ojos, pero he oído que sigue con el negocio del whisky con Siobhan y que se encarga de sus deberes reales como el gilipollas que es.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No hables así de él.

Él me miró de la misma manera.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Te arrancó de tu cama en mitad de la noche y te mantuvo prisionera. Quebrantó leyes internacionales, Isabella. ¿Por qué lo proteges?

Joseph jamás lo entendería. Nadie lo entendería.

—Fue más complicado de lo que crees, Joseph. Edward y yo teníamos una relación… Éramos amigos. Teníamos una relación cálida. —No había palabras para describir lo que teníamos; ni siquiera yo estaba totalmente segura de qué era lo que habíamos compartido.

Joseph dejó los palillos sobre su comida y me miró con una expresión pétrea. Era una mirada que me había lanzado muchísimas veces mientras crecíamos; solía significar que estaba pensando atentamente en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Isabella… ¿Estabas enamorada de él?

Le había dicho a Edward que lo quería, pero en aquel momento no había creído que fuera más que una farsa. Lo estaba engañando para que se encariñase de mí, estaba interpretando el papel de una actriz en una obra de teatro. Pero tal vez aquellas palabras no habían estado tan vacías como creía. Tal vez habían salido de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

—No… No lo sé.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —susurró—. Que no lo niegues sin más me preocupa.

—A mí también.

Apenas había comido, pero Joseph apartó la comida como si ya hubiese acabado.

—Isabella, no lo entiendo, y nunca lo entenderé. Intenté hacer las paces con Edward entregándole el doble del dinero que le debía, pero te secuestró de todos modos. Siempre odiaré a ese hombre por cómo me la jugó. Pero… estoy intentando no cerrarme en banda sobre el tema. Es que no entiendo cómo puede importarte el hombre que te quitó la libertad. Ayúdame a entenderlo.

—No puedo… Es complicado.

—Bueno, inténtalo de todas formas.

La historia incluía mucho contenido gráfico que alteraría a Joseph, contenido que no podía contarle. Nos incomodaría a los dos.

—Al principio lo odiaba. Luchaba contra él cada vez que podía y erigía defensas que no podía penetrar. Pero cuando dijo que iba a venderme a Bones… hice todo lo necesario para quedarme con Edward. Y así fue como me acosté con él. —No lo miré mientras continuaba con la historia. Seguramente él tampoco me estaba mirando—. Creo que fue entonces cuando todo cambió. Creo que fue entonces cuando Edward empezó a ablandarse. Me tenía sólo para él y, si te soy sincera, disfrutaba estando con él.

Joseph miró por la ventana, como si no me estuviese escuchando.

—Conforme pasaba el tiempo, nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos. Empezamos a confiar en el otro. Y pasó a convertirse en una cómoda rutina. Edward siempre me trataba con respeto, me cuidaba y me escuchaba. Ya no parecía mi secuestrador. La verdad es que lo echo de menos, a él y a aquel castillo.

Mi hermano se frotó la mandíbula.

—¿Lo echas de menos ahora mismo?

—Sí —admití—. He salido con algunos chicos y no he sentido nada. Sólo puedo pensar en él. No dejo de pensar en cómo dejamos las cosas. Sólo puedo imaginar lo enfadado que está, lo mucho que me odia. Pero me pregunto si me echa de menos a mí tanto como yo a él.

Joseph se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Soltó un suspiro de irritación.

—No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. Pero Edward nunca me puso la mano encima mientras fui su prisionera. Nunca tuvo sexo conmigo en contra de mi voluntad. Lo máximo que llegó a hacer fue levantarme la voz cuando lo molestaba. Sinceramente, estaba más a salvo con él que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Sé que no debería sentir nada por él, pero ésa es la verdad.

—Bueno, creo que acabas que contestar a mi pregunta.

—¿A qué pregunta? —Hablar de Edward había hecho que me olvidase de por qué habíamos empezado a hablar de él.

—La de si estabas enamorada de él.

...

EL LUNES me costó concentrarme en el trabajo. Trabajaba en Emergencias y ayudaba a los médicos con pacientes con enfermedades moderadas. Tenía muchos con neumonía y uno o dos diagnosticados con sepsis; el clima de Nueva York estaba cambiando y la población estaba atrapando resfriados a diestra y siniestra.

Rellené gráfica tras gráfica y, durante mi tiempo libre, Edward volvió a plagar mis pensamientos.

¿Lo quería?

Había estado tan concentraba engañándolo que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que mis sentimientos se habían desarrollado. Había asumido que era simplemente lujuria por lo bueno que era el sexo y lo tremendamente atractivo que era él. Ni siquiera había pensado que pudiera llegar a existir algo más serio dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos.

Pero estaba claro que había pasado.

Llevaba un mes en Nueva York, pero no era feliz.

Estaba destrozada.

Sólo quería volver a aquel castillo con aquel hombre que bebía whisky escocés. Añoraba la cama en la que solía dormir con él. Añoraba el patio lleno de rosas. Añoraba que me besase el nacimiento del pelo cuando se mostraba particularmente cariñoso.

Lo añoraba todo.

Cuando salí del trabajo, me reuní con Joseph para tomar café aprovechando que seguía en la ciudad. Ya que él era todo lo que me quedaba, me sentía con la obligación de contarle mis planes. También era la persona más cercana que tenía a un amigo de confianza, a pesar de lo que le había hecho a Edward.

—¿Qué pasa? —Llevó su café tamaño venti a la mesa y se sentó.

—He estado pensando mucho…

—Eso nunca es bueno. —Bebió. Vestía con una chaqueta negra de cuero y una camiseta gris debajo; no se parecía en nada a un vendedor de seguros.

—Creo que me voy a Escocia.

Aferró el café y se quedó inmóvil como una estatua.

—¿Qué?

—Hay un puesto vacante en la embajada de Edimburgo. Y mientras estoy allí, podré hablar con Edward sobre todo lo…

—¿Vas a volver a Escocia para decirle a Edward que quieres volver con él? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Supongo que sí. —Quería hacer más que eso: quería disculparme por ser la responsable de la muerte de sus hombres, por ser la razón por la que lo habían disparado. Quería sentirlo entre mis brazos y saber que estaba bien. No había dejado de pensar en ello, y tenía pesadillas sobre el tema.

Joseph sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé que decirte que no lo hagas es una pérdida de tiempo, pero no te molestes en ir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que, si crees que Edward te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos, es que no lo conoces lo suficiente.

—Dudo que sea con los brazos abiertos, pero…

—Y es posible que te mate.

Aquello sí que sabía que nunca llegaría a pasar. Incluso tirado en el suelo y sangrando, había cooperado con Siobhan para protegerme. Yo era la razón por la que había recibido un disparo, pero aun así me había puesto a mí primero por delante de todo. Sabía que me amaba de verdad.

—Nunca me haría daño —dije con confianza—. No sé cómo reaccionará, pero no será con violencia.

—Aunque tengas razón, jamás aceptará que vuelvas a su vida. Lo avergonzaste, le mentiste y lo humillaste frente a todos sus hombres. Si el pasado te ha enseñado algo, es que Edward siempre se venga de los agravios. No podría perdonarte y seguir con su vida ni aunque quisiese.

—Tampoco es que él sea inocente en todo esto.

Joseph se rió entre dientes.

—Créeme, él no lo ve así.

Su aviso no iba a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Si no hablaba con Edward y lo intentaba al menos, me pasaría el resto de mi vida pensando en él. Viviría lamentando no saber lo que podría haber pasado.

—Voy a hacerlo de todas formas, y rezaré para que todo salga bien.

Joseph no escondió su decepción. Su enemigo me había capturado como venganza y ahora yo quería volver con él; era algo que no podía comprender por mucho que lo intentase.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No —solté rápidamente—. La situación sería todavía más violenta. Tengo que hacerlo sola.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió—. Puedo esperar en la carretera. Quién sabe lo que te harán sus hombres.

—No me harán nada. —Edward lo había dejado muy claro.

Seguía protegiéndome incluso cuando no me debía nada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Si me había enamorado de Edward a pesar de todo por lo que me había hecho pasar, entonces él también debía de haberse enamorado de mí. No me cabía la menor duda.

—Simplemente lo estoy.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Edward

—¿Qué te pasó aquí? —Sasha estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Tenía sus enormes pechos prácticamente en la cara, y su estrecha cintura resultaba perfecta como punto de agarre. Subió una mano por mi pecho hasta llegar a la cicatriz que tenía en el pectoral. Sobre él se dibujaban varias líneas delgadas de color negro allí donde los cirujanos habían cortado y luego me habían cosido.

—Me dispararon.

—Ooh… —Pasó los dedos con cuidado por la herida—. Lo siento.

—No es para tanto. Sólo fue una herida de guerra.

—Y un gran tema de conversación. —Su inglés era perfecto, pero tenía un marcado acento francés. Me gustaba oírlo cuando estábamos en la cama.

El sexo sin ataduras con otras mujeres era una gran distracción; no me dejaba tiempo para pensar en la que me había causado más daño incluso que la bala que casi me había perforado el corazón. El estar borracho casi todo el tiempo también ayudaba, sin mencionar los analgésicos que aún tomaba.

—Sí, supongo.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta a pesar de ser casi las nueve en punto.

—¿Señor? —La voz de Dimitri se oyó en el dormitorio—. Siento molestarle, pero es urgente.

Tenía una mujer desnuda en el regazo; nada era tan urgente.

—Puede esperar hasta mañana.

No se oyó a Dimitri marchándose. Siguió hablando justo al lado de la puerta.

—Se trata de lady Isabella. Está aquí. ¿Quiere que la haga marcharse?

Me quedé petrificado al oír aquello. Al principio creí que debía de habérmelo imaginado, pero al sujetarle las caderas a Sasha el tacto de mis dedos sobre su piel me hizo recordar que aquello no era un sueño. Estaba pasando de verdad.

—¿Isabella?

—Está fuera, señor —dijo Dimitri—. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Sasha me miró, posicionada encima de mí.

—¿Quién es Isabella?

Ignoré su pregunta. En aquel momento era como si Sasha ni siquiera estuviera presente en la habitación.

—Bajaré en diez minutos. —Me la quité de encima y cogí los bóxers y los pantalones vaqueros del suelo. Me los puse rápidamente y saqué una camiseta al azar de mi armario.

Sasha se sentó en la cama y se tapó el pecho con las sábanas.

—¿Quién es Isabella? —repitió.

Me peiné con las manos lo mejor que pude antes de ir hacia la puerta.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo. Vuelvo en un momento. —Sabía que Isabella no iba a irse a ninguna parte, pero el corazón se me había puesto a mil con la adrenalina. No había esperado volver a verla ni saber más de ella, pero ahí estaba, frente a mi puerta en mitad de la noche.

¿Qué quería?

La última vez que la había visto acabábamos de subir al Jeep, y después todo se había vuelto negro.

La furia salió a la superficie al pensar en lo que me había hecho. Ni siquiera debería bajar a verla. Debería darle con la puerta en las narices y ordenarles a mis hombres que la sacaran de la propiedad arrastras por el pelo.

Pero aquello no me detuvo.

Bajé las escaleras, sintiendo como el corazón me latía en los oídos como si fuese un tambor. Cerré las manos automáticamente, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Por muy furioso que estuviese, aquello no evitaba que quisiera cruzar aquella puerta.

No evitaba que quisiera verla.

Llegué a la puerta delantera y me quedé mirando la madera oscura. Sólo nos separaban unos metros de distancia, sólo unos metros me separaban de la mujer a la que había amado. Me había tomado por idiota, me había manipulado tal y como me había advertido Siobhan. Me había humillado de un modo en que Tanya nunca había conseguido hacerlo.

Y pensar que yo la amaba de verdad.

Respiré profundamente y me obligué a dejar de sentir aquella furia que me consumía. Quería tener una expresión estoica, vacía, cuando la mirase. No quería que comprendiese el daño que me había causado.

Abrí la puerta y salí al exterior, bajando por los largos escalones de piedra de la entrada. Vi su silueta en la oscuridad, su cuerpo envuelto en una chaqueta negra. Su aliento formaba nubes de vapor; las noches de octubre en Escocia eran mucho más frías que las de Nueva York.

Su rostro por fin quedó a la vista bajo las luces del exterior. Llevaba el pelo castaño exactamente como yo lo recordaba, ligeramente ondulado por la humedad del aire. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros con botas negras, y la ropa se ajustaba a sus curvas y la hacía ver más delgada.

Me detuve frente a ella y la miré a los ojos, haciendo lo posible por parecer indiferente. Hacía frío, sobre todo vestido como iba, con sólo una camiseta encima, pero me negaba a invitarla a mi casa. Era mi enemiga.

Me miró con aquellos ojos verdes que yo solía adorar. En ellos había simpatía y dolor, y remordimiento por lo que había hecho. No necesitaba oír sus disculpas para saber que las tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Esperé a que hablase primero, ya que yo no tenía nada productivo que decir; lo único que me venía a la cabeza eran insultos gélidos que no aportarían nada a la conversación. Cualquier pizca de cortesía que hubiera habido en mí había muerto hacía mucho.

—Hola…

No le devolví el saludo por pura cabezonería. El viento era fuerte aquella noche, y el pelo le dio en la cara. Se le metió en los ojos y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

—Esperaba que pudiésemos hablar dentro. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

—No.

Sus ojos se contrajeron al oír la autoridad en mi tono.

—No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa. —Me sorprendió lo mucho que controlé la voz. De camino a la puerta había pensado en estrangularla, pero ahora estaba tranquilo y sereno; mis defensas eran tan gruesas como los muros de la Gran Muralla China—. Me importa un cuerno lo que tengas que decir, y eres una estúpida por aparecer por aquí. Puede que hayas olvidado a todos los hombres que murieron por tu culpa, pero mi cuadrilla no.

Por fin bajó la cabeza, rompiendo contacto visual y abrazándose la cintura.

—Le dije a Joseph que no viniese. Le dije específicamente que…

—Que no hiriese a nadie y que no me matase —la interrumpí—. Pero sí que planeaste con él que viniera a por ti. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida de pensar que mi enemigo no me destrozaría en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad? Confabulaste en mi contra a propósito, te aprovechaste de mi corazón como la puta que eres. —Mi temperamento había salido a la superficie y ya no podía controlarlo. No me sentí mal por insultarla, no cuando ella lo había hecho peor.

El fuego que solía aparecer en su mirada no hizo acto de presencia esta vez.

—Le dije que no viniese. Le dije que primero quería hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar conmigo de qué? ¿De que habías conseguido que me encoñase de ti?

—No. De que me tratases como un ser humano de verdad y no como una prisionera. —Ahora sí que estaba enfadada, pero lo mantuvo bajo control mucho mejor de lo que lo estaba haciendo yo—. Edward, me decías que me querías, pero me seguías teniendo atada como a un perro.

—No había cadenas por ninguna parte. Ojalá las hubiese habido.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Quería pedirte que me dejases marchar…

Apreté la mandíbula. Seguramente lo habría hecho si ella me lo hubiese pedido. Si hubiese querido dejar de estar conmigo, yo tampoco habría querido estar con ella. No a la fuerza.

—Sabía que lo harías, pero Joseph no estaba de acuerdo. Por eso hizo lo que hizo.

La conversación me estaba poniendo todavía más furioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Lo que pasó ya es cosa del pasado. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de ello? ¿Y por qué no te has limitado a llamarme por teléfono? ¿Por qué apareces en mi casa en mitad de la noche? —Había guardado la esperanza de que al menos quisiera volver conmigo, que creyese que abandonarme había sido un error. Pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que sólo quería no sentirse culpable, me cabreó otra vez. Me odié por haber deseado que fuese otra cosa.

—Quería que supieras que nunca quise herirte a ti ni a tus hombres.

—Me alegro mucho de oírlo —dije en tono sarcástico—. Eso lo cambia todo.

El pelo volvió a darle en la cara y esta vez se lo echó por encima del hombro.

—Quería que supieras que no todo fue mentira. Quería ser libre porque merecía serlo. Hice lo necesario para recuperar mi libertad.

—Enhorabuena.

—Pero cuando te dije que te quería… lo dije en serio. En aquel entonces no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora lo sé.

Todavía tenía las manos a los costados, frías por la brisa y blanquecinas por la fuerza con la que las estaba cerrando.

—¿Y esperas que me crea eso?

—¿Por qué no? Estabas allí, Edward. Sabías lo que sentía hacia ti incluso antes de que dijese nada.

Negué con la cabeza y di un paso atrás.

—Todo fue una farsa. Conseguiste jugar conmigo, me engañaste para conseguir lo que querías. Y ahora que tienes tu libertad, ¿por qué no la disfrutas y desapareces de mi vida? —Odiaba pensar en los hombres con los que se debía de haber acostado durante aquel último mes. Me ponía de un humor de perros que me importase cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Porque no he disfrutado de ella como creí que haría.

La miré fijamente, incapaz de apartar la vista. Todo mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar para concentrarse en oírlo todo sin perderme ni una sola sílaba.

—Edward, te echo de menos. Creí que sería feliz al volver a Nueva York, pero no lo soy. Sólo puedo pensar en ti. Y no digo que no quiera mi libertad, porque sí la quiero. Pero también quiero estar contigo. Esperaba que pudiésemos empezar de nuevo.

—¿Empezar de nuevo? —dije, con una risa estrangulada—. Casi muero en la mesa de operaciones. No, no podemos empezar la puta relación de nuevo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Entiendo que estés enfadado…

—Enfadado se queda corto. No hay palabras para describir lo que siento, Isabella. Nunca he querido hacerte realmente daño hasta este mismo momento. Quiero darte una bofetada tan fuerte como para romperte el cuello. Así es cómo me siento.

No retrocedió, aun a pesar de que debería haberlo hecho.

—Quisiera disculparme por todo, pero no puedo. Hice lo necesario para sobrevivir. Lo único que lamento es haberte hecho daño; porque nunca fue ésa mi intención. —Las lágrimas siguieron acumulándose en sus ojos, pero no cayeron.—. Y lo sabes, Edward.

—Yo no sé nada, Isabella. No tengo ni puñetera idea de nada. —Cuanto más tiempo estábamos fuera, más inmune me volvía a la fría temperatura y al endurecimiento de mi corazón. Había vuelvo a bajar la guardia, por supuesto, y me había pasado factura. Me sentía como un estúpido por haber confiado en ella—. No quiero volver a verte jamás. ¿Me has entendido?

Las lágrimas corrieron al fin, bajándole por las mejillas hasta los labios. Sentí como mi corazón roto se encogía al instante.

—Edward, admito que las cosas no salieron como deberían. Debí hablar contigo mucho antes, pero no puedes pretender ser la única víctima de esta situación. Tú también has hecho cosas mal. Me quitaste la vida que conocía, y no tenías derecho a ello. Ni siquiera sé cómo me enamoré de ti, pero que lo hiciera me dice que esto es real. Así que no puedes culparme a mí de todo; ambos somos culpables de muchas cosas.

—Quizás te mantuve prisionera al principio, pero hacia el final ya no lo eras. Dejé muy claros mis sentimientos por ti. Nunca te mentí ni te engañé al respecto. Pero tú, por otro lado, sí me engañaste. Y si quieres saber mi opinión, eso es peor.

—Te repito que sólo intentaba sobrevivir, y en el proceso empecé a quererte. No sabía que acabaría pasando, pero pasó. Podría haberme escapado con Joseph en cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero no lo hice. Me quedé contigo y me aseguré de que sobrevivieses. No tuve por qué salvar a Siobhan, pero lo hice porque sé lo importante que es para ti. Cometí muchos errores, pero hice lo correcto cuando más importaba.

La brisa se hizo más fuerte y vi cómo temblaba ligeramente. De haber estado todavía en el pasado la habría abrazado y la habría hecho entrar en la casa, pero en aquel instante era incapaz de ver más allá de mi desamor o mi vergüenza. Isabella me la había jugado y, sinceramente, ya no sabía qué era real o qué era un juego. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para considerar siquiera el perdón. Estaba demasiado cabreado como para contemplar siquiera que pudiéramos empezar de nuevo.

—La única razón por la que voy a decirte esto es porque no voy a tener más ocasiones para hacerlo.

Isabella parpadeó, haciendo que cayeran más lágrimas.

—Te quería de verdad. Te quería como nunca he querido a nadie. Confié en ti. Joder, eras mi mundo entero. No había nada que ansiase más que salir del trabajo y hacerte el amor. Fui más feliz contigo de lo que lo fui nunca con Tanya, o con cualquier otra mujer antes que ella. Lo que teníamos era especial. Por primera vez en mi vida, era feliz de verdad.

Las lágrimas se multiplicaron, a punto de convertirse en una cascada.

—Pero todo eso se ha acabado, porque nunca fue real. Tal vez fuiste sincera sobre tus sentimientos, pero me resulta imposible saber en qué momentos exactamente mostraste esa sinceridad. Cuando me dijiste que me querías, mentiste. En cuanto pronunciaste esas palabras, perdieron todo su valor…

—Pero ahora sí tienen valor, Edward —dijo, sin dejar de llorar—. Te quiero. Sé que te quiero. Sólo me ha hecho falta asimilarlo y darme cuenta de que no podía seguir huyendo de ello. Esta relación no empezó bien, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos darle un nuevo comienzo.

—No quiero un nuevo comienzo.

Sus manos cogieron las mías, y sus dedos helados se aferraron a mis muñecas. La aparté de un empujón antes de darme la oportunidad de disfrutar el contacto.

—No me pongas la puta mano encima.

—Edward…

—Fuera de mi propiedad. —Quería que acabara. Quería volver a mi vida y olvidar su existencia. Retrocedí y me giré hacia la entrada.

—Sabes que todavía me quieres.

Me detuve y me di la vuelta, observando cómo volaba su pelo al viento.

—Sé que es verdad. Piensa un poco en lo que he dicho. Me quedaré en Edimburgo durante un mes… Estaré por aquí.

—No te quiero, Isabella —dije fríamente—. Dejé de quererte en cuanto Joseph me encañonó con aquella pistola.

Isabella dejó de llorar, pero sus ojos seguían húmedos.

—Siobhan me dijo lo que te susurró.

La traición me embargó y entrecerré los ojos. Nunca le había dicho a Siobhan que guardase aquel secreto, pero asumí que se guardaría la información para ella.

—La única razón por la que te levantaste fue para protegerme. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, volviste a poner mi seguridad por delante de la tuya. Así que no pretendas que no me quieres. No pretendas que no significo nada para ti. Sé que ahora estás enfadado, es la primera vez que hablamos después de lo ocurrido, pero puedo ser paciente. Te daré una temporada para pensar. Estaré en Edimburgo hasta final de mes. Cuando estés listo para hablar, seguro que podrás encontrarme.

Su confianza me cabreó todavía más.

—No deberías perder el tiempo, Isabella. No voy a ir en tu busca. Ahora mismo tengo a una mujer esperándome en la cama. He seguido con mi vida… Algo que estoy seguro que tú también has hecho.

Controló su expresión y escondió el dolor que ardía bajo su piel, pero vi la devastación en su mirada.

Disfruté haciéndole daño, disfruté desquitándome con ella por hacerme daño a mí. Era una estúpida si se creía que lloraría por ella. No había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Me había pasado el mes entero bebiendo whisky y tirándome a mujeres hermosas.

Porque seguía siendo el rey del escocés.

...

SIOBHAN TARDÓ cinco segundos en averiguar qué Isabella se había pasado por allí.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —Entró en mi despacho sin llamar, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y los ojos fijos en mí como dos láseres.

Le habría dicho que no era asunto suyo, pero me sentí obligado a contárselo. Había sido ella la que me había avisado sobre Isabella.

—Quería disculparse por mentirme. Luego me dijo que me quería y que quería empezar de cero. —Pasé las páginas del informe de gastos, como si nuestra conversación no fuese lo bastante importante como para prestarle toda mi atención.

—Puta zorra. —Rechinó los dientes, más enfadada de lo que la había visto nunca—. ¿Qué contestó?

—¿Usted qué cree, Siobhan? —Miré los totales del final del informe antes de cerrar la carpeta—. Le dije que saliera de mi propiedad y desapareciera. Se acabó.

Siobhan suspiró de alivio, como si hubiese temido que dijese otra cosa.

—Gracias a Dios.

Como si fuese a darle otra oportunidad a Isabella. Ese barco ya había zarpado.

—Estoy seguro de que no volveremos a tener noticias de ella.

—Más le vale. —Tomó asiento al fin y cruzó las piernas—. ¿Está bien?

La pregunta me insultó.

—Más que bien, Siobhan.

—No ha hablado de ello, y…

—Porque no necesito hablar de ello. Fue un error y se ha terminado. Dejemos ya el asunto. —No necesitaba que me recordasen lo estúpido que había sido. Había arriesgado mi vida y la de todos los que me rodeaban. Algunos de mis hombres estaban enterrados por mi falta de juicio. No podría olvidarlo fácilmente.

—¿Significa eso que reinstaurará a Alistair?

Alistair también había tenido razón sobre Isabella. Debería haber permitido que la dejase hecha un Cristo.

—Sí. Le di dos semanas de vacaciones como disculpa.

—Todo un detalle de su parte.

No lo suficiente.

—¿Necesita algo más? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

Siobhan le echó una mirada a mi botella de whisky, ya medio vacía a pesar de no ser todavía las once de la mañana.

—No. Le veré después. —Se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás y con un humor mucho más afable ahora que sabía que Isabella no iba a volver.

No pensaba aceptar su regreso, ni siquiera si me moría de ganas de que estuviera allí.

No después de lo que había hecho.

Era muy orgulloso y demasiado cabezota para dejarlo todo en el pasado.

Pero me había encantado oír que todavía me deseaba, que Nueva York le parecía vacía sin mí en su vida. Me hacía sentir bien que me quisiese de verdad, que hubiese volado hasta aquí sólo para verme.

Me había acusado de seguir amándola.

Cosa que no era verdad.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba o estaba a solas en una habitación. Me costaba dormir tras su marcha. El único momento en el que dormía mínimamente bien era cuando una mujer pasaba la noche conmigo. Pero incluso entonces seguía sin ser lo mismo.

Tan pronto como Isabella se había marchado, le había pedido a Sasha que se fuera. No tenía ganas de que me interrogase una mujer que me había querido exclusivamente para sí misma durante mucho tiempo. Estaba de demasiado mal humor como para complacer a ninguna mujer aquella noche.

Sólo quería estar a solas.

Pero mi humor no había mejorado; seguía tan enfadado como cuando Isabella se había marchado. De hecho, estaba incluso más enfadado por haber permitido que ejerciera aquel poder sobre mí y que me hiciera sentir tantas cosas a la vez.

Y me cabreaba odiar verla llorar. Me hacía sentir como una mierda cuando no debería ser así. Había disfrutado haciéndole daño, pero aquella sensación había desapareció casi de un plumazo. Ahora desearía no haber mencionado a Sasha; había sido un golpe muy bajo.

Y entonces pase a odiarme por preocuparme por sus sentimientos.

Estaba como una puta cabra.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

...

PASARON LAS SEMANAS, y contacté con ella. Sabía que se estaba alojando en Edimburgo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo. Su familia no había sido adinerada, así que no sabía cómo estaba pagando su caro viaje desde el otro lado del mundo.

Sobre todo, porque era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Aunque siempre estaba en mis pensamientos, me negaba a acudir a ella. Me negaba a verla después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado.

Isabella aseguraba que yo la quería, pero sólo eran ilusiones.

No la quería.

O, al menos, no pensaba admitirlo ni delante de ella ni a mí mismo.

Alistair acaba de volver de sus vacaciones y seguía mostrándose frío conmigo. Obviamente no me había perdonado por mi error de juicio, y yo tampoco no podía culparlo. Había perdido amigos en la emboscada de Joseph. Su trabajo era protegerme a mí y al castillo, pero había sido una guerra innecesaria que podía haberse evitado.

Si hubiese pensado con la cabeza y no con el pene.

El día siguiente me iba de visita a la destilería de Edimburgo. Sabía que Isabella estaría en la ciudad, pero no tenía planeado reconocer siquiera su existencia. Aun así, aquello no significaba que no fuese a pensar en ella. Siempre estaba pensando en ella.

Completé la fisioterapia matutina, tan dolorosa como siempre tras todo el daño que había recibido el músculo, y me senté en la parte de atrás del coche mientras Alistair me llevaba a la ciudad. Sólo tenía que llamar a Dimitri para averiguar su localización exacta.

Pero no se la pedí. Permanecí firme, aprendiendo de mis errores pasados.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Isabella

La reacción de Edward no me había tomado por sorpresa. En ningún momento había creído que me perdonaría de inmediato y me volvería a acoger entre sus brazos. Sabía que harían falta más tiempo y más esfuerzo. Lo que no me esperaba era que se comportase con tanta frialdad y crueldad. Sabía que yo todavía le importaba, de eso no me cabía ninguna duda. Pero Edward era el hombre más orgulloso que conocía.

Para él, la imagen lo era todo.

Pasó una semana y no supe nada de él. Estaba trabajando en una clínica de Edimburgo, no demasiado lejos de su nueva destilería. No había escogido el lugar a propósito, había sido pura coincidencia. La paga no era extraordinaria, pero los costes de vivienda eran lo bastante bajos para poder apañármelas. Tenía un piso pequeño en la ciudad que me permitía ir andando a cualquier sitio, un supermercado cerca y, por supuesto, las vistas eran increíbles. Estaba viviendo en una de las ciudades más antiguas del mundo, pero no me parecía tan histórica como el castillo que había compartido con Edward.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me daba cuenta de que nunca lo recuperaría.

Todo iba en nuestra contra, principalmente su rencor. Me parecía que todos los hombres debían de ser un poco orgullosos, pero él lo llevaba a un nuevo nivel. Seguramente se trataba de su herencia real; no se me ocurría nada más que pudiera explicarlo.

Joseph me llamó por la tarde, como hacía todos los días. Sabía que estaba sola en Edimburgo y necesitaba comprobar cómo estaba, como el hermano mayor protector que era.

—¿Cómo va?

—Bien. —No podía disfrutar de lo que me rodeaba atrapada como estaba en la depresión.

—No ha llamado, ¿eh?

—No.

—Lo siento, Bella. Pero ya te dije que no lo haría.

—Creo que sólo necesita tiempo. Todavía no he perdido la esperanza.

—Pues deberías. No va a cambiar de opinión.

Estaba preparada para dejarlo marchar si era necesario, pero no quería. La verdad era que no quería regresar a Nueva York e intentar empezar de cero, no quería encontrar a un hombre que me acelerara el pulso como hacía Edward. No podía enamorarme de otro hombre cuando ya lo estaba de alguien que vivía al otro lado del mundo.

—Sólo ha pasado una semana.

—Podría pasar un año y no cambiaría nada. —A Joseph le gustaba dejar muy clara su opinión, sin tener en cuenta cómo me hacía sentir ésta. Nunca se andaba con medias tintas, ni siquiera para proteger mi ego.

—Tal vez debería intentar volver a hablar con él.

—¿Y qué conseguirás con eso?

—Pues algo, con suerte. —No tenía medios para contactar con él. Sólo sabía dónde vivía, pero me temía que no me darían la bienvenida si visitaba el castillo por segunda vez—. O podrías darme su número…

—Podría, pero prefiero no hacerlo.

Joseph me ayudaría si lo presionaba lo suficiente.

—Si pudiese reunirme con él en otro sitio también me serviría, pero no sale a menudo del castillo.

—Yo creo que sí. Tiene esa fábrica de whisky en Edimburgo.

—Sí, pero normalmente manda a Siobhan a hacer esas cosas en su nombre. —Edward parecía haberse recuperado bien de su herida, pero era posible que estuviese limitando sus salidas—. A menos que puedas decirme dónde está…

—¿Es que crees que soy un espía o algo así?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que eres, Joseph, porque nunca te lo he preguntado.

No quería saber nada de sus actividades criminales. Era mi hermano, y precisamente por eso lo mejor era que no supiese nada. Tenía que quererlo pasara lo que pasara, y me resultaría más complicado si sabía que era un asesino.

—Dame su número. Quizás consiga que nos veamos en alguna parte.

—Sabes, perseguir así a un tío parece algo desesperado.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla.

—Dame ya el número, Joseph.

Colgué después de que me lo diera al fin y llamé a Edward. Cada vez que sonaba el tono, el corazón me subía a la garganta. Apenas podía respirar de lo nerviosa y aterrada que estaba, tanto si contestaba como si no.

—Edward. —Habló con una voz profunda y suave como el whisky. Echaba de menos cómo sonaba cuando ponía los labios junto a mi oreja. Siempre había sido capaz de hacer que me fallasen las rodillas sólo con su voz.

—Soy Isabella.

Se quedó callado, con el sonido de un coche en movimiento de fondo. Parecía que estaba en la carretera, seguramente en la parte de atrás de un coche mientras uno de sus hombres le hacía de chófer.

No esperaba que dijera más, así que continué.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Importa?

No me gustaba su frialdad, pero tendría que lidiar con ella por el momento.

—Si estás de camino a Edimburgo, podríamos cenar juntos.

—Estoy de camino a Edimburgo, pero saltémonos la cena.

Puede que Edward no mintiese y que de verdad hubiese dejado de quererme.

—Tienes que comer en algún momento, ¿no? —Mantuve un tono de conversación juguetón, a sabiendas de que así conseguiría mejores resultados. Ya había gastado todas mis lágrimas; no volvería a llorar.

—En este caso, prefiero quedarme con hambre.

Era frío como el hielo, y mi calor no podía derretirlo.

—Estoy trabajando en una clínica familiar en la ciudad. Sería agradable poder relajarse con una botella de vino después de un largo día de trabajo. Pero ya sabes que no puedo bebérmela yo sola.

—Eres una mujer hermosa. Seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien con quien compartirla.

Me froté la sien ante su rechazo.

—Cena conmigo. —Joseph tenía razón; parecía una desesperada persiguiéndolo de aquella manera. Aquel hombre me había tenido prisionera durante meses, y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que volviese conmigo. Era el único hombre por el que había luchado así. Aquellos momentos me hacían replantearme si valía la pena.

—Esta noche tengo una cita.

No quería creer que fuese cierto. Aquello me hubiese matado por dentro, pero no sabía qué otro motivo podría llevarlo hasta Edimburgo tan tarde. Aun así, había una oportunidad de que estuviese mintiendo, que sólo estuviese intentando hacerme bastante daño para que colgase.

—Déjalo para otro día.

Rió entre dientes.

—Creo que me quedaré con lo que tengo.

—O podrías dejarla tirada y venir directamente a mi piso. —Había conseguido que se enamorase de mí acostándome con él.

El sexo siempre era un camino al cerebro de Edward, y era posible que volviese a funcionar.

—¿Y hacer el qué?

Mordió el azuelo.

—No quiero desvelar nada… pero estaría casi todo el tiempo a cuatro patas.

Edward guardó silencio, posiblemente considerando mi oferta. Esperaba que aceptara. Si conseguía que estuviese en la misma habitación que yo, podríamos hablar con mucha más facilidad. La interacción cara a cara siempre era preferible a oírlo por teléfono; podría leerlo mucho mejor si veía cómo le cambiaba la expresión de los ojos.

—Te he dicho que tengo una cita.

—Pues no te creo. —Me era imposible saber si mentía o no; tendría que mantener la esperanza—. Y no he estado con nadie más desde que te dejé, aunque no es que importe. —Sí que importaba, de hecho. Sabía que para él significaría algo.

Edward volvió a quedarse callado. Sabía que estaba pensando, considerando.

—No me importa lo que creas, Isabella. Tengo que irme.

Odiaba que me llamase por mi primer nombre. Era muy impersonal.

—Edward…

—Buenas noches. —Y colgó.

Oí el tono de finalización de llamada y lancé el teléfono a la mesa. No iba a volver a llamarlo cuando sabía que no conseguiría nada haciéndolo. La única oportunidad que tenía era conseguir estar en la misma habitación que él.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a conseguirlo?

Llamé de nuevo a Joseph. Contestó de inmediato.

—¿Qué te he dicho? —Ni siquiera esperó un minuto antes de regodearse—. Tienes que dejarlo estar y seguir adelante.

Pero yo tenía otro plan en mente.

—Tengo que estar en la misma habitación que él.

—A menos que logres acercarte a su puerta sin que te disparen, no sé cómo lo vas a conseguir.

—Vas a ayudarme.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me secuestró y me convirtió en su prisionera. Ahora le toca a él que lo secuestren.

Joseph subió la voz un par de tonos.

—¿De verdad estás sugiriendo que lo capture?

—Sí, y me lo traerás para que podamos hablar cara a cara.

—Guau. Hablas en serio.

—Mucho. Y me lo debes, Joseph.

—No vayas por ahí —espetó—. Hice todo lo posible para recuperarte.

—No me lo debes por eso. Me lo debes por disparar a Edward cuando te dije que no lo hicieras.

Suspiró al otro lado del teléfono.

—Necesito que aproveches cuando su chófer lo lleve a alguna parte, interceptes el coche y lo traigas hasta mí.

—Estás loca.

—¿Es que no puedes hacerlo? —Jugar con su ego debería funcionar.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo, pero no lo haré.

—Sí que lo harás. Y no harás daño a nadie.

—Eso sí que es pedir lo imposible.

—No, no lo es. Nada de armas.

—¿Es que esperas que me cuele en su coche sin una pistola y que le dé la espalda a Edward, cuando él sí que va a llevar una encima?

—No te hará daño.

Se rió.

—Le disparé. Claro que lo intentará.

—No, no lo hará. —Sabía que Edward no haría daño a alguien importante para mí a menos que fuera cosa de vida o muerte—. Dile por qué te has hecho con el coche y cooperará.

—No tienes ni idea de cuál será su reacción.

—Sí que la tengo. —A pesar de llevar separados un mes, seguía conociéndolo mejor que nadie—. Confía en mí, Joey.

—Maldita sea… ¿Por qué se ha vuelto así mi vida?

—Porque jodiste a Edward Cullen.


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Edward

Pasé dos semanas sin saber nada de Isabella.

Estaba a punto de volver a los Estados Unidos, a la vida que había tenido antes de verse relacionada conmigo. Parte de mí quería llamarla ahora que tenía su número, sólo para oír su voz, pero no pensaba permitirme hacerlo. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Y cuando decidía algo, no cambiada de parecer. Ella ya había contado con mi confianza una vez y la había perdido al jugármela. No podía recuperar a Tanya, ni quería, y sin duda no volvería a darle otra oportunidad a Isabella.

Estaba demasiado cabreado. Y era demasiado tozudo.

Aquel fin de semana iba a Londres para jugar al golf y ponerme al día con amigos y socios para el acto benéfico. Tal vez jugar unos cuantos hoyos me haría dejar de pensar en Isabella. No había echado un polvo en semanas de lo ocupado que había estado, por lo que mis sueños y fantasías regresaban constantemente a ella. Me masturbaba con su recuerdo más veces de las que querría admitir.

Pero aquello no quería decir que estuviese enamorado de ella. Y habría seguido viéndome con Sasha, pero el trabajo se interpuso. La reaparición de Isabella no tenía nada que ver con que hubiese dejado de verme con ella. Sólo se trataba de una coincidencia.

Mis hombres llevaron mis dos maletas al coche mientras yo me dirigía a la entrada con Siobhan.

—Tengo preparada su agenda. Mark se ocupará de todo cuando aterrice y yo me encargaré de todo lo necesario en este frente.

—No me cabía duda de que así sería. —Me ajusté el reloj de muñeca antes de alisarme la chaqueta negra—. Ya sabe cómo contactarme. —Salí al exterior y vi mi coche aparcado en la glorieta, rodeado por las estatuas.

—Que tenga buena suerte en el golf.

Asentí brevemente antes de abrir la puerta trasera del coche.

—No la necesito, pero gracias. —Me senté y saqué el teléfono de inmediato, planeando revisar mis correos electrónicos durante el trayecto.

Alistair salió a la carretera y se dirigió a Edimburgo, donde me esperaba un vuelo privado. No me ofreció conversación, pero siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras. Desde la traición de Isabella no me había mirado de la misma manera. Hacía su trabajo y se comunicaba conmigo lo menos posible; ni siquiera un aumento de sueldo lo había animado.

Pero mientras hiciese bien su trabajo, no tendría queja alguna. Yo mismo no era una persona muy habladora y prefería los largos silencios antes que el hablar por hablar. Aquello era una de las cosas que más me habían gustado de Isabella: para ser mujer, no tenía mucho que decir. Podía sentarse a mi lado durante horas sin decir una palabra.

Recordarnos cenando juntos en el balcón me hizo sentir un tirón en el corazón. Pero lo ignoré.

Paramos en un semáforo de la ciudad y esperamos más de un minuto. No tenía que facturar en el aeropuerto como todo el mundo, así que no me importaba que aquella espera nos retrasara unos minutos. Tenía unos cuantos correos de uno de mis directores regionales, así que los respondí, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Pero entonces, la ventana delantera se rompió.

—Pero ¿qué dem…?

Un hombre golpeó la cabeza de Alistair contra el volante con tanta fuerza que lo dejó inconsciente. Saltó la bocina, y el resto de los coches atrapados en el tráfico salieron pitando, subiéndose a la acera, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

Había una pistola bajo el asiento, y la cogí a la velocidad del rayo.

—Soy yo. —Joseph movió el cuerpo de Alistair al asiento del pasajero y se sentó en el del conductor—. Puedes calmarte; no voy armado. Me ha enviado Isabella. —Se abrochó el cinturón y pasó el semáforo cuando éste se puso en verde.

La única razón por la que no le disparé fue por Isabella. De otro modo ya habría tenido una bala alojada en el cerebro.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Llevarte con ella para almorzar. Cuando acabes, te llevaré a donde tengas que ir.

¿Es que era una broma?

—¿Dejas a mi conductor fuera de combate y pretendes que pase un rato con tu hermana?

—Oye, ha sido idea de ella. Yo quería matar al tío, pero ella me dijo que no.

—Qué irónico —dije—. Yo también te quiero matar a ti.

—Isabella me dijo que no lo harías. Y confío en lo que dice, aunque sea una idiotez. —No se dio la vuelta ni me miró, aun a pesar de saber que tenía una pistola cargada en las manos.

Quería dispararle simplemente para demostrar que Isabella se equivocaba, pero no podía hacerlo. El simple hecho de imaginarme lo destrozada que se quedaría Isabella hacía que me sintiera como si fuese escoria. Volví a poner el seguro y guardé el arma bajo el asiento.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ha preparado un almuerzo en su piso. Yo esperaré en el coche y, cuando acabes, te llevaré a tu vuelo.

No podía creer que Isabella lo hubiese planeado todo de verdad. Cuando se empeñaba en algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo, pero esperaba que se rindiese pronto; sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Tu hermana es idiota.

—Sabes, normalmente te mataría por decir una cosa así, pero esta vez concuerdo contigo.

Miré por la ventana y vi cómo pasaban los edificios. Sabía que su piso estaba en la ciudad. Me había visto tentado de buscarlo varias veces para asegurarme de que vivía en un lugar seguro. Por suerte, Alistair estaba inconsciente y por lo tanto sería incapaz de decirle a Siobhan lo ocurrido. Si Siobhan se enterara, entraría a la fuerza en el apartamento con una pistola en cada mano. Ya había odiado a Isabella antes, pero ahora la despreciaba con todo su ser.

Tras un corto trayecto, Joseph aparcó en la esquina de un pequeño bloque de pisos. Era de construcción sólida, pero no estaba en una parte muy buena de la ciudad. Debía ser lo único que podía permitirse con su salario.

—Vive en el ciento diez.

Podía salir del coche y coger un taxi, pero no lo hice. Parte de mí quería tener aquel almuerzo. Parte de mí disfrutaba de que Isabella se hubiese tomado tantas molestias para volver a verme. Tras dos semanas sin hablar, había empezado a preguntarme si se habría rendido conmigo. Quería que me dejase marchar, pero al mismo tiempo quería que luchase por mí.

Salí y localicé su piso en el edificio. Me quedé delante de la puerta durante todo un minuto, pensando en cómo saldría aquello. Me endurecí al imaginarnos en su cama, haciéndolo sobre un viejo colchón que seguramente era tan antiguo como el edificio mismo. No importaba con cuántas mujeres me acostase para olvidarme de ella, nunca eran tan buenas en el sexo como Isabella.

Lo echaba de menos.

Entré sin llamar. Isabella había invadido mi espacio personal al mandar a su hermano a secuestrar mi coche, por lo que yo no sentí remordimientos al entrar en su casa cuando ya esperaba mi presencia.

—Necesito llevarme unos analgésicos para después. Alistair se va a despertar con una migraña de caballo.

Estaba frente a la encimera de la cocina, y se dio la vuelta al oírme. En lugar de mirarme con molestia, lo hizo exactamente cómo solía hacerlo: como si me echase de menos después de haber estado todo el día trabajando. Me encantaba esa mirada, y aquello me aterraba.

—Seguro que se pondrá bien. —Cogió dos platos y los dejó en una pequeña mesa de madera que abrazaba la diminuta sala de estar. Su nivel de vida era muy pobre, incluso para el estándar de ser pobre.

Pero no tuve la audacia de insultarla. Tomé asiento a la mesa y la miré fijamente. Ella se sentó y me sirvió un vaso de mi propio whisky escocés, sabiendo que no querría agua ni otra cosa. Estaba sentada delante de mí, muy guapa con el vestido azul oscuro que llevaba puesto. Iba demasiado arreglada para la ocasión, así que supe que había escogido la ropa especialmente para impresionarme.

Y lo había conseguido.

Era la primera vez que cocinaba para mí, y miré mi plato de pollo, ensalada y arroz. Olía bien, y su aroma era incluso mejor porque era la primera mujer, de todas con las que había estado, que me había preparado algo de comer. Tanya no podía cocinar ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Una vida de realeza la había hecho intrínsecamente vaga y estúpida.

—Tiene buena pinta.

—Gracias. —Se colocó la servilleta en el regazo y empezó a comer como si no me hubiese secuestrado.

—¿Es así como consigues todas tus citas?

—Sólo las que me interesan de verdad.

Me obligué a contener la sonrisa, pero fue difícil. Incluso en aquellas circunstancias tan extremas, nuestra química era evidente. Isabella era la única persona del mundo entero que podía hacer desaparecer mi ira sin siquiera intentarlo. Cogí mi tenedor y comí, sorprendiéndome ante lo bueno que estaba.

—Parece que además de salvar vidas, sabes cocinar.

—Soy una mujer de muchos talentos.

Me bebí el whisky mientras la miraba, aprovechándome de que miraba a otra parte para poder observarla. No fue al grano inmediatamente, pero sabía que lo haría dentro de poco. Me estaba entregando un falso sentido de seguridad, una comodidad que no duraría demasiado.

—¿Te vas a jugar al golf este fin de semana? —preguntó, manteniendo una conversación informal.

—Sí. Es un evento benéfico. Asisto cada año.

—Debería ser divertido. Pero también hará frío.

Me bebí el resto del vaso, acabando con el primero de todos antes de terminar siquiera de comer. Isabella seguramente lo notó, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Mi salud ya no era asunto suyo.

—En Londres siempre hace frío. Estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Qué tal se te da el golf?

No era de los que presumía.

—No muy mal.

—Yo no he jugado nunca.

—Puede llegar a aburrir más allá del hoyo nueve. —Estábamos hablando como antes, y la conversación fluía aun a pesar de que el tema era mediocre. Por muy cercanos que fuésemos Siobhan y yo, nunca habíamos tenido aquel tipo de relación; sólo lo había experimentado con Isabella. Que me absorbiera con tanta facilidad sólo alimentó mi ira—. Vayamos al grano, Isabella. Tengo que coger un vuelo. —No me acabé el plato aun a pesar de querer hacerlo; quería fijar un precedente. No aceptaría su comida ni la imaginaría haciéndola. Aquello era exactamente lo que ella quería.

—¿Al grano? —preguntó—. Simplemente quería verte. No hay grano. —Se había hecho algo diferente con el maquillaje, y sus ojos parecían más oscuros y las pestañas más largas. Me gustaba el aspecto ahumado, la prominencia de sus mejillas y lo carnoso de sus labios.

Me serví otro vaso de whisky sólo para molestarla.

Isabella ocultó su molestia, pero sabía que estaba ahí, bajo la piel.

—Sabes que me voy en una semana. Mi puesto en la clínica ha finalizado y necesito volver a Nueva York.

Sabía que su tiempo aquí estaba acabando. Se había dado un mes para intentar reconciliarse conmigo, y ni un día más. Dejó el tenedor en la mesa, dejando también la comida a medio acabar. Me miró directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear, con fortaleza y belleza.

—Ya han pasado algunas semanas. Asumo que has tenido oportunidad de pensar en lo que te dije.

No había pensado en otra cosa.

—No ha cambiado nada. Ya lo sabes.

Isabella apretó con fuerza su vaso de escocés, pero no bebió.

—Puedo disculparme todas las veces que creas necesario, pero tú todavía no lo has hecho.

—¿Disculparme por qué? —pregunté con tono de incredulidad.

—Por tenerme prisionera, para empezar.

Nunca me disculparía por eso. Bebí, ignorando su comentario.

—A lo que voy es que ninguno de los dos es inocente. Pero nos queremos. Lo que tenemos es especial, real. Sé que lo es. Lo veo ahora mismo en tus ojos.

¿Por qué tenía que leerme con tanta facilidad, como si fuese un maldito libro?

—No importa lo que sintamos por el otro. Se ha terminado. Vuelve a Nueva York y déjame ya en paz. —La rechacé con más ahínco, intentando sacarla para siempre de mi cabeza.

No reaccionó.

—Edward, cuando me marche la semana que viene, no volveré. Cuando aterrice en Nueva York, te echaré de mis pensamientos y continuaré con mi vida. Encontraré a otra persona con quien pasar el resto de mi vida. No voy a deprimirme ni a echarte de menos. Si me quieres, es el momento de decirlo.

Apreté más el vaso.

—No bromeo, Edward. Olvídate de tu orgullo y coopera conmigo.

Ahora que había una fecha límite, sentí al fin el peso de la situación. Si alguna vez descubría que se había casado y había tenido hijos, aunque fuera dentro de años, quedaría devastado. No podía dejar que Siobhan le hiciese daño, ni siquiera después de saber que me había engañado. No sabía por qué seguía amando a aquella mujer después del modo en el que me había engañado.

Pero aun así la quería.

—Ésta es la única oferta que haré.

Se quedó quieta ante mis palabras, ansiosa porque terminase de hablar.

—Y las condiciones no son negociables.

—Te escucho —susurró.

—Vuelves conmigo, pero como mi prisionera. Renuncias totalmente a tu anterior vida. Me acostaré contigo cuando me plazca, pasaré tiempo contigo si estoy de humor, pero no te deberé nada más. Seré libre de hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera. —Le ofrecía la vida que le había ofrecido al principio: una sin promesas. Si quería volver conmigo tendría que ser ella la que hiciese todos los sacrificios.

Entrecerró los ojos, decepcionada.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu esclava?

Asentí.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que no tenga voz ni voto?

Volví a asentir.

—Tómalo o déjalo.

Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con odio puro, igual que me miraba cuando nos conocimos… cuando me odiaba.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Completamente.

—Entonces lo dejo. Ningún hombre de este mundo lo vale, y tú tampoco. —Abandonó la mesa y llevó sus platos al fregadero, dando por acabado el almuerzo a pesar de que los platos seguían llenos. Me estaba dando la espalda, y no pude verle la cara.

Esperé a que dijese algo más, que me dijese lo que pensaba, pero no fue así. Volvió a la mesa, con expresión indiferente mientras cogía mi plato.

—Puedes irte, Edward. No tenemos nada más que decirnos.

Por fin la había alejado de mí. Había conseguido que se rindiese.

—¿No tienes exigencias?

—Has dicho que no era negociable.

Podía irme sin más, pero no despegué el culo de la silla.

—Todo es negociable.

Isabella tiró mi plato al fregadero, rompiéndolo con un estruendo. Se dio la vuelta, ya sin el más mínimo rastro ni de amor ni de afecto en su rostro.

—Creí que eras diferente, Edward. Creí que me querías de verdad, y cuando se quiere a alguien, lo tratas como a un ser humano. Que quieras mantenerme bajo tu control, utilizarme como si fuera de tu propiedad, me dice que nada de lo que teníamos era real. No soy una cosa, ni una posesión; no soy un peón en tu mundo. Tu necesidad constante de ser el dueño y señor de todo es despreciable, especialmente cuando crees que puedes aplicármelo a mí. Ahora sé que esto jamás habría funcionado, que debería haberme marchado cuando tuve la oportunidad. No me siento mal por marcharme… porque nunca hubo ninguna razón para quedarse.

...

PUSE BUENA CARA durante mi fin de semana en Londres, hablando con viejos amigos, conocidos y personas con mentes astutas para los negocios. Estaba en mi elemento rodeado de personas con mis mismas ideas y familiares con la aristocracia.

Pero sólo pensaba en ella.

La había sacado de quicio, y mucho. La libertad era tabú para ella, un tema sobre el que no se negociaba, y yo no lo había respetado.

Pero había sido ella quien me había faltado al respeto al mentirme.

No debería sentirme mal por lo que había hecho. A fin de cuentas, había conseguido lo que quería: la había espantado, y no volvería. Por fin me dejaría en paz y dejaría nuestra relación donde pertenecía; en el pasado.

Al final del evento, me retiré a solas a mi habitación de hotel. Cuando estaba fuera de Escocia solía entretenerme con alguna mujer hermosa. A veces era una de mis chicas habituales, otras alguien con quien me topaba en un bar. No era quisquilloso cuando se trataba de escoger compañera. Había muchos grados de belleza, y si tenía una sonrisa bonita y la piel suave, normalmente cualificaba.

Pero ahora no deseaba a nadie.

Bebí solo y me fui a dormir solo. La última vez que había dormido bien había sido cuando Isabella todavía estaba conmigo. Desde aquella noche, me movía y me retorcía en la enorme cama con sábanas frías. No oía su melódica respiración mientras dormía. A veces hablaba en sueños, y siempre me había hecho reír.

Pero ahora no quería que nadie durmiese conmigo. Sasha ayudaba con la soledad, pero a veces también la empeoraba. La comparaba constantemente con Isabella, la mujer que de verdad deseaba tener. Por mucho daño que me hiciese, mi pene añoraba su sexo.

La añoraba más que yo.

Me tumbé en mi cama y miré por la ventana. Acababa de extenderse un cielo tormentoso por la ciudad y, lentamente, el cristal empezó a llenarse de gotitas de lluvia. Ésta llegó lentamente y poco después empezó a golpearlo con fuerza conforme la tormenta empeoraba. Muy pronto se convirtió en un sonido ambiental, lo único que me calmaba en aquellos momentos de mi vida.

Echaba de menos la isla Fair. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba, estaba demasiado ocupado en Escocia. Sólo había dormido allí con Isabella en una ocasión, y ahora deseaba que pudiéramos escondernos en la isla y olvidarnos del resto del mundo. Con Liam, claro.

Pero aquello nunca pasaría.

Mi teléfono sonó desde encima de la mesita de noche, y lo cogí de inmediato, a sabiendas de que era importante. Nadie me llamaría a aquella hora a menos que tuviese algo de valor que comunicarme. Ni siquiera comprobé la pantalla antes de contestar.

—Edward.

—Soy Alistair —respondió—. Sólo quería informarle de que ha abandonado Escocia. Su vuelo despegó hace unas horas.

Le había pedido que me notificase si la situación con Isabella cambiaba. Ésta me había dicho que se iba en una semana, pero estaba claro se había adelantado… porque había tirado la toalla conmigo. Oí la lluvia mientras seguía al teléfono, sin saber cómo responder.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

—Buenas noches, señor. —Y colgó.

Mantuve el teléfono pegado a la oreja a pesar de que ya había cortado la llamada. Escuche el silencio antes de volver a tirar el teléfono sobre la mesita. Volví a mirar inmediatamente por la ventana, donde ahora el agua que había estado adherida al cristal bajaba en pequeños ríos por el mismo.

Se había marchado de verdad.

Se había acabado.

Jamás volvería a saber de ella.

Podría volver a mi vida de antes.

Aquello debería haberme aliviado, como si me hubiesen extraído una toxina del cuerpo. Pero en lugar de sentir alegría, sentí algo completamente distinto.

Dolor.


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Isabella

Joseph me llamó.

—¿Cómo te va?

—Bien. —Me coloqué el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras cargaba con las bolsas de la compra hasta la encimera. Había dejado la puerta de la casa abierta, no tenía manos suficientes para cerrarla—. Acabo de comprar unas cosas para preparar la cena.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué hay de cena?

—Nada del otro mundo. Sándwich de queso fundido y arroz pilaf.

—Uh… esas dos cosas no se comen juntas.

—Entonces está claro que nunca lo has probado. Está buenísimo. —Volví a la sala de estar y cerré la puerta—. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—No debería hablar de esto por teléfono, pero puedo decirte que estoy en Europa.

—Europa tiene cincuenta países… no me has dicho nada.

—De eso se trata —dijo riendo—. ¿Has terminado de instalarte?

—Sí. Estoy trabajando otra vez en el hospital. Ahora estoy a media jornada, pero una mujer va a coger la baja por maternidad, así que pasaré a ocupar su puesto en su ausencia. Estoy segura de que al final me acabarán haciendo fija.

—Sí, puede ser. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Más dinero?

Como si no me hubiese dado ya bastante.

—Tengo más que suficiente. No te preocupes por mí.

—Sabes que siempre me preocuparé por ti.

—Pues no lo hagas.

Se rió otra vez.

—Entonces… ¿Estás bien? —No preguntó específicamente por Edward, pero se refería a él.

—Estoy bien. —En cuanto Edward me había dicho aquello, lo había dejado marchar. Nunca olvidaría lo que habíamos tenido y lo que sentía hacia él, pero tenía que seguir adelante. No debería tener que luchar tanto para estar con alguien que no era precisamente inocente. Él también había cometido muchos errores, y culparme a mí de todo era ridículo. No importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera; no iba a soportar esas tonterías—. De hecho, tengo una cita esta noche.

—¿Ya? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Dónde lo has conocido? Por favor, dime que no estás usando Tinder. Así es como descuartizan a la gente.

—Acabo de conocerlo en el súper. Los dos quisimos coger la última bolsa de pan, y una cosa llevó a la otra…

—¿Entonces no sabes nada de él?

—Aparte de que es mono y de que come pan, no.

Joseph rió.

—Supongo que eso es lo único que importa, ¿no? Bueno, me alegro de que sigas adelante.

—Sí. Edward es demasiado cabezota. No voy a perder más tiempo con él.

—Me parece correcto. De todas formas, ese imbécil nunca me cayó bien.

Esta vez no lo defendí.

—Tengo la sensación de que siempre hablamos de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No mucho. Sólo trabajo.

Trabajo del que yo no quería saber nada.

—¿Tienes alguna mujer en tu vida?

—Algunas. No es nada serio.

Pude saber por su tono de voz que aquel tema no iba a ser discutido.

—Bueno, te dejo. Tengo que prepararme para la cita.

—Espera, has dicho que ibas a hacer sándwiches de queso y arroz para cenar. ¿Es que vas a quedar con él después?

—Planeaba cenar después de la cita. —Y de rodar por la cama durante una hora. El tío estaba bueno, y yo necesitaba echar un polvo. Había pasado seis semanas sin sexo, y mientras tanto Edward ya había metido a amantes en su cama. Además, no iba a volver.

Joseph no preguntó nada más, seguramente asumía lo peor.

—Ya hablamos luego.

—Adiós.

...

QUEDÉ con Roy en un restaurante de bocadillos a unas manzanas de mi casa. Había escogido aquel lugar porque era barato y relajado; no me gustaban los restaurantes caros que requerían ropa cara y varios platos. Me bastaba con los sándwiches.

Roy era mono. Se notaba que hacía ejercicio, porque tenía un cuerpo agradable de ver. Además, era bombero, un extra añadido. Era dulce y de conversación fácil y, de hecho, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Las alarmas saltaron en mi cabeza.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro. ¿Cuál?

—Eres demasiado perfecto para ser real, ¿cuál es tu trauma?

—¿Mi trauma? —preguntó.

—Acabas de salir de una relación, estás divorciado… cosas así.

Sonrió a pesar de lo incómodo de la pregunta.

—Si, la verdad es que sí. Hace tres semanas que salí de una relación seria. Es posible que sea muy pronto para volver a salir con otras personas, pero me pareciste muy atractiva y no quería perder la oportunidad.

Era superdulce.

—Muchas gracias. Yo también acabo de salir de una relación. —Era agradable salir con un hombre que no supiera nada de mi pasado. No me miraba como si estuviese rota, a diferencia de los chicos que me presentaban mis amigos—. Así que es perfecto para los dos.

—Sí, supongo.

Terminamos de comer y nos quedamos allí hablando. Yo ya conocía lo básico y no necesitaba más información; estaba claro que Roy era un buen tío y no un asesino en serie. Y ya que ambos nos encontrábamos en situaciones difíciles, no sentía que estuviera arruinando nada siendo lanzada.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —No me anduve por las ramas. Quería que el mensaje fuese claro: no lo estaba invitando para tomar algo ni para ver una peli.

Sólo quería sexo.

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Por supuesto.

...

NINGUNO DE LOS dos tenía que trabajar a la mañana siguiente, por lo que Roy y yo dormimos hasta tarde. Cuando despertamos, hicimos el desayuno y vimos los dibujos animados de la mañana como si fuésemos niños. El sexo había sido bueno y suficiente para dejarme satisfecha. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no hizo falta mucho para conseguirlo.

No pensé en Edward, no me lo permití.

Él tampoco pensaba en mí.

Roy se quedó una hora o dos más y nos conocimos un poco mejor. No esperaba volver a verlo, y no tenía idea de qué quería de mí. Si aquello era sólo un rollo de una noche, me parecía bien. Roy se duchó y vistió antes de volver a la sala de estar.

—¿Quieres volver a salir algún día de éstos?

Tras todo lo que había pasado con Edward, sólo buscaba algo sin ataduras. Me haría falta tiempo para volver a tener la mentalidad necesaria para enamorarme de alguien. Lo más seguro era que Roy ya lo hubiese asumido, pero quizás hiciera falta que se lo dejase más claro.

—Ahora mismo no busco nada serio. Una relación de sexo casual me parecería perfecto, la verdad.

Sonrió, mostrando el hoyuelo que tenía en una de sus mejillas.

—El sueño de todo hombre.

—¿Eres tú uno de esos hombres?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco quiero entrar en otra relación, pero me gustas. Creo que es perfecto. —Extendió una mano.

Se la estreché.

—Me parece bien.

—Genial. Nos vemos otro día entonces.

—Sí, claro. —Lo acompañé a la puerta y me despedí con un beso—. Hasta entonces.

Cruzó la puerta y se giró para mirarme.

—¿Sería…? ¿Te parecería demasiado que me pasase después del trabajo?

—Qué va. —Le di otro beso antes de que lo dejase apartarse de mi abrazo y marcharse.

Cuando volví a entrar a mi apartamento, no sentí remordimientos ni culpa. Estaba continuando con mi vida, recuperándola pieza a pieza. Jamás encontraría alguien ni remotamente similar a Edward, pero puede que aquello fuera bueno.

Necesitaba algo nuevo.

...

HABÍA TENIDO un largo turno en Emergencias aquella noche, con muchos traumatismos y ambulancias. Cada vez que iba a trabajar pensaba en la noche en la que dispararon a Edward. Su sangre me había empapado la ropa, y todavía no me había librado de las prendas en cuestión.

No tenía ni idea de por qué las guardaba.

Me quedé una hora más por todos los pacientes que había pendientes de examinar. No me importaba que me pagasen las horas extra, sólo ayudar a los médicos en plantilla. Cuando por fin recogí mi abrigo y salí por las puertas automáticas, estaba hecha polvo. Se suponía que Roy iba a venir a mi piso cuando acabase el turno, y sabía que se pasaría en cualquier momento.

Caminé por la acera y me dirigí a mi casa, notando los montículos de nieve en el suelo. Había llegado pronto aquel año, haciendo que al aire fuese frío y seco. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de andar.

Sabía que tenía a alguien detrás, podía oír sus pasos. Se fue acercando poco a poco y, cuando pasamos junto a una solitaria farola, vi su larga sombra proyectada sobre el cemento.

No había nadie cerca y estaba en un lugar conflictivo de la ciudad. Quizás estuviera siendo paranoica, pero tras ser drogada y transportada al otro lado del mundo, cualquier comportamiento inusual me ponía en alerta. Aquel sujeto podía haberme visto en el hospital y pensar que era guapa, y había esperado a que saliese del recinto para actuar.

Rebusqué discretamente en el bolsillo y saqué las llaves. Coloqué la más grande entre los nudillos y me preparé para clavársela en el ojo si hacía un movimiento brusco. Sostuve el teléfono en la otra mano, sujetándolo por la base, lista para usarlo a modo de arma.

La persona aceleró el paso y se acercó todavía más, lo bastante para tocarme.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente con las dos armas en alto y preparadas.

—No te acerques ni un puto paso más. —Retrocedí al reconocer su cara y bajé lentamente las manos.

Edward.

Iba vestido de colores oscuros para fundirse con la oscuridad de la noche, con un abrigo de invierno y vaqueros oscuros que hacían que pasara desapercibido en la penumbra. Estaba afeitado y la sorpresa ante mi violenta reacción se le reflejaba en los ojos.

—No ha sido mi intención asustarte.

—¿Y por qué me has seguido como si fueses un acosador?

Dio un paso atrás y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me ha gustado que te protegieses así.

—Gracias, creo. —Guardé otra vez las llaves y el teléfono en los bolsillos, pero el corazón seguía latiéndome muy rápido por toda la adrenalina. Que mi merodeador fuese Edward me aterraba de un modo completamente distinto. No tenía tiempo de pensar lo que significaba aquello; estaba delante de mí, mirándome con aquellos ojos marrones en los que antes solía encontrar consuelo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuando me despedí de él en Escocia estaba hablando en serio. Había seguido adelante.

Me miró fijamente, en silencio; su respuesta habitual a todas mis preguntas.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Edward? Me pasé todo el mes pasado esperándote en Escocia. Si querías decirme algo, tuviste tu oportunidad. Pero esa oportunidad se ha esfumado. —Me di la vuelta y volví a echar a andar, queriendo alejarme del hombre que había jugado con mi corazón como si fuese un juguete.

—Isabella. —Me siguió; su voz sonó cerca de mi oído.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Me agarró del codo y me empujó hacia el muro del edificio de seguros junto al que acabábamos de pasar. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío hasta inmovilizarme, y sentí la frialdad de los ladrillos en la espalda.

Sus ojos marrones parecían amenazantes en la oscuridad, especialmente en mitad de un vecindario nada seguro y muy pasada la medianoche. Sus brazos me sujetaban contra el muro, como si sospechase que podría golpearlo. Acercó su rostro al mío y su cálido aliento golpeó mi fría piel.

—Tendrás que lidiar con ello, porque estoy aquí.

Intenté empujarlo y quitármelo de encima, pero pesaba demasiado.

—Esto no funciona así. Me quedé allí un mes e intenté arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. No quiero volver a ser una prisionera, así que estoy empezando de nuevo aquí. He empezado a salir con alguien y me gusta. Has perdido tu oportunidad.

Había elegido las palabras equivocadas; su expresión se volvió maníaca.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Y qué más te da? ¿Cómo está Sasha, por cierto? —No tenía ni idea de si era ella con quien se había estado acostando, pero no conocía ningún otro nombre.

Entrecerró los ojos, pero no contestó.

—Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí, sinceramente. Sigo cabreadísimo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No duermo. No puedo olvidarte. Todo es tan… gris. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso? —pregunté, sin poder creerlo—. Podrías haber llamado.

—No te he llamado por la misma razón por la que no lo hiciste tú. Quería verte. Cada vez que intentaste hablar conmigo, te alejé. Nunca entenderás lo mucho que me mataste por dentro. Recibir un disparo en el pecho y desangrarme no dolió ni la mitad de lo que dolió lo que me hiciste.

Mi ira desapareció de un plumazo al oír la sinceridad de sus palabras. Ya sabía que le había hecho daño; había visto su rostro aquella noche, lo descorazonado que había estado. Ni siquiera había tenido la motivación necesaria para salvar su propia vida. Había matado su espíritu.

—Cuando te vendí a Bones, se trajo consigo un collar…

Me centré en su rostro, escuchando cada palabra.

—Quería fueras atada con él al cuello durante todo el trayecto a Italia. Cuando lo vi… no pude seguir adelante. No te conservé porque se me hubiese ocurrido una idea mejor sobre cómo usarte. Te conservé porque no pude hacerlo. No fui capaz de condenarte a una vida de dolor cuando no te lo merecías. —Agachó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual—. Nunca puse ninguna bomba de impulsos en la cabeza de tu hermano, sólo te hice creer que sí. Jamás podría hacerte daño de esa forma. Jamás haría daño a alguien a quien quieres. Y no sé cuándo empezaron a desarrollarse estos sentimientos… pero mucho antes de que empezaras a sentir algo por mí, yo ya sabía que los míos habían aflorado.

Relajé las manos sobre sus brazos, y en lugar de apartarlo de mí empecé a acercarlo.

—Cuando estaba prometido con Tanya…

¿Había estado prometido?

—Creí que la amaba. Creí que podríamos tener una vida maravillosa juntos, pero estar contigo me ha mostrado el error que habría cometido. Estaba tan enfadado cuando me dejó por sir Henry… pero cuando apareciste en mi vida, creí que era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado. Nunca me había sentido tan cercano a alguien como contigo. Es como… si no me sintiese tan solo.

¿Tanya lo había dejado? No había sabido sabía nada de aquello.

—Me ha costado mucho aceptar todo lo que pasó, me duele demasiado. Cuando te dije que te quería, lo dije en serio. Pensar que me pudiese haber engañado sobre tus sentimientos… me duele más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Que cualquier parte de nuestra relación fuera mentira, duele. Pero tienes razón; no soy inocente en todo esto. No empecé esta relación del modo correcto. Te mantuve prisionera durante la mayor parte de ella. Así que… soy tan culpable como tú. Hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir, y lo respeto. —Me soltó los brazos y llevó las manos a mi cintura. Me clavó los dedos como antaño, con una necesidad desesperada y una pasión incontenible—. Sé que me comporté como un imbécil contigo. Me es difícil perdonar a alguien cuando me ha fallado… Simplemente ésa es la mentalidad que tengo.

—Pero sabes que no fue mi intención hacerlo. Le dije a Joseph que no fuese…

—Lo sé. Y salvaste a Siobhan cuando no tenías por qué. Me salvaste. Lo sé. Es sólo que soy un hombre tozudo.

—Un hombre muy tozudo.

No sonrió, pero se le iluminaron un poco los ojos.

—Creí que podría olvidarme de ti y seguir con mi vida, pero no puedo. Por eso estoy aquí. Me marché de Escocia sin pensarlo… No estaba seguro de cuál era mi objetivo. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, sé exactamente por qué he viajado al otro lado del mundo para verte. —Se pegó más a mí, acorralándome contra el muro. Apoyó la frente sobre la mía y me miró los labios. Era de noche y hacía frío, pero nuestros cuerpos nos mantuvieron caldeados.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—No lo sé —susurró.

—Mi vida está aquí. La tuya, allí. Todo se ha vuelto muy complicado. —Me habría quedado en Escocia si me lo hubiese pedido mientras estaba allí, pero había descartado esa posibilidad y me había vuelto a instalar en Nueva York, asumiendo que era ahí donde se encontraba mi futuro.

—Lo sé. Pero conseguiremos que funcione de alguna forma.

—¿Cómo? —insistí—. Porque no puedo volver a como era antes. No voy a quedarme todo el día sentada en mi habitación hasta que acabes de trabajar. Necesito tener mi vida, mis metas. Necesito ser una mujer libre, y no alguien a tu entera disposición. Necesitamos un nuevo comienzo, uno en el que se cumplan mis condiciones.

Dio un paso atrás para que pudiera verle la cara.

—¿Un nuevo comienzo?

—Sí. Ya sabes, uno en el que salimos juntos y nos conocemos. No uno en el que me das órdenes durante todo el día. Necesito ser yo misma.

—Entonces… ¿No vivirías conmigo?

—Sería lo preferible.

—Vale… ¿Significa eso que me das otra oportunidad? —Me miró esperanzado.

Cuando dije que no volvería, lo había dicho en serio. Pero ahora que miraba a Edward, ahora que me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos del color del whisky, no quería decirle que no. No quería ser cabezota.

—Estoy dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar si tú también lo estás.

La sonrisa que tenía en los ojos por fin se le reflejó también en los labios. Se acercó más y volvió a cogerme de las caderas. Me besó la frente afectuosamente, una acción que iba en contra de su naturaleza.

—Perdonar y olvidar.

...

—NO ES DEMASIADO, pero es mi hogar. —Entramos en mi pequeño apartamento y dejé la chaqueta junto la puerta. Seguía llevando el uniforme del hospital, así que no estaba especialmente atractiva. Normalmente llevaba vestidos ceñidos, precisamente lo que más le gustaba a Edward.

Éste no se detuvo a mirar el piso. Tenía los ojos fijos en mí.

—Es agradable. Huele a ti. —Se quitó su grueso abrigo y lo colocó en el perchero junto al mío. Sus fuertes hombros se dibujaban bajo la camiseta, además del resto de su poderoso físico.

De repente recordé que ni siquiera había lavado las sábanas tras pasar la noche anterior con Roy. Y éste seguía bajo la impresión de que íbamos a liarnos aquella noche. Eran las tres de la mañana, quizás ya se había marchado a casa.

Pero, ¿y si no era así?

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Entré en la cocina para ganar tiempo; necesitaba mantenerlo lejos de mi dormitorio. Seguramente no se enteraría de que había tenido a otro hombre allí horas antes de que él llegase, pero me parecía deshonesto. Yo jamás hubiese querido meterme en la cama en la que acababa de estar otra mujer.

—Whisky escocés, si tienes. —Tomó asiento en el sofá.

No tenía, pero no se lo ofrecería ni, aunque lo tuviese.

—¿Qué te parece agua?

—Supongo que servirá. —Llevé dos vasos a la mesita de café y me senté a su lado, sintiendo como el corazón me iba a mil por hora, igual que cuando lo había visto en la acera.

Edward me miró, con aspecto de ser un hombre guapísimo al que acababa de encontrar en un bar. No parecía un miembro de la realeza escocesa, ni un hombre que había heredado un castillo y una vida entera de riquezas. Parecía el hombre al que le había entregado mi corazón, simple y llanamente. Me puso la mano en el muslo y me lo apretó suavemente con sus fuertes dedos. La mirada que me echó no fue tan intensa como era normal, sino que dejó entrever el viejo afecto que solía mostrarme. Era la primera vez que lo veía en su rostro sin ir acompañado de furia.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo mañana?

—¿De vuelta a Escocia?

—Sí. Puedo esperar si necesitas tiempo para arreglar lo de tu trabajo. Puedo hacer la mayoría del mío desde mi ordenador portátil.

Qué típico.

Esperaba que lo dejase todo y me fuese otra vez con él.

—Ahora tengo una vida aquí, Edward. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta, y en otoño vuelvo a empezar las clases. He dicho que quería empezar de nuevo, pero no desde donde lo dejamos.

Sus ojos se volvieron ardientes, llenos de decepción.

—¿Cómo esperas que lo hagamos, entonces? Sabes que no puedo mudarme a los Estados Unidos.

—Y yo tampoco puedo mudarme a Escocia.

Entrecerró los ojos todavía más.

—Cuando estuviste en Escocia, estabas dispuesta a vivir allí.

—Lo sé, pero me dejaste marchar. Lo que dije lo dije en serio, Edward. Aquella era tu única oportunidad. Tuviste cuatro semanas para cambiar de idea y no lo hiciste.

Apartó la mano de mi muslo y su mirada se tornó hostil.

—¿Quién es la tozuda ahora?

No reaccioné ante su pullita.

—Ya he sacrificado más que suficiente por ti, por si lo has olvidado. ¿Qué te parecería si te pidiese que abandonases tu negocio, tu hogar y tus amigos porque sí? Te conozco, Edward. No entregarías tu vida como yo hice con la mía. Nunca serías feliz.

—Bueno, no seré feliz contigo viviendo aquí sola.

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí.

—Ahora que te he visto volver a casa sola por la noche, no me lo creo.

—Si me hubieses atacado, te habría apuñalado en el ojo.

—Y yo te habría poseído como hice la última vez —dijo con frialdad.

La conversación estaba yendo cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

—Ya has oído mis condiciones, Edward.

—Si esto es una relación, los dos podemos tener condiciones.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero no me voy. Voy a terminar la facultad, tal y como planeé.

—¿Y cómo vamos a vernos?

—Iré a verte cuando tenga descansos. Y cuando tengas tiempo, puedes venir tú.

Ahora parecía querer estrangularme.

—¿Es una broma? No voy a tener una relación a distancia. Nunca funcionan. Te quiero en mi cama todas las noches. Quiero que estemos juntos, no en continentes diferentes. Tu cabezonería es increíblemente molesta.

Resoplé.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Eres una mujer brillante. Sabes que tu plan es irreal e inalcanzable. Eso no es una relación; es un aquí te pillo aquí te mato a distancia. Siempre estoy dispuesto a echar una cana al aire, pero no de esta forma.

No era ninguna estúpida; sabía que lo que ofrecía era un poco ridículo, pero estaba cansada de ser la que tuviese que sacrificarlo todo por la relación. Le había dado seis meses de mi vida a aquel hombre, y no iba a ceder en nada más.

—No se me ocurre ninguna idea mejor.

Se recostó en el sofá y suspiró. Su molestia llenó el apartamento como si fuese el calor de un radiador.

No lo miré, no quería ver su enfado. Volvió a sentarse derecho.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas exactamente?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas específicamente? Acabar la facultad, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué más?

—Independencia. Apartamento propio. Mi libertad…

—Vale, todo eso puedes tenerlo en Escocia. Podemos matricularte en el programa de medicina de allí, conseguirte un piso y podrás hacer lo que quieras. ¿Qué te parece?

Era el único compromiso razonable que se me ocurría. Pero seguía sin ser lo que había planeado.

—Significaría que me quedaría a vivir allí para siempre… Sólo podría practicar la medicina en Gran Bretaña. No puedo transferir mis conocimientos a los Estados Unidos así sin más. Tendría que volver a matricularme en algunas clases.

Edward me miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—Ambos estamos haciendo sacrificios.

—¿Qué sacrificios estás haciendo tú? —exigí.

—Todos. ¿Crees que quiero vivir solo? ¿O que pases todo el día en clase? Si pudiera hacerlo a mi manera, volveríamos a como estábamos. Así que sí, estoy haciendo sacrificios.

—Pero esto no va a durar para siempre. Me mudo a Escocia y voy a la facultad, y más tarde te casas y yo tengo que volver a los Estados Unidos y volver a repetir un año o dos en la facultad.

—¿Quién ha hablado de matrimonio? —preguntó.

—Me dijiste que tenías que casarte con alguien de tu escalafón social. Y obviamente yo no entro en esa categoría.

Se frotó la barbilla y suspiró.

—El matrimonio es en lo último que pienso ahora mismo. No nos preocupemos por algo que todavía no ha pasado. Concentrémonos en el presente.

—Es un poco difícil para mí…

Apoyó las manos en las piernas antes de juntarlas. Agachó la cabeza y se las miró; las venas se le marcaban desde los antebrazos hasta la base de las palmas.

—Lo único que sé es que… He odiado estar sin ti. Y si así es cómo me siento ahora, estoy seguro de que empeorará con el tiempo. No soy capaz de imaginarme con otra persona ahora mismo. Por eso digo que no nos preocupemos.

No era nada concreto, pero era dulce de todas formas.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Significa eso que te mudarás a Escocia? —No pudo eliminar la esperanza de su voz.

No podía creer que fuese a hacer aquel sacrificio, pero no había más opciones. Podía quedarme en Nueva York, pero vivir allí ya no era como antes. Quería tener la vida que había tenido antes del secuestro, pero no era posible. Ya no era la misma persona.

—Sí… Me mudo.

Me cogió la mano y la apretó.

—Va a ser una batalla complicada. Al menos hasta que averigüemos cómo hacerlo.

—¿Una batalla complicada?

—Siobhan nunca aprobará lo nuestro.

La respetaba como su socia, pero no entendía por qué tenía tanto poder sobre él.

—Estamos hablando de tu vida personal, no de la suya. No entiendo por qué te importa su opinión.

—Me importa porque me avisó sobre ti… y tenía razón.

Aparté la mirada.

—Importa porque me distrajiste de lo importante. Importa porque, por tu culpa, algunos de mis hombres murieron. Importa porque todo cambió en cuanto apareciste en mi vida. No confían en ti, así que tampoco confían en mí. Por eso me importa toda la puta situación. —Apartó la mano.

No sabía qué decir. Ya me había disculpado por todo lo ocurrido y no veía la utilidad de volver a hacerlo. Ahora teníamos que concentrarnos en seguir adelante.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo funcionar entonces?

Tardó casi un minuto en responder.

—Siobhan tardará un tiempo, pero lo superará.

—¿Y Joseph?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—No puedo permitir que mi hermano y el hombre que amo se odien a muerte.

Se miró las manos fijamente, con los hombros rectos pero como si cargase con un peso sobre ellos.

—No sé qué quieres que haga con eso. Las cosas son como son. Él no va a cambiar, y está claro que yo tampoco.

Quizás podrían reconciliarse con el tiempo. Joseph le había robado dinero a Edward y después le había disparado. Tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidarlo.

Se recostó otra vez en el sofá y se giró hacia mí; sus ojos marrones ya no estaban molestos. Me miró largo y tendido como cuando estábamos en la calle, como si hubiese preferido estar haciendo algo distinto a hablar.

Sabía lo que venía ahora, y no sabía cómo evitarlo. No podíamos dormir en mi cama cuando todavía estaba impregnada de la colonia de Roy.

—¿Dónde estás alojado?

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Contigo.

—Me refiero al hotel.

—Está bajando la calle. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación?

—¿Por qué quieres ir allí si ya estamos aquí? —Le dio una palmadita al cojín del sofá—. Tu piso es cómodo para lo que tengo en mente.

Echaba de menos el sexo con Edward, junto con las demás ventajas de nuestra relación. Me hubiese encantado volver a perderme en él, sentir la increíble dilatación que causaba con su cuerpo, pero no sería un sexo tan placentero si averiguaba que había tenido a un hombre allí hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

Y entonces, como si el universo estuviese en mi contra, llamaron a la puerta.

A aquellas horas de la noche sólo podía tratarse de una persona.

Edward le echó una mirada a la puerta y su típica expresión amenazante apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y vacíos, ocultando sus pensamientos como si acabase de erigir un muro. Flexionó los brazos y movió los hombros, preparándose para el problema que acababa de presentarse.

—¿Esperabas compañía?

—Eh… sí. —No tenía por qué sentirme mal, pero era la situación más incómoda del planeta. Sabía que Edward había estado con otras mujeres, pero al menos yo no tenía que mirarlas.

Entrecerró los ojos de un modo siniestro, entendiendo inmediatamente lo que significaba aquello.

—¿Quieres que conteste yo? —Tenía la mandíbula más apretada que nunca; era un milagro que todavía pudiese pronunciar bien.

—No. —Salté de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta, deseando que el sofá no estuviese tan cerca de ésta. El mueble en sí le daba la espalda, pero Edward sólo tenía que darse la vuelta si quería ver a Roy de cerca.

Aquello era un desastre.

Abrí la puerta lo mínimo, me escabullí por la rendija y la cerré a mi espalda.

Roy estaba allí, vestido con un pantalón de deporte gris y una camiseta, con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha. Acababa de salir del trabajo y seguramente se había pasado de camino a casa.

—Eh, hola. ¿Sigues levantada?

—Sí, he salido tarde del trabajo.

—Guay. —Sonrió, mostrando el hoyuelo de la mejilla.

—Pero… voy a tener que dejar esto para otro día. Un día muy lejano. Te dije que acababa de salir de una relación… pero ahora he vuelto a ella.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —preguntó—. El tío por fin se ha aclarado las ideas. Bien por él. Eres un buen partido.

Acababa de dejarlo, pero se lo había tomado muy bien.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientas. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. —Se rió; fue una risa hueca—. Bueno, que tengas suerte. —Me tendió la mano.

Se la estreché.

—Gracias. Tú también.

Se marchó y desapareció del pasillo.

Cuando entré otra vez al piso, me sorprendió ver que Edward seguía donde lo había dejado. Su carácter tenía un lado iracundo, y me sorprendió que no hubiese hecho acto de presencia. Siempre se mostraba posesivo y celoso, pero ahora acababa de mantener su ira bajo control.

—Se ha ido.

Edward se levantó con sus más de ciento ochenta y dos centímetros de hombre y músculo. Los pantalones le hacían un culito genial, y las mangas de la camiseta se le ceñían mucho a los brazos. Su cuerpo era tan sexy como su cara. Al mirarme, vi que todavía estaba enfadado.

—Vamos al hotel.

Debía de haber adivinado por qué no quería que nos quedásemos allí. Al menos no tendría que contárselo yo.

—Deja que coja unas cuantas cosas…

...

SALIMOS del coche a la acera del hotel en el que se hospedaba. Apenas había nadie en la calle a aquella hora, pero a la izquierda había un hombre con una gabardina y un gorro, ambos negros. Estaba pegando un papel al poste de la farola.

Edward susurró algo al conductor y le dio dinero.

No dejé de observar al hombre, preguntándome qué estaría pegando a aquellas horas de la noche. Cuando acabó, caminó hacia mí y sostuvo una hoja de papel.

—Siento molestarte… ¿Has visto a esta chica?

Cogí el papel y examiné la foto. La chica tenía el pelo castaño y una cara bonita. Era ingeniera municipal, pero había desaparecido hacía unas semanas. Se llamaba Pearl.

—No, lo siento.

Edward salió de la nada y colocó el cuerpo entre nosotros dos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Sólo intenta encontrar a su amiga —dije.

—¿La has visto? —El hombre le enseñó el papel a Edward—. Es una buena amiga… desapareció en un viaje a México. Espero que aparezca, pero hasta ahora no ha habido suerte.

—Lo siento, tío. —Edward me pegó a él y me guió hasta el hotel.

—Espero que la encuentres —dije por encima del hombro antes de entrar y coger el ascensor para llegar a la habitación de Edward.

Ésta parecía más un ático que un cuarto. Era más grande que una casa para cuatro personas, y tenía más comodidades de las que yo llegaría a usar nunca, pero parecía que los duques siempre viajaban con estilo. Tenía una cocina completamente equipada, dos salas de estar y tres dormitorios. ¿Para qué necesitaba todo eso?

—Es bonita.

Edward llevó mi bolsa al dormitorio principal y la dejó al borde de la cama. La habría llevado yo misma, pero había insistido. Se quitó los zapatos y empezó a desvestirse de inmediato. En cuanto se quitó la camiseta, su perfecto torso quedó al descubierto. Estaba marcado por los canales que creaban sus fuertes y definidos músculos, con una piel deliciosa y una gran cicatriz encima del corazón.

Me quedé petrificada al verla, notando las extrañas líneas que se extendían a su alrededor. La blancura de su piel hacía que las cicatrices fueran más prominentes, contrastando como si fuesen letras blancas sobre papel negro. Era difícil mirarlas cuando hacerlo me recordaba exactamente el aspecto que había tenido con la sangre empapándole la camisa y él yaciendo en el suelo. Le había roto la camisa por la mitad para estabilizar la herida todo lo que pude, pero nada había logrado detener la hemorragia.

Me había sorprendido que no se hubiese desangrado allí mismo.

Se desabotonó el pantalón y se lo bajó hasta los tobillos. Cuando se quedó en bóxers, se acercó a la cama y apartó las sábanas de un tirón.

No podía seguir mirándolo. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar aquella horrible noche. Cuando lo llevé al hospital no sabía si iba a sobrevivir; creí que el amor de mi vida iba a desaparecer antes de que tuviésemos una oportunidad real de disfrutar del otro.

Odiaba que me viesen llorar, especialmente Edward. Era un acto de debilidad y nunca dejaba que nadie me viese así. Me fui al pasillo y encontré el baño, entrando a toda velocidad y cerrando la puerta; quería un momento de privacidad para poder llorar. Aunque Edward se hubiese recuperado completamente, jamás podría borrar el recuerdo de cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó y cayó al suelo. El hombre más fuerte que conocía había sido incapacitado por una bala, y se había quedado allí tumbado, muriendo, sin la motivación suficiente para volver a levantarse… por mi culpa.

Me dejé caer al suelo y me apoyé contra la pared. Ni siquiera había encendido la luz, la única iluminación venía de la rendija debajo de la puerta. Controlé la respiración, en lugar de permitirme llorar desconsolada, y mantuve a raya las lágrimas a sabiendas de que Edward vendría a buscarme si tardaba demasiado.

Sus pies descalzos aparecieron frente a la puerta unos segundos después, y llamó suavemente con los nudillos.

—¿Monada?

Se me escapó otra lágrima al oír mi apodo. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que me había llamado así. Últimamente sólo había sido Isabella para todo el mundo, y no era lo mismo.

—Ahora salgo. —Hice lo posible por mantener la voz firme, para que no se diese cuenta de que estaba sentada en el suelo del baño llorando.

Edward abrió la puerta y entró sin invitación. No se quedó sorprendido al verme en el suelo; era como si ya hubiese sospechado lo que estaba pasando. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pudiese entrar algo de luz. Sus muslos eran musculosos y torneados, y tenía un aspecto atlético mientras se movía cubierto sólo por la ropa interior. Se colocó junto a mí y se sentó, estirando sus largas piernas. Daba igual si iba desnudo o vestido, seguía siendo guapísimo.

Yo miré al frente, evitando volver a ver su cicatriz.

—Háblame —susurró. Me rodeó con un brazo y me pegó a él, dejando que mi cara se apoyase en su hombro.

Cerré los ojos al sentir su piel cálida en la mejilla. Giré la cara de forma automática y le besé el hombro, saboreando la piel que antes devoraba cada noche. Entrelacé el brazo con el suyo y mantuve los ojos cerrados, reconfortada por su presencia.

El baño tenía baldosas de color beis, a juego con los lavabos. En la esquina había una placa de ducha enorme, y de la barra de las toallas colgaba una buena selección de éstas. Nuestra respiración resonaba en el baño, y la luz del pasillo se extendía por nuestros pies.

—Es que… tenía tanto miedo de perderte.

—Estoy aquí, monada.

—Lo sé. Pero cuando pasó, estaba aterrada. Fue como perder a mis padres otra vez, pero peor. Fue peor que cuando creí que me iba con Bones. Sentí que era el fin de todo.

—Hace falta más que una bala para matarme.

—Pero estuvo a punto de matarte. Y ver toda esa sangre… y no querías levantarte.

—Estaba devastado —susurró—. Pero me obligaste a levantarme.

—No, lo hizo Siobhan.

—Porque amenazó con matarte. Tenía que ponerme en pie, tenía que hacer lo correcto por ti. Siempre te he puesto a ti primero… aunque no te des cuenta.

—Sí que me doy cuenta. —Volví a besarle el hombro—. Lo siento por todo, Edward. Nunca quise que salieras herido. Si te hubiese pasado algo… no habría podido seguir adelante.

—Pero no fue así. —Giró la cabeza y me besó la frente—. Estoy aquí, contigo.


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Edward

Aquella noche dormí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Abrazaba su cuerpo con ambos brazos para que no pudiese escaparse en mitad de la noche. No temía que se marcharse, pero mi subconsciente sí. Estaba cansado de la soledad y las pesadillas. Ella era mi cura.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente y la vi abrazada a mí, aferrándose como si temiera lo mismo que yo. Estaba vestida con mi camiseta y sus braguitas, y sus largas y esbeltas piernas se rozaban con las mías bajo las sábanas. No me moví; no quería despertarla. Me entretuve observándola dormir, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba.

Cuando volviese a Escocia con Isabella, sabía que Siobhan y yo tendríamos un enfrentamiento. A ninguno de mis otros empleados le gustaba, sobre todo cuando era la razón de que algunos de mis hombres hubieran perdido la vida. La única persona a la que le caía bien era a Liam, y porque apenas había interactuado con ella.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía cómo iba a funcionar, ni por cuánto tiempo. Elegir a una esposa apropiada había sido una de mis prioridades por mi necesidad de tener descendencia, y no se trataba sólo de dar continuación a mi apellido. Quería hijos por razones personales. Para aumentar mi familia.

No tenía padres ni hermano. Yo era el único que quedaba de mi clan. Si tenía hijos o hijas, podría compartir mi legado con ellos. Con suerte, podría mirarlos y ver los rasgos de mis padres devolviéndome la mirada.

Isabella no era una compañera apropiada, y todo se había complicado. No poseía riquezas ni conexiones que pudiese ofrecer al matrimonio, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería tener hijos. No parecía el tipo de persona que quisiera abandonar su carrera para ser madre; era tan ambiciosa como yo.

Quizás podría estar un año o dos con ella antes de tener que dejarla marchar.

O quizás sólo me estaba torturando.

No lo sabía.

Isabella se despertó un momento después. Sus grandes y largas pestañas se abrieron para revelar los ojos esmeraldas que embrujaban mis sueños. Me observó durante un largo momento, reconociéndome poco a poco. Necesitó unos segundos para entender que aquello era real.

—Buenos días. —Me acarició la mejilla, notando la barba que había aparecido durante la noche.

—Buenos días. —Enterré la mano en su pelo y la besé, sintiendo la electricidad bajándome por el cuerpo ante el contacto. No le había hecho el amor la noche anterior, consciente de que estaba demasiado furioso por su visitante nocturno. No me gustaba pensar en la última vez que aquel hombre había estado en su apartamento para follar.

Por eso no había preguntado nada.

Pero no había podido sacármelo de la cabeza. No dejaba de imaginar las manos de un hombre por todo su cuerpo, unas manos que no eran mías. Aquello me hacía sentir más que enfado, más que celos. De hecho, me rompía el corazón.

Pero no tenía derecho a enfadarme. Isabella ya me había dicho en Escocia que no había estado con nadie; si yo no hubiese tardado tanto, no habría pasado nada. En cuando volvió a Nueva York, había seguido con su vida sin pensar en mí.

No lo había dicho de broma.

Y era culpa mía.

Yo también había estado con otras, no estaba libre de culpa, pero no por eso dolía menos. Quería estar con ella cuando no hubiese un tío en medio, esperando frente a su puerta para echar una obvia cana al aire.

Estaba erecto, pero intenté no restregarme contra su cadera y darle una idea equivocada. Si me hacía una mamada o me cabalgaba, no tendría fuerzas para negarme, pero no quería extender una invitación.

Isabella estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza antes de pasar una pierna sobre mi cadera, presionando mi miembro contra la suya.

Ya no tenía modo de ocultarlo.

—¿Cuándo quieres irte? —pregunté.

—¿A dónde? ¿A desayunar?

Estaba pensando en comida, por supuesto.

—No. A casa.

—¿Te refieres a que quieres que nos vayamos hoy o mañana?

—Sería preferible.

Se sentó en la cama, con el pelo hecho un desastre por la manera en que le había pasado los dedos por él.

—Bueno, necesito trabajar durante dos semanas más antes de renunciar a mi puesto. Y firmé un alquiler de seis meses, así que también tengo que ocuparme de eso. Meterlo todo en cajas y mandarlo a Escocia también tardará un tiempo…

Siempre había sido una persona impaciente, pero no pensaba esperar hasta que todo aquello estuviera solucionado, ni hablar.

—Podemos llevarnos todo lo que necesites en mi avión privado. Ya has visto que es enorme.

—¿También las cómodas y mi cama? —inquirió, incrédula.

—De todas formas, no deberías llevarte esas cosas. Te lo compraré todo nuevo.

Me miró con dureza.

—¿Qué?

—Eso no forma parte de la condición de independencia. No necesito que me compres nada.

Ni siquiera habíamos desayunado todavía y ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—No quiero que te mudes a un apartamento de mala muerte como el que tenías en Edimburgo.

—Ese piso no tenía nada de malo.

—No era una parte buena de la ciudad. En esa zona existe mucha actividad criminal, y créeme, conozco la ciudad mucho mejor que tú. Deja que sea yo quien elija.

—Si lo haces tú, elegirás un castillo o algo igual de exagerado.

—Si fuese a elegir un castillo, sería el mío. No, hay una buena urbanización en Edimburgo que cuenta con mi aprobación. Te situaré allí.

—¿Una urbanización? —preguntó.

—Un vecindario. Es una urbanización privada.

—Bueno, no tengo coche, por eso quería ir andando a todas partes.

—No vas a ir andando a ninguna parte —espeté—. Te conseguiré un chófer.

Isabella volvió a poner la misma mirada.

—No es negociable. Escocia es una ciudad preciosa, pero no segura.

Decidió ser inteligente y no insistió.

—Así que dejaría todas mis cosas aquí.

—Excepto lo esencial. Te ayudaré a instalarte, y si alguna vez cambias de opinión y quieres mudarte al castillo, la oferta siempre seguirá en pie. —Echaba de menos echar un polvete sobre mi mesa en mitad del día. Echaba de menos verla en el dormitorio en cuanto entraba por la puerta. Su necesidad de independencia era irritante, pero tras tenerla prisionera durante seis meses, sería un insensible si no lo entendiese.

—Lo sé, Edward.

—¿Puedes marcharte mañana entonces?

—Sigo teniendo que trabajar las dos semanas de preaviso.

—¿Por qué? —exigí saber—. Diles que tienes que irte y punto.

—¿Qué te parecería que uno de tus empleados decidiera irse sin más?

—Lo superaría y contrataría a otro. La vida sigue.

—Bueno, yo no soy propietaria de un negocio y no puedo permitirme ese lujo. Tengo que ser una buena empleada si quiero conseguir un buen trabajo más tarde.

—No olvides con quién te estás acostando —le recordé—. Puedo conseguirte el trabajo que quieras. —A pesar de que prefería que no tuviese ninguno.

—Prefiero conseguirlo yo sola, Edward.

Odiaba que no me necesitase. Antes se separarnos se había comportado de una forma muy pegajosa, algo que seguramente había sido todo mentira, pero me gustaría que volviera a actuar así.

—Dos semanas es mucho tiempo.

—No tienes que quedarte. Puedo meter casi todas mis cosas en tu avión y coger un vuelo más tarde.

No quería volver a Escocia sin ella, no quería dormir solo en aquella cama tan grande. Quería a mi mujer protegida entre mis brazos y rodeada por los muros de piedra de mi fortaleza.

—¿De verdad vas a esperar dos semanas?

—Sí. —Era tan cabezota como yo. A veces lo respetaba, y otras me molestaba sin más.

Me rendí cuando no me dejó otra opción. Todo aquello podía haberse evitado si hubiese dejado de mirarme antes el ombligo. Podríamos haber estado ya los dos en Escocia.

—Bien. Pero te quedas aquí conmigo. Saca las cosas del piso y entrega las llaves.

—¿Y dónde las pongo?

—Ordenaré a mi gente que las envíen en el jet para que cuando lleguemos esté todo listo. ¿Qué te parece? —Era el mejor compromiso al que íbamos a llegar.

—Bien. ¿Y vas a quedarte aquí todo el tiempo?

No iba a volver a dejarla.

—Puedo trabajar desde mi portátil.

—Ya me lo has dicho, pero no has contestado a la pregunta.

—Sí. Me quedo aquí. —Recuperaría en dos semanas el tiempo que había perdido en un mes. No quería tener sólo buen sexo como había tenido con mis otras amantes, también quería la increíble pasión que sólo experimentaba con Isabella. Desde que me había enamorado de ella, el sexo me había dejado sin palabras. No importaba lo buena que fuera Sasha bajo las sábanas; no podía compararse con Isabella.

—Entonces iré a por mis cosas y a hablar con mi casero.

Me incorporé a medias, apoyando el peso en un codo.

—Genial. Y ahora podemos hablar del desayuno.

—¡Sí! —Cogió inmediatamente el menú de la mesita de noche y lo abrió—. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Claras de huevo y un batido proteínico.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tan aburrido como de costumbre.

—Mi cuerpo no es aburrido.

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero esta vez sonrió. Volvió al menú.

—Yo quiero la torrija con beicon y huevos. Y un café. Ah, y un zumo de naranja.

—Pues pídelo.

Se tumbó boca abajo y cogió el teléfono. Tenía las rodillas dobladas, con las piernas en alto y los tobillos cruzados a la altura de su trasero. Sus curvas resultaban increíbles con mi camiseta y su ropa interior.

Mi miraba se posó en su culo, y pensé en bajarle las braguitas para poder meter mi erección en su vagina. Añoraba lo húmeda que se ponía. Me había estado poniendo condones, y eran un asco. No pude apartar los ojos mientras la oía llamar al servicio de habitaciones. Por mucho que quisiera tirármela, no había olvidado al hombre que había ido a su apartamento. No quería saber los detalles, pero necesitaba oírlos igualmente, necesitaba saber que no significaba nada para ella.

Que había pensado en mí mientras estaba con él.

Igual que había hecho yo con Sasha.

Y necesitaba saber que no habría nadie más que nosotros dos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

...

TRAS COGER lo básico de su apartamento, volvimos al hotel. Isabella recogió su uniforme de trabajo además del resto de su ropa y accesorios. Me sentí más tranquilo en cuanto volvimos a la habitación; ahora que estaba viviendo conmigo, aunque fuese temporal, todo se parecía más a como solía ser. Compartíamos el mismo espacio, la misma cama y el mismo baño. El hotel no parecía un castillo, pero serviría.

Isabella guardó sus cosas en el armario y los cajones, y pronto el baño contenía su cepillo de dientes y su bolsa de maquillaje. Su cuchilla de afeitar estaba en la ducha, además del champú especial que prefería para su largo cabello. Las braguitas acabaron en mi cajón de la ropa interior.

Era como estar en casa.

Ya era más del mediodía, pero no tenía hambre… al menos no de comida. Por fin tenía a aquella mujer toda para mí sin interrupciones. Si sonaba mi teléfono, podría ignorarlo. Siobhan creía que estaba allí por negocios, y permitiría que siguiese pensándolo hasta que estuviese listo para decirle la verdad.

Aparecí tras Isabella, que estaba frente a mi cómoda, y subí un dedo por su brazo hasta llegar al hombro, sintiendo cómo se le erizaba la piel. Su respiración cambió ligeramente, reaccionando ante mi repentina proximidad. Era una experta a la hora de leer mi estado de ánimo, sobre todo en momentos como aquél.

La abracé por la cintura y acerqué la boca a su oreja.

—Te echaba de menos. —Dejé que mi aliento le rozase el oído, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba. Había estado durmiendo con ella durante seis meses; sabía todo lo que le gustaba.

Pasó una mano por encima del hombro y me rodeó el cuello con ella, clavándome los dedos en la piel mientras los pasaba por mi pelo. Todavía no nos habíamos besado desde que la había encontrado en la calle, posiblemente porque ambos sabíamos cómo acabaría.

—Y yo a ti.

La abracé con fuerza, queriendo que sintiese lo excitado que estaba por ella. Verla dejar sus cosas en mis cajones me había hecho recordar las ardientes noches que había pasado con ella entre los muros del castillo. No había nada que no estuvieras dispuesto a dar con tal de volver atrás en el tiempo y aprovecharme de aquellos momentos perfectos.

—Cuando estuviste con él, ¿pensabas en mí?

Se tensó entre mis brazos. Esperé su respuesta.

—Sí.

La abracé más fuerte.

—¿Te corriste?

Se retorció, rozando su culito respingón contra mi ingle.

—Sí…

—¿Pero te hizo correrte como yo? —Me odiaba por permitir que otro hombre tocase a mi mujer. Si la hubiese mantenido a mi lado, jamás habría pasado. Pero me aseguraría de hacer que se olvidase de que había tenido a otro entre las piernas.

—No… sólo tú lo consigues.

Buena respuesta.

—¿Y tú, pensaste en mí mientras estabas con ellas? —susurró. Tiré del cuello de su camiseta y lo aparté a un lado para poder besar su piel desnuda, succionando la carne y dándole un mordisquito.

—Sí. No eran nada comparadas contigo.

Isabella se recostó y giró la cabeza hacia mí, bañándome con su respiración.

—Desde ahora sólo seremos tú y yo. —Bajé la mano por su vientre, por dentro de los pantalones. Rocé su ropa interior con los dedos y los metí bajo la tela de encaje—. ¿Entendido?

Respiró profundamente al sentir cómo mis dedos llegaban a su clítoris.

—Sí…

Froté la protuberancia con más fuerza, sintiendo cómo se retorcía contra mi cuerpo. Sabía que deslizarme en su cálido interior sería tan increíble como recordaba, pero me estaba torturando, tomándome mi tiempo para que el final fuera impresionante de verdad. Me encantaba hacerle sentir placer, hacer que su respiración se volviese más agitada cuanto más la tocaba. Usé otro dedo para frotarla, masajeando la zona agresivamente y haciendo que sus nervios enloqueciesen. Oírla gemir en voz baja era igual de satisfactorio que estar profundamente en su interior. Posé la boca sobre la de ella y la besé mientras mi mano le daba placer, haciendo que me desease más a cada segundo. Quería que me rogase para que la poseyera, que me rogase que le arrancara la ropa.

Su mano sujetó la mía, y me devolvió el beso con la misma desesperación que estaba mostrando yo. Su lengua se enterró en mi boca, y me llenó los pulmones de aire al resoplar de placer. Besarla era justo como lo recordaba: poderoso, cegador y espectacular. ¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin besarla?

Me agarró la muñeca, deteniéndola al mismo tiempo que gemía en mi boca.

—Para.

No detuve el movimiento de mis dedos.

—Pararé cuando quiera.

—Quiero correrme contigo dentro…

Paré lentamente, manteniendo el rostro presionado contra el de ella. Quería observar cómo se contorsionaba en una expresión de inmenso placer cuando se corriese para mí. Podía hacer que se corriese en aquel preciso instante y repetirlo una segunda vez, pero mi sexo estaba impaciente por sentir su carne en torno a mí.

Saqué la mano de sus pantalones y le metí los dedos en la boca. Los chupó de inmediato, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Mi pene palpitó mientras la observaba lamiendo su propio sabor de mis dedos. Isabella no era excéntrica ni aventurera en la cama como algunas mujeres con las que había estado, pero tenía un toque especial que la hacía increíble. No añoraba ni los tríos ni a las strippers. ¿Por qué iba a quererlas cuando la tenía a ella?

Aparté los dedos y me dispuse a quitarle la ropa. Tenía los pantalones desabrochados y ya iba sin camisa, e Isabella se dio la vuelta para hacer lo mismo conmigo. Nos quitamos toda la ropa con dedos ansiosos, hasta quedar desnudos. Miré fijamente sus pechos pequeños y firmes, echando de menos la sensación de sus pezones duros sobre mi lengua. Apreciaba su perfecta figura de reloj de arena, el modo en que su cintura se curvaba con una piel inmaculada. Los pequeños músculos de su tronco resultaban visibles, moviéndose la piel cada vez que hacía un gesto.

Había olvidado lo hermosa que era.

Me había masturbado incontables veces con su recuerdo, pero jamás había logrado recordar el verdadero nivel de su perfección. Verla en carne y hueso me recordaba sus increíbles cualidades, su impresionante belleza que ninguna mujer podía igualar.

La guié hasta la cama y la puse boca arriba, exactamente donde la quería. Quería ver su cara, ver su cabello extendido sobre la almohada y sus ojos iluminados como estrellas. Casi nunca acostumbraba a mirar a una mujer a la cara durante el sexo; prefería que estuviesen con la cara contra el colchón y el culo en el aire. Pero el rostro de Isabella me parecía su rasgo más sexy. El contacto visual directo me tranquilizaba, en lugar de incomodarme. Así podía mirar su alma y ella la mía sin miedo.

Me rodeó la cintura con las piernas y entrelazó los tobillos detrás de la parte baja de mi espalda mientras se preparaba para aceptarme en su interior. Pasó las manos bajo mis brazos, sujetándome los hombros y agarrándose fuerte, lista el viaje que le esperaba.

Me froté contra su entrada y sentí cómo su lubricación cubría la superficie de mi erección. Estaba lista para mí desde el mismo momento en que yo había entrado en la habitación. Presioné el glande contra su sexo y éste me saludó una capa de humedad.

Estaba empapada.

—Jesús… —Estaba acostumbrado a la sequedad de los condones, pero nunca había olvidado lo increíble que era sentirla. Estaba reviviendo uno de mis recuerdos favoritos, saboreando la vagina con la que me había obsesionado. Me deslicé hasta el fondo, hasta estar completamente dentro de ella. Una vez dentro de su cuerpo me detuve, sintiendo como el corazón me latía a toda velocidad.

Isabella me clavó las uñas y adoptó una expresión fiera en su mirada, igual de afectada que yo por la combinación de nuestros cuerpos. Apretó las piernas en torno a mis costados y soltó un gemido profundo.

Enterré las manos en el colchón mientras suspendía mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. La penetré por primera vez y me deslicé por la estrechez de su carne, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer. Estaba muy lubricada, más mojada de lo que nunca la había sentido.

Isabella estiró el cuello y me besó con cariño a pesar de la tensión de nuestros cuerpos. Movió los labios contra los míos con una pasión controlada. Su respiración iba in crescendo, y culminaría en una explosión que la dejaría gritando bajo mi cuerpo. Me clavó las uñas todavía con más fuerza, y movió las caderas conmigo en busca de mis embestidas.

No iba a durar demasiado, pero afortunadamente ella tampoco.

—Me voy a correr ya…

La embestí más fuerte, hundiéndola contra el colchón para que no pudiese escapar. Le entregué cada centímetro de mí una y otra vez, golpeándola con fuerza en ese lugar perfecto de su interior. Sentía placer al ofrecérselo a ella. Isabella me había convertido en un auténtico caballero.

Y entonces, como si acabara de pulsar un botón, Isabella explotó. Sus sensuales piernas se aferraron a mis caderas mientras se corría conmigo dentro, empapándome el miembro hasta los testículos. Mi nombre emergió de sus labios del modo más sexy posible.

—Edward… —Tenía el pelo diseminado en torno a su cuerpo, con la longitud perfecta para que enredase los dedos en él.

Quería seguir, pero mi pene no podía soportar la espera. Necesitaba llenarla con mi semilla, necesitaba reclamarla otra vez como mi mujer. Seguí moviéndome un poco más y me liberé, sintiendo cómo un subidón de lo más exquisito me atravesaba el cuerpo.

—Monada… —Nada me hacía sentir tanto como un rey como liberarme dentro de mi reina.

Isabella apretó las piernas y me introdujo más en su interior, asegurándose de que recibía cada gota que pudiese darle. Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me miró a los ojos con su hermoso rostro de mejillas sonrojadas. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviese satisfecha y exhausta a la vez, pero quería que le diera más tan pronto como estuviese listo para proporcionárselo.

—Echaba esto de menos, mucho.

—Ya somos dos.

...

ISABELLA SE PUSO su uniforme del hospital y se recogió el pelo en un moño.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Ya odiaba aquella rutina.

—¿Siempre tienes que trabajar el turno de noche?

—Es cuando más pacientes hay en Emergencias.

¿Por qué había tenido que elegir una carrera tan peligrosa?

—Te acompaño hasta allí. —Cogí mi abrigo del perchero y me lo puse.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Edward. Nos vemos por la mañana. —Hasta vestida con el uniforme del hospital y una chaqueta estaba preciosa. Ni de coña iba a permitir que fuera sola por ahí.

—Puedo acompañarte o decirle a mi chófer que te deje allí y te recoja al salir.

—No es necesario.

Bloqueé la puerta con el cuerpo y la fulminé con la mirada.

—Elige.

—He estado viviendo en esta ciudad toda mi vida. No me va a pasar nada.

—Y mis hombres te atraparon sin resistencia —le recordé.

Se cruzó de brazos, irritada.

—Aquello fue completamente diferente, y lo sabes.

—Lo que sé es que puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Intentó llegar a la puerta, pero no me moví. No tenía forma de pasar; mi presencia era como una montaña.

—Edward, muévete.

—Monada, elige.

Por fin atendió a razones, sabiendo que no me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Cuando quería algo, lo conseguía.

—Supongo que puede llevarme el chófer.

—¿A qué hora sales?

—A las siete.

—Te acompañaré hasta allí. —La cogí de la mano y bajamos a recepción juntos. Mi conductor estaba aparcado en la esquina cuando salimos por las puertas, y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, poniéndonos cómodos para el corto trayecto.

Lo del turno de noche resultaba crispante. Tendría que dormir toda la noche sin ella, algo que echaba por tierra el objetivo de volver a tenerla en mi vida. Le pasé el brazo sobre los hombros y acerqué la cara a la de ella.

—¿Vas a anunciar que te vas?

—Lo haré esta misma noche.

¿No lo había hecho ya hacía tres días?

—¿No podías haberlo hecho antes?

Siempre se le oscurecían un poco los ojos cuando estaba molesta.

—No creí que unos pocos días supusieran mucha diferencia.

—Suponen toda la diferencia del mundo.

—Bueno, pues voy a hacerlo hoy. Eso es lo que importa.

El coche paró a la entrada del hospital y salí para acompañarla hasta la puerta. En la calle hacía frío y todavía había montículos de nieve en las alcantarillas. El cielo había estado nublado todo el día y sospechaba que se fraguaba otra tormenta.

—Nos vemos por la mañana. —La sujeté por las caderas y la besé.

—Puede que te despierte con una sorpresa…

Sonreí contra sus labios, olvidando la pequeña discusión que acabábamos de tener.

—La espero impaciente.


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Isabella

Había avisado con dos semanas de antelación de que me marchaba, pero no iban a retenerme allí los catorce días completos. Edward estaría encantado cuando se enterase, aunque todavía no se lo había dicho. Lo había organizado todo para que se llevasen mis cosas de mi apartamento y había puesto el resto en Craiglist para venderlo. Todos mis objetos de valor estaban siendo adoptados pieza a pieza por estudiantes universitarios.

Edward se dedicaba a trabajar desde el despacho que incluía su habitación de hotel mientras yo estaba en el hospital. Cuando volvía al hotel por la mañana al acabar mi turno, él ya solía estar despierto y al teléfono, hablando sobre su boyante negocio de whisky. Parecía que ya no movía mucho su negocio de información, pero nunca le había preguntado al respecto. No quería saber nada.

Cuando entré en la habitación, lo vi sentado a su mesa junto a las ventanas de cuerpo entero, a través de las cuales entraba la luz natural. Estaba vestido de modo informal, con una camiseta y unos vaqueros, ya que no lo iba a ver nadie.

Prefería sus atuendos más casuales; así podía enseñar sus bonitos brazos y los hombros esculpidos. Su trasero siempre tenía una pinta increíble bajo la tela vaquera, y los colores oscuros que llevaba asiduamente resaltaban sus ojos marrones. Su apariencia era magnífica cuando llevaba traje, por supuesto, pero cuando no lo llevaba podía ver más del hombre que había debajo.

Entré y lo saludé con la mano.

Estaba al teléfono, pero clavó los ojos en mí.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. —Retiró la silla de la mesa y se dio una palmada en el muslo para que fuese hacia él a pesar de encontrarse en medio de una conversación—. Incrementemos la producción. Cuanta más visibilidad tengamos en todo el mundo, más publicidad tendremos.

Me senté en su muslo y le abracé los hombros.

Edward me abrazó la cintura con el brazo libre y me sostuvo la mirada hasta acabar la llamada.

—Hágamelo saber. —Colgó y lanzó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

—¿Quién era?

—Pias.

Me sorprendió que no fuese Siobhan.

—Es mis ojos y mis oídos en la destilería. Mi distribuidor.

—Ah, vale. Creo que lo vi una vez.

—Es posible. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —No le interesaba mucho mi trabajo, posiblemente porque no le gustaba que estuviese fuera durante doce horas seguidas y encima en mitad de la noche. Si pudiese salirse con la suya, me quedaría en casa todo el día y le serviría como si fuera una puta en un prostíbulo.

—Frenético. Esta noche se han encontrado dos bandas rivales, así que hemos tenido algunos pacientes con heridas de bala.

Edward asintió, pero tensó la mandíbula. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber en qué pensaba: que no le gustaba que trabajase en un entorno que él consideraba inseguro. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que se guardó su opinión.

—Anoche me costó mucho dormir sin ti.

—Bueno, no deberías tener más problemas a partir de ahora. Hoy era mi último día.

—¿De verdad? —Entrecerró los ojos, interesado.

—Hace un tiempo que avisé de que me iba, pero organizan los turnos semanalmente y no me han incluido en el siguiente.

No sonrió con los labios, pero sí mostró alivio en la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿podemos irnos ya cuando queramos?

—Eso creo.

—Bien. Estoy impaciente por volver a casa. No es por ofender, pero no me gusta demasiado tu país.

—Pues entonces está claro que no has visto mucho de él. ¿Dónde has estado?

—En Nueva York y Los Ángeles.

—Tú prefieres la naturaleza y estar al aire libre; no me extraña que no te gustase. Cuando tengamos tiempo, te enseñaré algunos de los lugares más bonitos que hayas visto nunca.

Le apareció una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Trato hecho.

—Genial.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar encima de la mesa, mostrando el nombre de Siobhan en la pantalla. Edward silenció la llamada y volvió a prestarme atención.

—¿Debería preparar ya el avión o prefieres irte mañana?

—¿Qué te parece un vuelo nocturno? Necesito dormir un poco.

—Me parece bien.

—Además, tienes trabajo. —Miré el teléfono de soslayo antes de levantarme.

—Yo siempre tengo trabajo. No pasa nada por tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando. —Se levantó y caminó a mi lado, irguiéndose sobre mí con su altura y constitución masculina. Me siguió al dormitorio, donde me quité la ropa del trabajo y la dejé caer al suelo.

—Pero no quiero ser una distracción, y parece que siempre lo soy. —Entré en el baño, que conectaba con el dormitorio, y luego en la ducha.

Edward me observó a través de la mampara de cristal y se apoyó contra la pared con los tobillos y los brazos cruzados. Observó cómo el agua me golpeaba el cuerpo desnudo y desaparecía por el desagüe.

—¿Es que vas a mirarme sin pestañear todo el tiempo?

—Exactamente.

—Piensa en todo el trabajo que podrías estar haciendo.

—Ahora mismo no me importa un comino el trabajo. —Me observó de arriba abajo—. En cuanto estés limpia y seca, atacaré. Lo que no sé aún es cómo. Voy a tomarme mi tiempo averiguándolo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Me masajeé el champú en el pelo y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para enjugármelo—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Creo que quiero que me pongas el culo en la cara. Las vistas son maravillosas.

—Tal vez podamos ponernos delante de un espejo… Así podrías ver toda la mercancía.

Su sonrisa desapareció al instante y su expresión se endureció.

Me gustaba burlarme de él. Era facilísimo. Frené el ritmo y me tomé más tiempo del necesario, haciendo que todo el asunto se alargara indefinidamente.

—¿Sabías ya que eres una calienta braguetas?

—Tú me calientas a mí todo el tiempo. Ahora me toca a mí.

—Si sigues calentándome, me meteré ahí contigo.

—El sexo en la ducha no está mal. —Prefería hacer el amor en la cama, donde teníamos todo el espacio que queríamos y podíamos cambiar de postura y no sentirnos culpables por malgastar agua. La ducha era para echar un polvo rapidito antes de irse a trabajar por las mañanas.

Por fin terminé y me sequé con una toalla. Tenía el pelo húmedo, pero no creí que fuese a importarle.

Edward estuvo observándome todo el tiempo, esperando a que saliese de la ducha para poder emboscarme. Cuanto más se veía obligado a esperar, más enfadado parecía. Era el tipo de persona que nunca había tenido que esperar por nada en su vida, pero conmigo su paciencia se ponía seriamente a prueba.

Por fin abrí la puerta y pisé la esterilla.

La puerta de la ducha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrarse a mi espalda antes de que Edward me cogiese en brazos y me llevase a la cama. Me dejó caer sobre el colchón y me arrancó la toalla del cuerpo, revelándome. No hubo ningún calentamiento previo, aunque tampoco es que lo necesitara. Sus pantalones y bóxers desaparecieron y, un instante después, se hundió profundamente en mí, con su palpitante miembro cubierto de mi humedad.

—Monada. —Me sujetó por la nuca y me apretó la cara contra el colchón, forzándome a elevar más el trasero.

Me gustaba cuando se mostraba tranquilo y cariñoso, pero también cuando era brusco como estaba siendo en aquel momento. Me gustaba que Edward me follara como si sólo quisiera correrse y nada más, como si necesitase darme su semen con tanta desesperación como yo quería recibirlo.

—Edward.

Me embistió con fuerza, entregándome cada centímetro de él a toda velocidad.

—Voy a hacerte esto. Todo. El puto. Día.

Me aferré a sus muñecas cuando me llevó hasta un poderoso orgasmo.

—Por favor, sí.

...

EL AVIÓN ya era espacioso con toda la tripulación a bordo, pero cuando sólo se trataba de nosotros dos y de algunos de sus hombres, parecía todo un palacio en el cielo. Edward estaba a mi lado, con la tablet entre las manos, trabajando con sus correos electrónicos mientras el avión se preparaba para despegar.

Había supuesto que, tras haber volado tanto, ya me habría acostumbrado a aquello, pero en cuanto los motores se pusieron en marcha y recorrimos la pista, me aferré a la mano de Edward. El avión se elevó del suelo y nos alzamos hacia el cielo, introduciéndonos en el azul profundo que había sobre nosotros.

Edward dejó la tablet en su regazo y me agarró la mano con más fuerza.

—¿Quieres saber algo?

Sabía que intentaba distraerme.

—Claro.

—He volado por lo menos doscientas veces en toda mi vida. Con aviones y compañías diferentes, y también en aviones de otras personas, y nunca he tenido ni un solo problema.

—Eso es porque eres un duque.

—Y tú estás viajando con uno, así que te aseguro que no le pasará nada a este avión. ¿Vale?

—Sé que no nos vamos a estrellar. Es sólo que me hace sentir insegura. Me gustaría superarlo de una vez por todas, pero nunca lo consigo.

Se llevó mi mano a los labios y me la besó con cariño.

—Todos le tenemos miedo a algo, monada. Es normal.

—¿A qué le temes tú? —La pregunta me vino a la mente sin más. El avión seguía acelerando por el cielo y tardaría un rato en llegar a la altura óptima.

Sus ojos no reflejaron la habitual nube de molestia que solía aparecer en situaciones como aquella.

—A la traición y a la deslealtad.

—¿No temes a nada que pueda acabar con tu vida?

—Morir no me asusta —dijo sin más—. En mi opinión, la muerte es el comienzo de la paz. Los momentos más bajos de mi vida siempre han sido causados por la traición de alguien. El primero fue causado por el hombre que asesinó a mis padres. El segundo fue Tanya. Y el tercero… ya sabes cuál fue el tercero.

No le había preguntado sobre Tanya porque nunca había sido el momento apropiado, pero ahora estábamos en un avión con doce horas de viaje por delante. Justo en aquel instante el aparato llegó por fin a la altura apropiada.

Edward dejó de ejercer tanta fuerza sobre mi mano, pero no la soltó.

—¿Estabais prometidos? —No sabía cómo abordar el tema de otro modo.

—Sí. —Solía ser muy parco con el tema. En realidad, solía ser bastante parco con cualquier cosa que no fuera el sexo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ya te dije lo que pasó.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. —Momentos como aquél me hacían añorar su sinceridad. Cuando estábamos más unidos se había abierto mucho más a mí. En aquella época seguramente podría habérselo preguntado, de haber sabido por dónde iban los tiros.

—Nos presentaron unos amigos en común. Ella me gustó, y yo a ella. Era una buena pareja para mí porque tiene muchos contactos con los negocios africanos. Su riqueza supera la mía. Pero cuando la conocí, empezó a gustarme por quien era. Cuando le dije que la amaba, lo dije de verdad. Cuando le pedí que se casase conmigo, no sólo estaba interesado en sus conexiones, pero seis meses después de nuestro compromiso, decidió abandonarme por sir Henry, un hombre que tiene más posibilidades de llegar a ser rey algún día si juega bien sus cartas. Y me dejó.

Maldita sea, menuda estúpida.

—Volvió a mí hace unos meses y me preguntó si podíamos hacer las paces. Le dije que eso no ocurriría jamás, pero siguió insistiendo hasta que te vio.

Y más le valía no volver a acercarse, o le daría un puñetazo en la cara a aquella zorra.

—¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

Edward sostuvo mi mirada sin pestañear.

—No creo que se pueda amar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Fue respuesta suficiente para mí.

—Cuando te dijo que volvieses con ella, ¿todavía la querías?

—No. Dejé de quererla en cuanto me dejó. Todos los sentimientos que profesaba por ella fueron succionados de mi alma de un plumazo. Me dejó por un hombre más rico, así que nunca me quiso de verdad. Me estaba usando. Me considero un hombre con suerte.

Le acaricié los nudillos con el pulgar; ahora sabía toda la historia. No me extrañaba que Edward estuviese tan herido por lo que le había hecho. Lo habían traicionado no hacía mucho, y yo no había hecho más que reabrir la herida.

—Lo siento…

—No hay razón para sentirlo, monada. Sé que te duele mi sufrimiento, pero te aseguro que ya no siento dolor alguno por aquello. En este momento soy muy feliz. —Se inclinó hacia mí y juntó nuestras frentes. No me besó en la frente ni frotó la nariz contra la mía, pero aquella muestra de cariño seguía siendo especial. Nos conectaba de un modo nuevo.

—Por si sirve de algo, esa mujer es una idiota.

Edward sonrió mientras se apartaba.

—Sí, lo es… pero no por esa razón.

—¿Le gusta siquiera el tipo con el que está?

—No lo parece. Y sé que él se acuesta con otras.

¿Le ponía los cuernos?

—¿Y a ella le parece bien?

—No puede hacer gran cosa. No puede abandonarlo por otro. Un escándalo ya fue demasiado, y cualquier otro hombre que no sea él o yo supondría bajar en el escalafón social para ella. Ahora le toca aguantarse y aceptar las consecuencias.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra mujer que tuviese que casarse con un hombre que no la quisiera me habría sentido mal, pero no sentía lástima alguna por aquella en concreto. Las propiedades de Edward, su título y sus negocios no habían sido suficientes para ella. Y lo que era más: su corazón no había sido suficiente para ella.

—Eres demasiado bueno para ella, Edward.

—¿Eso crees? —Todavía tenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

—No lo creo, lo sé. Yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si pudiese pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Era uno de aquellos escasos momentos en los que vivía en el presente y decía exactamente lo que pensaba en cuanto me pasaba por la cabeza. Pero las palabras no estaban a la altura, lo que quería decir era demasiado inmenso para poder expresarlo. Era un futuro que Edward había dicho que nunca podríamos tener, y no quería que pensase que lo estaba presionando para hacer algo que no quería.

Su sonrisa se esfumó, pero no apartó la mirada ni mostró signos de incomodidad. Me sostuvo la mirada con la misma confianza de siempre, y no retrocedió ante la tensión.

Fui la primera en apartar la vista; mis palabras me habían avergonzado. Nunca le había dicho aquello a otro hombre, ni siquiera tras años saliendo juntos. Todo lo que podía hacer era cambiar de tema y esperar que fuera suficiente para aligerar la situación.

—¿Todavía te dedicas a la compra venta de información?

Edward seguía teniendo la misma expresión en la cara, así que no estaba segura de si iba a contestar.

—Últimamente no mucho. He estado distraído con la segunda destilería. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por curiosidad. Nunca hablas de ello.

—Hay mucha gente centrada en las hostilidades de Oriente Medio. Mientras ellos miren a otro lado, yo podré obtener información sobre lo que está pasando por el oeste de Europa. Eso conlleva que asista a más eventos sociales, o al menos que envíe a alguien en mi lugar. Últimamente no me he movido de Escocia.

—Ya veo… ¿Vamos a volver a la isla Fair?

—¿Te gusta aquello?

—Es preciosa, pero también me encanta Edimburgo. Ese castillo es increíble…

—A mí me gustan los dos lugares —dijo—. También Italia.

—¿Qué tal les va a Jacob y a Jared?

Bajó la mirada y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que no significase lo que yo creía. —¿No pudieron salvar a Vanessa?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Está muerta.

—Oh… —Unas lágrimas inesperadas me anegaron los ojos, alimentadas por la tristeza que sentía por una mujer que nunca había llegado a conocer. Ni siquiera sabía el aspecto que había tenido. No tenía cara a la que poner nombre—. Lo siento. Me siento fatal por ellos.

—Jacob me contó lo ocurrido, pero no mucho más. No he vuelto a saber nada de él después de esa llamada. Lo llamé hace unas semanas y no contestó; seguramente querrá estar a solas.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer negocios con un monstruo como ése? —Bones violaba y mataba a mujeres inocentes por placer—. Estás por encima de eso, Edward.

—Los negocios son negocios —dijo simplemente—. En cuanto intentas aplicar tus normas morales, te quedas sin negocio. Hice lo que pude para ayudar a los hermanos Barsetti; no soy responsable de lo que le ocurrió a su hermana.

—Pero tus manos siguen sucias.

—Bones me consigue mucha información en el ámbito de las armas. Es una pieza clave.

Me resultaba imposible mostrarme de acuerdo con él.

—No puedes hacer esto eternamente. Un día tendrás esposa e hijos; no puedes arriesgar sus vidas con este negocio secreto tuyo.

—Cuando llegue ese momento, tendré que repensarme algunas cosas. Pero por ahora no es nada personal. No olvides que nunca dije que fuera una buena persona, por favor. Nunca te he dado razones para esperar grandes cosas de mí.

Intenté no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Pero eres una buena persona, Edward. No pretendamos lo contrario.

—Quizás contigo lo soy, pero eso es todo.

No me lo creía. Había visto de primera mano cuáles eran sus valores morales, y eran más correctos que los de muchos.

—Tienes tanto dinero que ni sabes qué hacer con él. ¿Para qué necesitas este negocio?

—No se trata del dinero. Nunca se ha tratado del dinero.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata?

—De poder. —Mis lágrimas dejaron de caer, y Edward me pasó el pulgar por la mejilla, atrapando la última gota que tenía en la piel—. La información es el arma más poderosa que se puede tener. Conseguí averiguar que habían planeado asesinar a la reina. De no haberlo descubierto, ahora mismo podría estar muerta. Uso la información para ganar ventaja, pero también la uso para el bien.

—Pero nunca conseguirás información buena de un hombre como Bones.

—De hecho, fue él el que me contó lo de la reina.

No estaba consiguiendo transmitir bien mi punto de vista, especialmente puesto que Edward tenía respuesta para todo.

—Sigo creyendo que deberías apartarte de esa vida. Ahora, no después. Estoy segura de que estás haciéndote muchos enemigos con lo que haces.

—La vida es aburrida sin unos cuantos enemigos. —Sonrió con su belleza habitual.

No me gustaron sus palabras, pero nada de lo que yo dijese marcaría diferencia alguna. Dejó de sonreír al ver la molestia en mi rostro.

—Antes tenía una vida mediocre, pero perdí a mi familia de todas formas. Traté a Tanya como a una reina, y aun así no fue suficiente para conseguir que se quedase. Te traté bien a ti, y recibí un disparo en el pecho de todas formas. Jugar sin arriesgarme nunca me ha garantizado nada, así que no lo hago.

Le pasé la mano por el brazo, con el corazón lleno de lástima.

—Que el mundo se vuelva oscuro no significa que tú también tengas que hacerlo.

—Te equivocas. Hacer que todo el mundo te tema es la mejor forma de mantener a la gente en su sitio. En cuanto me vuelvo blando, todo se va a la mierda. Para que un rey gobierne su reino, sus súbditos deben temer su ira. Es así como funciona.

Aquello me hizo sentirme peor por él.

—¿Sabes lo que creo que estaría bien?

Me miró sin decir nada.

—Vivir en soledad en la isla Fair. Sin conexiones con el mundo exterior, sin gente. Sólo nosotros dos. No necesitamos poder ni riquezas, sólo un techo sobre nuestras cabezas y que Liam cocine para nosotros. No tendríamos súbditos ni razones para acumular poder. Sería… silencioso, tranquilo, todo el tiempo.

Su mano aflojó su agarre sobre la mía, pero no la soltó. Su pulgar calloso me rozó la piel y sus ojos no abandonaron mi rostro. Desvió la vista hacia el lugar que había tocado para secarme aquella última lágrima antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos.

—Suena agradable… muy agradable.

Ahora que estábamos juntos no dejaba de soltar cosas que no debería. Había llegado a pronunciar ideas que ni sabía que me pasaban por la mente. Había hablado de un futuro que nunca podríamos tener juntos, un futuro que ni siquiera había sabido que quería. Yo quería ejercer la medicina, cumplir con el sueño que había tenido desde niña, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Edward, más sacrificaba mis deseos. Me estaba mudando a Escocia para matricularme en un programa de medicina que no me permitiría ejercer en América. Estaba entregándolo todo por un hombre.

Pero no me importaba.

Todo estaba cambiando, incluida yo. No estaba segura de si aquello era algo bueno.

Edward me hizo ladear la cabeza hacia él y me besó en la comisura de los labios. El asomo de barba que le cubría la mandíbula resultaba áspero, pero aun así me gustaba la sensación que provocaba en mi piel. Mantuvo la boca en aquel punto durante unos segundos más de lo necesario, absorbiendo mi atracción a través de mis labios. Cuando se separó de mí, lo hizo con los ojos cargados de decepción, como si quisiese seguir besándome.

Pero no lo hizo.

Quizás porque nos encontrábamos en un avión con algunos de sus hombres merodeando por allí, o quizás por otra razón diferente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No estoy segura de si quiero hacerlo o no…

—Pregunta. Pero no estoy seguro de si contestaré. —Elevó la comisura de los labios en una ligera sonrisa.

—Se trata de mi hermano. ¿A qué se dedica realmente?

—¿Te refieres a su trabajo criminal? —preguntó.

—Sí. No es como Bones, ¿verdad? —Joseph había estado planeando hacer prisionera a Siobhan, y yo esperaba que no fuese para hacerle cosas horribles. Quizás sólo había pretendido tenerla retenida para usarla a modo de rehén en un rescate o algo así… O al menos eso esperaba.

—En realidad todos somos como él.

—No, no lo eres. —Estar con Bones era encontrarse en presencia del diablo. Nunca me había sentido así con Edward, ni siquiera cuando estaba encerrada en el sótano de la isla Fair.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? No sé si te gustará la respuesta.

—Tú sólo dime que no mata a nadie.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Todos matamos, monada.

—Pero sólo a las malas personas, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es subjetivo. Joseph se gana el sueldo hackeando cuentas bancarias. Descubre el momento en el que se realizará un gran depósito de mano de un príncipe árabe o de un director ejecutivo chino, y cuando lo hace intercepta la transferencia. Es un tipo de robo cibernético bastante complicado. Se apoya en la información que vendo para saber cuándo se realizan los intercambios, pero ya no tiene esa opción.

Aunque las acciones de mi hermano eran ilegales, me sentía aliviada de que no se dedicase a algo peor. En su trabajo había víctimas limitadas; no entraba en un banco con una pistola en la mano ni disparaba a trabajadores inocentes en sus puestos. Estaba cometiendo crímenes internacionales, pero al menos no eran asesinatos.

—Qué alivio. —Me pasé la mano por el pecho mientras la adrenalina desaparecía y me relajaba.

—¿Te alivia que tu hermano sea un ladrón? —preguntó Edward con una risita.

—Me alivia que no sea un asesino.

—Al menos ves las cosas por el lado positivo. —Ahora que el avión iba a una velocidad constante y no había turbulencias, Edward se quitó el cinturón—. Voy a hacer algunas llamadas en mi despacho. Duerme un poco.

—¿Puedes llamar desde el avión?

—Aquí puedo hacer de todo. —Guiñó un ojo—. Incluso hacerlo contigo en el dormitorio.

Era un vuelo de doce horas; podía pasar.

—¿Puedo tumbarme?

—Claro. Ven conmigo.


	9. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

Edward

Cuando el avión aterrizó en la pista, Isabella ya estaba visiblemente relajada. Había volado con ella varias veces y su comportamiento siempre era el mismo: se mostraba tensa, incómoda y casi aterrada durante todo el vuelo.

Me resultaba interesante, puesto que era una persona fuerte en todo lo demás. Nunca había mostrado miedo alguno al convertirse en mi prisionera. Todos mis comentarios habían sido recibidos con insultos e, incluso cuando la agarraba del cuello, no se encogía de miedo. Si caía, se levantaba con más fuerza que antes.

Pero un avión era suficiente para inquietarla.

No tenía sentido.

Entramos en el coche y conducimos desde el aeropuerto hasta el castillo, a las afueras de Edimburgo. Isabella había dormido durante la mayoría del vuelo y estaba descansada, mientras que yo había estado al teléfono o encargándome de correos electrónicos y había pasado despierto casi todo el tiempo. Lo habíamos hecho nada más despertarse Isabella, y luego nos dimos una corta siesta antes de aterrizar.

Ahora estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa a las tres de la mañana. Siobhan no estaría allí, por lo que tenía unas cuantas horas antes de tener que decirle la verdad sobre Isabella. Se cabrearía muchísimo, y nuestra acalorada discusión duraría varios días hasta que por fin aceptase mi elección.

O quizás nunca la aceptaría.

Siobhan era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba -de todo el mundo; parte de mí sentía remordimientos por hacer algo cuando ella estaba tan en contra. Había tenido razón sobre Isabella, pero aun así la había traído de vuelta.

Sabía que, a ojos de Siobhan, yo era débil.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Isabella se quedó mirándola como si no la hubiese visto nunca antes. Salió del coche y miró fijamente las luces que resplandecían más allá de los muros. La fuente de la parte delantera hacía fluir el agua, creando un eco en el claro. Una ligera brisa le agitó el pelo, haciendo que le cayera en la cara.

Los hombres cogieron las maletas y las llevaron a la casa, dejándonos solos para admirar los muros de piedra de la antigua estructura, restaurada hacía ya diez años. Había preservado todo lo posible al remodelar la propiedad, y al mismo tiempo mantuve la integridad de los cimientos.

Me acerqué a Isabella y miré la enorme puerta doble.

—¿Es como volver a casa?

Se cruzó los brazos contra el pecho; su delgada chaqueta era insuficiente para mantenerla abrigada.

—La verdad es que sí…

Dejé que admirase el castillo otro minuto antes de cogerle la mano y llevarla dentro. No había cambiado mucho desde que se había ido: la única diferencia era la alfombra y los muros del pasillo donde me habían disparado; se había tenido que cambiar todo por las manchas de sangre. La llevé a propósito por otra ruta para no tener que revisitar aquel recuerdo del pasado.

Entramos en los aposentos reales y encontramos nuestras maletas en el armario, que tenía el tamaño de una habitación. El dormitorio seguía estando como lo dejé cuando Isabella se marchó. No había usado la cama ni nada de la estancia; se había convertido sólo en un almacén para mi ropa y relojes.

—Aquí huele diferente.

Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en una percha. Todo lo que se ponía en el lado izquierdo del armario era para que las doncellas lo cogieran y lo lavaran todo en seco, así que la dejé allí y cerré la puerta.

—Puedo pedirles a las doncellas que la vuelvan a limpiar.

—No, no es eso. Es que… no huele a ti. Siempre olía a tu colonia. Recuerdo que siempre olía a madera y a humo de la chimenea. Hay algo raro, no puedo explicarlo.

Me desabotoné la camisa y la lancé al cesto de la ropa sucia.

—Bueno, hace tiempo que no vivo aquí.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Has estado en América durante una semana o así.

En realidad, no había usado el dormitorio desde que Isabella me había dejado; dormía en otros aposentos al final del pasillo. Las sábanas y la ropa de cama se habían lavado, pero ella y yo habíamos sido los últimos en disfrutar de aquella cama. Cada vez que intentaba volver, me embargaba el dolor. Todo me recordaba a ella, y era imposible no pensar en Isabella cuando su presencia seguía muy presente en los muros del castillo. Sasha y yo nos habíamos quedado en la otra habitación, incapaz de tirármela en la cama en la que solía hacer el amor con Isabella. Sencillamente no había podido.

—No he dormido aquí desde que te fuiste. —Le di la espalda y me quité el reloj de pulsera, usándolo de excusa para esconder el rostro. Mi expresión permaneció estoica, pero los ojos siempre me delataban.

—¿Dónde has dormido entonces?

—Al final del pasillo.

Mis palabras sólo obtuvieron silencio a modo de respuesta. Isabella no volvió a hablar, posiblemente porque no sabía qué contestar. Nunca le había dicho lo destrozado que me había sentido cuando se marchó, porque ni siquiera me permitía admitir ante mí mismo lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Aquella era la confesión más grande que podría haber hecho: que la había echado tanto de menos que no había querido mancillar el último buen recuerdo que tenía de ella.

Isabella se me acercó por la espalda y apoyó la cabeza entre mis omóplatos.

—¿Por qué?

Era una pregunta estúpida; ella ya sabía la respuesta. No podía tirarme a otra mujer en una cama que consideraba sagrada. No podía cepillarme los dientes y no verla reflejada a ella en el espejo. No podía abrir un cajón de la mesita y seguir indiferente tras ver sus braguitas y calcetines. Pero no dije nada. Mi respuesta fue la más sencilla de todas.

—Porque te seguí queriendo del mismo modo cuando te fuiste que cuando estabas aquí.

Me besó la piel, y sus suaves labios se pegaron a mi cuerpo como si fuesen pegamento. Dejó la boca allí unos segundos antes de apartarse, manteniendo las manos sobre mis tríceps.

—Edward… —Descansó la frente en mi espalda, respirando agitada—. Te he echado muchísimo de menos. Cuando me dijiste que habíamos terminado… Me quedé destrozada.

Al principio sus lágrimas me habían hecho feliz. Había querido hacerle tanto daño como ella me había hecho a mí, pero ahora ya no quería volver a hacerla sufrir jamás.

—Sólo estaba enfadado.

—Ahora lo sé. —Me abrazó la cintura, sin apartar la cara de mi espalda—. Cuando volví a Nueva York, ya nada era igual. No había cambiado nada: la muchedumbre era la misma, los edificios eran los mismos, mi café de la mañana era el mismo de siempre… pero el resto era diferente. Intenté salir con otros hombres, pero nunca me gustaba nadie. Cuando me tocaba por las noches, sólo pensaba en ti…

Cerré los ojos al oír su confesión, imaginando a mi mujer tocándose y pensando en mí. Ya lo había presenciado antes, y sin duda era la visión más excitante de la que había sido testigo. Había tocado aquel clítoris cientos de veces, pero me encantaba verla a ella haciéndolo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —susurró.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre mi lugar de residencia, Siobhan… todo.

Acabábamos de entrar por la puerta, todavía no tenía ningún plan.

—Siobhan se enterará antes de mañana, y si no lo sabe ya es sólo porque está durmiendo. Yo me encargo de ella.

—¿Ayudaría en algo que hablase con ella?

Aquello sólo lo empeoraría.

—Es muy improbable.

—¿No puedo hacer nada más?

Me di la vuelta, sintiendo como sus brazos me tocaban mientras me movía. Enredé las manos en su cabello, mi lugar favorito para agarrarla. Le puse la cara exactamente donde la quería con un ligero tirón, dejando su boca fácilmente accesible.

—Fóllame. —Una de las cosas que más echaba de menos era despertarme por la mañana con ella cabalgándome; a veces me despertaba con el miembro en su boca y la experiencia era igual de buena. Se le daba bien tomar las riendas y estar a cargo de mis fantasías. Tenía una confianza que no había visto en ninguna otra.

Isabella me sostuvo la mirada mientras me quitaba el cinturón. No me besó, pero aun así fue igual de intenso. Sentí cómo el cinturón se deslizaba por las trabillas del pantalón y caía al suelo, junto a mis pies. Isabella me bajó la cremallera, seguida del botón, liberándome de la tela.

Su mano cogió mi longitud y la acarició sin parpadear. Le solté el cabello, pero mis ojos no se apartaron ni un segundo de su rostro.

Isabella por fin se puso de puntillas y me besó en los labios, con suavidad y sin lengua. Mantuvo las distancias a propósito, queriendo que nuestras miradas siguieran fijas la una en la otra en lugar de en nuestras bocas.

Me giró hacia la cama y me empujó, haciendo que cayese sobre el colchón.

La única razón por la que me moví fue porque ya estaba cayendo antes incluso de que me empujase. Quería aquel hermoso cuerpo encima del mío, sentir cómo me tomaba tan bruscamente como yo la poseía.

No me dio la oportunidad de quitarme los zapatos y la ropa que tenía por los tobillos antes de que ella misma se quitase también los pantalones y las braguitas y se subiese a horcajadas sobre mí. No se molestó en librarse de la blusa, asumiendo que tardaría demasiado.

Guió mi miembro hacia su entrada y se sentó, tomándome hasta el fondo, con su sexo completamente húmedo. No necesitó mucho tiempo para prepararse, lo que me hizo preguntarme si siempre que estaba en su presencia estaba así de lista. Su atracción era igual de fuerte que la mía.

Me erguí sobre los codos y la observé moverse arriba y abajo, tomando mi miembro con movimientos regulares. Su pelo se movía con cada gesto, y apoyé los pies en el suelo al embestir hacia arriba. Le subí la camiseta y el sujetador para dejar visible la parte inferior de sus pechos; eran una de las características favoritas de su cuerpo, y necesitaba verlos. Necesitaba agarrarlos cada vez que quisiera.

—¿Qué te parece? —dijo Isabella, respirando acelerada.

Quería correrme ya. Isabella me estaba tomando por completo cada vez que descendía. Mi pene estaba embadurnado con su excitación, y su vagina me apretaba con fuerza aun a pesar de no haberse corrido todavía.

—Perfecto. —Quería hacerlo hasta el amanecer, pero siempre que me lo hacía así de bien sabía que no duraría.

No era el fin del mundo; me encantaba correrme dentro de ella de todas formas. Sólo podía mover las caderas hacia arriba y abajo mientras ella hacía el resto, pero Isabella estaba increíblemente hermosa mientras se encargaba de todo, por supuesto. Todas las mujeres que me habían cabalgado habían estado siempre preciosa, pero Isabella tenía algo más. Debía de ser la mirada en sus ojos, debía de ser que me amaba.

Cerré los ojos de vez en cuando para suprimir el impulso de verter toda mi semilla dentro de ella. Me la había tirado hacía menos de doce horas, pero parecía que hubieran pasado días. Podía sentir todo el semen que tenía en los testículos, toda la esencia que quería darle.

Isabella se aferró a mis hombros, empezando a cabalgarme con más ímpetu.

—¿Estás intentando no correrte?

—Sí…

—Quiero que lo hagas. Me encanta sentirte dentro.

Jesús.

Usé una mano para ajustar su cuerpo, para echarla hacia adelante y que su clítoris se frotase contra mi pelvis. No necesitaba estimular aquel punto para hacer que una mujer se corriese, sólo cuando tenía prisa.

Y ahora tenía mucha prisa.

Me chupé dos dedos y los metí por su entrada trasera; ya había tenido sexo anal con ella y sabía que le gustaba. Mis dedos no eran tan gruesos como mi miembro, pero servirían. Los introduje y la dilaté desde atrás, activando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas para provocarle un fuerte orgasmo.

Su respiración se aceleró e Isabella descendió sobre mí con más fuerza, frotando el clítoris contra mi cuerpo. Incrementó el ritmo y estuvo a punto de atravesarme la piel con las uñas, y cuando sus caderas empezaron a moverse ellas solas con violencia, supe que había llegado al orgasmo. Soltó un grito mientras paraba poco a poco, volviendo a tomar mi miembro erecto poco a poco una última vez.

—Oh, Dios…

Mis dedos latieron dentro de ella, y mi erección sintió su estrechez. Estaba en el paraíso, observando cómo aquella preciosa mujer se satisfacía conmigo. Isabella era mi propia fantasía privada, y me encantaba ser suyo. Mi pene palpitó hasta rozar el dolor, y supe que no podía contener más mi orgasmo.

—Aquí viene, monada…

Isabella volvió a acelerar el ritmo, tomándome con brusquedad. Le metí los dedos con más fuerza, moviéndome con ella mientras casi saltaba sobre mí.

—Joder…

Bajó las manos por mi pecho, clavándome las uñas en los pectorales. Aquel ligero dolor me hizo llegar al clímax. Me corrí violentamente, gimiendo mientras llenaba su pequeña vagina con todo mi semen. Me encantaba volver a reclamarla como mía, darle tanta de mi esencia que sería imposible que cupiese en ella.

Me decepcionó que se hubiera acabado, pero estaba demasiado satisfecho como para lamentarlo de verdad.

Isabella se inclinó y me besó con un beso sensual, largo y con mucha lengua. Mis dedos salieron de su culo y le puse la mano en la mejilla, excitado por el beso que acababa de darme.

Isabella se apartó y se levantó ella sola, sacándome de su interior. Mi miembro me golpeó el vientre al liberarse, todavía algo endurecido. Fue entonces cuando el semen manó de su sexo, bajándole por los muslos.

Ahora tenía que volver a tirármela.

...

SÓLO LLEVABA DORMIDO unas cuantas horas cuando me sonó el despertador.

Isabella estaba profundamente dormida y ni siquiera se desveló por el sonido proveniente de mi mesita de noche. Apagué la alarma y me metí en la ducha para empezar el día; había trabajado mientras estaba en Nueva York, pero seguía teniendo mucho que poner al día. Me afeité la poca barba que tenía y me puse un traje limpio antes de dirigirme a la puerta.

Siobhan sabía que Isabella estaba allí conmigo. Aquella mujer lo sabía todo sobre el negocio, y ya que mi vida personal estaba relacionada con éste, también lo sabía todo sobre ella. Me froté la nuca y suspiré mientras bajaba por las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Mi despacho daba al patio, y Siobhan sin duda estaría allí esperándome.

Y lo estaba.

Siobhan proyectó su ira directamente hacia mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las gafas puestas y una mala disposición que llenaba hasta el último recoveco de la habitación. Me estaba echando la bronca sin siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

Cosa que, si me preguntaban, era bastante impresionante.

—Buenos días. —Pasé junto a ella y me senté a mi mesa, negándome a reconocer su ferocidad. Siobhan estaba esperando a que yo hablase primero; así era cómo jugaba a aquel juego. Abrí la carpeta y revisé la lista de tareas que necesitaba completar—. Tengo una reunión con Pias en quince minutos, puede asistir conmigo si quiere. Después me pasaré por la destilería de Edimburgo. ¿Vendrá conmigo o tiene otros asuntos que resolver?

Lo único que hizo fue mirarme fríamente. Le devolví la mirada y esperé una respuesta. Cuando no la obtuve, continué.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. —Abrí el portátil y la ignoré por completo.

—Maldita sea, Edward. —Dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa, haciendo que temblase todo.

—Allá vamos… —Cerré el ordenador y me recosté en la silla, poniéndome cómodo para la larga conversación que me esperaba.

Siobhan se puso la mano, de la que colgaba un brazalete de oro, en la cadera.

—Ya he dejado mi opinión perfectamente clara, y no quiero tener que repetirme…

—Pues no lo haga. —Respetaba su opinión, pero tenía que dejar de molestarme. Era mi vida, y me follaría a quien yo quisiese.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Perdimos cuatro hombres por su culpa.

—Le dijo a Joseph que no viniese, y éste lo hizo de todas formas.

—¿Y usted la cree? —preguntó en tono de incredulidad—. ¿A la mujer que planeó un golpe a sus espaldas?

—No planeó ningún golpe…

—Esa mujer se lo folló hasta que consiguió que confiase en ella…

—Pare de una puta vez de interrumpirme. —Me puse en pie, provocado y enfadado; no había nada que detestase más que las faltas de respeto. Y aunque Siobhan era crucial para mi éxito, era ella la que trabajaba para mí, no al revés. El whisky era mío. La realeza era mía. Ella sólo era una socia, una empleada—. Soy consciente de las ramificaciones en torno a Isabella. Soy consciente de que me mintió. Soy consciente de todo lo que ha hecho. —Apreté la mandíbula para controlar mi ira, sintiendo la necesidad de abrasarla con ella—. Pero quiero estar con ella. Isabella me quiere, y yo a ella. No tiene más motivo para estar conmigo que el amor, y por eso confío en ella. No interferirá con nuestro negocio y jamás volverá a serme desleal. —Observé cómo se le oscurecía el rostro mientras contenía la lengua, cada vez más enfadada—. Así será, Siobhan. No tiene más opción que aceptarlo.

—No lo acepto, Edward. ¿Cómo puedo hacer negocios con alguien que piensa con la polla y no con el cerebro?

Me aferré al borde de la mesa. Era mucho más cuidadoso con ella que con cualquier otro empleado porque era una mujer, pero si quería jugar duro, así sería.

—Entonces quizás deba marcharse.

—Creo que lo haré.

Seguí con mi cara de póquer, pero aquello fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Ella y yo formábamos el equipo perfecto. Siobhan era igual de implacable, decidida y ambiciosa que yo; nunca había conocido a una persona tan inteligente en los negocios como ella en toda mi vida.

—Podría haber soportado que esa putita fuera su esposa, aunque arruinara mi oportunidad de capitalizar nuestro negocio, pero ahora no lo toleraré, no después de lo que hizo. No puedo trabajar todo el día en el jardín cuando hay una serpiente reptando por él.

—No vuelva a llamarla así.

Siobhan no se amilanó.

—¿Qué será, Edward? Ella o yo.

—No hay elección que valga. Ella es mi amante y usted mi socia. No tengo que elegir.

—Sí, tiene que hacerlo. No puedo trabajar en estas condiciones. No confío en usted, Edward Cullen. Ya no confío en su juicio, está completamente distorsionado. Se le cruza un culo bonito y ya no puede pensar con coherencia. Necesito un socio que esté más concentrado de lo que lo está usted.

—No voy a elegir, y punto. —Mantuve la voz firme a pesar de las ganas que sentía de gritarle—. Si quiere marcharse, es su decisión. Le devolveré su inversión a la compañía, añadiendo su indemnización por despido. ¿Qué decide? —Siobhan creía en mi whisky y en mi organización de información. Sabía que yo era un socio de negocios ejemplar, excluyendo a Isabella. De marcharse, se alejaría tanto de la riqueza como de la estabilidad que ésta ofrecía.

—Volveré mañana con mi abogado. —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, moviendo las caderas de lado a lado.

Había querido ganar a su farol, y sólo había conseguido descubrir que no se había tratado de un farol. La observé marcharse, pero no cambié de expresión.

—Isabella no hizo nada malo.

Siobhan se detuvo junto a la puerta y se giró.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso?

—Hizo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Ninguno de nosotros puede juzgarla por ello.

—Pero le juzgo a usted por permitir que sobreviviese. Debería habérsela vendido a Bones; al no hacerlo, nos jodió a todos.

—Si no recuerdo mal, usted estaba esposada e Isabella la liberó. —Isabella no le debía nada, pero aun así había ayudado a Siobhan cuando ella sólo se había comportado con frialdad con ella. Era un tipo de compasión que casi no existía.

—Y si yo no recuerdo mal, ella fue la razón por la que me esposaron.

—Me llevó al hospital. Podría haberme dejado morir y no lo hizo.

—Pero hizo que le disparasen.

Todas sus respuestas existían en un mundo donde sólo existía el blanco y negro.

—Le pidió a Joseph que no me hiciese daño ni a mí ni a mis hombres. No es culpa suya que su hermano no la escuchase.

Siobhan se rió con frialdad.

—No, Edward. Todo es culpa suya. —Abrió la puerta con un golpe y salió con brusquedad.

Me senté lentamente en mi silla y me quedé mirando la puerta abierta. Los tacones de Siobhan resonaron por el vestíbulo, y pude oírlos hasta que salió por la puerta doble de la entrada. Cuando se marchó, supe que no volvería.

Mi mejor empleado acababa de dejarme en la estacada. Había sido un hombre de negocios durante mucho tiempo antes de su llegada, y seguiría siendo grande sin ella, pero aquello no borraba la cicatriz de su marcha. Sus palabras se clavaron en mi carne como si fuesen balas. Mi vida había sido tranquila hasta que Isabella había bajado de aquel helicóptero, pero en cuanto se había convertido en parte de mí, todo había empezado a cambiar. Había perdido mi capacidad de juicio y ahora también a alguien cercano a mí.

Aquello hacía que me lo cuestionara todo.


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

Isabella

Edward no regresó al dormitorio a su hora habitual, y para cuando sirvieron la cena todavía no había aparecido. Sabía que tenía mucho trabajo que poner al día, pero me sorprendió que no apareciese al menos para hacerme una visita.

Empecé a preocuparme.

No había salido al resto del castillo porque sabía que todo el mundo que había en él me odiaba. Si me topaba con Siobhan por el pasillo, las cosas no acabarían bien. Ninguno de los hombres me tocaría, pero Alistair me estrangularía con la mirada.

Pero cuanto más tarde se hacía, más preocupada estaba.

No tenía un teléfono con el que llamarlo; mi única opción era buscarlo en el castillo. Y si no lo encontraba, al menos alguno de sus hombres sabría a dónde había desaparecido. Me puse unos vaqueros y un jersey y bajé a la planta baja. La primera persona que encontré fue a Dimitri, el hombre que había sustituido a Alistair cuando lo habían puesto a vigilar el exterior. Éste me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Tenía las manos sobre la cintura y la pistola le colgaba de la cadera. No sacó el arma ni me insultó, pero sus ojos hicieron daño suficiente.

Entré al despacho de Edward, pero estaba vacío. El portátil estaba apagado y todo se encontraba ordenado y limpio, como si Edward no hubiera pasado por allí. Eché un vistazo para ver si había dejado alguna pista de su paradero, pero no había nada.

Volví a salir y vi a otro guardia en el pasillo. Me miró igual que Dimitri y siguió andando.

Al menos no me ponían la mano encima.

Fui hasta la puerta de entrada, el puesto que ocupaba Alistair. Parecía tan mortífero como Dimitri, vestido con vaqueros y una chaqueta negra. Mantuvo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si no tuviese intención alguna de hacerme daño, pero no pensaba arriesgarme.

—Estoy buscando a Edward. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Me miró en silencio. Sabía que no iba a sacarle una respuesta.

—Cuando le vea, le haré saber lo servicial que has sido. —Me di la vuelta y empecé a marcharme, sabiendo que Edward aparecería tarde o temprano.

—Se marchó hace unas horas.

Volví a girarme.

—¿Sabes a dónde ha ido?

—Cogió el Jaguar y se marchó a solas. No estoy seguro de a dónde.

Siobhan y él tenían que haber peleado.

—¿Puedo llamarlo desde tu teléfono?

—Lo más seguro es que no conteste.

—¿Puedo intentarlo al menos?

Suspiró antes de sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y entregármelo. Encontré el nombre de Edward en la agenda y lo pulsé. Escuché cómo sonaba el tono cuatro veces antes de que Edward contestara.

—¿Sí? —Aquella palabra me dijo exactamente lo que sentía.

Estaba de muy mal humor. Debía de haber pasado algo con Siobhan.

—Soy yo.

Suspiró al otro lado del teléfono, como si mi voz le irritase.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?

—Deja de comportarte como si fueses mi esposa. Volveré a casa cuando tenga ganas de volver.

Estaba borracho, sin duda.

—Un aviso habría estado bien.

—No te debo absolutamente nada.

Podía oír el ruido del vaso posándose sobre la barra de madera del bar donde se encontraba. O quizás sólo fuera cosa de mi imaginación. No quería empezar así una relación, pero no podía dejar que me hablase de aquel modo.

—Podemos resolver esto de dos maneras: o te comportas como un hombre y vuelves a casa para decirme lo que te tiene tan cabreado y así poder ayudarte a solucionarlo, o sigues comportándome como el mayor imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra y duermes solo esta noche. ¿Qué eliges?

Silencio.

—Pues cuelgo ya.

—Llegaré en veinte minutos —dijo con un gruñido.

—¿Puedes conducir? Mandaré a Alistair a recogerte.

—Estoy bien.

No me lo tragaba.

—Alistair va para allá. Dile dónde estás. —Le devolví el teléfono—. Tráelo a casa de una pieza.

...

EDWARD VOLVIÓ a casa pasada la medianoche. Su traje ya no estaba planchado y limpio, no después de pasar toda la noche encorvado sobre la barra de un bar. Lanzó su caro reloj de pulsera sobre la mesa, como si no valiese más que un coche. Y cuando se quitó la chaqueta también la tiró al suelo como si no le importase un cuerno.

Yo estaba sentada en la cama leyendo cuando entró en el dormitorio. Esperaba que hubiese tenido oportunidad de ponerse más lúcido en el trayecto a casa, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Que anoche hubiese estado feliz y hoy hubiese dado un giro tan inesperado me decía que había pasado algo importante; no sólo había tenido una pelea con Siobhan, tenía que haber pasado algo más.

Edward no me miró mientras se desvestía. Hizo un montón en el suelo con su ropa y se quitó los zapatos de una patada como si fuese un niño, desvistiéndose hasta quedar desnudo y en toda su gloria; ya no parecía para nada un niño. Era un hombre de más de un metro y ochenta centímetros en vertical, y de veintitrés en horizontal.

Apartó las sábanas y se metió en la cama como si no hubiese pasado nada, tumbándose y cerrando los ojos inmediatamente.

No dije nada; asumí que estaba tan borracho que estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente. Quizás era mejor que durmiera la borrachera antes de que lo interrogara por la mañana.

De repente se dio la vuelta y se me subió encima, apresándome contra el colchón y metiéndome la lengua hasta la garganta. No me avisó antes de besarme y separarme los muslos con las rodillas.

Durante un momento le seguí la corriente de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado mi cuerpo a aquello, pero entonces recordé que se había comportado como un imbécil durante toda la noche y me lo quité de encima de un empujón.

—Edward, ¿qué leches estás haciendo?

—Follarte. ¿Es que no estaba claro?

—Pues no estoy de humor para follar.

—Eso no me lo has dicho nunca —dijo con una expresión muy seria.

Le puse una mano en el pecho y lo forcé a tumbarse.

—Duérmete ya, Edward.

—¿Pretendes que duerma así? —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su dura erección, que yacía contra su vientre.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con eso, pero yo me voy a dormir. —Dejé el libro en mi mesita de noche y apagué la lámpara.

Edward volvió a tumbarse y suspiró, quitándome por fin las manos de encima. Nunca lo había visto así de borracho. Aquello quería decir que había excedido su récord personal de whisky en un día, y eso ya era mucho. No me sorprendería que no fuese a trabajar al día siguiente. Tener una conversación profunda sobre sus problemas no era posible en aquel momento.

—¿Monada? —Su mano buscó la mía en la oscuridad.

—¿Hmm?

Entrelazó los dedos con los míos; noté la calidez de sus yemas.

—Me disculpo.

—¿Por?

—Por lo de antes —susurró—. Por cómo te he hablado. No recuerdo lo que he dicho, pero sé que no ha sido agradable.

No era la clase de hombre que se disculpaba por nada, así que cuando mostraba arrepentimiento sabía que era sincero.

—Ya hablaremos de eso por la mañana.

—Acepta mis disculpas.

—Después. —Cuando tuviéramos una conversación completamente coherente.

—Sólo… necesito saber que seguirás aquí cuando despierte. Acepta mis disculpas, por favor. —Sus pesadas palabras nos rodearon incluso a pesar de no haber elevado la voz. Contenían más emoción de la que acostumbraba a oír de él. Edward era un borracho agresivo, pero también era sincero.

—No me iré a ninguna parte, ¿vale?

—Cuando no estabas… me sentía terriblemente miserable. Tenía todo el dinero del mundo, pero seguía sintiéndome como una mierda.

Me giré para mirarlo en la oscuridad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara vuelta hacia el techo, y sus cejas se movían mientras me hablaba.

—Así que… no te vayas.

—No lo haré.

—Prométemelo. —Nunca había expresado ni pizca de necesidad. Mostraba su afecto, pero siempre me mantenía a distancia: en aquel momento todas sus defensas estaban desconectadas.

—Te lo prometo, Edward.

Por fin dejó el tema y se relajó, sin soltarme la mano. Seguía enfadada con él, pero no podía resistirme a su vulnerabilidad. Edward no mostraba su yo real ante nadie, incluyéndome a mí, pero me estaba dejando ver sus sentimientos. Me moví a su lado de la cama y le abracé la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Colocó inmediatamente un brazo sobre el mío y se giró hacia mí, descansando los labios en la línea de mi pelo. Su olor me embargó, junto con el fuerte aroma de la ginebra. Quizás no fuera ginebra, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a oler el whisky en él que sabía que no era aquello lo que había bebido.

Edward se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, lo noté por la manera en que le cambió la respiración.

Me quedé así unos minutos más mientras oía cómo latía su corazón bajo mi mano. Edward podía ser frío y cruel, pero bajo aquel exterior no había más que un hombre. Tenía un corazón de oro que no podía esconder por mucho que lo intentase.

Por eso lo perdoné tan fácilmente.

...

EL DESPERTADOR de Edward sonó a la misma hora de todos los días, pero esta vez lo apagó de un puñetazo, haciéndolo pedazos sobre la mesita.

Maldición.

No abrió los ojos mientras se los frotaba para librarse del sueño; su humor ya era tan negro como lo había sido la noche anterior. Asumí que no iría a trabajar aquel día.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y por fin abrió los ojos, parpadeando bajo la luz de la mañana. Se giró hacia mí y se concentró en mi rostro, tardando unos segundos en reconocer mis rasgos.

—Estoy segura de que te has cargado el despertador.

Soltó un gruñido bajo antes de sentarse.

—Jesús, me duele la cabeza.

—Tengo la solución. —Cogí las dos pastillas que había dejado sobre mi mesita, junto a un vaso de agua. Se tragó las pastillas en seco y se bebió toda el agua.

—Deberías volver a dormirte. Vas a estar todo el día con resaca.

—No puedo. —Apartó las sábanas de una patada y se irguió en la cama. Estaba de un humor de perros, exactamente igual que había estado la noche anterior antes de disculparse. Estaba claro que no lo recordaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo una reunión con Siobhan.

Esperaba que no acabase en otra pelea que lo mandase al bar.

—¿Lo solucionasteis?

—No. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras se ponía en pie, con una pinta muy sexy así desnudo y con una erección impresionante—. Se va de mi empresa.

Paré de pensar en lo bueno que estaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Se ha ido?

—Sí, y ahora tengo que comprarle su parte. En realidad, es una reunión de abogados.

Salté de la cama.

—¿Se va por mi culpa?

—No es muy fan tuya. —Fue al baño y puso la ducha en marcha.

Lo seguí.

—¿No te das cuenta de cómo suena eso? Yo no tengo nada que ver con vuestra relación laboral.

—Concuerdo, pero ya no confía en mi buen juicio. —Edward actuaba como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, como si estuviésemos hablando de qué color pintábamos el dormitorio, pero sabía que era una fachada. Llevaban trabajando juntos casi diez años. Eran más que socios; eran familia. Cogió una toalla y la colgó en la barra que había en el exterior de la puerta de la ducha.

—Eso no es justo.

Se encogió de hombros mientras entraba.

—Ya me iba bien antes de conocerla y volverá a irme igual de bien sin ella. —Cerró la puerta y se metió bajo el chorro de agua. Los músculos de su trasero se veían fuertes y endurecidos.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía antes de hacerlo. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta antes de salir de la habitación, sabiendo que Edward no se daría cuenta de mi ausencia durante al menos los próximos diez minutos. Puede que Siobhan no estuviese allí todavía, pero sí sabía que llegaría pronto por lo puntual que era siempre.

Entré en el despacho de Edward y la vi sentada en uno de los sofás, acompañada por un hombre de traje negro. Cuando me miró fue como si mirara a través de mí. Era indiferente a mi presencia, como si fuera una nube de aire que no pudiese ver. Giró la cara en cuanto me vio y se dispuso a examinar la estantería de libros clásicos.

Cerré la puerta y tomé asiento en el sofá que había frente a ellos, sin amedrentarme a pesar de su intento por ignorarme.

—Siobhan.

Volvió a mirarme, esta vez con una frialdad mayor que la del invierno.

—¿Vendrá Edward en breve?

—Está en la ducha y no sabe que estoy aquí.

—Ah, bien —dijo, sarcástica—. Esto será divertido.

No tenía tiempo para sentirme insultada. Tenía un objetivo.

—Siobhan, no creo que esto sea una buena idea para ninguno de los dos.

—Todo me irá perfectamente, gracias por preocuparte. —Su abogado estaba allí sentado en silencio, observando nuestra interacción con poco interés.

—¿De verdad te vas a ir por mí?

—Sí. —Se ajustó las gafas antes de bajar la mirada a su carpeta—. No puedo confiar en un hombre que se comporta con tanta estupidez.

Podía insultarme a mí, pero no al hombre al que amaba.

—Edward no es estúpido, Siobhan.

—¿Cómo dice ese dicho? ¿Sólo los tontos hacen tonterías? Lo describe muy bien.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Las cosas no salieron como yo quería; nunca fue mi intención que Joseph viniese, ni que Edward recibiese un disparo. No quería que nadie se viera inmiscuido en aquello. Iba a hablar con Edward sobre nuestra situación y pedirle que me concediera la libertad, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Pero sí de hablar con Joseph?

Rechiné los dientes.

—Para decirle que no tenía que tenderle una emboscada, que tenía un plan mejor para salir de aquí.

Siobhan me miró sin pestañear.

—Joseph y sus hombres estaban en la ceremonia de apertura de la destilería de Edimburgo.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Estaba esperando a que Edward me dejase sola para poder llevarme con él. Yo no quería hacerlo, por eso me quedé pegada a él como una lapa toda la noche. Cuando vi a Joseph en el pasillo, metí a Edward en otra sala para que no recibiera un disparo. Podría haberos traicionado mucho antes, y no lo hice. Siempre he intentado proteger a Edward y a Joseph al mismo tiempo que intentaba escapar yo sola del peligro.

—Edward no era el peligro.

Era como si no oyese nada de lo que le decía.

—Siobhan, no tengo nada en contra de Edward ni de nadie con quien interactúe. Joseph no volverá a ser un problema. Le dije lo que sentía por Edward, y no volverá a tocarle ni un solo pelo. Ojalá Edward y yo hubiésemos empezado lo nuestro de otro modo, pero eso no cambia cómo hemos acabado. Cuando digo que lo quiero, lo digo de verdad. ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí si no?

—No me importa un carajo lo mucho que creas quererlo. Ese hombre ha pasado por un infierno y no se merece ni la más mínima deslealtad. Lo traicionaste, lo apuñalaste por la espalda.

—Parece que se te ha olvidado que me secuestró. ¿Por qué nunca se incluye ese detalle en las conversaciones? ¿Qué harías tú si te secuestrasen? ¿Te rendirías, Siobhan? Yo creo que no.

Siguió mirándome sin vacilar, sin dudar.

—Y eso me parecería bien. Esperaba que intentases escapar, pero elegiste manipularlo para conseguirlo, y el muy idiota cayó en tu trampa.

—Yo también caí —espeté—. Mientras intentaba que se enamorase de mí, yo también me enamoré de él. Quería hablar con Edward sobre tener un tipo diferente de relación en la que tuviese mi independencia. Si de verdad hubiese querido traicionarlo, habría dejado que Joseph lo matase en la destilería. Lo habría apuñalado yo en el cuello mientras dormía. Le hubiese roto un jarrón en la nuca cuando estuviera en la ducha. Pero no lo hice.

Siobhan puso los ojos en blanco y miró a otro lado.

—Si has acabado ya, me gustaría esperar a Edward. A solas.

Jesús, qué zorra.

—No puedes irte, Siobhan. Te necesita.

—No tanto como necesita lo que tienes entre las piernas.

Me mordisqueé la cara interna del labio, tragándome el insulto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?

Cogió el vaso de agua que había en la mesita de café y tomó un largo sorbo.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Sí —espeté—. Acabo de preguntarte.

—Marcharte. Deja a Edward y no vuelvas nunca. Entonces me quedaré.

Aquello era imposible.

—Si lo hago, se quedará hecho polvo. Y también lo estará si te pierde. Nos necesita a las dos, Siobhan.

—Márchate —repitió—. Deja que su vida vuelva a su cauce.

—¿Que vuelva a su cauce? Soy yo la que ha hecho que deje de beber tanto. Soy yo la que consigue que sonría de vez en cuando. Entiendo que el negocio es importante para vosotros, pero no lo

es todo. Necesita más.

—Antes no lo necesitaba.

—Pues me alegro de que ahora sí lo necesite.

Le echó una mirada a su abogado y volvió a ignorarme.

—Siobhan, vamos. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Para él eres como de la familia.

—Lo era, hasta que te escogió a ti antes que a mí.

—¿Por qué tiene que escoger, Siobhan? ¿Por qué soy una amenaza para ti? Yo jamás le haría daño.

—No me digas. —Enarcó una ceja—. Edward debe casarse con alguien de su estatus social, y no sólo por negocios. Necesita continuar su estirpe junto a alguien de noble alcurnia; así es cómo funciona. ¿Y tú me estás diciendo que vas a dar un paso atrás y dejar que ocurra?

Imaginarme a Edward pasando la vida con otra mujer me ponía enferma. Verlo desparecer con una princesa o una duquesa mientras yo me quedaba lentamente en segundo plano me dolería más que nada en la vida. No sabía lo que nos esperaba en el futuro, pero sabía que dejarlo ir me rompería el corazón.

Siobhan ladeó la cabeza cuando no contesté.

—Eso pensaba. No has hecho otra cosa que arruinar su vida. Eres una puta cucaracha que no acaba nunca de morirse, eres egoísta y desconsiderada. No puedo soportar ver cómo Edward echa por tierra su legado de esta forma… Precisamente porque es familia.

—Si es familia…

En aquel momento entró Edward, vestido con un traje gris y una corbata negra. Tenía una expresión de consternación y profesionalidad en el rostro, y no parecía nada resacoso. Quizás una ducha caliente y unos pocos analgésicos hubiesen sido suficientes para mejorar su estado.

—Isabella. —Se acercó al sofá y me miró con las manos en los bolsillos.

No me gustó el tono frío con el que me habló, y fue por eso que le contesté con el mismo tono.

—Edward.

No respondió de modo sarcástico, como haría normalmente.

—Déjanos solos.

Entrecerré los ojos todavía más. No me gustaba que me diesen órdenes cuando sólo intentaba ayudarlo. Edward notó la tensión

—Monada, por favor.

Me levanté e ignoré a Siobhan mientras rodeaba el sofá. Antes de pasar junto a Edward, éste me cogió del codo y se inclinó hacia mí, besándome con cariño en la mejilla. Sabía que era la única disculpa que podía expresar. Me soltó y fue hacia el sofá.

Abandoné el despacho, cerrando la puerta al salir. Me quedé durante un momento frente a ésta, esperando poder oír una palabra o dos, pero la madera era tan gruesa y la habitación tan grande que no se oía nada.

Sólo podía pensar en lo que Siobhan me había dicho. El único modo de poder hacer que se quedara era si yo me marchaba. Tenía que dejar que Edward siguiese adelante y se casase con alguien más digno de su afecto. No me importaba no saber qué pasaría entre Edward y yo, pero no me gustaba la idea de saber que jamás podría llegar a nada. Pero si aquel era el caso, ¿por qué me había mudado allí?

...

EDWARD VOLVIÓ al dormitorio unas horas después. Seguía tenso, todavía vestido con su traje y de un humor de perros muy palpable. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la noche anterior: cabreado y borracho, salvo que esta vez no había bebido, no al menos que yo supiera.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—¿No te lo ha contado? —inquirí sorprendida.

—Ya no es mi socia. —Se movió de inmediato hacia el mueble bar, necesitando alcohol nada más pisar el dormitorio. Ni siquiera podía tener una conversación sin un vaso en la mano.

—Edward.

Sostuvo la botella en alto mientras me miraba.

—No podemos borrar todo el progreso que has hecho.

Se giró y se sirvió un vaso.

—Borré todo el progreso cuando te fuiste. —Tomó un sorbo y me miró—. Hemos vuelto a la casilla de salida.

—Tanto si estoy aquí como si no, deberías seguir con ello.

—Ambos sabemos que eres la clave de mi salud y mi felicidad. —Le dio otro largo trago antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Le he pedido que se quedase.

—Está claro que no ha funcionado.

—Le he dicho que estaba sacando las cosas de madre, que mis sentimientos por ti son genuinos y que jamás te haría daño… otra vez. Pero no ha sido suficiente para ella. Ha dicho que ya te había traicionado una vez. —No comenté lo del matrimonio; sabía que aquello pondría un estrés innecesario en nuestra relación—. Es frustrante; le he explicado mi lado de la historia y se ha negado a escucharme. Sé que no es estúpida. Es…

—Cabezota —completó Edward—. Sí, lo sé. —Se rió entre dientes—. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. No ha cambiado nada desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

—¿No has intentado que se quedara?

—No. —Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones orejeros de la salita de estar—. Ha tomado una decisión, y no voy a perseguirla. El dinero ya se ha repartido. No le debo nada, ni ella a mí. —Se terminó el vaso y lo dejó ya vacío sobre la mesa.

—Vuestra relación era algo más que un asunto de negocios.

Me miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que la quieres.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Nunca he guardado sentimiento alguno hacia ella. Sabes que es gay, ¿no?

—No me refiero a eso, Edward. Sé que la quieres como si fuese de tu familia.

Apartó la mirada, como si admitirlo fuera demasiado difícil para él.

—Es una de las pocas personas en las que confío.

—No puedes dejar que se vaya sin más, Edward. Quizás puedas darle un poco de espacio y luego hablar con ella.

—No servirá de nada. Me dio un ultimátum y yo tomé una decisión.

Y había decidido que fuera yo quien se quedase.

—No debería existir tal ultimátum.

—Entiendo su punto de vista; he tomado decisiones inusuales y cuestiona mi juicio.

—Tu vida personal no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo.

—Eso no es completamente cierto. Si tienes una multa por beber bajo la influencia del alcohol, te resulta mucho más difícil conseguir trabajo. No tiene nada que ver con la posición a la que aspiras, pero sigue siendo relevante. Si cometes malas decisiones en tu tiempo libre, ¿decidirás de manera correcta cuando estés en el trabajo?

—Para empezar, conducir bebido es una infracción de tráfico, y no es lo mismo. Y segundo, ¿insinúas que soy una mala decisión?

—Si lo fueras, ¿seguiría yo aquí?

—No has contestado. —Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Objetivamente hablando, sí. Eres una mala decisión. No eres una pareja adecuada para mí, y nuestros comienzos fueron complicados. Pero no deberías tomártelo de manera personal.

—Ya, es muy fácil decirlo.

—Me has hecho una pregunta y te he contestado con sinceridad. —Cruzó las piernas, apoyando el tobillo en la rodilla contraria. Se pasó la palma de la mano por la cara, tanteando la barba que ya empezaba a salirle—. Olvida a Siobhan. Se ha ido y tenemos que seguir adelante.

—Es sólo que no creo que sea justo que la pierdas por mi culpa.

—Yo tampoco, pero ha sido ella quien lo ha elegido así.

—¿De verdad te parece bien?

—¿El qué? —Me miró con los dedos bajo la barbilla.

—Perderla con tal de seguir conmigo. —Siobhan era mucho más valiosa que yo. Yo era la razón por la que tenía aquella cicatriz en el pecho, y no lo ayudaba ni con su negocio ni con nada. Era reemplazable, pero Siobhan no.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No me hace feliz cómo han salido las cosas, pero sé que no puedo vivir sin ti. Ya lo intenté. —Evitó mirarme a los ojos, pasándose los dedos por la barbilla.

Me acerqué a él y por fin me miró, con ojos atentos y vulnerables al mismo tiempo. Era una mirada que había estado viendo mucho últimamente, especialmente durante la noche anterior. A veces parecía querer ser más abierto conmigo, pero tenía miedo de serlo.

Me coloqué a su lado y le acaricié el antebrazo que descansaba en el sillón con la mano.

—¿Por qué saliste anoche?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué no viniste al dormitorio conmigo?

Apartó otra vez la mirada.

—Tampoco lo sé.

—Creo que sí lo sabes, Edward. —Metí los dedos por la manga de su camisa para poder tocarle la piel. Sus venas eran prominentes; tracé una con la yema del dedo.

No me contestó. Me puse de rodillas frente a él, sentándome entre sus piernas. Su mirada se posó en mí al instante, tensando la mandíbula.

Coloqué las manos en sus rodillas y fue subiéndolas, pasando por sus muslos hasta llegar a la cintura. Tensé la tela de sus pantalones, marcando la línea que dibujaba su miembro erecto, curvado hacia su muslo izquierdo.

—¿Por qué no acudiste a mí anoche?

Me observó las manos.

—Estaba enfadado.

—¿Y cuándo no te he ayudado con tu ira? —Moví la mano por su erección de camino a la cremallera. Desabroché el cinturón y pasé el botón por la trabilla.

Me miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no viniste a mí, Edward?

Su mirada se oscureció por la lujuria.

—Porque temía que Siobhan tuviese razón.

Le bajé la cremallera y la parte delantera de los pantalones para poder ver sus bóxers negros.

—¿Razón en qué?

—En lo de mi juicio. En lo de mi liderazgo. Sobre ti.

Agarré sus bóxers y tiré de ellos, liberando sus veintitrés centímetros de hombría.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Me es difícil dejarte entrar en mi mente.

—¿Por qué? —Le bajé la ropa interior y los pantalones hasta los tobillos, dejando que su sexo descansase contra su vientre y que sus testículos quedasen colgando del borde del sillón.

—Porque me traicionaste. —En sus ojos se veía una mezcla de tristeza y excitación: dos emociones muy contradictorias.

—Jamás volveré a hacer algo así, Edward. Te lo prometo. —Me quité la camiseta y me desabroché el sujetador—. Se acabaron las salidas cuando estás alterado. Quiero que acudas a mí.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta mis tetas. Cogí su miembro y pasé la lengua desde la base hasta el glande. Saboreé su excitación al llegar a este último; su esencia ya había comenzado a manar de él. Me coloqué más cerca del sillón para poder hacerle una cubana.

—¿Vale?

Gimió en voz baja al sentir cómo su erección se deslizaba entre mis pechos.

—Vale.

Junté las tetas para que hubiese un pequeño hueco por el que deslizarse. No tenía una delantera impresionante, pero sí suficiente para que aquello funcionase. Edward tenía un miembro lo suficientemente largo como para que yo pudiese poner la espalda recta y mirarlo a los ojos. Lo besé lentamente mientras me movía, deslizando su pene entre los senos.

Su boca tembló ligeramente contra la mía antes de enterrar una mano en mi pelo. Nuestras lenguas bailaron, y Edward luego profundizó el beso hasta que me poseyó por completo. Noté cómo vibraba un gemido contra mis labios, pero no supe si provenía venía de él o de mí. Recibí más lengua de lo que nunca antes había recibido; me gustaba sentirla en la boca. Me gustaba sentir la excitación de Edward a través de todo su cuerpo y no sólo gracias a su miembro.

—Quiero que seamos lo que éramos antes de que me marchase… —Sabía que pedía lo imposible. Aquella confianza que habíamos tenido se había basado en una relación de seis meses. Ahora teníamos que empezar de cero, recuperarnos de una tragedia. Lo único que nos mantenía juntos era que nos queríamos, pero todo lo demás iba en nuestra contra.

Edward me besó más fuerte, succionando mi labio inferior.

—Yo también. Pero necesito más tiempo.

—¿Para qué?

Respiró rápidamente contra mis labios mientras se frotaba en mi suave piel.

—Me es difícil confiar en la gente. Ya lo sabes.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

Apoyó la frente contra la mía y me apretó los senos con sus fuertes manos.

—Lo sé, monada.

—Pues hazlo.

Me miró a los ojos mientras introducía el pene por el valle que formaban mis pechos. Cuando estaba así de excitado era más guapo de lo normal; su mandíbula estaba más tensa por el modo en que tenía la boca entreabierta.

—De acuerdo. —Me agarró de la nuca y me guió hacia su regazo, indicándome exactamente lo que quería.

Abrí bien la boca y se lo entregué.


	11. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

Edward

Pias entró en mi oficina y echó un vistazo al lugar en el que Siobhan solía sentarse. Su carpeta estaba a reventar de informes de suministros. Tomó asiento frente al vaso de whisky que ya estaba esperándolo.

—Tengo todo lo que me pidió.

—Muy bien. —Ojeé mi vaso y supe que tenía que bajar el ritmo. Cuando bebía menos alcohol estaba de mejor humor y era mucho más feliz, tenía más energía y no perdía los nervios con tanta facilidad. Pero me costaba; los inicios de la reducción en mi ingesta de alcohol siempre eran difíciles. Estar borracho todo el tiempo me hacía más indiferente, y me gustaba esa indiferencia.

Hablamos de las cifras de los últimos tres meses, y tuvimos que recurrir a los papeles de Siobhan para los datos. Todo estaba organizado a la perfección, y supe que sería difícil reemplazarla. No había cometido ni un solo error en los diez años que habíamos trabajado juntos.

Cuando acabamos, Pias cerró su carpeta.

—¿Querría que comenzase el proceso de selección para reemplazar a Siobhan?

Nadie podría reemplazarla. Y no sólo porque era una trabajadora fenomenal, sino porque era leal y de confianza. El vacío que había dejado era sencillamente demasiado grande como para que nadie pudiese llenarlo.

—No estoy seguro. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—Podemos empezar animando a personas a solicitar el puesto.

La única razón por la que Siobhan se había convertido en socia había sido simplemente porque era la mejor en lo que hacía; jamás le daría aquella posición a otro. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un ayudante que pudiera encargarse de los asuntos más tediosos y pesados.

—No me vendría mal la ayuda, pero no busco otro socio.

—Me pondré a ello, señor.

—Gracias, Pias.

—De nada.

Y con eso, se marchó.

Me senté a mi mesa y me pasé las manos por la cara, sintiendo una migraña inminente. Solía beber whisky en lugar de tomar analgésicos, pero ahora que compartía mi vida con la reina del dormitorio tendría que cambiar algunas cosas.

Perder a Siobhan era mucho más complicado de lo que había creído que sería. Sentía como si alguien me hubiese arrancado un riñón y me viese obligado a continuar adelante sólo con uno. No era un peligro mortal, pero seguía resultando incómodo.

Pero no podía vivir sin Isabella.

Ella era la única mujer por la que había sentido lo que sentía. Creía haber amado a Tanya, pero mi amor por ella no era nada comparado por lo que sentía por Isabella. Me habían disparado por ella y aun así continué protegiéndola. Cuando Tanya me traicionó, en cambio, dejó de importarme como persona.

Isabella era diferente, sin duda.

Pero Siobhan también era importante para mí. Era un miembro de mi familia, alguien que siempre había asumido que estaría ahí. Ella y yo habíamos tenido una buena amistad, además de una relación de negocios. No había podido pedir más.

Me sentía fatal.

Pero no podía permitir que Siobhan me dijese cómo manejar mi negocio y mi vida personal. No podía permitir que me insultase de aquel modo. De hacerlo, tendría más poder del que permitía que tuviera nadie.

No había otra opción: tenía que marcharse.

Ahora tendría que trabajar más y más duro para suplir su ausencia, pero no sería demasiado difícil. En cuanto contratase a una o dos personas, todo volvería lentamente a la normalidad. Siobhan no era alguien a quien pudiese reemplazarse, pero podía eliminar la necesidad que suponía su presencia.

Alistair llamó a la puerta antes de entrar a mi despacho.

—Señor, Siobhan ha venido a verle. ¿La dejo pasar?

Lo miré, inexpresivo, mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Ha dicho que se olvidó algunas cosas.

—¿Como cuáles?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No ha entrado en detalles, y no he creído que fuera de mi incumbencia.

Cerré el portátil y asentí levemente.

—Haz que pase.

Alistair cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Mi corazón empezó a latir a la carrera, y tenía los dedos entumecidos. Nadie me había hecho nunca sentir nervioso, ni siquiera lo había estado cuando Joseph me había apuntado con aquella pistola. Mi pulso no se había acelerado cuando había estado allí, tumbado en el suelo, con mi sangre saturando la alfombra.

La puerta se abrió otra vez y Siobhan entró. Vestía con pantalones y camiseta negros, informal por primera vez en la vida. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo severa, y lucía sus típicas gafas. Parecía estar tomándose bien su libertad laboral.

Me puse de pie y metí las manos en los bolsillos.

—Siobhan, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. —Se colocó frente a mi mesa, con las manos unidas a la altura de la cintura—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien —mentí—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Me dejé unas cuantas cosas por aquí, me preguntaba si alguien podría devolvérmelas.

Era un estúpido por haber esperado que quisiera volver. Siobhan era incluso más tozuda que yo, y si alguien de nosotros tenía números de dar su brazo a torcer, ése era yo. Siobhan nunca cedería. A ambos nos importaba nuestra imagen, nuestro orgullo.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cuáles?

—Dejé quince mil en tu caja fuerte principal. Eran para gastos de viajes.

Me había olvidado de eso.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí. Tengo algunas piezas de joyería con valor sentimental en la isla Fair. Dejaría que Liam las enviase por correo, pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Si puedes llevarme, las recuperaré yo misma. O podrías mandar a uno de tus hombres a que fuesen a por ellas.

—Mandaré a Dimitri a por ellas en tu lugar.

—Gracias.

Rodeé la mesa, manteniendo los hombros rectos.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo con el dinero. Puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

Siobhan no se movió.

Abandoné el despacho y subí al dormitorio. Tenía cajas fuertes en varios lugares del castillo, y había dispersado los objetos importantes para que fuera difícil robarme. El dinero de Siobhan estaba en aquella caja, junto a algunas de mis reliquias familiares.

Cuando entré, Isabella estaba acabando de secarse el pelo e iba con una toalla atada a la cintura.

—Qué sorpresa tan agradable. —Se me acercó y me besó, dejando caer la toalla al mismo tiempo.

Subí las manos por su espalda hasta los hombros y la besé, reaccionando automáticamente a su cuerpo. Sus pechos firmes se apretaban contra mi cuerpo, y bajé las manos hasta su trasero para sujetarle las nalgas. Por un segundo, me olvidé de la razón por la que había subido, pero al final me aparté e ignoré la erección que tenía dentro de los pantalones.

—Siobhan me está esperando abajo. Sólo he venido por algo de la caja fuerte.

—¿Hay una caja fuerte aquí?

—Sí. —Rodeé a Isabella y entré a la sala de estar privada. La caja fuerte estaba tras uno de los cuadros, y nadie sabía que estaba allí salvo yo. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a mis empleados. Estuve a punto de pedirle a Isabella que se marchase para tener algo de privacidad, pero sabía que no era así como quería que fuese nuestra relación. Confiaba en ella, y tenía que demostrarlo.

Quité el cuadro de la pared y giré la rueda a la izquierda y a la derecha hasta introducir la clave correcta. Abrí la caja y vi las reliquias del interior. La corona de mi tátara tátara abuelo estaba en la repisa superior, aunque el material estaba oxidado y le faltaban algunas gemas. Había algunas posesiones más que había heredado de mis ancestros, incluido un cepillo al que le faltaban casi todas las cerdas.

Isabella se colocó a mi lado y miró dentro de la caja.

—Oh, Dios mío… ¿Son de verdad?

—Sí. —Por muchas veces que las contemplase, nunca olvidaba el enorme significado que tenía todo. Aquellas reliquias habían sobrevivido cientos de años. Hubo un tiempo en el que la civilización no se apoyaba en internet, ni en la producción en masa, ni siquiera en los automóviles. Mis ancestros habían sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para tenerme, y ahora yo vivía una vida de lujos con la que mis parientes ni siquiera habían llegado a soñar jamás.

—Es increíble… —Los miró largo y tendido, pero no intentó tocar nada.

Nunca había puesto las manos sobre nada de lo que había en aquella caja sin ponerme guantes primero, ya que los aceites de mis dedos habrían dañado las piezas. No estaban expuestas al sol, y se mantenían en todo momento a una temperatura constante. Saqué la bolsa de dinero y dejé la caja abierta.

—Cuando acabes, asegúrate de cerrarla.

—¿Vas a dejarla abierta sin más? —me preguntó, incrédula.

Quería demostrarle que confiaba en ella para que pudiésemos volver a tener la relación de antaño. Sabía que no me quería ni por mi riqueza ni por mis conexiones; en todo caso, me quería a pesar de todo eso.

—Sé que te ocuparás de ella.

Se le dibujó una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Siobhan ha venido a buscar dinero?

—Sí. También tiene cosas en la isla Fair; haré que alguien vaya hasta allí y se las traiga.

Isabella asintió.

—¿No vas a volver a intentar convencerla?

—No. —Siobhan no cambiaría de parecer a menos que le diese lo que quería. Me marché para no tener que oír como Isabella intentaba convencerme de que luchase por una mujer que ya no quería trabajar conmigo.

Regresé a mi despacho y dejé la bolsa de dinero sobre la mesa.

—No lo he tocado desde que lo guardé. Puedes contarlo si quieres. —Me senté en el sillón de cuero y crucé las piernas.

Siobhan abrió su bolso y metió el dinero dentro.

—Sé que eres sincero. ¿Me avisarás cuando recuperes las joyas?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias. —No sólo se estaba comportando de manera civilizada, sino también ligeramente fría.

—¿Dónde estás viviendo? —Me resultaba extraño no saber nada de su vida. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que me había dejado, pero parecía una eternidad.

—Me voy a mudar a Londres, con Cassandra.

—Genial. Me alegro por ti. —Quizás estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para sentar la cabeza y tener una vida que no se centrase en el trabajo—. Parece una mujer agradable.

—Es increíble. Estoy impaciente por vivir con ella.

De repente sentí una punzada en el pecho y empecé a echarla de menos antes incluso de que saliese por la puerta.

—Sabes que siempre puedes llamarme si necesitas algo. Me encantaría escribir una carta de recomendación a lo grande.

Su frialdad desapareció por fin, siendo reemplazada por una expresión suave que no le había visto casi nunca en el rostro.

—Lo sé, Edward. Y te lo agradezco.

Rodeé el escritorio y extendí los brazos para abrazarla. Nuestra anterior interacción, cuando estábamos finalizando nuestra relación laboral, no había sido el momento correcto para una despedida de verdad. Nos habíamos limitado a ir directos al grano y Siobhan había recibido su finiquito y se había marchado por la puerta. Y yo había estado demasiado enfadado para decir realmente cómo me sentía.

Siobhan sonrió antes de devolverme el abrazo, acercándose a mí. La sostuve entre mis brazos por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos. Nunca nos habíamos mostrado afectuosos, y apenas nos estrechábamos la mano; aquello era algo grande para ambos.

—Invítame a tu boda, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto. —Fue la primera en apartarse, mostrando de nuevo aquella suavidad en los ojos—. Buena suerte con todo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Sonrió y por fin se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho. En cuanto dejó de verme la cara, permití que mi sonrisa desapareciera. Dejé que el dolor entrase en mi pecho, que la pérdida me incapacitara. La mayoría de la gente a la que era cercano había fallecido. Había personas a la que consideraba familia, como Liam; alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi vida. Consideraba a Siobhan dentro de aquella misma categoría, y verla marcharse fue más difícil de lo que me esperaba. Intenté tragarme el dolor y pretender que no me importaba.

Pero me importaba.

Esperaba que se hiciese más fácil con el tiempo, pero sospechaba que nunca sería así.

Tendría que acostumbrarme.

...

EL TRABAJO no era suficiente para bloquear mis pensamientos, pero al menos había conseguido reducir mi consumo de whisky, ya que Isabella lo olía en mi aliento en cuanto entraba por la puerta. Me apetecía estar a solas, pero sabía que no podía dejarla de lado, no como lo había hecho la otra noche.

Isabella por fin había regresado a mi vida, y aquella vez tenía que valorarla cómo se merecía. Cuando estaba con ella el dolor no parecía tan malo; al menos tenía a alguien con quien compartir mi carga y no sufrir solo.

Era una tarde fría y el sol ya se había puesto, pero le pedí a Alistair que encendiera la hoguera que había en el jardín para poder sentarme fuera y observar las llamas con una taza de té caliente.

Sí, ahora bebía té. Y sabía a mierda.

Mandé a Dimitri a buscar a Isabella para traerla, y que le dijese que se pusiera ropa de abrigo.

Isabella salió al patio quince minutos después, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta gruesa de invierno. Tomó asiento conmigo en el sofá y nos tapó a ambos con una manta.

—Qué hoguera tan agradable. —Su tono sugirió que sabía que me encontraba de muy mal humor. Estaba navegando las aguas con cuidado, hablando de cosas anodinas.

—Lo es.

—¿Hacemos malvaviscos?

—¿Malva qué? —pregunté.

—Malvaviscos —repitió—. Ya sabes, asas los malvaviscos en el fuego y los metes entre dos galletitas saladas con un trozo de chocolate.

Había visitado América las suficientes veces como para conocer la mayoría de sus costumbres, pero aquella se me había escapado.

—No lo había oído nunca.

—Tendremos que probarlos algún día. Te encantarán.

Lo dudaba; no me gustaba mucho el dulce. Pero no me importaba hacer algo que ella disfrutase.

—Y… ¿Ha pasado algo más con Siobhan?

—No. —Miré fijamente el fuego—. Hemos terminado en buenos términos.

Isabella siguió observándome, con el rostro girado hacia mí.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces estar hecho polvo?

Descansé las manos sobre el regazo, acariciando la manta de lana.

—Porque lo estoy. Hemos tenido una pequeña conversación antes de que se fuera… Nos hemos abrazado. Me ha dicho que va a mudarse con Cassandra. Le he pedido que me invitase a la boda… Ha sido agradable.

Isabella puso la mano sobre una de las mías y entrelazamos los dedos.

—Lo siento, Edward. Me gustaría que hubierais podido solucionarlo, de verdad.

—Ya, a mí también.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

Le apreté la mano.

—No. Perderla es difícil, pero perderte a ti sería mucho peor. —Me llevé su mano a la boca y le besé los nudillos con cariño. No creía que fuera justo tener que elegir entre las dos, pero sabía que había escogido correctamente: Isabella era vital para mi felicidad.

Me devolvió el apretón.

—Eres muy dulce.

Bajé su mano hasta mi regazo y me quedé mirando el fuego en la hoguera de piedra.

—Tardaré un poco en superarlo, pero lo haré. La gente va y viene, así son las cosas.

—Desgraciadamente.

Volví a recostarme en el sofá y miré las llamas con los ojos entrecerrados. El dolor de mi pecho era constante, pero desaparecería con el tiempo. Ya me sentía mejor tras sólo una noche de descanso. Sólo necesitaba darle tiempo, y con Isabella a mi lado, todo sería más fácil.

—Gracias por acudir a mí… y por no irte a un bar. —Se pegó a mí y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Tú me haces mejor compañía.

Me abrazó la cintura y me besó la mejilla.

—Sólo porque estoy contigo.


	12. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

Isabella

Estaba destrozada.

No había visto a Edward con aquella expresión a menudo. Él solía restarle importancia a la tristeza que sentía por lo de Siobhan, pero podía ver la devastación en sus ojos. No se trataba simplemente de que su humor se hubiera oscurecido como cuando estaba enfadado.

Era un ser carente de toda vida.

Y aquello no me gustaba nada.

Tras unos días, empezó a animarse un poco. Cuando venía al dormitorio después del trabajo siempre estaba fatal, pero solía volver a la normalidad tras pasar una hora conmigo, posiblemente porque no hablaba del desastre que aquella mujer había dejado a su marcha.

Sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a alguien. Había sido muy joven cuando perdí a mis padres, pero nunca fui la misma después de sus muertes. No tenía cimientos, exceptuando a Joseph. Siobhan no era una madre para Edward, pero estaba lo bastante dentro de su círculo como para ser considerada familia.

No quería que perdiese algo así, ya había perdido demasiado. Pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Ya había intentado hablar con ella una vez, pero estaba Siobhan sentía tanto asco hacia mí que apenas podía mirarme. ¿Cómo iba a persuadir a alguien que no confiaba en mí?

Aquella mañana, Edward estaba particularmente de mal humor. Estaba callado y tenía los hombros más tensos de lo normal. Se había duchado en menos de cinco minutos y se había cepillado los dientes con irritación; no se había molestado en afeitarse, lo que me dijo que estaba demasiado estresado como para acordarse de hacerlo o que simplemente no le importaba.

—¿Va todo bien?

Miró mi reflejo en el espejo mientras terminaba de meterse la corbata por el cuello de la camisa. No intentó esquivar el tema como solía hacer; nunca se iba por las ramas si tenía algo en la cabeza.

—Siobhan se va a pasar a recoger sus cosas.

—Oh… —Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Dobló el cuello de la camisa y se puso la chaqueta del traje. No le ofrecí palabras vacías para hacerlo sentir mejor. Él no me contaba sandeces, y yo a él tampoco.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Edward sostuvo el dedo índice en alto antes de girarse hacia la cómoda vertical que había junto a la pared. Me recordaba a algo sacado de un cuento de hadas, nunca había visto ningún mueble parecido. Los hombres solían tener armarios, pero Edward tenía tanta ropa y accesorios que necesitaba todo el espacio disponible. Abrió la puerta y sacó un conjunto negro compuesto por un corsé de encaje y un tanga a juego.

—Sí. Estate preparada para cuando cruce esa puerta. —Lanzó el conjunto sobre la cama y me dio un beso rápido antes de marcharse.

Yo no estaba pensando precisamente en lencería ni en lo que Edward esperaba que hiciera cuando acabara de trabajar. Pensaba en Siobhan, en la raíz de su tristeza. Podía tirarme a Edward todas las veces que él quisiera, pero aquello no haría que volviera a sentirse completo.

Nos necesitaba a las dos para ser feliz.

…

—¿QUÉ haces? —preguntó Dimitri cuando salí por la puerta delantera.

—Soy una mujer libre. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. —Vi el coche de Siobhan aparcado frente a los escalones de la glorieta de gravilla. Era un Audi negro con ventanas ahumadas; complementaba perfectamente con su exasperante personalidad—. Sólo espero a Siobhan.

Dimitri entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. No esperaba que ninguno de los hombres que Edward volviese a confiar jamás en mí.

—Quiero convencerla para que no se marche, eso es todo.

Dimitri continuó de pie, con las manos frente a la cintura, pero no me quitó la mirada de encima.

—Te estoy observando.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me coloqué junto al coche, sabiendo que se marcharía pronto. Edward nunca acompañaba a sus invitados a la puerta, y no esperaba que lo hiciese tampoco en aquella ocasión. Conociéndolo, se quedaría en su oficina, tomándose un vaso de escocés. No querría interactuar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo, así que las posibilidades de que me pillase eran casi nulas a menos que Dimitri quisiese cabrearme.

Siobhan salió por las puertas unos minutos después, con una pequeña bolsa de viaje sobre el hombro. Ya se había puesto las gafas de sol, e iba ataviada con un vestido negro con tacones del mismo color. Para no tener ya trabajo, tenía una pinta tremendamente profesional.

—Aparta de mi coche.

Ignoré el insulto.

—Siobhan, necesito que te quedes.

—Ahora lo tienes todo para ti, todo al alcance de la mano. No, no me necesitas para nada. —Abrió la puerta del acompañante y dejó sus cosas en el asiento de cuero. Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia mí, todavía con expresión sombría.

—Siobhan, está hecho polvo. Actúa como si estuviese bien, pero no lo está, créeme.

—A mí tampoco me hace feliz cómo están las cosas, pero así tiene que ser.

—No, no tiene por qué serlo. Mira, haré lo que sea para que esto funcione. Quédate por Edward, por favor. No lo castigues por mi culpa.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con un castigo —dijo fríamente—. Soy una oportunista y ya no veo oportunidades por aquí.

—Edward es un hombre brillante. No puedes subestimar algo así.

—¿Y qué vas a saber tú? Lo único que haces es chuparle la polla y manipularlo.

Entrecerré los ojos, sintiendo como me hormigueaba la piel ante el insulto.

—Lo amo. Y lo sabes perfectamente, Siobhan.

No podía verle los ojos, pero imaginé que acababa de ponerlos en blanco.

—Lleguemos a un acuerdo, Siobhan. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?

—Desaparecer. Ya te lo dije.

—Pues eso es lo único que no haré. ¿Algo más?

—No.

—Siobhan —dije con los dientes apretados—. No me estaría esforzando tanto si no quisiera a Edward con toda mi alma. Podría limitarme a mirar a otro lado y dejar que te fueras; ni tú me caes bien a mí ni yo a ti. Sólo hago esto por él. Creo que sólo por eso deberías reconsiderarlo todo.

Se quitó las gafas y se las colgó de la blusa. Me fulminó con la mirada con una expresión fría y calculadora, como si fuese una enemiga a la que estaba a punto de atacar.

—Te propongo un trato, Isabella. ¿Quieres que me quede? Aquí tienes tu oportunidad.

Contuve el aliento, esperando que no me pidiese nada ridículo.

—Puedes quedarte con él hasta que esta relación llegue a su final, pero Edward tiene que casarse con otra persona, con alguien de la realeza, y te asegurarás de que eso ocurra. Debes darme tu palabra de que jamás te casarás con él, de que lo animarás a encontrar a otra persona y, que, si llega a pedirte matrimonio, le dirás que no.

El corazón se me detuvo, pero no por la adrenalina, sino por la devastación.

—Dame tu palabra, y tendremos un trato.

Podía pasar un año con él, quizás más, pero ahora nuestra relación tenía fecha de caducidad. Podía amarlo durante todas las noches a partir de aquel momento, pero algún día tendría que entregárselo a otra. Tendría que quedarme a un lado y ver cómo pasaba el resto de su vida con otra mujer. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería envejecer con él hasta que me habían arrebatado esa opción.

—¿Isabella? —me presionó Siobhan.

¿De verdad podía hacerlo? Le había pedido a Edward que confiase en mí, pero si hacía aquello le estaría mintiendo. Pero no quería que perdiese a Siobhan. Quizás Edward y yo nunca llegásemos a casarnos de todos modos. Era posible que nuestra relación se volviera amarga. Podía pasar cualquier cosa, y era el único compromiso que se me ocurría que permitía que Edward nos tuviese a ambas.

—De acuerdo…

—¿Sí? —inquirió Siobhan.

—Sí. Te doy mi palabra.

No pudo evitar mostrar una sorpresa inmensa.

—Quizás sí que lo amas de verdad.

—Claro que sí.

Cruzó los brazos contra el pecho y miró hacia la puerta.

—¿Cuándo hablarás con él?

—Si lo hago ahora mismo resultaría demasiado obvio. Esperaré unos días. —Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el lado del conductor del coche, como si hubiésemos acabado de hablar.

—Bien.

—Si alguna vez le hablas a Edward de esta conversación, lo negaré todo.

—Que tengas una buena noche, Siobhan. —Me marché antes de que se metiera en el coche y cerrase la puerta. Oí como la cerraba y encendía el motor mientras yo me acercaba al castillo.

Dimitri me observaba como un halcón.

—¿De qué ha ido eso?

—Sólo quería despedirme.

…

PASÉ la tarde pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Siobhan. Más conocida como el demonio.

Había hecho un trato que no había querido hacer, pero sabía que era lo mejor para Edward. De todas formas, no podía casarse con alguien como yo. Yo quería tener mi vida, mis ambiciones, y ser su esposa conllevaría mucha etiqueta y decoro social. Sería esposa a tiempo completo, no médico ni ninguna otra cosa. La gente metería las narices en mis asuntos día sí y día también.

Así que tal vez era mejor así.

Joseph lo odiaba, y no podía permitir que mi hermano odiase a mi esposo. Y tampoco podía permitir que mi esposo odiase a mi hermano.

Y, además, no podía ofrecer nada a la relación excepto una gran cantidad de deudas estudiantiles.

Cuando Edward vino al dormitorio, pasadas ya las cinco de la tarde, ya estaba vestida con el corsé, con el pelo peinado de la manera más adecuada y completamente maquillada. Aparté la conversación con Siobhan de mi mente e intenté concentrarme en que, en aquel momento, Edward era mío, y seguiría siéndolo en el futuro próximo. Quería empaparme de cada momento, sin pensar en el día en el que tuviéramos que separarnos.

Edward entró e inmediatamente me miró de arriba abajo; la barba de hacía unas horas ya casi era una barba completa. Sus ojos marrones resplandecían en tonos ámbar y oro, y su intensidad hubiese sido suficiente para derretir el sol. Se quitó lentamente la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo antes de hacer lo mismo con los zapatos.

Yo estaba junto a los pies de la cama, con una mano en la cadera y los pies doloridos dentro de mis tacones de trece centímetros. Mentiría si dijera que no me encantaba que Edward me mirase de aquella forma. Era adicta a ello, a ver el ardiente deseo que reflejaban sus ojos a punto de explotar como si fuese lava.

Se desabotonó la camisa mientras se me acercaba, tomándose su tiempo con cada botón hasta que tiró de la corbata para deshacer el nudo. Me puso una mano en la cadera, acariciando mi suave piel con los dedos, haciendo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina.

Tocó el encaje con los dedos y se enredó la tira del tanga en el dedo índice. Mi respiración me resonaba en los oídos, acelerada, mientras que la suya era tan tranquila que a duras penas podía oírla.

Me agarró ambos pechos a través del sujetador push-up y los apretó fuertemente. Sus ojos observaron cada uno de sus movimientos, examinando cómo cambiaba la forma de mis senos mientras los masajeaba. Mi mano fue a su pene, cubierto por los pantalones, y sentí sus veintitrés centímetros a través de la tela.

Edward inclinó el cuello y juntó nuestras bocas, dándome un beso lento y sensual que me dejó las rodillas temblorosas. El calor me embargó a pesar de que apenas nos habíamos tocado; la reacción explosiva que causaba aquel hombre era sobrenatural.

Mis dedos le desabrocharon el cinturón y los pantalones hasta que pude bajarlo todo, incluidos sus bóxers. Le sujeté el miembro en cuanto quedó expuesto, acariciándolo sin dejar de besarlo y frotando nuestras lenguas con brusquedad. La pausada sensualidad del principio desapareció, y sólo quedó el deseo carnal. Lo besé con más fuerza mientras lo masturbaba desde la base hasta la punta.

Su respiración se interrumpió cuando se le escapó un gemido estrangulado de entre los labios. Enterró la mano en mi pelo justo como a mí me gustaba, y me besó con una pasión que ningún otro hombre me había demostrado nunca. Edward me hacía sentir hermosa, sexy e increíble a la vez. Me hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta que mis muslos chocaron con la cama.

—A cuatro patas —dijo mientras nos besábamos—. Con el culo en el aire.

Me di la vuelta y obedecí, arqueando la espalda para hacer que mi cintura pareciera más pequeña y mi trasero más grande.

Edward me bajó el tanga hasta las rodillas y se posicionó contra mi entrada. Entró en mí con una facilidad apabullante, dilatando mi interior por millonésima vez. Ya estaba muy mojada, y lubriqué toda su hombría, incluidos los testículos. Se le escapó un gemido de la garganta.

—Ese coño… Joder. —Me agarró de la nuca mientras me penetraba lentamente, con movimientos largos y regulares. Cada vez que me embestía llegaba hasta el fondo, y sentí el principio de un orgasmo.

Edward me hundió la cabeza en el colchón y luego subió una pierna a la cama, profundizando el ángulo. Con cada envite me entregaba más de él, y mis fluidos llenaban la habitación de un sonido húmedo cada vez que se introducía en mí. Estaba con la boca abierta contra la colcha.

—Edward…

—Monada. —Me puso una mano en la parte inferior de la espalda y me folló con más fuerza, entregándome su gran miembro una y otra vez. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel y, a medida que su agarre se incrementaba, sentí cómo su erección se agrandaba con una lujuria sobrecogedora.

Me encantaba cuando se corría dentro de mí. No me importaba si lo hacía antes que yo; siempre resultaba increíble tener su semilla en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. De repente salió de mí, con el miembro brillante gracias a mi lubricante natural.

—Date la vuelta.

No quería que parase, pero si discutía tardaría más en volver a penetrarme. Me puse boca arriba y lo miré, con el corsé todavía apretándome como si fuese un cepo. Mi cintura parecía más delgada de lo que era y mis tetas estaban más altas y más apretadas que nunca.

Se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers a patadas antes de subirse a gatas sobre mí, poniendo las rodillas bajo mis piernas mientras me posicionaba en el colchón. Con la mandíbula apretada, volvió a entrar en mí con fuerza.

Gemí al sentirlo otra vez, volviendo a llevarme al estado anterior. Enterré las uñas en su piel y abrí más las piernas para que pudiese poseerme entera.

Me folló con más brusquedad que antes, hundiéndome en el colchón y haciéndome temblar de arriba abajo. Sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos, observó todas mis expresiones. Cuando me mordí el labio inferior, Edward entrecerró los ojos con intensidad en la mirada.

Mis manos subieron a su pecho, sintiendo como aquel poderoso hombre me conquistaba en su cama. Me encantaba sentir los latidos de su corazón y las gotitas de sudor formarse en su hermosa piel. Me encantaba verlo esforzarse por hacerme sentir placer.

Sabía que quería hacer aquello durante el resto de mi vida. No quería tener a otro marido. Quería que fuese Edward. Quería que fuese el padre de mis hijos. Pero no podría pasar. Sólo era un sueño. Mis dedos se metieron por su pelo húmedo.

—Te quiero…

Cuando embistió dentro de mí, no volvió a salir. Se quedó en mi vagina y cerró los ojos para evitar no explotar allí mismo. Soltó un gran suspiro antes de volver a entrar y salir de mí. Mi mano se movió a su rostro y lo besé mientras me hacía el amor.

—Te quiero. —No volví a decirlo porque quería que me lo dijese él. Ahora quería aprovecharme de cada oportunidad que tuviera para decirle cómo me sentía de verdad, para decirle que era el único hombre del mundo entero al que adoraba. Cuando estaba dentro de mí como en aquel momento, poseyéndome como si fuese la primera vez, estaba fuera de mí; sumergida en el momento.

Me subió la pierna a su hombro y profundizó el ángulo. Movió mi otra pierna a un lado para tener mejor acceso para follarme tan fuerte como quisiera. Embistió con fuerza en mí.

—Te. —Lo hizo de nuevo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—. Quie. —Y me dio un beso antes de hacerlo otra vez—. Ro.


	13. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

Edward

Había planeado hacer un viaje a la isla Fair para tener algo de tranquilidad en medio del mar, pero debido al trabajo extra que había causado la ausencia de Siobhan, ya no tenía aquel lujo. Su presencia en la compañía era vital porque me permitía tener la libertad de hacer lo que quería cuando yo quería. Pero me habían quitado esa libertad.

Podía pagar a otra persona un montón de dinero para que lo hiciese por mí, pero yo era meticuloso a lo que mi negocio concernía y todo tenía que estar correcto. No podía confiar en un extraño para que se preocupase por los detalles entre líneas ni de la imagen que intentaba mantener.

Mi legado estaba en juego.

Estaba sentado en mi despacho cuando Isabella entró, preciosa en un vestido azul oscuro que Dimitri había comprado recientemente para ella. Éste le había entregado una foto de ella a mi diseñadora de Londres y la diseñadora se había encargado de elegir todos los colores que le sentarían bien a Isabella. Valía la pena cada céntimo.

Tenía el pelo sujeto en un elegante recogido y parecía haber nacido en aquel castillo; como yo.

—¿Listo para el almuerzo?

Ojeé mi reloj.

—Son las diez.

Ella se invitó a mi regazo, sentándose a horcajadas en mis caderas, justo encima de mi ingle. No me encontraba duro en aquel momento, pero la cosa estaba a punto de cambiar.

—Me has pillado. Sólo quería tener una excusa para verte. —Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me miró con aquella expresión juguetona que había acabado adorando.

Si no tuviese tanto trabajo que hacer mandaría a la mierda el día laboral y la llevaría a la ciudad para hacer algo divertido. Pero tenía reuniones y papeleo; la pesadilla nunca acababa. Jamás habría abierto una segunda destilería de haber sabido que Siobhan se marcharía. Tendría que venderla si no quería estar todo el día trabajando.

Pero en lugar de decirle algo a Isabella, cerré el portátil.

—Podemos desayunar una segunda vez.

—La verdad es que estoy muy llena. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo? Y hacemos el amor contra un árbol.

Sonreí.

—¿Te pone hacerlo en zonas públicas?

—No. —Me devolvió la sonrisa—. El que me pone eres tú.

Ahora estaba duro como una piedra. Veía el amor en sus ojos sin siquiera buscarlo. Era una mirada que había recibido de algunas mujeres, pero no con la misma intensidad. La mirada que Isabella me regalaba era especial, algo que seguramente no le había entregado a nadie más.

—Buena respuesta. —Tiré de ella más hacia mí y la besé, queriendo una muestra rápida de cariño antes de levantarme. Pero como era normal, el beso se convirtió en algo más. Ella restregó las caderas y se frotó contra mí, rozando mi sexo contra su clítoris. Respiramos en la boca del otro mientras se movía contra mí. La fricción era increíble para ambos.

Ahora sí que no iba a salir. Me la iba a tirar allí mismo sobre mi regazo y no me importaba un cuerno todo el trabajo que tenía acumulado en aquel mismo momento. Todo lo que tendría que hacer sería apartarle el tanga y desabotonarme los pantalones. Entonces, me metería hasta al fondo y sentiría la calidez y la humedad de su carne.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Señor? —sonó la voz de Alistair.

Gruñí contra la boca de Isabella y me aparté.

—¿Qué pasa? —Isabella subió los labios a mi cuello y me besó de todas formas, arrastrando su sexy lengua por mi piel hasta la comisura de mis labios.

—Siobhan ha venido a verle.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

Isabella se quedó inmóvil, respirando en mi cuello.

—¿Qué quiere?

—No lo ha dicho —contestó Alistair.

¿Habría olvidado otra cosa o se había dado cuenta de que al asunto era una estupidez?

—Monada, seguiremos después.

Se quitó de encima de mí y se arregló el vestido.

—Vale. —Salió por la puerta, dejando a la vista la ancha figura de Alistair. Éste solía abrir la puerta cuando quería hablar conmigo, pero seguramente se lo pensaba dos veces cuando Isabella estaba dentro.

—Haz que pase —le ordené.

Alistair cerró la puerta y volvió a desaparecer.

No sabía lo que esperar de Siobhan, pero intenté no hacerme ilusiones. Era posible que sólo hubiese olvidado algo o que tuviese algún documento financiero que necesitase firmar. No cambiaría de opinión a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

Siobhan entró en mi despacho con la ropa oscura que siempre vestía. Volví a tener las gafas en el puente de la nariz y se portaba con más clase que la reina de Inglaterra. Se me acercó y tomó asiento en el sillón que encaraba mi enorme escritorio.

No podía leerla.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Siobhan?

—He estado pensando.

Junté las manos en mi regazo. Mi erección había desaparecido en cuanto Isabella salió por la puerta.

—Me ha encantado trabajar contigo durante estos últimos diez años. Siempre te he visto como algo más que un socio; como un amigo.

La esperanza surgió en mi corazón.

—Igual que yo.

—Y no quiero alejarme de esto. Puedo aprender a aceptar a Isabella con el tiempo. Todo lo que pido es que esta vez seas más astuto.

Tan insultante como era, también era justo.

—Isabella no será un problema.

—De ser así el caso, ¿sigues queriendo que trabaje para ti?

No pude contener una sonrisa, sintiendo como el alivio me embargaba.

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

Siobhan se levantó y extendió la mano.

—Me alegro de volver.

Se la estreché.

—Como yo. El trabajo ha sido una mierda desde que te fuiste.

Rió entre dientes.

—Nada que no pudieses solucionar.

—Podía solucionarlo, pero no disfrutarlo. —Bajé las manos y las metí en mis bolsillos—. ¿Quieres empezar mañana de cero? Tómate el resto del día libre para disfrutar de lo que te queda de libertad.

—Suena bien. Traeré a mi abogado para que podamos reinstaurarlo todo.

—Bien.

Ella se despidió de mí con la mano antes de salir.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —repetí.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta y me quedé a solas con mis pensamientos, un alivio inimaginable me embargó Siobhan no sólo era importante para mí porque dirigiese mi negocio como una profesional, también lo era por la cómoda amistad que habíamos desarrollado. Recuperarla me había hecho darme cuenta de que no podía tomarla por sentada nunca más.

Dimitri llamó a la puerta con los nudillos antes de meter la cabeza.

—Señor, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

—Claro. —Estaba de tan buen humor que hasta podría subirle el sueldo si me lo pedía—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Se acercó a mi mesa y bajó la voz; aunque nadie podría oírnos de todos modos.

—¿Siobhan ha regresado?

Asentí.

—Las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

Se frotó la nuca mientras miraba al suelo.

—¿Algo más?

—Eh… No estoy seguro de cómo decirlo… ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué estoy reportando.

—De acuerdo… —Entrecerré los ojos. Su extraño comportamiento estaba empeorando mi humor—. Pues escúpelo sin más.

—El otro día, cuando Siobhan se marchó, Isabella se encontró fuera con ella y hablaron un rato. No sé lo que dijeron, pero la conversación continuó un tiempo.

Mi interés hizo aparición.

—¿Qué día fue esto?

—Cuando Siobhan vino por sus joyas.

—Interesante.

—Y ahora Siobhan vuelve unos días después. Me parece sospechoso.

A mí también.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber, Dimitri.

—De nada, señor. —Salió de allí y cerró la puerta tras él. Tomé asiento y crucé las piernas mientras me frotaba la mandíbula con los dedos.

Que Isabella no hubiese mencionado aquello me decía que había pasado algo importante, y era realmente peculiar que Siobhan cambiara de idea.

Y eso quería decir que Isabella le había dicho algo para hacerla reconsiderar.

En aquel momento me sentí un hombre muy afortunado. La mujer que amaba había hecho todo lo posible para que mi socia en los negocios siguiese en mi vida, a pesar de que la odiaba. Aun con los inicios que habíamos tenido, había demostrado realmente su lealtad hacia mí. Le importaba mi felicidad, aunque con ello sabotease la propia.

Aquello era amor verdadero.

No lo tomaría a la ligera.

…

ISABELLA ME CUESTIONÓ INMEDIATAMENTE cuando volví a los aposentos reales.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Me ajusté los gemelos y mantuve como buenamente pude una expresión estoica en la cara.

—Siobhan ha cambiado de idea. Vuelve mañana al trabajo.

Isabella actuó de maravilla. Aunque ya sabía que había tenido algo que ver con ello, casi me engañó al hacerme creer que era inocente.

—¡Vaya! Es increíble. Me alivia.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos conforme me fui acercando a ella.

—Me alegro de tenerla de vuelta. Hace que mi vida sea mucho menos complicada.

—Lo sé. Has estado trabajando mucho…

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios mientras la miraba, viendo felicidad real en su mirada.

—Es una lástima que no os llevéis bien. Parece que vas a seguir viéndola.

—No es para tanto —susurró—. Cuando está por aquí, te veo más. Así que salgo ganando.

—Sí. —Podría haberle dicho que lo sabía todo. Estaba tentado; quería que supiera que apreciaba el gesto que había hecho por mí presionando a Siobhan para que se quedase, fuera cual fuera la discusión que habían tenido. Quería que supiera que significaba mucho para mí que le importase tanto mi felicidad, pero no decir nada lo hacía igual de especial. Me había demostrado que me quería sin obtener nada a cambio. Y por eso me lo callé y elegí mirarla—. Te quiero.

Sus ojos se suavizaron; no había esperado mi confesión. Cuando se enternecía era incluso más bella. Era incluso más preciosa que cuando decía que me quería haciendo el amor. Era perfecta.

—Y yo a ti también.

…

SIOBHAN VOLVIÓ al trabajo al día siguiente y continuó por donde lo dejó como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se puso al día con todo lo atrasado, ordenó las hojas de datos y consiguió obtener un cliente nuevo durante la primera hora. Era una persona diligente sin duda.

Por la tarde, tuvimos una reunión con un cliente en Edimburgo. Era dueño de una filial de restaurantes de lujo en Grecia y estaba interesado en pedir grandes cantidades de whisky escocés de manera asidua. Ya que estaba considerado como persona VIP, nos reunimos con él en persona; e incluso fui yo también.

Acabamos la comida y firmamos los papeles. Él tenía que marcharse para coger su vuelo, así que nos dejó con la cuenta; aunque para nosotros no significó nada. Nos daba más tiempo para disfrutar de la botella de vino que no habíamos terminado.

—Ha sido fácil —dijo Siobhan—. Ahora se encuentra entre los diez primeros de nuestra lista de clientes.

—Dinero fácil. —Comprobé el teléfono en busca de correos electrónicos antes de beber otra vez de mi copa. Tener a Siobhan a mi lado hacía que todo funcionase como un mecanismo bien engrasado. Además, disfrutaba de su compañía y de su inteligencia—. ¿Dónde lo encontró?

—Fue gracias a Cassandra —explicó—. Es amiga de su cuñado.

—Tendré que darle las gracias la próxima vez que la vea.

—Le daré las gracias por usted. —Me guiñó un ojo y bebió de su vino.

No sabía mucho de Cassandra, aparte de que Siobhan la adoraba.

—¿A qué se dedica Cassandra?

—Es abogada.

No me sorprendía: Siobhan parecía ser alguien que se veía atraída hacia personas exitosas.

—¿De qué rama?

—De divorcios, sobre todo. Pero lo disfruta.

—Es genial. Los cuatro deberíamos ir a cenar en alguna ocasión. Me encantaría conocerla mejor.

—Suena interesante. —Tenía las uñas pintadas de negro y llevaba un brazalete dorado que contrastaba con su piel aceituna. Siobhan era una belleza natural que apenas llevaba accesorios. Con ella, menos siempre era más.

—Dimitri me dijo que las vio a Isabella y a usted tener una conversación en privado.

Siobhan movió la copa como si no hubiese dicho nada de importancia. Yo seguí adelante cuando no contestó.

—No sé lo que le dijo Isabella, pero me alegro de que lo hiciese. Me sentía bastante derrotado cuando se fue.

Por fin dejó la copa en la mesa y me miró a los ojos.

—Sigue sin gustarme. Nunca confiaré en ella. Nunca la perdonaré. Pero diré que usted le importa de verdad, y eso es lo único que tolero de ella.

Mis suposiciones acababan de ser confirmadas, y aquello sólo provocó que me enamorase más de Isabella. La cicatriz de mi pecho ya sólo era un mal sueño. Habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias y un comienzo difícil, pero todo había valido la pena. Volvía a ser feliz.

—Quizás su tolerancia pueda convertirse algún día en cariño.

—Poco probable, pero posible. —Se sirvió otra copa—. Pero ya me conoce. Siempre tengo la mente abierta.

—Así es. —Brindé con ella—. Por los nuevos comienzos.

Sonrió.

—Por los nuevos comienzos.


	14. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14

Isabella

Edward empezó a estar de mucho mejor humor cuando Siobhan volvió a su vida. Y besaba el suelo que yo pisaba. Cuando no hacíamos el amor, seguía siendo cariñoso conmigo. Y si no me estaba tocando con las manos, seguía explorándome con la mirada con su intensidad acostumbrada. Había hecho un trato con el diablo, pero no lo lamentaba.

Lo haría algún día; pero aquel no era el día.

Edward entró en el dormitorio justo antes del almuerzo para nuestra rutina diaria. Cuando Siobhan no estaba se había acostumbrado a almorzar mientras trabajaba, pero ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

—Claro que sí. —Ya estaba vestida y lista para irnos, sabiendo que aparecería por la puerta entre las 12:00 y las 12:15—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Hoy ha salido el sol, pensé en comer en el patio. ¿Qué te parece?

Podíamos comer en el baño y me daría igual mientras estuviese con él.

—Perfecto.

Me abrazó la cintura con ambos brazos y me besó en los labios. Si no tenía tiempo para un encuentro, normalmente evitaba mostrarme mucho afecto. Porque cuando lo hacía siempre llegábamos a otro nivel. Y si eso pasaba, ninguno almorzaría. Me cogió de la mano y me acompañó al patio. En cuanto apareció en mitad de la piedra, las flores y los setos bien cortados, las doncellas salieron con platos de sándwiches, ensalada y fruta variada. Lo colocaron todo en la mesa bajo la sombrilla y desaparecieron. A pesar de que Edward les dio las gracias, ellas no dijeron nada. Era como si tuviesen miedo de enfadarlo de algún modo.

Sabía que Edward podía ser intimidante, pero no era tan intimidante.

—¿Qué tal el día? —Edward tomaba una taza de café con el almuerzo en lugar de un vaso de whisky. Había tenido que volver a dejar de beber tanto, pero al menos ahora lo seguía a rajatabla.

—Bastante bien. He leído un poco. —Ni siquiera había empezado a matricularme en una facultad. Ahora que sabía que nuestra relación no duraría mucho más que un año, era una tontería. Sería una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero porque los créditos no eran transferibles—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Siobhan ha traído un nuevo cliente a la mesa. Es el propietario de más de doce restaurantes en Grecia, Turquía y Austria, por lo que ha traído mucho negocio. Aparentemente, Cassandra tiene conexiones con él.

—Qué bien.

—Tendremos pronto una cena con Siobhan y con ella. Parecen ir en serio y me gustaría conocerla.

No estaba segura de por qué una mujer tan dulce como Cassandra estaba siquiera con Siobhan. Esa mujer no tenía corazón.

—Hazme saber cuándo.

Edward dejó la servilleta en su regazo y comió como si tuviésemos invitados. Sus modales eran una parte integral de su comportamiento, así que nunca comía como una persona normal. Yo, por otro lado, siempre provocaba un desastre de un modo u otro.

—Quería preguntarte una cosa.

—Dime. —Se metió una fresa en la boca y centró toda su atención en mí. Siempre me prestaba total atención cada vez que la pedía. Había salido con muchos hombres que sólo me escuchaban parcialmente cuando tenía algo que decir.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a conseguir un teléfono?

—¿Un teléfono? —inquirió, enarcando las cejas.

—Sí, un teléfono móvil. —Había dejado claro que esta vez sería un ser humano independiente—. También me gustaría un portátil y un coche.

Edward no se cerró en banda. Tomó un bocado de la ensalada y masticó lentamente, considerando mi petición.

—Puedo encargarme.

—Yo puedo pagarme mi propio coche. Sólo necesito ayuda para conseguir la licencia. También puedo pagarme un portátil, pero no tengo carné de conducir y no puedo salir a examinarme, así como así.

—Puedo hacer que uno de los hombres se encargue de eso por ti.

—Me gustaría pagar por ello, Edward. —No quería que me lo comprase todo él. Su riqueza no me importaba y necesitaba demostrarlo.

Cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron, sabía que quería negarse y decir que lo pagaría igualmente. Pero sabía lo importante que era para mí que me respetasen como persona.

—Si transfieres el dinero a mi cuenta, puedo mandarlos a recoger todo lo que necesites. ¿Te parece justo?

No conseguiría un compromiso mejor.

—Sí.

—Nos pondremos en marcha con el carné de conducir. Puedo hacer que te examines aquí y que lo consigas inmediatamente.

—Vale.

Se bebió el café y tomó otro bocado.

—También me preguntaba si puedes prestarme el teléfono para llamar a mi hermano. —Sabía que el tema era difícil. Cuando había llamado a Joseph anteriormente había planeado escapar de Edward. Edward cargaría con esa cicatriz en el pecho hasta que muriese. Era imposible que lo tomase como si fuera un asunto sin importancia.

Edward no dudó un segundo antes de sacarlo de su bolsillo y pasármelo por la mesa.

—Por supuesto, monada. No tienes que pedírmelo.

Aquella reacción era mejor de la que había esperado.

—Gracias…

Edward miró al otro lado del patio mientras masticaba, con la mandíbula dura y masculina y sus rasgos afilados y hermosos. No importaba lo que hiciese, siempre era sensual mientras lo hacía. Había tomado mi petición mucho mejor de lo esperado y no estaba segura de si su positivismo provenía del regreso de Siobhan o de otra cosa. Yo simplemente agradecía que la conversación hubiese salido tan bien.

Cuando terminó de comer, dejó los platos sucios para que se los llevasen las doncellas.

—Estaré en mi despacho. Devuélveme el teléfono cuando estés lista. Haré que uno de los hombres vaya a por las cosas que has pedido.

—Genial. Gracias.

Rodeó la mesa y me besó antes de marcharse.

—Nos vemos luego.

Era el tipo de gesto cariñoso breve que se entregaban los esposos, o una pareja que acostumbraba a estar alejada durante cortos periodos de tiempo a diario. Me gustaba lo natural que era; me gustaba poder imaginarme haciéndolo todos los días. Pero también lo odiaba.

Cuando se hubo marchado, llamé a mi hermano.

—¿Isabella? —Joseph asumió inmediatamente que era yo, sabiendo que Edward no tenía razones para llamarlo nunca más.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien. Supongo que a ti también, ya que no he sabido de ti en casi un mes. —Su voz estaba llena de acusación, pero no con la suficiente para hacerme sentir culpable.

—Sí, soy feliz.

—Bueno, me alegro. Ahora mismo estoy en Londres.

—No estás muy lejos de aquí, entonces.

—Lo suficiente para no poder ayudarte si lo necesitas —dijo—. No lo necesitas, ¿verdad?

—No. Cuida bien de mí.

—Bien —suspiró—. Me alivia saberlo. ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Vas a quedarte allí para siempre?

—Iba a volver a la facultad y tener apartamento propio… pero no creo que eso vaya a pasar ya.

—¿Estás embarazada? —dijo de improviso.

—No. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Mi tiempo con Edward es limitado. Quiero disfrutarlo todo lo posible.

—¿Limitado por qué?

Le conté lo de Siobhan.

—Tío, está loca. Odio a esa zorra. Deberías haber dejado que me la llevase.

—Joseph —dije en tono helado—. No me hace gracia.

—No intentaba ser gracioso. Pero sí que es una zorra, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Pero es importante para Edward.

—¿Está enamorado de ella o algo?

—Espero que no —respondí—. Siobhan es gay.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido—. Oh. Bueno, supongo que entonces no tendrás que preocuparte de eso…

—Ya.

—¿Vas a dejarlo cuando llegue el momento? Creí que estabas enamorada de él.

—Y lo estoy. De verdad que lo estoy. Por eso tiene que pasar.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Joseph nunca había estado enamorado; jamás lo entendería.

—A pesar de que mi tiempo con él será limitado, sigue valiendo la pena. Preferiría pasar poco tiempo con él que nada en absoluto. La vida es corta. Hay que vivir el momento.

Joseph suspiró.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿Tienes un número al que poder llamarte?

—Edward me va a comprar un teléfono hoy.

—Bueno, pues cuando lo tengas, dímelo.

—Vale.

—Hablamos luego. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Colgó y yo dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa. Se suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Edward, pero no tenía ganas que levantarme aún. Contarle la verdad a otra persona lo hacía parecer más real, hacía más real que había aceptado hacernos daño a Edward y a mí al final del camino. Cuando le había preguntado anteriormente sobre el matrimonio, él no había tenido una respuesta para mí. Tal vez nunca quiso casarse conmigo.

Pero yo sabía que me amaba.

…

EN CUANTO EDWARD pasó por la puerta tras el trabajo, dejó una bolsa en la mesa y se quitó la chaqueta.

—He conseguido lo que me pediste. Tu examen de conducir es la semana que viene.

—Hala, qué rápido.

—Para eso pago a mi personal. —Se desabrochó el reloj y se lo quitó de la muñeca—. Y sabes que yo también soy rápido. —Me guiñó un ojo y se inclinó hacia el sofá, donde yo me encontraba, para besarme.

—Tienes razón. —Dejé mi libro sobre la mesa y me puse en pie para poder abrazarlo—. ¿Tengo número y todo?

—Espera muchos mensajes inapropiados durante el día.

—Oh, lo haré.

Cogió la bolsa y sacó un teléfono móvil y un MacBook.

—Ya está todo. Añadí la información Wi-Fi por ti.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —Me abrazó la cintura y me miró. Era extraño que no me besase, pero parecía feliz sólo mirándome. Se movió ligeramente de lado a lado conmigo, casi como si estuviésemos bailando lento en un baile de fin de curso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —susurró—. Me gusta mirarte.

—Bueno es que a mí también me guste mirarte a ti.

—¿Cómo no te va a gustar? Soy un hombre muy atractivo. —Sonrió como si estuviese bromeando conmigo.

—Muy cierto.

Me abrazó más a su pecho, su poderoso cuerpo parecía estar hecho de hormigón.

—¿Vas a matricularte en alguna clase por internet?

—No. Sólo necesito algo que hacer durante el día mientras estás trabajando.

Me miró perplejo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no vas a volver a estudiar?

—Es posible que no.

No pudo ocultar la felicidad de su cara. No sonrió, pero sus ojos lo mostraron todo.

—¿Y eso?

—No sé. No estoy segura de querer ir a clase mientras estoy aquí. Me parece un engorro.

—Bueno, pues eres más que bienvenida a vivir aquí; conmigo. —Encerró mi rostro entre sus manos y me rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Complacerme es un trabajo a jornada completa. Tiene grandes beneficios.

—Eso he oído.

—Viene con lo que sea que necesites. Y también con estufa personal.

—Sí que mantienes las sábanas calentitas.

Su felicidad menguó.

—No te burles, monada. ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? Sabes que no hay nada que quisiera más.

Era fácil dejarlo todo por él, al menos cuando me miraba así. No había sacrificio que no hiciese para sentirme así de bien o para ser así de feliz. Quería que aquel hombre me amase así durante el resto de mi vida. Jamás olvidaría cómo me sentí la primera vez que le puse los ojos encima; en aquel entonces había tanto odio que no pude reprimirlo todo. Pero ahora cuando lo miraba, veía al hombre más maravilloso que conocería en mi vida.

—Me gustaría quedarme contigo.

La felicidad regresó inmediatamente.

—Me has hecho un hombre muy feliz.

Aquello hacía que todo valiese la pena. Cuando hiciese las maletas y me marchase, recordaría aquel momento para que me diese fuerzas y así poder irme.

—Hay algo que quiero de ti… y no te va a gustar.

—Sabes que lo haría todo por ti.

—Mi hermano no puede odiar a mi novio, y mi novio no puede odiar a mi hermano.

Me miró sin parpadear.

—Y por eso necesito que os llevéis bien. Es la única familia que me queda.

—Monada, ya sabes que me disparó.

—Lo sé. Y tú me secuestraste. Ambos sois culpables de algo horrible.

—Pero yo nunca intenté asesinarte. Y cuando estabas bajo mi control, siempre te traté con respeto.

—Salvo cuando me desnudaste y me forzaste a cenar con Bones. —No se lo recordé para hacerlo sentir mal, sólo para explicar mi razonamiento.

Su mirada se oscureció.

—Necesito que os llevéis bien. Yo he hecho todo lo posible con Siobhan. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo por mí.

—Es completamente diferente. Siobhan nunca te ha hecho nada salvo insultarte algunas veces.

Y forzarme a abandonar al amor de mi vida.

—Has dicho que harías lo que fuera por mí, Edward. Esto es lo que quiero.

Suspiró, soltando mi cintura.

—Maldita sea.

—¿Qué decides?

—¿Él está de acuerdo?

Ni siquiera se lo había mencionado.

—No… pero lo estará.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Edward. —Yo estaba entregando mucho para estar con él. Él podía hacer lo que le pedía.

Suspiró de nuevo antes de juntar nuestras frentes.

—De acuerdo. Una cena. Sólo una vez.

—Una vez no. Quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermano.

—Pronto tendrás coche; podrás irte del castillo y verlo cuando quieras.

—Sigo necesitando que le des la bienvenida a tu casa.

Bajó las manos y dio un paso atrás.

—No te pases. Ese hombre mató a algunos de los míos. ¿Es que crees que puede aparecer sin más en esta propiedad e insultar a todos mis empleados?

—No los insultaría…

—Su presencia es insultante. He aceptado ir a una cena, y eso es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer, Isabella. Agradécelo y sigamos adelante.

Tendríamos que ir paso a paso.

—Vale, está bien.

Edward se apartó de mí y se desabotonó la camisa. Me dio la espalda, escondiendo su irritación. Seguramente tenía la mandíbula completamente apretada.

La única solución al problema era el sexo. Y solía funcionar siempre. Me desvestí a su espalda, deshaciéndome del vestido y el sujetador, hasta quedar sólo con el tanga blanco puesto. Tenía los tacones en los pies, pero me los dejé porque pensé que mejorarían el conjunto.

Se dio la vuelta con la camisa abierta y la corbata deshecha. Me miró de arriba abajo, concentrándose en mis pechos descubiertos. De repente, su ira desapareció al empezar a pensar en sexo. Bajó las manos a su cinturón y se desabotonó los pantalones hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos.

—¿Cómo me quieres? —No había nada que a Edward le gustase más que el poder. Y cuando se lo entregaba yo misma, lo hacía sentir placer de un modo completamente nuevo. Subí las manos a mi pecho y los apreté con fuerza.

Él observó mis movimientos como un halcón y su mirada se oscureció más a cada segundo.

—Al borde de la cama. El culo en el aire.

Dije las palabras mágicas que lo mejoraban todo.

—Sí, señor.

…

—¿ESTÁS libre esta noche para cenar? —le pregunté a Joseph por teléfono. La última vez que hablamos se encontraba en Londres, pero parecía moverse mucho.

—Estoy en Edimburgo, de hecho. Acabo de ir a jugar al golf con unos colegas.

—¿Es eso un sí?

—Depende. ¿Invitas tú?

No pude contener la sonrisa.

—Claro. Pero no pidas lo más caro de la carta.

—Sabes que soy una cita cara.

—Extraño, teniendo en cuenta la mala compañía que eres.

—Ja —dijo sarcástico—. Sólo por eso me voy a tomar dos cervezas en lugar de una.

—Me parece bien. ¿A las siete?

—Claro. Hay un asador genial en Edimburgo. Te mandaré el nombre.

—Suena genial.

—Vale, pues nos vemos allí.

Antes de que pudiese colgar, le solté el pequeño detalle que no había incluido antes.

—Perfecto. Edward y yo te vemos allí. —Y colgué antes de que pudiese oírlo discutir.

Edward ya estaba cabreado por tener que pasar tiempo con Joseph, pero Joseph estaría mucho más encabronado.

Mi hermano me devolvió la llamada. Qué grano en el culo era.

—Eh, ¿qué quieres? —contesté como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Acabas de decir que Edward va a ir? —Habló con furia contenida; completamente opuesto a como había sonado antes.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Que qué pasa? —inquirió con incredulidad—. Si quieres tirártelo es cosa tuya, pero yo no voy a cenar con ese capullo.

—Joseph —dije en tono calmado—. Necesito que os llevéis bien.

—¿Por qué? Ya dejaste claro que no ibas a casarte con él. Yo no te presento a todas las mujeres con las que me acuesto.

Demasiados detalles.

—Pero Edward es importante para mí. Mientras estemos juntos, necesito que os llevéis bien.

—No pasará. Ese cabrón te secuestró.

—Y yo me enamoré de él, así que obviamente me trató bien.

—Lo que hace que lo odie todavía más. Si te hubiese dejado en paz, seguirías en la facultad y viviendo una vida normal. Puede que estuviese saliendo con un tío normal y que tuvieses una relación normal. Ese capullo te lo quitó todo.

—Estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

—Pero te jodió la vida. ¿De verdad esperas que le perdone algo así?

—Yo nunca he dicho nada de perdonar. Sólo necesito que os toleréis. Ambos sois muy importantes para mí.

—¿Edward sabe de esto? ¿O se lo ibas a decir cuando llegaseis al restaurante?

—Sí, lo sabe.

—Mentira.

—Se lo dije hace unos días. Le parece bien.

Resopló en el teléfono.

—¿Y quieres que me lo crea?

—Vale… No le emociona, pero al menos aceptó hacerlo. Mucho más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

Suspiró.

—Venga, Joseph. Una cena.

—Una cena llevará a otra más.

—No voy a elegir bando, pero lo que le hiciste tú fue mucho peor que lo que él te hizo a ti.

—Tienes que estar de coña.

—Joseph, intentaste robarle cuatro millones de dólares. No olvides por qué empezó todo esto. Y luego mataste a sus hombres, intentaste tomar prisionera a su socia y le disparaste en el pecho. No puedes tenerlo tan creído como para no verlo desde mi perspectiva.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que es un gilipollas. Y no voy a cambiar de idea.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No seas pesado, Joseph.

—Pues te fastidias.

—Vas a hacer esto por mí, no por él. No lo olvides. Y ambos sabemos qué harías lo que fuera por mí. Eres la única familia que me queda en el mundo. —Sabía que aquello le tocaría la fibra sensible. Mi hermano no era emocional, pero ese tema siempre le afectaba.

—Puf…

—¿Eso es un sí?

—He dicho «puf».

—Y en el mundo de Joseph, ¿qué significa eso?

Se quedó callado, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar.

—Tú ganas… Iré.

—Nada de hombres. Ni de pistolas.

—Se razonable, Isabella.

—Lo digo en serio. Ni armas, ni hombres. Sólo nosotros tres.

—¿Y cómo sé que él cumplirá su parte del trato?

—Porque yo estaré con él. Si crees que dejaría que te hiciese daño, es que estás mal de la cabeza.

—Más vale que así sea. Y ya que es Edward el que paga, que sepas que voy a pedir lo más caro que haya en el puñetero menú.

…

ESTÁBAMOS en el asiento de atrás del coche mientras Alistair nos llevaba al restaurante. Las ventanas estaban tintadas para que nadie pudiera ver el interior, y esa era la razón por la que Edward y yo lo habíamos hecho en la parte de atrás tantas veces.

Él estaba vestido con pantalones, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta marrón de cuero que lo hacía parecer comestible. Sus hombros, junto al resto de su cuerpo, eran agradables a la vista. Se había afeitado antes de irnos y por eso tenía la mandíbula despejada; algo que sólo veía por las mañanas antes de que se fuese a trabajar. No habló mucho: estaba molesto por tener que cenar con mi hermano; igual que Joseph.

—¿Alguna regla? —preguntó al fin.

—Nada de pistolas.

—Esa ya la has dicho antes. ¿Algo más?

—¿Cómo qué? —Yo iba con pantalones y una chaqueta de cuero negro, algo que la estilista londinense de Edward había escogido por mí. Nunca nos habíamos visto en persona, pero siempre elegía ropa que me quedaban perfectamente.

—Temas de conversación.

—Tú limítate a no ser explícito sobre el sexo conmigo y todo debería ir bien.

—No es algo sobre lo que hable con la gente… y menos aún con tu hermano.

—Bueno, tú me has preguntado. —Miró por la ventana con una mano en mi muslo. No parecía nervioso por la cena, sólo molesto. Prefería pasar las noches a solas conmigo en el castillo, haciendo el amor en la enorme cama en la que dormíamos cada noche y cenando en el balcón que daba al patio.

—Que no haya traído una pistola no quiere decir que no pueda matarlo con los puños.

Hice todo lo posible por no poner los ojos en blanco ante aquella ridícula muestra de machismo.

—Si alguno de los dos hace algo, os patearé el culo.

Rió entre dientes al pensarlo.

—Claro que sí, monada.

—Oye, que tengo un gancho de derecha fenomenal.

—Tendrás que enseñármelo en algún momento. Me encantaría verlo.

—Yo también necesito un saco de boxeo. ¿Te ofreces voluntario?

Elevó la comisura de los labios a modo de sonrisa.

—Echo eso de menos…

—¿El qué? —pregunté, sin seguirle el hilo.

—Esa actitud fiera. Cuando nos conocimos solías ser sarcástica conmigo todo el tiempo, ahora sólo eres dulce y cariñosa.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que sea sarcástica y desagradable?

—No —dijo, riendo—. Bueno, tal vez cuando follemos.

—Tomo nota.

Alistair aparcó en la esquina y abrió la puerta de atrás para que pudiéramos salir del coche. Edward me cogió de la mano y me acompañó hasta el interior, donde nos acercamos a la mesa de recepción del local poco iluminado. Las mesas estaban llenas, pero el ruido era bajo; todos hablaban en un tono moderado. En cada mesa había una vela encendida.

Joseph ya tenía mesa junto a la pared del fondo, y en lugar de saludarnos con la mano se dedicó a mirarnos fijamente mientras se bebía la cerveza.

—Mi hermano está al fondo.

Edward levantó la cabeza y lo vio antes de llevarme con él. Al acercarnos, el pulso empezó a latir con fuerza en mis oídos. Lo último que quería era que los dos se matasen durante la cena.

—Hola. —Me acerqué a Joseph y lo abracé.

—Hola. —Él me lo devolvió.

Edward tomó asiento, no molestándose en estrecharle la mano. Mi hermano seguramente no se habría molestado en devolvérselo, de todas formas. Me senté junto a Edward, y Joseph tuvo cuidado de sentarse directamente frente a mí. La situación era super incómoda.

Joseph le dio otro trago a la cerveza, acabándose lo que quedaba y terminando con un bigote de espuma.

Edward escaneó discretamente el restaurante, posiblemente para asegurarse de que Joseph no tenía refuerzos pululando por allí.

Había tal desconfianza y odio entre ellos que lo sentía yo misma en la piel.

—A ver qué pinta tiene el menú… —Cogí la carta de color negro y leí el contenido—. El costillar tiene buena pinta. ¿Qué vas a pedir tú, Edward?

—Whisky —contestó.

No me atreví a contestarle mal en aquel momento.

—¿Joseph?

—Cerveza —dijo—. Y la langosta.

Los ojeé a ambos, preguntándome si aquello no sería una idea horrible después de todo.

—Gracias por venir… a los dos.

—No me diste mucha opción —se quejó Joseph.

—A mí tampoco —concordó Edward.

—Venga, chicos —dije—. Estamos aquí. Hagamos que funcione.

—En serio, ¿qué te esperabas? —inquirió Joseph—. ¿Qué Edward y yo nos disculpásemos y nos fuésemos a jugar al golf?

—El capullo de tu hermano me disparó —comentó Edward—. Que no se nos olvide.

Sostuve las manos en alto.

—Nada de insultos esta noche. Cuando cada uno se vaya por su lado, no podéis ser enemigos. Quiero que haya paz. No amistad, lealtad o respeto. Sólo paz. —No pedía demasiado, sólo que fuesen civiles con el otro.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo en desacuerdo con ello. Intenté sacar un tema en el que ambos pudiesen participar.

—La segunda destilería de Edward va bien. La abrió hace unos meses y los pedidos se amontonan. ¿Te gusta el whisky escocés, Joseph?

Apretó los labios como si no quisiese contestar.

—Sí, la verdad. El suyo es muy bueno.

Miré a Edward, ordenándole con la mirada que aceptase el piropo. Edward pareció molesto, pero cooperó.

—Gracias.

Fue un comienzo duro, pero al menos era algo.

—Edward me está ayudando a sacarme el carné de conducir para poder circular por aquí.

—¿Y por qué no dejas que sus hombres te lleven a donde quieras? —preguntó Joseph.

—Ojalá lo hiciera —susurró Edward.

—Porque quiero independencia —contesté.

Joseph no acalló su opinión sobre el tema.

—La independencia está sobrevalorada. Tienes a tu disposición un equipo de hombres que harán todo lo que quieras. Cualquiera haría lo que sea por tenerlo. Disfrútalo y ya está.

—Ojalá ella pensase igual —dijo Edward—. Pero también quiere pagar por sus cosas…

—Este tío está forrado. —Señaló a Edward—. Y te tuvo prisionera durante seis meses. Deja que te compre lo que quieras.

—No necesito que me compre nada —dije bruscamente—. Edward es mi novio, no mi sugar daddy.

—No me importa ser tu sugar daddy —saltó Edward.

—Pero a mí sí —discutí. Le hice una señal al camarero para que pudiésemos cambiar de tema. Yo pedí una copa de vino y mi entrante, y ellos pidieron después. Cuando el camarero se marchó, volvimos a nuestra burbuja de incomodidad.

Edward no sacó tema, y Joseph tampoco.

No debí esperar que hiciesen algo por voluntad propia.

—¿A dónde has viajado recientemente? —le pregunté a Joseph.

—A Rusia —contestó éste—. Estaba en Moscú.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Edward.

—Por negocios —respondió Joseph vagamente.

Sabía que Rusia era un tema delicado para Edward. Cada vez que se mencionaba, su humor se agriaba notablemente.

—¿Algún otro sitio?

—¿Qué tipo de negocios? —presionó Edward.

Joseph tenía una expresión en la cara que me hizo saber que no quería contestar.

—Hay un trato gordo con la mafia Rusia que tiene cuarenta millones en juego. Voy a interceptarlos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —insistió Edward.

No los había juntado para que hablasen de trabajo, pero eso fue lo que acabó pasando.

—Bones —respondió Joseph—. Dijo que se reunió con un representante ruso, pero no me dio detalles.

—Hmm… —Edward tenía la mandíbula tensa, como si estuviese pensando—. ¿Quién va a realizar el intercambio de dinero?

—No puedo decirlo —dijo Joseph.

Aquella respuesta no era una que Edward aceptase.

—No me interesa el dinero. Lo que me interesa es alguien, puedo ayudarte.

—¿Crees que necesito ayuda? —preguntó mi hermano, incrédulo.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me cabreaste, sí —espetó Edward.

—Eh, chicos. —Levanté ambas manos—. Bajemos el tono.

Edward me ignoró.

—Escríbelo. —Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y empujó una servilleta hacia él—. Ahora.

Joseph le quitó el bolígrafo de la mano y escribió los nombres en letra diminuta. Dobló la servilleta y se la devolvió a Edward. Edward le echó un vistazo, entrecerró los ojos y la hizo pedacitos.

—Quiero entrar.

—No necesito ayuda —dijo Joseph—. Y no voy a darte una parte.

—No quiero una parte —contestó Edward en tono gélido—. Sólo quiero entrar.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber Joseph.

—Porque uno de esos cabrones me jodió —susurró Edward—. Y quiero llevarme algo que lo signifique todo para él. Lo único que parece importarle es el dinero y el orgullo. Me gustaría destrozar ambas cosas.

Joseph lo observó con sospecha, tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Quería que Joseph y Edward se llevasen bien, pero así no. Aun así, si aquello los unía un poco más, no podía objetar. Edward seguía sufriendo por lo que le ocurrió a su familia. Si aquello le daba paz, no podía pedirle que no lo hiciera.

—Joseph, puedes confiar en él.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido —dijo—. Aunque sea por venganza.

—No necesitas saber los detalles, Joseph —dije yo rápidamente—. Edward quiere formar parte y creo que puede serte de ayuda.

Edward me miró, y en la profundidad de sus ojos había una gratitud que Joseph nunca notaría. Su expresión era difícil de leer, posiblemente a propósito, pero hacía tiempo que yo había resuelto el rompecabezas. Joseph nos observó a ambos con duda.

—Trabajo con un equipo particular…

—En el que no confío demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que intentaste engañarme con dinero falso. Vamos, Joseph —Cuando Edward tomaba las riendas, tenía más autoridad que todos los líderes mundiales juntos—. Quiero que esta misión sea un éxito.

Joseph me miró como si esperara que dijese algo.

—Yo creo que es buena idea —opiné—. Tenéis intereses mutuos. Es perfecto.

Joseph se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, sí. Pero si me jodes, te mataré.

Edward sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Aquí no habrá matanzas de ningún tipo —ordené—. Si los dos me queréis, jamás os pondréis la mano encima.

—No te quiero tanto —replicó Joseph.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Y yo que me lo creo. Me metiste una puta bala en el cuerpo.

—Bueno, te lo tenías merecido —dijo Joseph—. Eres imbécil si creíste que no iba a hacer lo que fuera para salvar a mi hermana.

—Si yo tuviese hermana, habría hecho lo mismo —contestó Edward.

Tal vez aquello podría funcionar, después de todo. No era perfecto, pero tampoco era horrendo.

—Entonces, ¿le perdonas por haberte disparado?

—Yo no me he disculpado en ningún momento —dijo Joseph rápidamente.

—Ni yo buscaba una disculpa —añadió Edward—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar el pasado en donde pertenece y seguir adelante. Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer.

—Concuerdo —respondió Joseph—. Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde diablos está nuestra comida?

No era perfecto, pero lo aceptaría.


	15. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

Edward

Cuando entramos en el dormitorio, me sentí aliviado de que la cena con Joseph se hubiese terminado ya. Había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, y además Joseph estaba personalmente involucrado en estafar a uno de los hombres a los que yo despreciaba. Claro que quería entrar.

Isabella se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del respaldo del sillón.

—Gracias por lo de esta noche. Ha significado mucho para mí. —Giró y se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja, pareciendo la mujer más sexy del mundo sin siquiera intentarlo.

Cuando me miraba así, haría lo que fuese por ella sin siquiera cuestionarlo.

—Parece que somos capaces de comportarnos con el otro.

—Lo sé. Os habéis esforzado de verdad. —Se quitó la camiseta, revelando el sujetador negro que le juntaba los pechos. Se quitó lentamente la ropa que le quedaba, dejando los pantalones para el final y quedándose sólo con la ropa interior a juego—. Me gustaría mostrar mi aprecio.

Se me secó la garganta y tragué automáticamente, notando cómo los músculos se movían conforme bajaba la saliva. Cada día conseguía vivir mi fantasía al despertarme junto a ella y volver a ella tras el trabajo. Isabella satisfacía mi sexualidad, pero también la alimentaba todavía más. Era un ciclo que continuaba repitiéndose, aunque tampoco es que me quejase.

Isabella se acercó tranquilamente, con el hermoso pelo castaño enmarcándole los hombros. Tenía una cintura delgada, y los pequeños músculos de su cuerpo se veían bajo el sujetador. También tenía unas piernas increíbles, largas y esbeltas, que podían abrazarse a mi cintura mientras la hundía en el colchón. Bajó las manos por mi pecho al llegar a mí, poniéndose de rodillas en la alfombra roja de mi dormitorio. Siguió con los ojos pegados a los míos mientras me bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y me quitaba los bóxers, dejando que mi miembro palpitante quedase libre. Su boca se dirigió de inmediato a mis testículos, que lamió con entusiasmo, arrastrando la lengua por la rugosa textura de la piel.

Inhalé aire bruscamente y cerré los ojos.

Isabella arrastró la lengua por mi miembro, justo sobre la gruesa vena que se marcaba bajo la piel. Cuando llegó al glande chupó la gota que se estaba formando en él; ésta se quedó pegada a su lengua y a mi glande, creando un hilo pegajoso antes de romperse.

Jesús.

—Dígame lo que quiere, señor. Dígame lo que quiere que haga.

Joder.

—Quiero metértela hasta la garganta y ver cómo te tragas mi semen.

Isabella tomó mi sexo en la mano y me miró con una expresión completamente sexual.

—Sí, señor. —Inclinó el cuello y tomó mi hombría todo lo que pudo sin tener arcadas. Luego volvió a sacarla, con la lengua plana y aguantando mi pene para no dañarlo con los dientes; la saliva se acumuló en la base de mi miembro y cayó al suelo. No necesitaba ir rápido ni usar la mano para volverme loco; la combinación de tenerla de rodillas con su suave boca en torno a mí era una fantasía que apenas podía aguantar. Era puñeteramente preciosa.

Hundí la mano en su pelo y lo tomé entre los dedos, enredando los suaves mechones que se esforzaba tanto por perfeccionar cada mañana. La agarré bien, guiándola arriba y abajo a la velocidad que yo prefería. Me gustaba cederle las riendas, pero parte de mí siempre mantendría el control. Podía habérmela tirado, pero aquello satisfacía mi necesidad de dominación. La cena con su hermano había sido desagradable, aunque había valido completamente la pena para poder tener lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos

Sus ojos se movieron hacia mí mientras me tomaba por la base y me masturbaba. Abrió más la boca para poder mover la mano de arriba abajo, asegurándose de atrapar cualquier cosa que yo pudiese liberar por sorpresa.

Me quedé quieto y dejé que ella hiciese todo el trabajo, tomando mi hombría más fuerte y rápido. Quería que aquello durase para siempre, pero sabía que era demasiado grande para su diminuta boca y que debían de dolerle las rodillas por la alfombra de lana. No me importaba la comodidad de otras mujeres cuando hacían que me corriese, pero sí que me importaba la de Isabella. Además, sólo quería tener un orgasmo.

—Aquí viene, monada.

Su otra mano me sostuvo los testículos mientras me acariciaba más fuerte y enterraba mi erección en su garganta. Fue rápido y duro, jadeando mientras lo hacía lo mejor que podía.

Me acerqué más a ella, metiéndole toda mi longitud justo antes de explotar. Sabía que no podía tomarme por completo durante demasiado tiempo antes de provocarle arcadas, así que esperé hasta el último momento.

Era todo un caballero, como siempre.

Le puse una mano en la mejilla y observé cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en su mirada. Mi erección se volvió más gruesa y una explosión de placer comenzó en lo más profundo de mi ingle. Todo mi ser hirvió, y una sensación ardiente emergió de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir calor y frío al mismo tiempo.

Le llené la boca de semen con un gemido, dejándoselo en la lengua y garganta abajo. Le sujeté la nuca, manteniéndola en aquella posición hasta haber acabado por completo. Las lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro, pero Isabella no se atragantó; mantuvo bajo control la respuesta natural de su cuerpo. Mi sexo empezó a quedar flácido en cuanto acabé, y salí lentamente de su boca, con los ojos fijos en su rostro.

—Traga.

Isabella cerró la boca e hizo lo que le pedí, moviendo la garganta con el movimiento. Aquella mujer me hacía sentir como todo un rey, algo que nadie me había hecho sentir. Le toqué el pelo con cariño, casi a modo de disculpa por haber sido tan agresivo con ella. Cogí mis bóxers y me los subí hasta las caderas.

—A la cama. Todavía no he terminado.

…

SIOBHAN y yo estábamos trabajando en mi despacho; todo había vuelto a la normalidad como si nunca se hubiese marchado. Repasamos el itinerario semanal y hablamos de los eventos sociales a los que asistiría.

Ahora que Isabella estaba en mi vida, no pasaba mucho tiempo reuniendo información o haciendo que mis hombres lo hiciesen por mí. Me limitaba a dirigir el negocio del whisky, tomando la ruta menos estresante. Así que, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba estacionado en un único lugar.

—El duque de Rumanía va a organizar una celebración en Manchester. Usted ha recibido invitación, claro.

Abandonar la casa ahora que tenía una mascota con la que adoraba jugar era menos tentador. No me importaban las fiestas sofisticadas con gente famosa. Acababa de ver al duque con Isabella no hacía mucho y recordaba vagamente que lo había mencionado.

—Su hija, la duquesa de Rumanía, ha regresado de una universidad estadounidense. Sospecho que quiere enseñarla al resto del mundo. Y casarla. Eso es lo que hacían todos los miembros de la realeza.

—Paso.

Siobhan hizo girar su bolígrafo entre los dedos.

—Bueno, ya le dijo que iría.

—¿Lo hice?

—Cuando estaba en Londres.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en la mujer que me había dejado que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que me rodeaba. Había estado hablando con otro duque, pero también ignorándolo al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora no puede echarse atrás. La cena es el sábado.

Maldición.

—De acuerdo. Se lo haré saber a Isabella.

—¿Va a llevarla con usted? —Siobhan bajó la mirada y tomó notas en su carpeta.

—¿Por qué no? —Había dejado claro sus sentimientos hacia Isabella, pero esperaba que ya hubiésemos superado esa etapa.

—Es un gran evento, sólo eso.

—Isabella lo hizo bien durante la Holyrood.

—Cierto —concedió con un suspiro—. Usted decide, Edward.

Allá donde yo iba, Isabella me acompañaba. Era así de simple.

No le contestaba de malas maneras como pasaría con otra persona porque acabábamos de reunirnos otra vez. Mi genio siguió bajo control por el momento.

—¿Debería encargarme del vestido, peinado y maquillaje de Isabella?

—Sí, por favor. —Siempre le delegaba esas cosas a otra persona—. Gracias.

—De nada.

—¿Nos acompañará?

Ella sonrió.

—Por mucho que quisiera, no soy yo la invitada.

—Aun así, puedo llevarla conmigo.

—No pasa nada, Edward.

—¿Cuándo vamos a tener los cuatro esa cena?

—Cassandra y yo tenemos disponibilidad. Ambas trabajamos las mismas horas.

—Entonces, ¿qué le parece el viernes por la noche?

—Se lo preguntaré —dijo ella—. Pero debería estar bien.

—Muy bien.

Dimitri entró sin llamar. Tenía las mejillas rojas y claramente estaba alterado, porque había roto el protocolo.

—Señor, tenemos un problema. Joseph Swan está fuera. Lo tenemos rodeado, pero está desarmado. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

Mierda.

—No disparéis. —Eché mi carpeta a un lado—. Ya voy.

Siobhan me observó a través de sus gruesas gafas.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Quédese aquí.

Salí con Dimitri y encontré a Joseph delante de su coche con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Lo rodeaban una docena de mis hombres, todos con pistolas o con AK-47. No pareció preocupado por todas las balas que había dentro de los cañones.

Joseph se recostó sobre su coche.

—Qué día tan precioso, ¿eh?

Elevé una mano y la bajé.

—Bajad las armas, chicos.

Alistair fue el último en hacerlo. Le tembló la mano hasta que al fin cooperó.

—Cacheadlo —ordené.

—Oh, venga ya —exclamó Joseph—. Si estuviese armado, ya habría disparado a estos cabrones por apuntarme con sus pipas.

—No es por mí —dije—. Es por ellos.

Alistair le hizo un cacheo rápido, tocándole los brazos y los muslos para asegurarse de que no tuviese escondida una Glock o un cuchillo. Finalmente, se apartó.

—Limpio.

Joseph se ajustó la chaqueta y se me acercó.

—¿Tratas así a todos tus invitados?

—Sólo a los que me disparan. —Fui a la puerta del castillo y lo oí seguirme. Lo que quisiera discutir no debería suceder delante de mis hombres. O tenía que ver con Isabella o estaba relacionado con el golpe que estaba a punto de realizar.

Joseph rió entre dientes a mi espalda.

—Vale, es justo.

Entramos en mi despacho, donde Siobhan seguía esperando.

—¿Puede dejarnos a solas, por favor?

Siobhan miró fijamente a Joseph con una frialdad más gélida que el hielo. Casi había sido tomada como rehén, pero no mostró ni pizca de miedo. Lo enfrentó como si fuese un oponente fácil al que pudiese derrotar sin pestañear.

Joseph soltó un silbido.

—Qué guapa estás esta mañana…

—Como le dirijas otra vez la palabra, te degüello. —Lo fulminé con la mirada, ya no siendo hospitalario ahora que había tenido las agallas de insultar a una de mis amigas más cercanas. Era estúpido si creía que permitiría que deshumanizase a Siobhan. Si no fuera el hermano de Isabella, ya le habría disparado.

Joseph cerró el pico, pero no escondió la molestia de su expresión.

Siobhan cerró su carpeta y se levantó de la silla. Hizo clic con el bolígrafo mientras lo miraba, amenazándolo con un único movimiento. Era una mujer esbelta y con poca fuerza, pero apuñalaría a cualquiera en el ojo si tenía que hacerlo; la había visto hacerlo antes.

—No tarde demasiado. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. —Se marchó y nos dejó a solas.

—Qué protector eres con ella… —Se dejó caer en el sillón que ella había estado ocupando segundos antes.

Reconocí la acusación de inmediato, sabiendo exactamente cuáles eran sus sospechas.

—Siobhan es gay. Y sí, soy muy protector con ella; no intentes nada.

—Ooh… Entendido. —Agarró los reposabrazos con sus grandes manos, sus nudillos estaban llenos de venas marcadas.

Sus ojos verdes me recordaron a los de Isabella, junto a la complexión clara de su piel. La estructura ósea de los dos no era comparable, pero creo que habría averiguado su parentesco si no supiese ya que eran hermanos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Joseph?

—Quería charlar de los planes en los que estás tan interesado.

Me recosté en la silla, haciendo girar un bolígrafo entre los dedos.

—Te escucho.

—¿De qué quieres encargarte?

—De lo que necesites: tengo hombres, dinero y armas si las necesitas.

—Ya tengo todas esas cosas. Pero tú tienes algo que yo no.

—¿El qué?

—Información.

—También puedo conseguírtela.

—Pues hazlo, porque voy a limpiar su cuenta bancaria, pero sé que tiene mucho más que eso. Su casa tiene muchas reliquias, joyas y dinero que casi doblan su valor fiscal.

—No me sorprende.

—Y por eso lo quiero todo. Pero necesito información específica sobre su localización, sus guaridas, los códigos de su propiedad…

Podría costarme mucho dinero conseguir toda esa información, al menos si no quería que me atrapasen, pero valdría la pena.

—Puedo conseguirte todo eso a cambio de algo.

—Te dije que no iba a darte una parte.

—Eso no. Quiero que lo mates.

Joseph se frotó la barbilla.

—Vaya. Pues sí que te cabreó.

—No toques a su familia; pero a él lo quiero enterrado.

—Eso no es sólo un asesinato. Es el asesinato del siglo. Yo no estoy metido en el negocio de los cadáveres.

—Ahora sí.

—Necesito saber por qué odias tanto a ese hombre. Yo no me inmiscuyo en vendettas personales.

—Mató a mis padres y a mi hermano mayor, Alec. Yo tenía seis años. Cortejó a mi madre, pero ella no lo correspondía y terminó casándose con mi padre. Él nunca lo dejó estar y no soportó el golpe a su orgullo. Y los mató a todos.

Joseph me miró sin pestañear, asimilándolo.

Había contado aquella historia un millón de veces, pero siempre me causaba un profundo dolor en el pecho. Apenas recordaba a mis padres y me inventaba cómo eran, pero seguía molestándome que no estuviesen. Y tener un hermano habría sido agradable. Podría haberse ocupado él de propagar el apellido mientras yo desaparecía en la isla Fair… con Isabella.

—Lo siento, tío —dijo al fin—. No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. Pero necesito que muera.

Joseph se frotó una mejilla con la palma de la mano.

—Matar no es lo mío, como ya he dicho.

—No tuviste problemas en dispararme a mí.

—Sabes que eso fue diferente. Secuestraste a mi hermana pequeña.

—Y la traté mejor que a la maldita reina de Inglaterra.

Ignoró mis palabras.

—No conozco al sujeto, sigue siendo raro.

—Vas a salir de esta con cuarenta millones de dólares. Es más dinero de lo que tiene Grecia. ¿De verdad vas a dejarlo pasar?

Joseph no dudó.

—No.

—¿Tenemos trato?

—¿Y si me pillan?

—Ese es tu problema, no el mío.

—Me dijiste que no hiciera daño a su familia. Pero si lo dejamos sin blanca, ellos se quedarán sin nada.

—No, eso no es cierto. —Los hombres como él diversificaban sus bienes. Su dinero no sólo estaba escondido en un lugar específico. Como miembro de la mafia rusa, tenía que tener más dinero escondido en alguna parte—. Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Sé que es el propietario de la mayoría de las propiedades en alquiler de Moscú. No les pasará nada.

—Vale, bien. Entonces necesitaré hombres e información.

—Y no tengo problemas en dártelos. ¿Cuándo crees que pasará?

—De manera simultánea. Necesitará transferir el dinero y, cuando eso pase, robaremos su casa y lo quitaremos de en medio. Tendremos que estar en tres lugares a la vez.

—Suena bien.

—No podemos contarle esto a Isabella. Si sabe lo peligroso que es, se volverá loca.

—Lo sé. —Odiaba mentirle, pero cuanto menos supiera mejor—. No diré nada.

Se levantó y extendió la mano.

—Entonces, tenemos trato.

Me levanté y le estreché la mano.

—Así es.

—Y… —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Es gay, ¿eh? Qué lástima.

—Aunque no lo fuera, está muy lejos de tu alcance.

—Ay —exclamó con una risita—. ¿Tienes alguna otra señorita sexy trabajando por aquí? Quizás podrías presentarme a una princesa o algo.

Ni siquiera iba a responder a eso.

—Fuera, Joseph.

—¿Ni siquiera puedo saludar a mi hermana?

—No. Prefiero que no sepa que has estado aquí. Deberías marcharte. Se pasa muy a menudo durante el día.

—Recibido. —Por fin fue hacia la puerta—. No voy a recibir un tiro de camino a mi coche, ¿no?

Nunca había acompañado a nadie a la entrada, y no iba a empezar ahora.

—No te prometo nada.

…

ISABELLA ENTRÓ en el despacho vestida con pantalones ceñidos y un jersey ligero que le colgaba de un hombro. Tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza y pinta de vecinita inocente. Con la cara al natural sin una pizca de maquillaje estaba preciosa. No recordaba el momento en el que hubiese entrado en alguna habitación y no hubiese pensado lo mismo.

—¿Quieres saltarte hoy el trabajo? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi mesa.

—Ya sabes que quiero saltármelo todos los días. —Le abracé la cintura cuando llegó hasta mi silla. La miré, olvidándome del correo electrónico que estaba escribiendo; y del resto del mundo.

—Creo que la jubilación te vendría bien.

Reí entre dientes.

—De hecho, creo que me volvería loco si estuviese jubilado. El aburrimiento y yo no nos llevamos bien.

Pasó la mano por mi hombro y apretó con cuidado el músculo.

—Como si fuese a dejar que te aburrieras. —Se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazó el cuello.

—Cierto. Eres un trabajo de jornada completa. —Moví la mano hacia su esbelto muslo, sintiendo su estructura a través de la gruesa tela de los vaqueros.

—No. Complacerme es un trabajo de jornada completa. La forma que tienes de decirlo suena a que te molesta.

—No es una molestia en absoluto.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y cerró mi portátil.

—Entonces… ¿Puedes descansar una hora para almorzar?

—Supongo. Suena mucho más razonable que jubilarme.

Se quitó de encima de mí, casi poniendo el trasero en mi cara. Tenía una figura perfecta desde cualquier ángulo. Me encantaba que su cintura se estrechara y luego se convirtiera en unas caderas femeninas. Tenía la amortiguación ideal, era perfecta para agarrar.

Ignoré mi erección y la acompañé al patio. Era un día frío, pero la hoguera ya estaba encendida y no había signos de lluvia. El cielo estaba nublado, pero en aquella época del año siempre lo estaba.

Tuvimos un almuerzo ligero y té. A mí no me gustaba demasiado el mejunje, pero empezaba a apreciarlo. Intentaba tomarme unos pocos vasos de whisky con la cena; como una persona normal. Isabella notó mi esfuerzo, pero no dijo nada, seguramente porque sabía que no quería atención extra.

Había una ligera brisa en el aire, y ésta le sacó de la trenza un mechón de pelo demasiado corto para quedarse recogido. Cuando el viento pasó sobre nosotros, el mechón se levantó, y cuando dejó de soplar, le cayó contra la mejilla. Disfrutó de la comida sin apartar la vista de ésta, pero su atención seguía en mí porque estaba frotando la pierna contra la mía bajo la mesa, tocándome cada vez que le era posible. Me encantaba que me tocase.

—Este sábado tengo una cena. Te vienes conmigo.

Isabella dejó de comer, concentrándose en mí. Cuando levantaba una de las cejas y apretaba mucho los labios, sabía que estaba cabreada.

—¿Qué voy contigo? ¿Qué tal si me preguntas si quiero ir?

Las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar. Oficialmente no sabía terminado de asimilar que ya no era mi prisionera. Era una mujer libre que había querido voluntariamente la vida a mi lado.

—Sabes que no lo quería decir así.

Ella entrecerró todavía más los ojos.

Vale, sí lo quería decir así.

—Lo siento, monada. ¿Querrías acompañarme?

—¿De qué trata la cena?

—El duque de Rumanía va a preparar una celebración para su hija. Acaba de graduarse de Harvard, una universidad de los Estados Unidos.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sé lo que es Harvard. Vivo muy cerca de ella.

—Error mío. En fin, ¿vendrás?

—¿Habrá comida y vino?

Asentí.

—¿Y postres?

—Sin duda.

—¿Te pondrás un traje ñam?

—¿Ñam? —pregunté. Salida de su boca, la palabra me resultaba adorable.

—Sí. Ya sabes, que haga que den ganas de comerte.

—Yo ya doy ganas de comerme con todo.

—Muy cierto.

—Pero llevaré traje y corbata… como siempre.

—Entonces cuenta conmigo. —Sonrió antes de volver a comer.

—Si quieres ir, ¿a qué ha venido todo esto?

—No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, Edward. Eres mucho más inteligente.

—Debatible.

—Una mujer siempre quiere que le pidan, no que le ordenen.

Intenté no sonreír.

—Hmm… Esa no es mi experiencia con las mujeres.

Ella trató de seguir con la cara de enfadada, pero no duró mucho. Cogió un trozo de pan y me lo tiró a la frente.

—No seas arrogante.

—No soy arrogante. Soy altanero.

Me lanzó otro trozo de pan al hombro.

—Madura.

—¿Qué tal si me haces madurar tú?

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero no puso contener la sonrisa.

—Si no estuvieses tan bueno, no te soportaría.

—Pero estoy bueno… y por eso me salvo. —Cuando pasaba las tardes así con ella, me hacía apreciar la vida de un modo nuevo. Podía ser completamente yo, podía decir lo que me ocurriese sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando estaba en presencia de otros nobles, tenía que articular cuidadosamente cada palabra. Con ella, era fácil. Me hacía reír y sentir bien conmigo mismo. Ella traía paz cuando yo sólo había conocido guerra. Ella lo traía todo.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Hmm? —Subí la mirada, dándome cuenta de que había estado mirando a mi plato sin comer.

—Estábamos riendo y al segundo siguiente te perdiste en las nubes.

Nunca se me habían dado bien las palabras. Decía lo mínimo e iba al grano. Así era más sencillo. Pero explicar pensamientos complicados que acababa de experimentar… era complicado.

—No puedo explicarlo.

—¿No puedes explicar en qué pensabas? —inquirió incrédula—. Podrías intentarlo.

—Bueno… Estaba pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te quiero. Supongo que no puedo explicarlo mejor.

En lugar de sonreír, sus ojos empezaron a brillar con luz propia. El sol no había salido, así que no se relajaba en ella. Su brillo provenía de su interior, de un lugar que yo no podía ver.

—Te odiaba tanto cuando te conocí… pero ahora no imagino mi vida sin ti.

Las palabras me llegaron directas al corazón porque sabía que las decía de verdad. La primera vez que me había dicho que me amaba me había mentido, pero ahora no tenía dudas de que yo era su mundo entero. Había abandonado todos sus sueños por mí. Había abandonado su vida entera.

—Yo tampoco imagino una vida sin ti.

…

LE SOLTÉ la mano a Isabella y la coloqué en torno a mi brazo. Nos acercamos al viejo palacio de Manchester, cuyo jardín resplandecía gracias a los ornamentos festivos. El cielo nocturno era de un azul oscuro en lugar de negro, pero la falta de estrellas no oscurecía la fiesta. Las ventanas estaban iluminadas, y se podían ver siluetas a través de los tapices.

—Esta es la forma apropiada de hacerlo.

—Lo apropiado… —dijo—. ¿Es apropiado darle por el culo a tu mujer justo antes de irnos a una cena de gala?

Me detuve frente a los escalones de piedra y la miré a la cara, tan excitado como impresionado por su actitud.

—Sigue con esa boca tan sucia y lo repetiré en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

—¿Y se supone que eso tiene que hacerme parar?

Chico, era perfecta.

—Puedes cogerme de la mano si quieres. Sólo te explico las costumbres. Siempre te ha importado mucho no desentonar.

—Ah. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que ya no me importa mucho.

—Limítate a no escupirle a nadie y todo debería salir bien. —Volví a echar a andar.

—¿Cómo se llama el fulano?

—¿El fulano?

—El tío, lo que sea.

Nunca me acostumbraría a oírla usar jerga estadounidense.

—Duque Vladimir de Rumanía.

—Ah, vale. ¿Y el nombre de su esposa? O sea, el nombre de la duquesa.

—Está muerta. Falleció hace diez años.

—Vaya…

—Su hija se llama Anna.

—¿Cómo la princesa Anna de Princesa por sorpresa?

—¿Eh?

—Es una película americana. Da igual…

No iba a molestarme en aprender ese pedazo de cultura.

—Debes referirte a ella como lady Anna.

—¿Lady Anna?

—Sí.

—¿No es una duquesa?

—No. Sólo se convertiría en duquesa si se casase con un duque. Si se casa con un plebeyo, pierde su título nobiliario.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Nací en ello.

—Entonces, si se casase contigo, ¿sería una duquesa?

Ahora fui yo el que elevé ambas cejas, sobresaltado por la pregunta hipotética.

—Sí.

—¿Tú no pierdes el título te cases con quien te cases?

—Correcto.

—Entendido. —Asintió lentamente.

Entramos dentro y unos unimos a la fiesta. En la esquina tocaba una sinfónica, acompañada de un gran piano horizontal que parecía tan antiguo como el resto de la casa. La mansión había sido restaurada pero la mayor parte seguía como cuando la construyeron. Las paredes se habían retocado, pero las molduras del techo eran originales. Pasar una vida entre nobles me había dado un buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas.

Hice mis rondas y hablé con conocidos y amigos. Isabella estaba callada, pero siempre fue educada y participó, aunque no estuviera totalmente segura del tema a discutir. Su vestido de noche dorado iba completamente a juego con los colores tierra de la mansión, y yo sabía que mi diseñadora valía cada céntimo que le pegaba. Sabía cómo hacer que Isabella pareciera superior a cada miembro de la realeza de la estancia.

El duque estaba ocupado hablando con los demás invitados, así que me tomé mi tiempo antes de bombardearlo. Allí había al menos trescientas personas. Aunque tuviésemos una buena conversación, era poco probable que la recordase.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —preguntó Isabella cuando estuvimos a solas. Estaba cerca de mí, igual que cuando estábamos en casa, parte de su cuerpo siempre me tocaba. Bebía vino mientras su brazo rozaba la tela de mi traje.

—La verdad es que no recuerdo la primera vez que nos presentamos, pero es un gran seguidor de mi whisky. Lo sirve en cenas de gala y en los hoteles que dirige en todo el mundo.

—¿Todos tus amigos son clientes?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo. Yo no los obligué a comprar el whisky. Que les guste es casualidad.

—Está bastante bien. Fuerte como los mil demonios, pero bien. —Le echó un vistazo al otro lado de la sala y volvió a girarse hacia mí—. ¿Esa puta vendrá también?

La miré con la boca abierta al oírla. Esperé que nadie más lo hubiera hecho.

—¿A qué puta te refieres? ¿A Alistair?

No sonrió.

—A Tanya.

Ni siquiera había pensado en ella.

—No estoy seguro, pero es probable.

—Puede que la manche de vino. Ya sabes, por error.

—¿Y será un acto de celos o de lealtad?

—Un poquito de los dos —contestó antes de beber de su vino.

—Yo nunca pienso en ella, tú tampoco deberías. —Era como si el compromiso no hubiera pasado nunca. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era estar con ella. Conocí a Isabella y me cambió la vida. Parecía que siempre había estado ahí, que ninguna otra mujer había importado.

—Sigo odiando a esa zorra.

Le tapé los labios con un dedo.

—Shh… Cuando estemos solos puedes decir esas cosas, pero aquí no.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué aburrido eres. —Se terminó la copa de vino y la dejó en la bandeja vacía que llevaba un camarero—. Voy al servicio. No me opongo a que te unas a mí. —Me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

No sabía si se burlaba de mí o no, pero por eso la amaba.

—Edward Cullen. —Vladimir apareció a mi lado en un esmoquin color medianoche. Tenía sesenta y tantos años pero no los aparentaba. Una vida de ejercicio y veganismo le había sentado bien—. Un placer, como siempre. —Me estrechó la mano.

—El placer es mío, señor. Su fiesta es encantadora.

—Gracias. Ojalá pudiera adjudicarme el mérito de ella, pero no puedo. Yo sólo tenía que asistir. —Rió.

Yo también reí.

—Espero que no vinieras solo, Edward. Eres demasiado atractivo para no tener a una mujer del brazo.

Era irónico que Isabella se hubiese ido en el momento menos oportuno posible.

—Gracias, señor. Yo… —Encontré a Siobhan, que venía hacia mí con Cassandra tras ella. No mostraban afecto entre ellas, posiblemente porque Siobhan estaba centrada en el trabajo; todo el tiempo—. Permita que le presente a Siobhan, mi socia de negocios.

—Ah, sí, hemos hablado por teléfono. —Vladimir la besó en ambas mejillas—. Es mucho más fácil trabajar con usted que con este de aquí. —Asintió a mi dirección—. Es muy bebedor y poco hablador.

Siobhan sonrió.

—Lo sé. Deje que le presente a otra socia mía… —Se giró hacia Cassandra.

—Y novia —añadí.

Siobhan me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Mi sinceridad le había pillado desprevenida. Sabía que Siobhan no estaba avergonzada de quien era, y yo no quería que lo estuviese sólo porque nos encontrásemos en una cena real. Si me estaba protegiendo, no tenía que hacerlo. Cualquiera que tuviese problemas con ello podía comprar el whisky en otra parte.

Cassandra cubrió a Siobhan y le estrechó la mano al duque.

—Este lugar es precioso. Me encantan los adornos del jardín.

—Vaya, gracias —contestó Vladimir—. ¿Verdad que son bonitos? Lo iluminan todo. —Si le incomodaba el asunto, no lo mostró.

Siobhan me fulminó con la mirada cuando Vladimir no miró. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

—Señor, todavía no he tenido oportunidad de conocer a su hija. ¿Se encuentra presente?

—Ah, sí. —Le dio un golpecito en el brazo a uno de los camareros y le susurró que fuese a por Anna antes de volver a prestarme atención—. Ha pasado la semana instalándose. Ya sabes, acostumbrándose al cambio horario durmiendo todo el día. Espero sinceramente que no fuese así de holgazana mientras estaba en la universidad.

—Acaba de graduarse —le recordé—. Merece un descanso.

Rió entre dientes.

—Eres mucho más comprensivo que yo. Mi padre me enseñó a trabajar día y noche como si alguien también lo estuviese haciendo para quitarte el trabajo. Era un hombre sabio.

—Mucho.

Su hija se unió a nosotros un momento después, vestida con un vestido con escote de corazón profundo de color atrevidamente dorado con una secuencia sutil de rojo. Bajo sus caderas el rojo era más prominente y llegaba casi al final del vestido, donde regresaba el dorado. Su pelo era castaño oscuro como el de su padre y tenía los ojos azules. Parecía de la realeza, pero también tenía una pincelada de suavidad. La podía imaginar en una cafetería con su portátil un domingo por la mañana. Cuando sonreía parecía hacerlo de verdad.

—Padre, ¿me llamabas?

—Sí. —Me presentó—. Quiero que conozcas a Edward Cullen, comúnmente conocido como el Rey del Escocés.

—Es un placer conocerla —Le cogí la mano y la besé en cada mejilla—. Su padre me hablaba de que ha estado recuperando sueño perdido.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y suspiró como si estuviese intentando no poder los ojos en blanco.

—¿Le dijo también que no he hecho la colada desde que llegué a casa?

—Todavía no —dijo Vladimir—. Pero estaba a punto de comentarlo.

Reí entre dientes.

—Enhorabuena por su graduación. Es un gran mérito.

—Gracias. Me alegro de haber terminado mi educación, pero también la añoro.

—¿Le gustó América?

—Mucho. Sus perritos calientes son fenomenales.

Reí, imaginando a una dama como ella comiéndose un perrito de chili en un partido de fútbol.

—Tendré que probarlos la próxima vez que vaya de visita. —Le presenté a Siobhan y Cassandra. Anna tampoco pareció darle importancia a su situación, lo que hizo que tanto ella como su padre me cayesen incluso mejor.

—¿Se dedica a fabricar whisky? —inquirió Anna—. Entiendo el funcionamiento del vino, pero el whisky parece complicado.

Vladimir tuvo que hablar con otro invitado y Siobhan y Cassandra se fueron para coger otra copa de vino.

No estaba seguro del paradero de Isabella. Estaba tardando mucho, pero podía haber cola para el baño. Si aquello hubiese pasado hacía seis meses, habría asumido que había roto la ventana del servicio para escapar por ella.

—No demasiado. Tengo algunas destilerías en Escocia. Abrí mi segundo almacén no hace mucho.

—Fascinante —dijo—. Bebo mucho whisky, creo que por eso me hayo interesada.

—¿Lo bebe? —repetí sorprendido.

—No me malinterprete, disfruto también del vino. Pero el whisky tiene una potencia maravillosa que no se encuentra en ninguna otra bebida.

Era imposible que pudiese llevarme mal con otro bebedor de whisky. Imposible.

—Parece que tenemos algo en común.

—Así es —concordó—. Mi padre me habló sobre su familia. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero quedé devastada cuando murió mi madre. La quería muchísimo… y sigo haciéndolo. La vida no es igual cuando ya no están, y nunca llegué a tener la oportunidad de apreciarla. Era demasiado pequeña. —Lo dijo todo con una obvia sinceridad, pero no se emocionó.

Me recordaba a mí mismo.

—Es difícil. Me digo a mí mismo que con el tiempo se hará más sencillo, pero nunca lo es.

—Sé a lo que se refiere.

Me gustaba que fuese fácil hablar con ella, que no fuera una estirada como todos los demás. Había sido inteligente de su parte irse al extranjero para estudiar en una universidad, a un lugar donde nadie conociese su vida de noble. Seguramente era el motivo de que fuese tan despreocupada.

—¿Su padre nunca volvió a casarse?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que siquiera haya salido con otra mujer. Mis padres estaban muy enamorados.

Asentí, no sabiendo cómo responder.

—¿En qué parte de Escocia vive?

Aunque era agradable hablar con ella, empecé a preocuparme por Isabella. Había ido al servicio hacía casi quince minutos y no tenía el teléfono encima para comunicarme nada. No quería ser maleducado y dejar plantada a Anna, que resultó ser muy buena compañía, pero si Isabella no aparecía en tres minutos, iría yo mismo a buscarla.

Aunque me hiciese parecer maleducado.


	16. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 16

Isabella

Creí que tendría más tiempo con él.

Pero en cuanto salí del baño y lo oí hablando con Anna, sabía que se había acabado. Creí que tendría un año. Quizás más. Pero sólo tenía meses en todo caso.

No estaba segura de por qué me quedé allí sufriendo bajo tortura. Anna no sólo era hermosa, sino que también era guay. No me recordaba a los otros nobles estirados a los que Edward me había presentado. Incluso podía imaginarme siendo su amiga; si no fuese a quitarme a Edward.

Yo estaba embelesada con ella, así que él también tenía que estarlo.

Podía simplemente romper mi promesa hacia Siobhan y no irme, pero entonces ella se iría y Edward volvería a ser miserable. Por muy tentador que sonara, sabía que no funcionaría. Verlo interactuar con Anna me dijo que yo era una pareja terrible. Con Anna tendría todo lo que él quería: e incluso podría enamorarse. Quería llorar; allí mismo, en medio de la sala.

Siobhan salió de entre las sombras, aferrándose a mi tristeza como si se alimentase de ella.

—Parece que Edward está pasándolo bien, ¿eh? —Bebió de su copa de vino a mi lado, nuestros hombros se tocaban.

Yo no podía hablar.

—Anna y yo no nos habíamos visto nunca, pero siempre he oído buenas cosas de ella. Tienen una gran química.

Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien en toda mi vida. Cuando no dije nada, Siobhan me miró fijamente. Ignoré su mirada como buenamente pude.

—Tenemos un trato. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Lo preguntas como si fueses a dejar que lo olvidase.

—Buscaré razones para meterlos en la misma habitación. Tú busca la forma de desaparecer.

La idea de apartarme de él me daba ganas de vomitar.

—Acabo de recuperarlo. Creí que tenía más tiempo.

—Y yo también. Pero es encantadora. Tiene conexiones excepcionales en los negocios y un gran título nobiliario, es perfecta para Edward. Además, es unos años menor que él y así no será necesario que tenga hijos inmediatamente.

Ahora sí que iba a vomitar.

—¿Tenemos un problema?

—No. —Giré la cabeza a otro lado, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos—. Si tuvieses corazón, me mostrarías un mínimo de compasión.

—Sólo muestro compasión a la gente que no hace que disparen a mi socio. Si necesitas un momento, sal fuera. No quiero que Edward te vea.

No me molesté en discutir con ella. Sólo quería irme, respirar aire fresco bajo el cielo azul. Me abrí paso entre la gente para salir a los escalones de piedra que llevaban a la glorieta. Había una enorme fuente que echaba agua a la piscina, creando un constante sonido melódico. Fue refrescante, pero sólo durante un momento. Me acerqué a la fuente y crucé los brazos, agradeciendo que el ruido fuese a ahogar mis lágrimas para todo el que pasase a mi lado. Ahora mismo todos estaban dentro disfrutando de la fiesta y no se darían cuenta de mi ausencia.

Edward acabaría haciéndolo.

No tenía mucho tiempo, máximo quince minutos. Tenía que recomponerme y aceptar el terrible final de mi relación con Edward. Era estúpido de mí haber acudido a aquel lugar para empezar, entregar todo lo que había tenido en Nueva York. Él y yo éramos de mundos distintos y deberíamos quedarnos en mundos distintos.

Jamás sería duquesa.

Jamás sería algo.

Él estaba destinado a realizar cosas más grandiosas. Yo a una vida del montón con un marido del montón. Sería muy doloroso volver a casa, pero llegaría el día en que no fuese tan malo.

Quizás podría encontrar a un buen hombre y enamorarme de él. No sería el amor pasional que tenía con Edward, pero sí algo que se pareciera al compañerismo.

Quizás podría sobrevivir a aquello.

Sólo tenía que ser fuerte, tragarme las lágrimas y aceptar lo inevitable. Nada duraba para siempre y mi relación con Edward no era diferente. Debería agradecer que pudiésemos estar juntos. Habíamos pasado de ser enemigos a ser amantes pasionales. Era una historia que nadie creería.

Cerré los ojos y aclaré la mente, meditando como si estuviese haciendo yoga. Dejé la mente completamente en blanco, permitiendo que el dolor cegador que tenía en el pecho se disipara. Cuando volviese a aquella fiesta, tendría una sonrisa en la cara y nada más.

—¿Monada? —La voz preocupada de Edward me llegó desde el pie de los escalones de piedra.

Tuve menos tiempo para recupérame del que había esperado. Tenía que volver a la normalidad y pretender que todo iba bien. Tras respirar profundamente una última vez, me giré hacia él.

—Dentro hacía un poco de calor. Necesitaba enfriarme.

Ahora que sabía que habíamos llegado al final de la relación, me parecía incluso más guapo. Parecía más un rey que un duque con esos hombres anchos y la mandíbula afeitada. Su exterior era oscuro, pero si se miraba bajo la piel encontrabas a un hombre que tenía un corazón resplandeciente como el oro. Era más complicado de lo que parecía, escondía su naturaleza benévola como si fuese un secreto malo. Toda su vida había estado alimentada por la venganza, pero dicha ira era causada por la fiera lealtad hacia su familia fallecida. Era un hombre perfecto en todos los sentidos. Y yo no podía tenerlo.

Edward se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó la cintura, rodeándome con su toque protector. Sus fuertes dedos se enterraron en la tela de mi vestido y su colonia me rodeó de un aroma divino.

—Has estado fuera mucho tiempo. Me preocupé.

—Fui al baño, pero la cola era muy larga. Y con todo ese perfume y calor corporal… Necesitaba aire fresco. —Edward podía leerme muy bien, por lo que no estaba segura de sí creería mi mentira. Tenía que intentarlo.

Se acercó más a mí y me besó en la frente.

—Es una noche preciosa, aunque no podamos ver las estrellas.

—Sí, lo es.

—Desafortunadamente, el duque y su hija empezaron a hablar conmigo justo después de que fueras al baño. Pero iremos por ellos, quiero que te conozcan.

No había nada que quisiese menos.

—Ya veremos.

Examinó el enorme jardín que había delante de la mansión, fijándose en los ornamentos y en los setos perfectamente podados con formas de animales de safari. Parecía que todo estaba en calma, que creía mi mentira, hasta que se giró hacia mí.

—¿Seguro que todo va bien?

—Claro que sí. —Miré por encima de su hombro y vi a Siobhan salir de la entrada con una copa de vino en la mano. Me observó con ojos penetrantes, e incluso desde la distancia vi desaprobación en ellos. Tras una mirada altanera, volvió a entrar—. Sólo necesita enfriarme. Tú estás acostumbrado a estos eventos sociales, pero yo no.

—Dale tiempo. Serás una profesional.

Pero no teníamos tiempo.

—Venga, volvamos dentro. —Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí con cuidado.

No quería hablar con Anna, no quería sonreír y pretender que no acababa de cambiarlo todo. Pero no tenía otra opción a menos que pretendiese estar muy enferma. Y por muy tentador que sonase, no podía hacer eso.

—Vale.

…

LA SUERTE ESTUVO de mi lado y no tuve que interactuar ni con Vladimir ni con Anna. Habían asistido quinientos invitados a aquella fiesta, y no volvimos a cruzarnos con él. A mí me resultaba imposible imaginarme celebrando una fiesta así; ni siquiera conocía a quinientas personas. ¿Había llegado a conocer siquiera a tanta gente en toda mi vida?

Al acabar la noche, Alistair nos llevó a casa. Apoyé la cabeza contra la ventanilla y cerré los ojos, ahogando la dolorosa verdad como buenamente pude. Podría pensar en ello todo el día y seguiría sin cambiar nada. Necesitaba seguir siendo positiva. Edward me metió una mano en el pelo y me peinó con los dedos.

—¿Estás cansada?

—¿Qué me ha delatado? —susurré.

Rió entre dientes y continuó peinándome.

—Ven aquí. —Me tumbó hasta quedar echada en su regazo, incómoda por la postura y por el cinturón de seguridad. Me lo bajé más hacia la cintura y descansé la cabeza en el musculoso muslo de Edward. Él volvió a acariciarme el pelo—. Estás preciosa esta noche. Quería decírtelo antes, pero me he olvidado.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, pero esta vez sonreí.

—Gracias…

—¿Te has divertido?

Para nada.

—Sí. La comida era genial.

—Me alegro de que viniese Siobhan, y de que trajese a Cassandra.

—Cassandra me gusta mucho. —No estaba segura de lo que veía en Siobhan. Aquella mujer era la encarnación del mal.

—Y a mí. —Edward finalizó la conversación, posiblemente para dejarme dormir.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados e intenté no pensar en nada, apreciando la compañía silenciosa. No parecía que Edward estuviese interesado en Anna, pero no era inmune a ella. Debía saber que era un gran partido, sería estúpido no darse cuenta.

Tardamos una eternidad en volver a casa. Cuando llegamos ya no estaba cansada. No había estado cansada en ningún momento; sólo podía pensar en el desamor, y Edward ni siquiera se había marchado aún. Estaba anticipando el final antes de que hubiese llegado siquiera. Me estaba preparando para la devastación aun a pesar de que no había nada que pudiese hacer para suavizar el golpe.

No había cura para un corazón roto.

Subimos las escaleras hacia los aposentos reales, cuya cama ya estaba preparada para la noche. Había toallas limpias en el baño y las cortinas estaban echadas para que la luz del día no penetrara y nos despertase.

No me molesté en quitarme el maquillaje, no me importaba. Seguramente me saldrían granos en la piel, pero daba igual. Me desabroché la espalda del vestido y dejé que cayera a mis pies, exponiendo mis pechos al aire.

Edward me puso las manos en los hombros y me besó la nuca. Sus labios eran suaves y ásperos a la vez, definitivamente masculinos a pesar de su elegancia. Me pasó la lengua por la piel y su cálido aliento me recorrió el corto vello de cuya existencia ni siquiera había sido consciente. Sus manos me apretaron automáticamente cuando tomó aire, oliendo un perfume en mí que ya casi había desaparecido.

Sabía exactamente lo que significaba aquella caricia, lo que significaba aquel beso. Hacíamos lo mismo cada noche antes de irnos a la cama, era una sesión de amor sensual que compensaba la brusquedad con la que me poseía durante la tarde. Cuando el sol desaparecía y sólo estábamos los dos en el dormitorio, se suavizaba de un modo que el resto del mundo nunca veía.

Sólo podía pensar en sus manos. Pronto acariciarían a otra, agarrarían a Anna y no la soltarían. Sostendrían a sus hijos cuando nacieran. Rellenarían papeleo con su elegante letra. Tocarían y sentirían un mundo del que yo no llegaría a saber nada. Pero tenía que bloquear todos aquellos pensamientos. Sus manos seguían siendo mías por ahora.

Me puso un brazo sobre el pecho y me agarró el seno izquierdo, haciendo que se me endurecieran los pezones con el pulgar. Movió los labios a mi cuello y me besó con más agresividad, abrazándome más fuerte contra él conforme su afecto se incrementaba.

Le sujeté el brazo, usándolo para mantener el equilibrio. Edward me besó por todas partes, y cuando me rozó la oreja con los labios susurró algo que apenas pude entender.

—Te quiero, monada… —Lo siguió una bocanada de aire caliente, y me apretó más contra él, clavándome su duro miembro en la espalda.

Las lágrimas se me formaron en los ojos a modo de respuesta, y los cerré para que parasen. Pero era demasiado tarde y me descendieron por las mejillas. El afecto de Edward no cesó, y me bañó con su amor, moviendo su cuerpo junto al mío en el baile que estábamos realizando.

Me guió a la cama, desvistiéndome rápidamente al mismo tiempo. La ropa quedó en el suelo de camino a la cama como si fueran migas de pan, y pronto estuvo detrás de mí, desnudo. Seguía con los tacones puestos, pero no se molestó en quitármelos. Me hizo doblarme sobre los pies de la cama y se puso de rodillas.

Sabía exactamente lo que vendría después, y respiré profundamente, impaciente. Lo único que me encantaba más que su cuerpo era su boca maravillosa; podía hacerme cosas increíbles, y estaba a punto de hacer cosas mucho mejores.

Me besó en mi lugar especial, pasando la lengua a lo largo de mi palpitante clítoris. Era igual de agresivo que cuando me besaba, y sus poderosas manos me agarraron ambas nalgas. Tenía el rostro apretado contra la colcha, y solté un gemido que posiblemente despertó al resto del castillo. Enterré los dedos en las sábanas y me retorcí mientras él jugaba conmigo. Cuando la barba incipiente de su mandíbula me frotó los suaves muslos, adoré la fricción. Los pensamientos de Anna desaparecían cuando estábamos juntos así. No existía nadie más que nosotros dos.

Edward se puso en pie de nuevo y me cogió del cuello. No me había agarrado así desde hacía tiempo, y cuando lo hacía ahora parecía diferente; no era tan agresivo como solía ser, sólo posesivo. Me levantó el tronco, agudizando el ángulo de mi espalda mientras mantenía la parte inferior de mi cuerpo inmóvil. Apuntó su miembro a mi sexo y se deslizó dentro, moviéndose por mi suave carne y por la humedad que lo saludó. Soltó un gruñido satisfecho, encantado con la reacción de mi vagina.

Le agarré una cadera y usé la mano libre para soportar mi peso. En cuanto Edward estuvo dentro, mi cuerpo se preparó para explotar. No tardaba mucho en hacer que me corriese, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos tiempo hacía falta para obtener el resultado deseado.

Edward embistió con fuerza en mi interior, dándome todo su miembro una y otra vez.

—Dime que me quieres.

Mis uñas se enterraron en su carne y mis pezones se endurecieron tanto que dolían. Cuando tragué, sentí como mis músculos se movían bajo su agarre. Giré ligeramente la cabeza para poder verlo por el rabillo del ojo; su poderoso cuerpo trabajaba duro para estimular el lugar más mágico de todos con cada estocada.

—Te quiero… —Moví las caderas en círculo y lo acepté en mi cuerpo sin parar, notando cómo su grueso pene me dilataba—. Eres el amor de mi vida.

Se quedó quieto dentro durante un momento antes de volver a embestir. Sus movimientos se vieron acompañados de un gemido, inequívocamente masculino y sexy.

—Monada… —Me folló con más fuerza y me apretó más la garganta, poseyéndome con tanta brusquedad que me vi forzada a combustionar, a explotar con él dentro, rodeándolo de mi eyaculación. Me aferré a la sábana que tenía debajo mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón, y los ojos se me pusieron en blanco a la vez que aparecían estrellas en mi visión.

—¡Edward!

Siguió dándomelo con fuerza hasta que el orgasmo hubo terminado, dejándome sensible.

Después me soltó y me puso boca arriba antes de volver a introducirse en mí. Arrastró mi culo hasta el borde de la cama y me abrió más las piernas con los brazos, penetrándome sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo mientras se movía. Su cuerpo estaba compuesto por líneas de músculos y fuerza, un físico poderoso que sólo se debía a una dedicación severa al ejercicio.

Se elevó más sobre mí para poder estar al mismo nivel, moviéndonos juntos mientras su miembro viajaba a través de mi sexo empapado. Tenía el pelo ligeramente húmedo por el sudor, y la humedad hacía que le brillase el cuerpo. Cuando hacíamos el amor siempre tenía la mandíbula más tensa de lo normal, dura y definida por su excitación.

Mis manos subieron por su pecho y noté los latidos frenéticos de su corazón con la palma derecha, producto de la pasión mutua que sentíamos en aquel momento. Su erección era muy gruesa, y estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Me besó justo antes de liberarse, respirando agitado; se corrió dentro de mí con un gemido ruidoso, llenando mi cavidad de todo lo que tenía. Le abracé los hombros y tiré más de él hacia mí, queriéndolo todo de él, todo lo que pudiese tener.

Edward dio unas cuantas embestidas más a pesar de estar empezando a quedarse flácido, con los ojos todavía casi negros por su ferocidad sexual. Cuando me miraba así no parecía existir nadie más en el mundo salvo los dos. Me miraba con dureza y con suavidad; aquella mirada sólo la mostraba ante mí, y sólo ante mí.

—Sé que estás cansada y que debería dejarte dormir… pero no quiero.

Ahora que había empezado la cuenta atrás, no tenía ni un minuto que perder. Tenía que disfrutar de cada segundo antes de que el péndulo se detuviese. El sueño no tenía importancia. Incluso la comida era irrelevante, y ya era decir.

—No estoy cansada… Te deseo.


	17. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17

Edward

Siobhan esperaba en mi oficina cuando entré.

—Me alegro de que apareciera.

—¿Para trabajar? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Me reí.

—A la fiesta del duque Vladimir.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Cassandra quería ir. Está obsesionada con esas idioteces de la realeza. Y yo quería impresionarla para tener el polvo asegurado.

—Creo que lo habría echado de todas formas.

—Cierto. Pero me gusta cuando se esfuerza más de la cuenta.

Me senté a mi escritorio y revisé los mensajes que Siobhan había apilado en ella. Mi bandeja de entrada estaba relativamente vacía, pero aquello cambiaría conforme pasasen las horas. Teníamos a un nuevo cliente que estaba interesado en comprar al por mayor, y nos estábamos introduciendo en el mercado canadiense.

—¿Se lo pasó bien?

—Sí. —No me gustó que Isabella se escapase de entre mis brazos, pero al final conseguí volver a encontrarla y todo volvió a estar bien. Parecía como si hubiese algo que no encajaba, pero ella me había asegurado que no pasaba nada. La única razón por la que la creí fue porque no había motivo para mentir. Si tenía algo en la cabeza solía decírmelo.

—El duque Vladimir fue muy generoso. Gracias por ponerme en un apuro, por cierto.

—Deje de esconder quién es. Sólo le estoy dando un empujoncito.

—No escondo quien soy. —Anotó algo en su libreta—. En mi tiempo libre hago lo que quiero. Pero cuando estoy en el trabajo o realizando algo relacionado con él, es completamente diferente. No querría ofender a nadie.

—Si se ofenden es problema suyo. —Miré por la ventana y vi la densa niebla que nos rodeaba. Cubría todo el campo en oleadas y bloqueaba las vistas de las colinas. El invierno se aproximaba.

—Disfruté de la compañía de lady Anna.

—Sí, es agradable. —Tenía personalidad, a diferencia de muchos otros nobles. Pasar cuatro años en Estados Unidos le había hecho bien—. Su padre también; seguramente lo heredó de él.

—Ese tipo de belleza es extraña de encontrar.

La miré a la cara.

—¿Se siente atraída por ella?

—No —dijo rápidamente—. Se ve que es heterosexual.

Yo sinceramente no podía notarlo. No había sabido que Siobhan era gay y la conocía desde hacía diez años. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Alistair, pidiéndole que nos trajese un café, luego colgué y volví a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué le pareció?

—¿Quién?

—Anna.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Ya he dicho que era agradable. —Había hablado con ella diez minutos. Tampoco la conocía tan bien como para contarle toda mi vida—. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que es una mujer inteligente, refinada y, aún más importante, divertida. Sería una gran compañera.

¿Cómo compañera de negocios?

—¿A dónde quiere ir a parar, Siobhan?

—Me refiero a matrimonio. Es la hija de un duque y usted es duque. —Habló con total simplicidad, como si lo que decía fuera completamente normal.

No mostré mi ira porque no quería suponer nada.

—¿Cree que debería casarme con ella?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre hemos hablado de encontrarle una pareja apropiada. Está claro que ella lo es.

—No es mi tipo. —Me parecía hermosa, pero no me bastaba con eso. Cuando me alejé no volví a pensar en ella. No había cavilado mucho en el matrimonio, pero sabía que Anna no era la elegida para mí. Sólo podía imaginarme con una mujer.

—¿Qué no es su tipo? —inquirió, incrédula—. Es perfecta. Y creo que se quedó prendada de usted.

—No me di cuenta.

—Creí que era obvio. Siempre puedo contactar con ella y ver si estaría interesada en cenar con usted.

Ahora se estaba pasando de la raya.

—Siobhan, no me interesa. Deje de jugar a las celestinas.

—Creí que habíamos acordado en que quería a alguien de sus exactas cualidades.

Cuando llegase el momento, no podría hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que Anna era capaz de ser todo lo que yo quería en una compañera, pero cuando hablé con ella no sentí nada. Sólo podía pensar en la mujer que había dejado mi lado. Apenas pude participar en la conversación con Anna porque estaba distraído con el estado de Isabella. En mi corazón sabía que jamás volvería a ser feliz con otra que no fuese la mujer con la que ahora compartía mi cama.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi todo.

Isabella nunca debió ser más que un peón en un juego, pero ahora era todo mi mundo. Ella me convertía en un hombre mejor, más feliz y menos miserable. Ponía a prueba mi fuerza y borraba mi debilidad. Aquel vacío que se creó con la muerte de mi familia había sido completamente llenado por su espíritu, algo que Tanya nunca consiguió.

Isabella no satisfacía mis metas políticas y financieras, pero me hacía feliz en categorías que nunca había considerado importantes. En cambio, hacía que esas metas antiguas parecieran nimiedades. Me sentía como un idiota por considerar siquiera casarme con otra. Me parecía estúpido dejar que una mujer como Isabella se me escapase.

—No quiero a nadie más que a Isabella. —No me importaba la reacción de Siobhan. Había roto la promesa que le hice, algo que nunca había hecho antes, pero si era una amiga leal lo dejaría pasar. Aquella mujer me hacía feliz, y la felicidad era algo que nunca había experimentado con anterioridad.

Siobhan me miró con una expresión indefinida; una cara de póquer intencional para poder esconder sus pensamientos bajo la piel.

Isabella me había preguntado en qué consistía nuestro futuro, y en aquel momento no tuve respuesta. Pero si le ofrecía mi compromiso, riqueza y fidelidad durante el resto de mi vida, sin duda cometería el eterno sacrificio de ser mi diligente esposa. Seguramente abandonaría su carrera para ser la madre de mis hijos.

—Es mi intención casarme con ella, por lo que podemos olvidarnos de Anna.

Siobhan se aferró a su bolígrafo y apretó los labios. Con una expresión consternada, suspiró en voz baja y evitó mi mirada. Cuando volvió a levantarla fue incapaz de esconder la molestia que sentía.

—¿Planea proponerse pronto?

No lo había pensado hasta aquel momento. Conforme pasó el tiempo, empecé a entender lo que Isabella significaba para mí. Y ahora que todo había cobrado sentido de repente, empezaba a entender lo que quería para el resto de mi vida. No había motivos para atrasarlo. No necesitaba más tiempo para saber lo bien que ella me completaba.

—Sí… Eso creo.

Siobhan giró el bolígrafo con los dedos.

—Sé que no le hace feliz esta situación, pero significaría mucho para mí que me apoyase. Tal vez podrían pasar tiempo juntas y encontrar el modo de coexistir. —Isabella había tenido influencia suficiente para conseguir que Siobhan se quedase; había esperanza de reconciliación entre ambas.

Siobhan me sostuvo la mirada en silencio. Su molestia era palpable, como el calor subiendo al techo.

—Seguro que ella y yo podremos encontrar alguna manera. —Bajó la mirada a su carpeta, ignorando la conversación porque no podía ofrecer más.

Y aquello fue más que suficiente.

…

CUANDO ISABELLA se metió en la ducha, abrí la caja fuerte de detrás del retrato y busqué entre las reliquias que habían sobrevivido durante cientos de años. Mis ancestros habían tocado aquellas preciadas posesiones, su ADN posiblemente seguía impregnado en el metal debido a sus secreciones aceitosas. Atemporal y elegante, la corona antigua me recordaba mis orígenes. Sabía que lo noble era casarse con alguien de mi mismo estatus social.

Pero quería ser feliz.

Intenté hacer lo correcto eligiendo a Tanya. En aquel momento había sido la mejor elección, y había conseguido amarla. Pero aquel amor nunca fue real, ni tampoco su lealtad. Pero, ¿no tenía sentido elegir a alguien por razones más profundas que la ganancia de poder político? Nunca llegué a conocer realmente a mi madre, pero si me basaba en las historias que había oído de ella, habría querido que fuese feliz. Creo que ella habría querido que me casase por amor.

Con el pañuelo, saqué los artefactos de la caja hasta encontrar el anillo que había pasado de generación en generación entre las duquesas de mi familia hasta que lo recibió mi madre. Mi padre se lo había dado y ella lo había llevado puesto todos los días hasta su muerte. Era posible que la hubieran enterrado con él si la tradición no dictase lo contrario.

Ahora me tocaba a mí entregárselo a alguien.

Nunca se lo di a Tanya porque quería dárselo el día de nuestra boda. Se lo pedí con una alianza delgada con incrustaciones de raros diamantes a modo de sustituto temporal. Ahora agradecía no haberlo hecho.

Porque su dueña era Isabella.

Me lo metí en el bolsillo y volví a guardarlo todo en la caja antes de cerrarla de nuevo. Coloqué el cuadro en su sitio y me marché mientras el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo. Alistair estaba en su puesto delante de las puertas, así que me acerqué y le entregué el anillo.

—¿Podrías llamar a Eleanor para que venga a limpiarlo? Quiero que brille un poco más.

Lo cogió en su enorme mano y examinó el rubí antes de cerrar el puño en torno a él.

—Por supuesto, señor. ¿Cuándo lo necesita?

—Lo más pronto posible.


	18. Capitulo 18

CAPITULO 18

Isabella

Edward fue a la ciudad a almorzar con un cliente, por lo que pasé la tarde sola. A pesar de que estaba con él cada mañana y noche, cada momento que no podía pasar con él me parecía un desperdicio. Me gustaba almorzar con él en su despacho o en la terraza. A veces no teníamos nada de lo que hablar, pero no pasaba nada.

Me puse mi ropa de deporte y bajé para ir a correr. Estaba inquieta y aburrida; el ejercicio solía ser lo único que podía tranquilizarme. Además, estar todo el día sin hacer nada me estaba haciendo ganar peso. Y cada vez comía menos para prevenirlo. Llegué al final de la escalinata cuando apareció Siobhan.

—Hola, Isabella.

Puaj. Eso era lo que quería decir.

—Hola, Siobhan. ¿Ha vuelto ya Edward?

—No. Estará fuera durante otra hora al menos. —Se puso la carpeta sobre el pecho y me acompañó al despacho—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Sabía exactamente sobre lo que quería hablar. Que atacase era cuestión de tiempo.

—Claro.

Entramos en el despacho de Edward y me vi rodeada del poder masculino que existía en el lugar incluso cuando él no estaba. Los tonos marrones y negros hacían juego con su personalidad. Me alegraba no ver ni una botella de whisky por ninguna parte. Había vuelto a beber de manera razonable, de una manera que no acabaría provocándole cirrosis hepática.

Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero y crucé las piernas.

Siobhan se sentó delante de mí y dejó la carpeta en la mesita de café. También cruzó las piernas, su gemelo duro y definido bajo su vestido. Esperé a que me ejecutase.

—Hablé con Edward.

—Hablas mucho con él. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ignoró mi actitud.

—No está interesado en Anna.

¿No lo estaba? Esperaba que se sintiese atraído hacia ella como había pasado con el resto de la sala.

—Dijo que sólo quiere estar contigo.

Mis ojos quisieron suavizarse de inmediato y mis pulmones coger una maravillosa bocanada de aire.

—Creo que, si no estuvieses corrompiendo sus pensamientos, podría pensar con más claridad. Anna es perfecta en muchos sentidos. Además, Edward me dijo que pretendía proponerte matrimonio.

Ahora no pude esconder mi reacción. Subí una mano al pecho y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Le había preguntado anteriormente sobre el matrimonio, pero nunca me había contestado de manera concreta. En lugar de importarle Anna, parecía estar sólo interesado en estar conmigo. Me hacía sentirme eufórica como nunca antes. Pero cuanto más alto subí, más pesado caí.

—Y por eso tienes que irte antes de que lo haga.

No podía estar hablando en serio.

—¿Estás loca? Edward te ha dicho que quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo. ¿No puedes sentir felicidad por él y guardarte la mezquindad para ti?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Hicimos un trato, Isabella.

—Soy consciente de ello. ¿Nada te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

—No.

Zorra frígida.

—Si me voy, Edward se hundirá.

—Lo superará.

—No pareció hacerlo la última vez.

—Tomará tiempo, pero volverá a la normalidad. Ha vivido cosas mucho peores.

Esta mujer era completamente malvada.

—No estoy segura de poder hacerlo…

—Si no lo haces, me voy. Ese era nuestro trato.

Ahora había vuelto al principio. Tenía que hacer lo correcto por Edward o lo correcto para mí. ¿Qué sería?

—Se desmoronará si nos pierde a alguna de las dos.

—Lo conozco desde hace diez años. Para él soy familia. Tú eres una mujer que olvidará en seis meses.

No podía creer lo horrible que era como persona. Era increíble.

—Isabella, hicimos un trato. No puedes echarte atrás ahora. No te respeto, pero creí que eras alguien que cumplía con su palabra.

—Y la cumplo.

—Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y que tienes que hacerlo pronto.

Me negué a llorar delante de Siobhan. Me negué a parecer débil. Pero en aquel momento quería sollozar en donde estaba sentada hasta que el pecho ya no me temblase. Quería ahogarme en mi pena y no recuperarme nunca. Las lágrimas me ardieron en los ojos, pero no las dejé caer. Siobhan debió sentir mi depresión, porque se excusó silenciosamente de la habitación.

—Sé qué harás lo correcto, Isabella. Si lo amas de verdad, lo dejarás marchar. Ambas sabemos que no le mereces.

…

AFORTUNADAMENTE, Edward fue directamente de vuelta al trabajo cuando volvió, así que tuve unas horas para recomponerme. Discutía conmigo misma constantemente, preguntándome si debía cumplir o romper mi promesa a Siobhan. Lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesta a dejar que Siobhan se fuese, pero entonces recordaba lo mal que había estado Edward la primera vez que se había ido y lo reconsideraba.

Y yo era la razón de que tuviera una cicatriz en el pecho.

Yo era la razón de que hubiese perdido a sus hombres.

Era la razón de que casi se llevasen a Siobhan.

Después de cómo hacía salido todo, sabía que no le merecía. No tenía nada que ofrecer aparte de mi amor. Al parecer, Edward lo creía suficiente. Pero tras unos años el resentimiento comenzaría a surgir. Dejarlo ir era mi única opción.

Odiaba la idea de volver a América y empezar de cero; por segunda vez. Odiaba imaginarme en mi boda con un hombre sin cara. Odiaba imaginar a mis hijos, que no se parecían en nada a Edward. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Me hice la remolona varios días, para disgusto de Siobhan. Cada vez que pensaba por hacerlo, me acobardaba. No dejaba de querer pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Nuestra relación había vuelto a ser la que era: una relación llena de confianza y afecto. La echaría de menos cuando durmiese sola.

Para el tercer día todavía no lo había hecho. Dormía bien con sus musculosos brazos en torno a mí. Me derretía cada mañana cuando me daba un beso de despedida. Cuando hacíamos el amor durante el almuerzo, era una mujer enamorada. Había tantas razones para quedarse que a veces olvidaba por qué tenía que irme.

Cuando Siobhan se cansó, me enfrentó mientras Edward estaba en su despacho.

—Isabella. —Eso fue todo lo que me dijo cuando entró en mi dormitorio. Con tacones y vestido negros, parecía tan sofisticada como estirada. Su apariencia casi nunca cambiaba.

—Lo sé. —No necesitaba que volviese a presionarme.

—Obviamente no lo sabes, porque sigues compartiendo dormitorio con él. —No estaba tan tranquila como antes. Ahora su actitud estaba encendida como un motor en marcha—. Estás jugando un juego peligroso con el tiempo.

Subconscientemente, esperaba poder esperar el tiempo suficiente para verlo hincar la rodilla. Quería experimentar ese momento, aunque acabase mal, por muy egoísta que fuese.

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Me estás pidiendo que haga lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer nunca.

—Y si no puedes hacerlo, me voy ahora mismo.

—En serio, ¿cómo te aguanta Cassandra?

Entrecerró los ojos en cuanto se mencionó a su novia.

—Ese no es el camino que quieres escoger.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no pudieses casarte con la persona a la que quieres? —pregunté incrédula—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si Edward no aceptara tu sexualidad y te obligase a elegir? Recuerdo bien que quería que fueses tú misma. Recuerdo bien que no le importaba una mierda lo que nadie pensase de ti y que te apoyaba con todo. ¿Así es como le pagas?

Puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Cassandra no me disparó…

—Yo no disparé a Edward.

—Pero prácticamente apretaste el gatillo. Le mentiste y le engañaste. Que los dos hayáis hecho las paces no borra el pasado.

—Quizás deberías superar el pasado. Parece que todos los demás lo han hecho ya.

—Los hombres no te han matado ya porque Edward ordenó que no lo hicieran. Es la única razón por la que estás a salvo. Pero te odiarán mientras vivan.

—Todo eso me suena muy mezquino. Soy una buena persona con buenas intenciones. Necesitas perdonarme y dejarlo estar.

—¿Perdonarte? —inquirió—. Yo no perdono a nadie que joda así a Edward.

Ya habíamos tenido aquella discusión antes, y no quería repetirla. Era demasiado fría incluso para comprender lo que era el perdón. Siempre estaría condenada allí. Aunque me convirtiese en su esposa, jamás sería bienvenida. No podía permitir que mis hijos vieran como me faltaban al respeto. Quizás lo mío con Edward no habría funcionado de todas formas.

—Me iré, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana de verdad? —preguntó—. ¿O lo dices por decir?

—Mañana. Llamaré a mi hermano y le diré que mande a alguien a recogerme. ¿Mejor así?

Siobhan bajó los brazos a sus costados.

—Nunca será mejor hasta que te vayas de verdad. Cuando Edward salga mañana de trabajar, quiero que te despidas y te vayas. ¿Entendido?

Me había dado un puñetazo en la cara cuando intenté llevar a Edward al hospital. Me encantaría devolverle el favor, pero no podía rebajarme a su nivel. Quizás estuviese elegante con su ropa y sus gafas, pero, si preguntaban mi opinión, yo seguía siendo mejor mujer.

—Entendido.

…

NO ESTABA segura de sí podría superar la noche.

Era la última que tendría con Edward en el hermoso castillo. Habíamos formado tantos recuerdos allí, llenando los pasillos con nuestra risa y nuestros besos. Era la única mujer con la que había dormido en aquellas sábanas, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que me reemplazase por otra, probablemente Anna.

Edward se desvistió antes de venir a la cama. Se metió bajo las sábanas desnudo y se acercó a mí; su calor se extendió inmediatamente por la cama como si fuese un calefactor. Me besó el hombro y la frente antes de apoyarse contra mí, elevando su poderoso cuerpo con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Por mucho que me encantase tumbarme a su lado, yo quería más. Normalmente hacíamos el amor antes de dormir, pero habíamos estado teniendo mucho sexo y Edward estaba más cansado de lo habitual. Se quedó allí, tumbado a mi lado, y no parecía tener intención de moverse.

Así no era como quería pasar mi última noche con él.

Hice que se girase hasta quedar boca arriba y me senté sobre sus caderas, notando su pene flácido bajo mi cuerpo. Subí las manos por su pecho, sintiendo las poderosas masas de músculo a cada lado de su columna. Era guapísimo, sin nada de grasa y todo piel suave. Incluso la cicatriz que tenía por encima del pezón izquierdo era bonita.

Edward se endureció.

—Creí que estabas cansada.

No pegaría ojo aquella noche.

—Nunca estoy demasiado cansada para ti.

Me puso las manos en las caderas y frotó su miembro entre mis pliegues.

—Siempre sabes exactamente qué decir, monada.

Me manoseé los pechos mientras lo miraba a los ojos, haciendo que los pezones se me endurecieran al pasar los pulgares por encima. Bajé una mano por mi vientre y entre mis piernas, frotándome el clítoris, sin quitarme la otra mano del pecho. Nunca había hecho cosas tan escandalosas con otros hombres, me resultaba demasiado vergonzoso, pero la excitación de su mirada me daba la valentía para hacer cualquier cosa.

Sus manos subieron a mi cintura y me agarró con agresividad, explorando mi cuerpo con los ojos a pesar de que me había visto cien veces. Su erección fue volviéndose más firme conforme pasaban los segundos, llegando a un nivel incendiario.

—Monada.

Me rozó los pezones con los pulgares y luego me cogió las tetas con sus fuertes manos. Me toqué con más fuerza, sintiendo su dura erección bajo mi cuerpo. Edward colocó las manos en mis hombros y tiró hacia abajo, forzándome a besarlo. Me apartó la mano del clítoris y frotó el miembro contra él, proporcionándome una fricción perfecta que me hizo temblar entera.

Me succionó el labio inferior mientras se restregaba más contra mí, intentando hacer que me corriese sin siquiera estar dentro de mí. Siempre me apetecía dejarme llevar por los orgasmos, pero quería tenerlos con él enterrado en mi interior. Me aparté antes de que pudiese sobrecargar mis sentidos y lo deslicé dentro en mi vagina; en cuanto sentí su increíble tamaño, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí.

Sus manos volvieron a mi cintura y me movió de arriba abajo, queriendo que lo cabalgase justo como a él le gustaba. Le encantaba ver la manera en que mis pechos saltaban y cómo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Joder…

Mis manos volvieron a mis senos, y me toqué para él, haciendo todo lo que sabía que le gustaba. Yo no era una persona sexy, pero serlo con él me resultaba fácil; Edward era la clase de hombre que lo hacía fácil.

Tanteé a mi espalda y le cogí los testículos con una mano, masajeándolos sin dejar de moverme. Edward me clavó los dedos con más fuerza y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de contener su orgasmo.

Aquella imagen me dio el empujón extra que me hizo perder el control. Me ardió todo el cuerpo como si estuviese en llamas, con un fuego blanco. Grité de placer y me aferré a la sensación todo el tiempo que pude, sabiendo que la añoraría cuando ya no pudiera tenerla.

—Dame tu semen. Lo quiero.

—¿Sí? —Me puso boca arriba y se colocó encima, poniéndose una de mis piernas sobre el hombro mientras estiraba la otra para acomodarlo. Me embistió con más fuerza, frotando mi clítoris en círculos con cada penetración.

Me agarré a sus brazos y me preparé para su esperma, sabiendo que iba a entregarme una gran descarga, tal y como era la norma.

—Por favor, señor.

—Jesús. —Tres embestidas después, llegó al límite y me llenó. Se hundió completamente dentro de mí para poder entregarme hasta la última gota. Su necesidad de verter toda su semilla en mi interior siempre conseguía volver a excitarme.

—Sí… —Le pasé los dedos por el pelo húmedo y noté cómo su pene empezaba ya a volver a su estado de flacidez, habiendo acabado por completo. Vi cómo la mandíbula se le relajaba y la satisfacción aparecía en sus ojos. Cuando se corría, rara vez elegía hacerlo sobre mí; sabía que aquél era el modo que tenía de poseerme por completo.

Y no es que me importase.

Su mano se metió en mi cabello y me besó con brusquedad a pesar de que habíamos acabado. Su lengua se movió con la mía antes de que el beso se tornase suave, casi pesaroso. Le agarré la muñeca y sentí su pulso; era mi nana favorita. Mantuvo la frente pegada a la mía al acabar el beso.

—Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

En lugar de darme felicidad, aquello me rompió el corazón. Ya estaba rota en dos, y ni siquiera me había marchado aún. La desesperación me embargó, pero me vi obligada a ignorarla y pretender que no pasaba nada.

—Yo también te quiero.

Me besó la frente antes de salir con cuidado de mí, tomándose su tiempo para poder asegurar que todo su depósito seguía dentro. Le gustaba saber que su semen estaría toda la noche dentro de mí mientras dormíamos; aquella era la clase de posesión que le gustaba.

Por fin salió y se acomodó en la cama, colocando su poderoso cuerpo a mi lado. Me echó un brazo sobre la cintura y me acarició el cuello con la nariz, frotando su áspero vello contra mi piel. No creí poder dormir, no cuando me marcharía por la mañana, pero me empezaron a pesar los párpados a pesar de todo, y me quedé dormida casi de inmediato.

…

—¿VA todo bien? —Edward se revisó la cortaba negra mientras me miraba.

—Sí… ¿Por qué? —Estaba a punto de irse al trabajo y yo hacía lo posible para pretender que todo iba bien. Ya que estaba tan en sintonía con mis gestos y expresiones, posiblemente sabía que no me estaba comportando como siempre.

—Pareces algo rara. —Cogió el reloj de pulsera y se lo colocó en la muñeca antes de acercarse y besarme en la boca.

—Sólo estoy cansada.

—Vale. —No insistió y me besó la frente—. Nos vemos luego.

—Nos vemos. —Salió por la puerta.

—Te quiero —dije de sopetón, sin saber cuántas veces más podría decirlo.

Se giró y sonrió.

—Y yo a ti. —Cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Me dieron ganas de vomitar. Pasaría el día haciendo las maletas y organizando mi partida. Edward no tenía ni idea de que cuando volviera a atravesar esa puerta, todo sería diferente.

Yo sólo tenía una pequeña maleta, y lo eché todo dentro, sin importarme el orden. Robé una de sus camisas de su cajón y la guardé también, sabiendo que la querría cuando estuviese durmiendo sola en mi apartamento. Cuando todo estuvo guardado, llamé a Joseph.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó.

—Me preguntaba si podrías recogerme en unas horas. —Era difícil hablar cuando estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Joseph oyó la tristeza en mi voz.

—¿Vas a dejarlo?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

—Sí.

—Odio al tío, pero no deberías dejar que una zorra te diga lo que tienes que hacer.

—No lo hago… Sólo sé que tiene que ser así.

—Bueno, ahora mismo no estoy cerca de Escocia. Estoy en Rusia.

—Oh… —Asumí que estaba a punto de realizar el golpe que Edward y él habían planeado juntos.

—Pero puedo mandar a uno de mis hombres a recogerte. Un tío muy fiable.

No me sentía cómoda metiéndome en un coche con alguien que no conocía, pero no tenía más opciones. Sólo tenía que llegar al aeropuerto.

—Me valdrá.

—Vale. Haré que se pase.

—Gracias. —Me senté al borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. No había más que decir y a Joseph no le interesaban aquel tipo de conversaciones, pero era agradable tenerlo al otro lado de la llamada.

—No quiero ser insensible, pero tengo que irme ya.

—Ah, no pasa nada. —Sabía que estaba ocupado con cosas más importantes.

—Aun así, sigo pensando que deberías repensar lo que haces. Si Siobhan está dispuesta a hacerle daño de esta forma, no debería estar en su vida.

—Lo sé, pero hice cosas terribles. Entiendo por qué no confía en mí.

—No importa que no confíe en ti. Estamos hablando de hacerle daño a Edward; al hombre al que supuestamente es leal.

—Joseph, aprecio lo que haces, pero tiene que ser así.

Suspiró.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Hablamos luego.

—Vale, te quiero. —Sabía que lo decía en serio: apenas lo oía decirme cosas cariñosas.

—Yo también a ti.

…

CUANDO LLEGARON las cinco en punto, mi corazón se hizo añicos. Aquel era el momento más difícil de mi vida. Tenía que dejarle ir aunque él no quisiese dejarme ir a mí. Edward entró y se quitó la chaqueta de inmediato, pero se quedó quieto al ver mi maleta con ruedas a los pies de la cama.

—¿Es esta una indirecta para que te lleve de vacaciones?

Yo estaba de pie junto a la maleta y no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Era demasiado difícil. Y en cuestión de segundos le haría sentir más dolor que el que estaba yo sintiendo ahora.

—He estado pensando…

Edward se tensó. Pude ver el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, ya que me negaba a mirarlo directamente.

—No creo poder sacrificar toda mi vida por estar contigo. Siempre he querido ser médico y ejercer la medicina, pero aquí no puedo hacerlo. Mis amigos están en Nueva York. No puedo dejarlo todo por ti. Y una vida de realeza… no es para mí. —Contuve las lágrimas hasta aquel momento, pero no podría hacerlo mucho más tiempo.

Edward se quedó completamente inmóvil. Ni siquiera pareció estar respirando.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo.

—He decidido volver a América, Edward. Eso es lo que intento decirte.

Se me acercó antes de que su voz se volviera hostil.

—Mírame.

Sabía que lloraría en cuanto lo hiciese. Elevé los ojos y lo miré a sus ojos color whisky. Las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas.

Edward me observó sin pizca de simpatía.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Llevo tiempo pensando en ello.

—A mí no me lo pareció ayer —dijo con frialdad—. O antes de ayer. O el día antes de ese.

—Sólo… supongo que he estado esperando. —Cogí el mango de mi maleta, como si aquello fuera a hacerme ganar credibilidad—. Lo siento, Edward. No sé qué decir. —Lo esquivé y me dirigí a la puerta.

Edward bloqueó el camino con su enorme cuerpo.

—Esto no tiene sentido. Ayer éramos felices.

—No he sido feliz de verdad. Me quedo todo el día en casa…

—Nunca he tenido problemas con que fueras a la facultad.

—Lo sé, pero no es…

—No necesitas transferir tus créditos si consigues la ciudadanía y vives aquí para siempre —dijo sin más—. ¿A qué cojones viene esto? No tiene sentido. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—No te oculto nada —dije en tono defensivo—. Es que no quiero esta vida. No quiero ir a fiestas estiradas con gente para la que nunca seré lo bastante buena. No quiero vestirme como una muñeca y que me recuerden que no debo encorvarme. Sólo quiero una vida normal, Edward. Ambos sabemos que contigo no la tendré.

—Estás destinada a tener una vida más que normal —dijo él en voz baja—. Aunque seas infeliz con la situación, no tiene sentido que te vayas. Me amas.

Aquellas palabras provocaron más lágrimas.

—No hagas que esto sea más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

—Yo no soy el que está haciendo que esto sea difícil. Ahora mismo me tienes completamente confundido.

—Lo siento si es así… pero quiero irme.

Tensó la mandíbula; molesto, y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—Edward, no quiero estar contigo. —Fortalecí la voz para que no temblase—. Volví porque creí que te quería, pero creo que sólo era un enamoramiento. Ahora que estoy aquí por propia voluntad, me he dado cuenta de que no quiero continuar con esto.

Siguió bloqueando la puerta, pero su hostilidad se suavizó.

—Basándonos en nuestros inicios, una relación entre nosotros jamás funcionaría. No teníamos ninguna oportunidad. Nunca nos íbamos a casar, así que tiene sentido creer que me marcharía tarde o temprano. —La mención del matrimonio me hizo querer llorar más.

Edward agachó la cabeza.

—No sabía que te sentías así.

—Lo… Lo hago. —Parte de mí quería que notase que mentía, que supiese que no quería decir nada de aquello.

—¿Hace cuánto que es así?

Me inventé algo.

—Unas semanas.

—¿No estás dispuesta a resolverlo conmigo?

—No —susurré—. Quiero casarme con un hombre normal… Tener una vida normal. Lo siento.

Se frotó la mandíbula. Tenía los hombros tensos del dolor.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Te vas y seguimos con nuestras vidas como si no hubiese pasado nada?

Asentí. Se bajó la mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que Siobhan tenía razón. Me siento como un estúpido.

Aquello fue el último golpe mortal. Cayeron más lágrimas. Edward por fin se apartó de la puerta. Se movió a la chimenea y no se dio la vuelta, negándose a mirarme.

El camino a la puerta estaba despejado y ya no tenía razón para quedarme. Esperé a que él dijese algo, que entendiera que no quería hacerlo. Esperaba que entendiese lo mucho que lo quería y que jamás haría una cosa así a menos que alguien me estuviese forzando. Pero sabía que lo de Tanya lo había dejado tocado. Ella lo había dejado por otro y ahora era yo la que lo abandonaba. No era la primera vez que una mujer le rompía el corazón.

Por fin abrí la puerta y salí, haciendo lo posible por no mirarlo. Conseguí recorrer el pasillo y bajar las escaleras, soltando más y más lágrimas. Las gotas cayeron por mi rostro como si fueran lluvia. Cuando llegué a la salida, Dimitri me miró preocupado. No mostró alegría al ver mi tristeza, sólo confusión.

La abrí y me topé con Siobhan. Parecía haber vuelto justo para asegurarse de que mantenía mi palabra, vestida con su típica ropa negra. Miró directamente las lágrimas de mi cara sin mostrar la más mínima reacción. Tuve que contenerme para no estamparle el puño en la cara. No habría nada que me gustase más que romperle aquella bonita naricita suya.

—Deberías avergonzarte de ti misma. —Aquello fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en el momento.

Pasé a su lado, golpeándole a propósito con el hombro mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra hasta el acceso de vehículos. Había un todoterreno negro esperándome, y el conductor salió y me ayudó inmediatamente a subirme al asiento de atrás.

Miré por la ventana mientras esperaba a que arrancase. Siobhan estaba delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Me observó con expresión estoica; mis últimas palabras no habían hecho mella en ella. Observé las ventanas de la torre, preguntándome en qué estaría pensando Edward en aquel momento. Atesoré la última imagen de mi hogar antes de marcharme para siempre y regresar a mi vida mediocre y desapasionada de antes.

Cuando el coche arrancó, me tapé la cara y me rendí al dolor que me quemaba el corazón. El conductor no me miró por encima del hombro. Tampoco me hizo preguntas. Me dejó llorar en paz, me dejó expresar emociones que no podía traducir en palabras.

No sólo acababa de perder al amor de mi vida.

Había perdido mi razón de vivir.


	19. Capitulo 19

CAPITULO 19

Edward

Estaba insensible. Absolutamente insensible.

Cada vez que me enfadaba iba a por el whisky, pero aquel día no lo hice. Cada vez que estaba cabreado metía el puño en la pared. Aquello tampoco ocurrió. Lo que sentí en aquel momento era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado.

Lo primero que hice fue salir al balcón a sentarme. Fuera hacía un frío helador y mucho viento, pero necesitaba enfriarme. Me puse los dedos en la barbilla e intenté comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Isabella me había dejado.

Ya no me quería, por eso había hecho las maletas y se había ido.

Creí que éramos felices.

Creí que me amaba.

Parte de mí todavía pensaba esas cosas. En algunas ocasiones la había visto actuar de un modo extraño, pero asumí que simplemente estaba de un humor raro. No creí que fuese a reflejarse en mí o en la felicidad de nuestra relación. Quizás si hubiese prestado más atención me habría dado cuenta.

Me quedé allí sentado durante horas hasta que todo se volvió oscuro como la boca de un lobo. No me molesté en encender las luces ni en cenar. Permití que las sombras me rodeasen y me robasen el alma. Casi me sentía indiferente, pero sabía que no era el caso. Sabía que me encontraba tan afligido que mi cuerpo no sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor.

Iba a pedirle que se casase conmigo. Pero ella había querido romper.

¿Cómo podría internalizarlo? ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo? Ya me había costado volver a aceptarla. Ella había luchado por mí, se había mudado a Escocia por mí, ¿y había cambiado de idea sin más? No encajaba.

Le había hecho el amor la noche antes y todo había parecido normal. Estaba empapada por mí y cuando había dicho que me quería había visto pasión en sus ojos. Si me hubiesen dicho que era mi última noche con ella no lo habría creído.

Pero no evitó que fuese cierto.

No sabía que hacer conmigo. Había dejado el alcoholismo, mi peor hábito. También había dejado mi actitud de imbécil. Todas mis malas características habían sido encerradas con llave para que sólo mis partes buenas salieran a relucir. Sin ella no había razón para ser un buen hombre. No había razón para ser feliz. No había razón para nada.

No oí que llamasen a la puerta, sólo a Alistair acercarse desde la sala de estar.

—¿Señor?

No me giré. No lo habría hecho ni, aunque me hubiese encañonado con una pistola.

—Te escucho.

—Acabo de recoger el anillo. ¿Qué quiere que haga con él?

De no haber pertenecido a mi madre, le habría dicho que lo tirase.

—Déjalo sobre la mesa. Dile al resto del personal que no me moleste.

Alistair fue lo bastante inteligente para no hacer preguntas.

—Sí, señor. —Cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Sólo habían existido dos mujeres con las que había querido casarme y ambas me habían dejado sin mirar atrás. Yo no sólo era rico e inteligente, sino guapo y cariñoso. Tenía muchas cualidades buenas cuando permitía que se viesen. Pero a ninguna de ellas pareció importarle.

Necesitaba tener hijos para seguir con mi linaje. De no ser así, habría dejado de importarme un carajo todo. Pero no podía imaginarme con nadie, y mucho menos ser el marido de alguien. Sólo podía pensar en la mujer de la que me había enamorado perdidamente. Había jugado conmigo; y no sólo una vez, sino dos.

Siobhan había tenido razón. ¿Por qué no la había escuchado?

Miré la oscuridad y cerré la mano con fuerza, con la fuerza que penetraba la piel y volvía los nudillos de color blanco.

—Que la jodan.

…

SIOBHAN ENTRÓ EN MI DESPACHO.

—Acabo de hablar con…

—Hoy puede hablar conmigo a través de correo electrónico. No quiero recibir visitas personales. —No levanté la vista del portátil; no me interesaba ver ninguna cara humana que no fuese la mía en el futuro próximo.

Siobhan se quedó en la puerta.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Isabella se fue. Pero usted ya lo sabía.

No lo negó.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—No, no lo siente. Puede decir que me lo dijo. Adelante. —Por fin levanté la mirada, incapaz de ocultar la expresión enfurecida de mi rostro. Sólo quería destruir todo lo que hubiese en el castillo; si todo lo que contenía no fuese una preservación histórica, le habría prendido fuego. Quería arruinar todo lo que aquella mujer había tocado.

—No me interesa hacer tal cosa.

—Entonces váyase. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Siobhan no dudó en marcharse. Cuando se fue, volví a prestar atención al ordenador y me bajé la mano por la cara. Quería tumbar el escritorio y destrozarlo. Cuando Isabella se fue la primera vez, no sentí nada. Pero ahora que había dormido unas horas estaba cabreado.

Totalmente furioso. Todo lo que sentía era odio. Quería cogerla del cuello y estrangularla.

Cerré los ojos y encerré el dolor dentro de mí. La ira estaba afectando a mi trabajo, y el trabajo era la única distracción que tenía en aquel momento. Pero necesita la furia. En cuanto desapareciese sólo me quedaría la depresión. Y odiaba estar deprimido.

…

JOSEPH IBA A ATACAR AQUELLA NOCHE. Me quedé al teléfono en mi dormitorio para poder oír sus comunicaciones. Joseph estaba a cargo de interceptar la transferencia, no de realizar el asesinato. Era hermano de aquella mujer y no debería importarme su seguridad, pero la felicidad de Isabella siempre había estado muy presente en mi mente. Me cabreaba.

—¿Cómo va todo? —le pregunté.

—Según lo planeado. Estamos listos para intervenir en cuanto comiencen con el proceso. Nuestros hombres están situados en torno a la casa ahora mismo. En cuanto la esposa y los niños se marchen, saquearemos el lugar. El tercer equipo está listo para quitarlo de en medio cuando abandone la reunión y entre en el coche.

—¿Crees que no huirá en cuanto interceptes el dinero?

—No sabrá que los fondos han sido movidos hasta al menos cinco minutos después del robo. Ha hecho esto docenas de veces, por lo que no tiene razones para pensar que no será igual que las demás.

—Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿y si no entra en el coche? —No me importaba el dinero que Joseph iba a robarle a ese imbécil. Yo sólo quería que dicho imbécil muriese.

—Tengo un equipo preparado en caso de que eso ocurra. No te preocupes, Edward. Sé lo que hago.

—Seguro que sí, pero debes entender por qué lo dudo.

Joseph no replicó.

—Voy a ponerte en altavoz. No hables hasta que haya acabado todo. No puedo permitirme una distracción ahora mismo.

Esperaba que mencionase a Isabella, pero no lo hizo. Era probable que él también estuviera esperando a que la mencionase yo, pero ahora no era el momento Y tampoco era como si Joseph pudiera decir nada para hacerme sentir mejor. De todas formas, nunca había querido que estuviese con su hermana.

—De acuerdo.

Esperé y oí de fondo cómo Joseph pulsaba las teclas del teclado, y también a nuestros hombres hablar por radio mientras tomaban posición. Habíamos decidido repartirlos cincuenta-cincuenta, así los dos estábamos involucrados a partes iguales y también igualitariamente al mando, a pesar de que era Joseph el que dirigía la operación.

—La familia se ha ido —informó Joseph—. El equipo está dentro y vaciándolo todo.

Oía a los hombres hablar por el comunicador, así que sabía cómo estaban las cosas. Joseph conversó con sus compañeros de equipo sin dejar de teclear.

—Transferencia en curso… El enrutamiento secreto está en proceso.

Escuché en silencio.

—La hemos interceptado —informó Joseph sin emoción. Acababa de recibir cuarenta millones de dólares y no parecía importarle.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —pregunté.

Joseph conversó con los suyos por radio.

—Acaba de abandonar el edificio. Está entrando en el coche.

Aquel era el momento que estaba esperando. De no haber tenido una reputación que mantener, habría apretado el gatillo yo mismo, pero así era cómo tenía que suceder. Debía tener una cuartada sólida cuando todo aquello explotase.

Entrelacé los dedos, y fue la primera vez en la que no pensé en Isabella. La muerte de mi mayor enemigo era lo único lo bastante fuerte para distraerme. Apenas respiré mientras escuchaba, sin querer perderme ni una palabra. Se oyeron disparos de fondo.

—¿Cuál es vuestro estatus? —preguntó Joseph.

Un hombre habló por el comunicador.

—El conductor está inconsciente. El objetivo muerto. Dos balas en la cabeza.

Me recosté en la silla y sonreí, sintiendo la venganza invadir mi ser. Si de verdad fuese cruel, podría haber matado a toda su familia y permitir que él viviese con la pena. Por lo que a mí concernía, mis acciones habían sido misericordiosas. Había conseguido la venganza que me merecía, y aquel cabrón había conseguido el fin que estaba destinado a recibir.

—¿Lo has oído, Edward? —dijo Joseph.

—Sí. —Mi sonrisa despareció en cuanto el peso de la realidad se hizo completamente presente. Aquel cabrón estaba muerto de verdad. Mi familia por fin había sido vengada.

—Te daré novedades sobre la casa…

—No podría importarme menos. —Lo único que me importaba ya estaba hecho—. Gran trabajo, Joseph. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.

—Sin problema. Gracias por el personal.

—De nada. —Colgué antes de que pudiese decir algo más. No quería que tuviese oportunidad de mencionar a Isabella.

Ella era lo último de lo que quería hablar.

…

—HE OÍDO LAS BUENAS NUEVAS. —Siobhan entró en mi despacho antes del almuerzo.

Me froté la sien y miré por la ventana.

—¿Qué buenas nuevas? —Tenía un vaso de whisky frío en la mano; el séptimo desde aquella mañana.

—Que mató a ese hijo de perra. —Se sentó en el sofá que tenía en frente a mí.

El despacho daba vueltas y las luces eran muy brillantes. Me dolía la cabeza como si me hubiesen fracturado el cráneo, por eso me pegué el vaso a la frente. Cerré los ojos y traté de absorber la frialdad, pero no mejoró.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Perfectamente.

Siobhan abrió su libreta.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre la oferta de Constantin. Me parece que expandirnos sería bueno para nosotros.

—¿Quién es Constantin?

—El hombre con el que almorzamos ayer —contestó tranquilamente.

No lo recordaba.

—Ah… Haga lo que le parezca mejor. —Abrí los ojos y miré por la ventana otra vez.

Todo me daba más vueltas que antes. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos de lo brillante que veía las cosas. Cada pocos segundos pensaba en Isabella y me hacía sentir un millón de veces peor. Me deslicé lentamente a un lado y me derramé todo el whisky encima.

—Edward, ¿seguro que está bien? —Siobhan dio un brinco y me quitó el vaso de la mano antes de que pudiese derramar lo que quedaba por todas partes.

—Ya he dicho que sí. —Me recosté en el sofá y subí los pies a la mesa—. Sólo estoy…

Me puso la mano en la frente. Le di un manotazo.

—No me pongas las putas manos encima. —Siobhan no me había hecho nada, pero estaba tan enfadado con el mundo entero que todos eran blancos de mi ira. Odiaba a todos mis empleados. Odiaba a todo el que fuera feliz—. Ve a tocar a Cassandra.

Siobhan no entró al trapo.

—Voy a llamar al médico. Creo que tiene una intoxicación etílica.

—¿Ahora eres médico? —espeté—. Cierra la puta boca y déjame en paz.

Ella se quedó callada, pero su furia lo dijo todo.

—Le sugiero que tenga cuidado con lo que dice.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a abandonar tú también como todos los demás? —Me incorporé rápidamente, decidido a salir de allí a zancadas y demostrar una razón que no tenía. Pero perdí el equilibrio y me di contra la mesa.

—¡Edward! —Siobhan me cogió de los brazos y me ayudó a sentarme en el suelo—. Se acabó, voy a llamar a un médico.

—No.

Sacó el teléfono y se lo puso a la oreja.

—¡He dicho que no! —Le di un manotazo; el teléfono salió volando.

—Jesús, Edward. Cálmese. —Me dejó en el suelo y recuperó el teléfono. Hizo la llamada.

No la detuve porque no podía moverme. De otro modo le habría vuelto a coger el teléfono y lo habría partido en dos. Siobhan habló en voz baja, conversando con una enfermera o con cualquier otro profesional médico. Poco después me desmayé.

…

ME DESPERTÉ EN MI CAMA. Bueno, en mi vieja cama. En la que solía dormir con Isabella. No había dormido allí desde que se marchó. Tenía una IV en el brazo y monitores con ruedas conectados a mi cama. Un manguito para la tensión arterial estaba ajustado incómodamente a mi brazo, y posiblemente por eso me había despertado. Abrí los ojos algo más y encontré a Siobhan sentada junto a la cama. De repente comprendí que no tenía nadie en mi vida que me quisiera. Sólo tenía a Siobhan. No tenía amigos ni familia. No tenía a Isabella. No tenía nada. Siobhan se acercó al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Eh, Edward. ¿Cómo se siente?

Igual que la última vez que había estado despierto.

—¿Qué hora es?

—La una.

Miré por la ventana y vi que era de día.

—Entonces… ¿He dormido una hora?

—Más bien veinticuatro.

—Ah…

—Edward, el doctor dijo que su nivel de alcohol en sangre era tan alto que le sorprendió que no entrase en un coma etílico y muriese.

—Vaya por Dios… Tendría que haber bebido más.

Ella me lanzó la mirada más fría que le había visto nunca.

—Edward…

No podía soportar aquella mirada y por eso miré al otro lado de la habitación.

—Beberé menos, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo para no volver a este estado. ¿Es eso lo que quería oír?

—Quiero entender por qué se está comportando así.

—¿Comportándome cómo? —Había perdido completamente el rumbo. Ahora todo lo que quería hacer era comportarme como el mayor gilipollas del mundo.

—Como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Pues porque la he perdido.

Ella se acercó más a mí y puso una mano sobre la mía. La aparté de golpe, no queriendo afecto de nadie; ni siquiera de Isabella.

—Sé que Isabella se marchó y que ha sido difícil para usted…

—No me importa que se marchase. —Era la mentira más patética de todas las que había contado. Siobhan no me creyó; ni siquiera yo me parecía convincente—. La odio. La detesto con toda mi alma.

—Lo sé… pero no puede dejar que lo destruya de esta forma.

—No se trata de ella —dije rápidamente—. No lo entendería. —Nadie lo entendería.

—Le conozco bastante bien; puede que lo haga.

Estaba seguro de que seguía borracho a pesar de estar despierto; seguía un poco mareado. A pesar de haber dormido un día entero, podría volver a dormirme si quisiera.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo infeliz que era hasta que dejé de serlo. Y fue entonces cuando supe que no había sido feliz en toda mi vida. Y cuando me di cuenta de que era feliz, tuve mucho miedo de perder aquello. Me sentía realizado, completo. Luego Isabella se fue y fue difícil… muy difícil. Pero volvió… y todo volvió a ser bueno. Por fin tenía lo que siempre había querido. Por fin tenía el tipo de júbilo que nunca creí que conseguiría. Pero de repente dejó de quererme. Ahora sé que no volveré a ser feliz nunca. —No podía creer que estuviese diciéndole todo aquello. Parecía una nenaza—. No estoy destinado a serlo. Estoy destinado a ser frío, cruel y vacío. Ojalá no hubiese llegado nunca a ser feliz. Ojalá no hubiese conocido nunca como era. Porque vivir sin ello… es cruel.

Fue la primera vez que vi a Siobhan verdaderamente triste. Bajó la cabeza mientras procesaba lo que estaba diciendo.

—Siempre podría ser feliz con otra persona, Edward. Con alguien mejor.

—Nunca volveré a serlo con otra. Ella era todo lo que yo quería. Éramos perfectos juntos. Ella me entendía. Pero no importó lo bueno que fuera con ella, no importó lo que sacrifiqué por ella. No fue suficiente. Eso es lo que más duele de todo…

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

—Sé que no debí perder el control así… ¿Pero qué coño importa? Si muero, todo pasará a ser de usted. La verdad es que la muerte no suena tan mal. Experimentar nada salvo oscuridad… parece tranquilo. Lo único que estoy haciendo con mi vida es crear dinero. Y joder, el dinero no significa nada si no tienes a nadie de confianza con quien compartirlo. Es un puto asco. —Lamenté todo lo que dije en cuanto lo dije. No debí haber dicho lo que pensaba, haber abierto mi corazón. Sonaba patético, incluso a mis oídos—. Olvide todo lo que acabo de decir. Volveré a reponerme, deme algo de tiempo.

Ella se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. No me soltó palabras vacías para hacerme sentir mejor. No me soltó una charlita de ánimo para que volviera a reponerme. Simplemente me aceptó por quien era. Era algo que adoraba de ella. Podía ser yo mismo sin consecuencias. Ella era toda la familia que tenía, y agradecía que estuviese ahí.

—Usted siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Siento haberle dado una oportunidad a Isabella. Debí escucharla. Usted es mi familia… ella nunca lo fue.

Siobhan se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y evitó el contacto visual conmigo. Seguramente la estaba incomodando con tanta sinceridad. Nunca había hecho algo parecido antes porque era inapropiado y poco profesional, pero el alcohol había nublado mi juicio. No podía borrar mi estúpido error, pero al menos podía no hablar y así evitar que empeorase. Por lo que no dije nada más.

Siobhan estuvo callada durante una hora, sentada junto a mí. No sacó su portátil para trabajar. Se limitó a hacerme compañía.

—No tiene que esperar conmigo —susurré—. Seguro que tiene otras cosas que hacer. En unas horas podré volver al trabajo.

—Me quedo, Edward. El médico me avisó de que podría vomitar y ahogarse mientras dormía.

—Bueno, ahora estoy despierto.

—Podría volver a dormirse.

Seguía sin querer que perdiera el tiempo conmigo.

—Mande a Alistair en su lugar. Sé que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Esta vez, no discutió conmigo y se levantó.

—¿Puedo traerle algo?

La cabeza seguía dándome vueltas, pero notaba lo vacío que tenía el estómago.

—Algo de comer sería agradable.

—Entendido. —Se fue hacia la puerta para marcharse.

—¿Siobhan?

Se dio la vuelta.

—¿Sí?

—Perdone si dije algo que no debía el otro día… Sé que tengo un problema con eso. —Se lo había hecho a Isabella hasta que ya no lo había soportado.

Ella me sonrió con cara de dolor.

—No se preocupe por eso.

…

NO DEJÉ DE BEBER, pero no me pasé como antes. Cada vez que creía que me acercaba demasiado al límite, dejaba de beber. Pero estaba borracho todos los días.

Cuando la ira se desvaneció, me quedó sólo la miseria. Mi vida se llenó de noches de insomnio, jornadas de trabajo productivo y puro vacío. No salía a buscar mujeres y no llamaba a mujeres que quisieran meterse conmigo en la cama.

No podía ponerme duro ni, aunque lo intentase. Conforme pasaban los días, seguí repasando mi última conversación con Isabella. Era difícil de creer porque habíamos parecido felices juntos. El sexo era genial, la conversación buena… todo me había parecido bien. ¿O es que yo sentía algo que ella nunca llegó a sentir?

Tenía la sensación de que algo no encajaba, pero no tenía idea de qué. Sabía que se había llevado su teléfono porque no lo había visto por la casa. Podía llamarla si quería, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Si no quería estar conmigo no iba a intentar convencerla de lo contrario. Por mucho que la amase.

Pasaba el tiempo trabajando más de lo normal y también haciendo más ejercicio que antes. Ahora que no tenía nada que hacer con mi tiempo libre excepto combatir la depresión, intentaba estar ocupado, pero no podía hacer mucho más aparte de trabajar, beber y hacer ejercicio.

¿Llegaría a superarlo algún día?

Sinceramente había creído que ella era la mujer con la que podía pasar el resto de mi vida. Sinceramente creí que casarme con ella valdría el sacrificio de diluir mi sangre real. Por ella había rechazado más de lo que creía, y me pregunté si alguna vez lo entendió.

Probablemente no.

Había días en los que la odiaba. Pero había otros en los que volvía a estar enamorado de ella. Pero luego la odiaba y la amaba a la vez.

Me pregunté si podría volver a ponerme bien, si volvería a sentirme completo. Pasar la vida zorreando como soltero terminal no parecía tan malo, pero siempre había querido tener hijos. Quería que mi familia creciera para llenar el hueco de mi pecho. Quería reemplazar a la familia que había perdido. Parecía que no podía casarme por amor. Tendría que encontrar a alguien tan roto como yo.

Estaba trabajando en mi despacho cuando Siobhan entró. Ella y yo no habíamos hablado mucho durante los pasados días. Tras el desastre de la intoxicación, habíamos mantenido las distancias. Yo había dicho unas cosas que no debí decir y ella obviamente habría querido no oírlas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —Me salté los preámbulos.

—¿Tiene un minuto? —Se sentó en la silla frente a mi mesa.

Era la única vez que la había visto sin su carpeta. Tampoco estaba vestida para trabajar, sólo con pantalones y camiseta. Su aura de confianza se había apagado y apenas podía mirarme a los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Si se trata de todo lo que dije cuando estaba en cama, lo siento. Yo...

—No, Edward —dijo rápidamente—. Necesito contarle algo. Es difícil porque… sé que las cosas entre nosotros no acabarán bien.

Cerré el portátil porque el correo que estaba escribiendo se había vuelto irrelevante. Siobhan nunca expresaba miedo o duda, y cuando lo hacía sabía que era serio.

—La escucho.

Ella tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Bueno… Ya dejé mis sentimientos por Isabella muy claros…

Mi teléfono sonó sobre la mesa.

—Puede cogerlo —dijo rápidamente.

Le eché un vistazo a la pantalla.

—Me pregunto para qué me llamará Joseph… —Me sentí mal por interrumpirla cuando lo que tenía que decir era tan importante, pero Joseph no me llamaba a menos que tuviese un motivo. Quizás Isabella estaba herida. Quizás necesitaba ayuda—. Disculpe, tengo que cogerlo. —Coloqué el teléfono contra mi oreja—. Soy Edward. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo—. Se supone que no puedo decir nada ni inmiscuirme en todo esto. Isabella dijo que me mataría, pero creo que debería decir algo como hermano mayor suyo que soy.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero ahora necesitaba saberlo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Isabella se marchó por esa zorra tuya, Siobhan.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Siobhan. Cuando vi la expresión de culpabilidad de su cara junto con los movimientos nerviosos que estaba haciendo, supe que estaba oyendo todo lo que Joseph decía.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Siobhan le dijo a Isabella que sólo se quedaría si Isabella prometía no casarse contigo. Cuando Siobhan descubrió que se lo ibas a pedir, se lo dijo a Isabella e hizo que se marchara. Isabella no quiere estar en América. Sólo se fue porque sabía lo destrozado que estarías sin Siobhan a tu lado. Sabe que es familia para ti; que es todo lo que tienes. Sólo quería decirte que… —Joseph siguió hablando, pero no escuché palabra de lo que dijo.

Sólo podía mirar a Siobhan.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Jamás la había visto llorar, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Joseph siguió relatando en mi oreja mientras yo cerraba la mano en un puño. Mis nudillos se volvieron blancos y sentí una furia que jamás había sentido antes. Nunca había querido pegar tanto a una mujer en toda mi vida. Me dieron ganas de romper la mesa en pedazos sólo para tener algo que lanzarle. Era bueno para ella que no tuviese una pistola cerca, porque le habría disparado en la puñetera cara.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Tengo que colgar.

—Espera, ¿qué vas a…?

Colgué y lancé el teléfono sobre la mesa. Luego miré fijamente a Siobhan. Ella me miró a mí. No hablé ni me moví. Era uno de esos momentos en los que estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera podía pensar. Sólo podía sentir una rabia feroz. No sólo había saboteado a propósito mi felicidad, sino que había roto la lealtad que nos unía. Cualquier confianza que tuviese en ella se evaporó como el agua. Sólo veía rojo.

Siobhan parpadeó por las lágrimas y las escondió lo mejor que pudo. Seguía sin decir nada, posiblemente porque no tenía defensa.

Me froté la mandíbula con los dedos, notando como el corazón me martilleaba en el pecho. Debí haber confiado en mis instintos cuando Isabella empezó a comportarse de forma extraña. Me había dicho que quería irse, pero todo lo que me dijo contradecía su modo de ser conmigo.

Isabella me amaba.

Quería estar conmigo.

Aquello desvaneció mi ira, pero sólo un poco. Cuanto antes me subiese a un avión, antes podría estar con ella. Pero primero tenía que ocuparme de aquella puta.

—Parece que eras tú la serpiente del jardín.

Siobhan tenía los ojos algo más grandes con las gafas en el puente de la nariz. Su expresión ya no era tan profesional. Ahora mostraba emociones, reacciones. Pero, sobre todo, mostraba miedo.

—Deja que me explique…

—Claro. Me encantaría que lo intentases. —No había nada que pudiera decir para justificar lo que había hecho. Absolutamente nada.

—No necesito recordarte todo lo que nos hizo…

—No —dije en tono helado—. Yo estaba allí. Lo recuerdo.

—No es de confianza, y no quería trabajar en un negocio del que ella pudiese beneficiarse. Nunca he confiado en sus sentimientos hacia ti. Nunca he confiado en que sería una buena pareja para ti. No quería que echases por la borda todo por lo que has trabajado eligiendo a la esposa equivocada.

Aquello lo empeoró; sus razones eran una gilipollez.

—Entiendo que te gusta estar en control de todo lo que te rodea, pero yo no soy algo que puedas controlar, Siobhan. Me follaré a quien me quiera follar. Y me casaré con quien me quiera casar. Sin duda habría preferido que te fueses tú antes de sacrificar al amor de mi vida. No tenías derecho a hacer lo que hiciste. Jamás te perdonaré. Y está claro que no volveré a confiar jamás en ti.

Cuando parpadeó, una pequeña lágrima emergió de uno de sus ojos.

—Lo entiendo, Edward. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la querías hasta que se fue. Fue entonces cuando supe que había cometido un error. Había venido hoy para contártelo todo.

—Parece que su hermano se te adelantó.

—Y de no hacerlo hecho, te lo habría contado yo misma. Admito que lo que hice estuvo mal, y vine para arreglarlo. Entiendo que no quieras volver a trabajar conmigo, pero prometo que no haré algo así nunca más. Prometo que lo arreglaré todo y la traeré otra vez. Prometo…

—Qué te den, Siobhan. Te quiero a cinco kilómetros de distancia en todo momento. Odias a Isabella por lo que hizo, pero lo que has hecho tú es mucho peor. Ella fue víctima de un secuestro e intentaba sobrevivir. Tú te comportaste como una mocosa que quería salirse con la suya. —Sacudí la cabeza y rechiné los dientes—. El mundo no acepta a quien decides amar, pero yo siempre lo he apoyado. Sabes que te defendería y que te apoyaría, incluso de la puta reina de Inglaterra. Creí que nos cubríamos las espaldas el uno al otro, Siobhan. Creí que nos queríamos…

—Nos queremos.

—Cierra la puta boca. Amenazaste con dejar mi negocio porque no aceptaste a quien amaba. Y luego Isabella me sacrificó para que pudieses quedarte. Me parece muy extraño que mi relación gire en torno a ti. Me parece muy extraño que la persona en la que más confío me apuñalase así por la espalda. Es tan egoísta que no puedo soportarlo.

—Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal…

—Nunca te perdonaré. —Podíamos discutir una semana entera sin parar y no cambiaría de opinión. Siobhan era cruel y corrupta. Afirmaba que lo había hecho todo para protegerme, pero lo había hecho por sus propios intereses—. No quiero volver a verte. Hablaré con mi abogado y él se encargará de todas tus mierdas. Toda nuestra comunicación podrá realizarse a través de él.

Ahora sí que lloraba más fuerte, y se limpió las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos.

—Edward…

Me levanté de la silla y me llevé el teléfono de camino a la salida.

—Ahora tengo que ir por mi mujer. No tengo tiempo para más gilipolleces.


	20. Capitulo 20

CAPITULO 20

Isabella

Estaba viviendo de mis ahorros y durmiendo en la habitación de un motel. No era bonita, pero ahora mismo no necesita cosas bonitas. Todavía no me había molestado en encontrar piso. Ni tampoco trabajo. Nunca había sido tan vaga en toda mi vida, pero era difícil para mí salir de la cama. Sólo comía cuando el estómago no dejaba de gruñirme y me sentía mareada. Había un deli justo al lado e iba andando para comprar un sándwich.

Había estado viendo mucha televisión diurna, sobre todo novelas. Cada vez que rompía una pareja, pensaba en Edward y vertía mis lágrimas. Comprobaba el teléfono constantemente para ver si me escribía o me llamada y por alguna casualidad no lo había oído.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Intenté convencerme de que era lo mejor. De que merecía a alguien mejor que yo. Pero esas palabras no me hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Lo amaba tanto que lo quería sólo para mí. ¿Me convertía eso en una mala persona?

Nunca había odiado antes a alguien, pero a Siobhan la odiaba con toda mi alma. Si no fuera tan cercana a Edward, le habría dicho que se fuera a la mierda y le habría regalado un ojo morado. Había que tener mucha cara dura para hacer lo que ella. Aunque antes no me había caído bien, al menos la respetaba. Ahora sólo me parecía una zorra manipuladora que controlaba a Edward como si fuese una marioneta con hilos invisibles. La única familia que yo tenía era Joseph y sabía que Siobhan era toda la que tenía Edward. De no ser por eso, las cosas habrían sido completamente diferentes.

Llamaron a la puerta. Yo estaba tumbada en una cama que sólo había estado hecha una vez, con la luz de la televisión reflejándose en la pared. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, y por eso asumí que no se trataba del servicio de limpieza. Me sentía perfectamente segura en Nueva York, pero no era una incauta.

Me acerqué de puntillas a la puerta y miré por la mirilla. Supe que estaba perdiendo la cabeza cuando vi a un hombre igual que Edward al otro lado. Con la misma barba de un día, los mismos ojos color café y los mismos hombros poderosos. Tal vez fuera un sueño.

—Monada —dijo desde el otro lado—. Soy yo.

Cogí aire bruscamente antes de que me empezasen a temblar las manos. Intenté quitarle el pestillo a la puerta, pero no pude deslizarlo por la pieza de metal. Mis movimientos eran demasiado erráticos porque no podía quedarme quieta.

—Un momento, estoy intentando quitar el pestillo. —Por fin lo deslicé hasta el otro lado y giré la manija. Cuando abrí la puerta, el aire frío se coló dentro, trayendo el olor a hielo del invierno.

Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido cambiarme de ropa. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de deporte, su vieja camisa y el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho justo en medio de la cabeza. Tenía una pinta nefasta, pero estaba tan emocionada por verlo que ni siquiera dudé en abrir la puerta. Había pensado en él sin parar, y ahora que estaba aquí no continué. Dije la tontería más grande del mundo.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

Edward entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

—O sea, perdona. No me creo que estés aquí. Yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me puso las manos en la cintura y se me acercó.

—Siobhan me contó la verdad. Y he venido a llevarte a casa conmigo.

—¿Lo hizo…? —¿Me había hecho pasar por toda aquella miseria para confesarlo después?

Asintió.

—No volverás a verla jamás. Se ha ido.

—¿De verdad? —susurré, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí. Y me disculpo por adelantado por lo que voy a hacer ahora. No quería pedírtelo en un hotel de mala muerte de Manhattan, pero puesto que ya lo sabes… —Sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y me lo puso en el dedo anular izquierdo—. Di que sí, por favor. No quiero que nada vuelva a interponerse entre nosotros. Ya te he perdido dos veces y no puedo volver a hacerlo.

Ojeé con lágrimas en los ojos el hermoso anillo con una piedra roja en el centro. No se parecía a ningún anillo que hubiese visto nunca; sin preguntar ya sabía que era especial. Sabía que no era un anillo que hubiese comprado en una tienda.

—Era de mi madre —explicó—. Y de mi abuela antes que ella.

—Me siento muy honrada.

—Pues entonces hazme el honor de decir que sí. —Me cogió de la muñeca y me colocó la mano en el pecho—. Di que sí.

—Sí. —Una nueva oleada de lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro—. Sí.

Me acunó la cara entre las manos y me besó como nunca antes. Sus labios se movieron desesperadamente con los míos, una combinación de suavidad y brusquedad. Lentamente, me llevó más dentro de la habitación, deslizando los dedos por mi pelo hasta los hombros. Mis lágrimas se pegaron a sus mejillas, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se limpió una gota con el pulgar antes de romper el beso.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí o volver a casa?

Nueva York no era mi hogar. Aquel hotel sólo era una habitación rebosante de mi miseria. Escocia era el único lugar donde quería estar, el hogar lejos del hogar que se había vuelto permanente. Quería estar exactamente donde pertenecía; no allí, ni un minuto más.

—Volvamos a casa.

…

ERA AGRADABLE VOLVER A CASA.

Sólo había estado fuera una semana. Pero parecía haber pasado una eternidad. La miseria era sofocante, una manta de tristeza que casi me ahoga. No pude hacer nada salvo existir. No estaba segura de cuándo habría abandonado por fin aquella habitación y encontrado un piso y un trabajo. No en una temporada, seguramente.

Mis pertenencias volvieron a la habitación que compartía con Edward, pero ahora que planeábamos pasar la vida juntos, todo me parecía diferente; en el buen sentido. Me encantaba mi anillo, y me hacía sentir especial saber que su madre también lo había llevado puesto.

Edward no fue a trabajar como habría hecho normalmente. Se tomó el día libre para estar conmigo, para compensar el tiempo perdido. Sólo era una semana, pero, para los dos, pareció una eternidad. No hablamos mucho, pero si tuvimos mucho sexo.

No mencionó a Siobhan.

Yo tampoco.

Conseguimos quedarnos todo el día en la cama, nos dejaban las comidas frente a la puerta mientras nosotros estábamos enredados en las sábanas. Soló nos movíamos para comer y ducharnos, el resto del tiempo estábamos desnudos y entrelazados. Edward me puso la mano izquierda en su pecho y pasó el dedo por el rubí del centro de mi anillo de compromiso.

—Te queda magnífico.

—Creo que los dos conjuntamos bien, de hecho.

—Tienes razón. —Se llevó mi mano a los labios y me besó los nudillos—. Pues, ¿cuándo quieres que nos casemos?

—No me importa. ¿No tienes que tener una ceremonia real y todo eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Se supone que sí. Probablemente debería… pero no quiero.

—¿Qué querrías hacer?

—Algo íntimo. Sólo con nosotros y quizás a algunos testigos.

—¿Cómo en la isla Fair? —inquirí con una sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Suena perfecto. Será un poco fría, pero si el sol está fuera también será preciosa.

—Me parece genial. Tal vez podríamos tener una ceremonia privada y luego el gran espectáculo.

—Suena justo. Hagámoslo.

—Perfecto. —Me acurruqué contra él y le abracé la cintura con un brazo—. ¿Seguro que quieres casarte con una plebeya?

—Sin duda.

—¿Significa eso que seré duquesa?

—Eso es.

—Es un poco raro…

—Para nada. Sólo tienes que estar guapa. Es el trabajo más fácil del mundo.

—Lo estás simplificando demasiado.

—Ah, y acostarte con tu marido a cada oportunidad que tengas. Olvidaba eso.

Le besé en el pecho.

—No me suena mal. Lo haría, aunque no fuese mi marido.

—Buena respuesta,

Por mucho que me gustase pasar tiempo con él, sabía que no podía olvidarse para siempre de su negocio, sobre todo cuando Siobhan ya no estaba para ayudarlo con él.

—¿Seguro que no tienes que volver al trabajo?

—¿Ya quieres librarte de mí? —preguntó sonriendo.

—No. Es que no quiero complicarte más la vida.

—Puede que me guste así. Te pedí que te casases conmigo.

—¡Oye! —Le di un golpe de broma.

—Deberías decirle a Joseph lo que ha pasado. Seguro que tiene curiosidad.

—¿Por qué iba a tenerla? —La última noticia que tenía era que seguía en Nueva York. Mi teléfono estaba en mi bolso porque me había olvidado de él en cuanto Edward me había atrapado entre sus brazos. La batería seguramente estaba muerta.

—Bueno… Me llamó y me dijo el motivo por el que te fuiste.

—¿Fue él? —Mi respuesta natural fue enfadarme, pero viendo cómo había salido todo, supongo que no tenía importancia.

—Siobhan estaba en proceso de decírmelo personalmente, lo habría sabido de todas formas. A tu hermano le gustará enterarse de que estás aquí.

Había sido dulce de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que no le gustaba Edward. Supongo que era la mejor bendición que iba a recibir.

—Lo llamaré después.

Edward se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj.

—Y yo debería irme a la ducha. A menos que quieras acompañarme.

Me encantaba ver ese cuerpo desnudo y ardiente bajo el agua cualquier día del año.

—Lo haría, pero sería mejor que llamase a Joseph.

—Siempre puedes espiarme en otra ocasión. —Me guiñó un ojo y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Lo lanzó a la cama hacia mí antes de entrar en el baño.

Cuando llamé a Joseph, apenas lo dejó sonar un tono antes de contestar.

—¿Edward?

—Soy yo, de hecho.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó entusiasmado—. Parece que mi mensaje surtió efecto. Te llamé unas cuantas veces, pero siempre saltaba el buzón de voz. Asumí que no tenías ganas de hablar.

—No, se le acabó la batería. Edward y yo hemos estado ocupados…

Joseph ignoró el incómodo comentario.

—Bueno, me alegro de que vuelvas a ser feliz. Estuve a punto de no decir nada, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho al final. Quizás estás enfadada conmigo, pero me da igual.

—La verdad es que Siobhan estaba diciéndoselo cuando llamaste, así que no puedo enfadarme contigo.

—¿Se lo dijo? —preguntó con sorpresa—. Parece que la zorra tiene corazón al final…

—O algo parecido a uno.

—¿Edward la despidió?

—Sí. No he sabido nada de ella.

—Bien. Tiene lo que se ha ganado.

Ojeé mi precioso anillo de compromiso, repleto de historia antigua. Muchas duquesas lo habían llevado puesto antes que yo. Incluso era posible que la reina de Escocia lo llevase también hacía siglos.

—Y bueno… Edward me ha pedido matrimonio.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo de sopetón—. Oh, mierda. ¿Has dicho que sí?

—¿Qué te crees que he dicho, idiota? ¿Qué no?

—Maldición. En fin… Me alegro por ti. No me puedo creer que ese tipo vaya a ser mi cuñado. Qué raro.

—No tiene que ser raro si ambos hacéis un esfuerzo.

Joseph estuvo callado un largo rato.

—Tiene muchos recursos y una gran reputación. Supongo que puedo esforzarme.

—Seguro que él piensa lo mismo.

—Y bueno, ¿cuándo es la boda?

—Tendremos una ceremonia íntima en breve. Luego celebraremos el evento real en más o menos un año.

—¿Tengo que asistir a la real? —se quejó, soltando un gemido.

—No. Pero seguramente habrá muchas mujeres guapas.

—Vaya… Puede que si asista al final.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Te haré saber la fecha de la ceremonia íntima. Será en la isla Fair.

—A esa si iré sin dudarlo. Te voy a entregar, ¿verdad?

Sonreí.

—Eso asumí.

—Vale. Me pondré mi mejor traje. Y hasta seré amable contigo el día entero.

—Guau, qué gran regalo de bodas.

—Sí. De edición limitadísima.

Reí entre dientes.

—Bueno, supongo que hablaremos más luego.

—¿Qué vais a hacer con Siobhan?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Se ha ido sin más? ¿Ha desaparecido del mapa?

—Parece que Edward la despidió.

—Dijiste que eran muy cercanos, supongo que me sorprende.

Edward había estado de buen humor desde que me recogió en Nueva York. No parecía echarla de menos, al menos como antes. Pero sus acciones probablemente habían borrado cualquier afecto que él le hubiese profesado.

—No digo que lo que hizo estuviese bien, para nada. Siempre pensé que era una zorra mala. Pero vi que Edward era muy protector con ella. Es muy importante para él. Tú lo traicionaste, yo le disparé… puede que ella también deba tener una segunda oportunidad.

Tras lo que hizo, no estaba muy dispuesta a dársela. Pero no debía olvidar el motivo por el que volví a Nueva York. Quería a Siobhan en su vida; ella era para Edward lo que Joseph era para mí.

Sin ella, Edward sólo me tenía a mí. Intenté hacer que funcionasen las cosas con Siobhan, pero ella se había negado a llegar a un punto medio. Pero eso no significaba que mis prejuicios debieran evitar que hiciese lo mejor para Edward.

—Nunca he sabido que eras tan sabio.

—No sólo soy una cara bonita.

Reí.

—Tenemos definiciones muy diferentes sobre lo que es bonito.

—¿Vas a hacer algo sobre ella?

—No lo sé. Lo pensaré.

—Bueno, cuando pienses en algo, dímelo. Es una pena que sea lesbiana, porque es muy sexy.

—No seas asqueroso, Joseph.

—Soy sabio y asqueroso. Acéptalo. —Y colgó.

Abrí la aplicación de contactos de Edward y vi a Siobhan entre los primeros de sus contactos favoritos. Era de lejos la persona a la que más llamaba. No había borrado su número de la agenda, así que no la había borrado del todo de su vida.

Pulsé el número y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que contestase. Con una voz tan débil que apenas la reconocí al hablar.

—¿Edward?

—Soy Isabella. —Sentí una oleada de ira cuando empezamos a hablar. Me había causado mucho dolor innecesario. Durante un segundo me olvidé de por qué me estaba molestando siquiera.

—Ah…

Me quedé en silencio, incapaz de formar palabras. Me mastiqué la cara interna de la mejilla y purgué la ira de mi sangre.

—He vuelto a Escocia. Edward me ha pedido matrimonio.

—Enhorabuena… —Aún sonaba frágil—. Sé que no me crees y me parece bien, pero lo siento por todo. No debí pasarme tanto de la raya. No debí hacer lo que hice. Cuida de Edward, por favor. Es un buen hombre.

No debería darme pena, pero lo hacía.

—Edward me dijo que le dijiste la verdad.

—Cuando te fuiste lo pasó muy mal. Acabó con una intoxicación etílica por beber demasiado. Perdió el camino… Fue malo. Entonces me di cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error, y tenía que corregirlo. Pero decirle la verdad no borra lo que hice. Y lo comprendo.

Cuando me imaginé a Edward beber hasta quedar en coma, me dieron ganas de llorar con todas mis fuerzas. Se había tomado bien mi marcha cuando estuvimos cara a cara, pero debí haber sabido lo perturbado que estaría en cuanto yo no estuviera.

—Gracias por darme la oportunidad de disculparme —dijo—. Te dejo ya.

—Espera, Siobhan.

—¿Sí?

Nadie me juzgaría si no volvía a hablar con ella. Nadie pensaría mal de mí si dejaba que Edward la olvidase. Pero no quería que perdiese por mi culpa a alguien que le importaba tanto. Si yo no hubiese aparecido, aquello no habría pasado.

—¿Puedes venir hoy al castillo? Quiero que hablemos los tres.

—Isabella, no quiere verme. Lo acepto.

—Yo nunca quise que te perdiera. Sé que eres importante para él, incluso ahora. No hay razón por la que no podamos estar los tres juntos. Tú siempre le fuiste leal hasta que aparecí yo. Quiero que los dos volváis a tener esa relación.

Siobhan estaba callada.

—¿Puedes venir?

—Quiero que lo mío con Edward se solucione más que nada en el mundo, pero no creo poder ver cómo me echa otra vez. La primera vez ya me rompió completamente el corazón.

—Tenemos que intentarlo. Edward es tozudo, pero si le das tiempo suficiente entrará en razón.

—Puedo estar allí en veinte minutos.

—Perfecto. Le diré a Alistair que te deje en el despacho, y yo bajaré con Edward.

Ella suspiró.

—Espero que esto salga bien, pero mis expectativas son bajas.

—Las mías son altas.


	21. Capitulo 21

CAPITULO 21

Edward

—Tenemos que salir de este dormitorio. —Isabella tiró de mí hacia el pasillo cuando acabé de vestirme.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirí seriamente—. Nos traen la comida cuando queramos. Hacemos mucho ejercicio. Y estamos desnudos todo el tiempo.

—Tenemos toda la noche para hacer eso. Venga. —De la mano, bajamos las escaleras hacia la planta baja. Alistair me miró, pero no tenía una expresión de desprecio hacia Isabella. Tras mi depresión y desmayo, obviamente pensaba que su presencia en mi vida era esencial.

Isabella se dirigió a mi despacho.

Ahora mismo el trabajo no me importaba. El negocio podía esperar hasta que volviese a importarme. Sin Siobhan el trabajo empezaba a acumularse seriamente, y era tan agobiante que ni siquiera quería molestarme. Tenía que conseguir un reemplazo, pero tampoco quería lidiar con ello.

—Espero que la única razón por la que hemos venido sea para follar en mi mesa.

—Ya veremos. —Entró ella primero y cerró la puerta en cuanto estuve dentro.

Vi a Siobhan sentada en el sofá de cuero, vestida con un pantalón vaquero y camiseta. No tenía las gafas porque llevaba lentillas. Cuando me miró, tenía la misma tristeza en la cara que la última vez que hablamos. Recuerdo perfectamente haberle dicho que no quería volver a verla, así que debía estar allí por Isabella.

La fulminé con la mirada, estando igual de cabreado que la última vez.

—Edward. —Isabella me cogió de la mano—. Vamos a sentarnos.

—Te dije que no quería volver a verte jamás. ¿Creíste que era una broma? —Mi furia me atravesó la piel.

Siobhan miró al suelo.

—Edward, cálmate. —Isabella tiró de mí hacia el sofá y se sentó. Le dio una palmadita al asiento de su lado—. Siéntate conmigo.

Sólo pude mirarla de lo furioso que estaba.

—Edward —susurró—. Vamos. Actuemos con calma.

—No. —No iba a estar tranquilo después de que la persona en la que más confiaba me traicionase.

—Entonces siéntate por mí —dijo Isabella—. Por favor.

Sólo la hermosa voz de Isabella podía hacerme cooperar. Me resistí un segundo antes de sentarme. Isabella me cogió la mano y su anillo de compromiso resplandeció cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la gran ventana se reflejó en él.

—Le he pedido a Siobhan que viniera. Se resistió porque sabía lo alterado que estabas, pero la presioné para que viniese. Así que no te enfades con ella. Y más te vale no estar enfadado conmigo. Observé a Siobhan evitando nuestras miradas. Ella nunca evitaba ninguna confrontación, pero ahora me rendía autoridad a mí.

—Edward, Siobhan es una persona importante para ti…

—Era una persona importante —la corregí—. Ahora es una desconocida.

Isabella me apretó la mano.

—Quiero que los dos solucionéis esto. La quiero en nuestras vidas.

Me solté de un tirón.

—¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa después de lo que nos hizo a los dos?

—Puedo decirlo porque todos cometemos errores —dijo Isabella tranquilamente—. Yo también te traicioné. Y luego volví. Joseph te traicionó, pero le diste otra oportunidad.

—A él nunca le di otra oportunidad —discutí—. Sólo lo soporto por ti.

—Sopórtala a ella por mí también, entonces.

Aquello era ridículo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Isabella? Siobhan nunca ha sido buena contigo. No le debes absolutamente nada.

—Es familia, Edward. Es tu familia.

—Lo era —corregí otra vez.

—Y las familias tienen sus más y sus menos, pero siempre vuelven a unirse.

—No tuvimos una discusión sobre una tontería —dije—. Hizo que se marchase la mujer a la que amo. Nunca te aceptó. Actuó a mis espaldas y me traicionó. No es el tipo de cosas que se olvida.

—Creyó que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti —continuó tranquilamente.

—Eso es una gilipollez y lo sabes —espeté—. Hacía lo mejor para ella.

Siobhan no dijo palabra.

—Edward, tranquilízate —dijo Isabella—. Entiendo que estés alterado…

—Alterado se queda corto. —Cuando miré a Siobhan seguía teniendo deseos de estrangularla.

—Siobhan se disculpó —siguió—. Parece ser sincera, además. Estoy segura de que no volverá a pasar una cosa así. Estaría tan agradecida de tener otra oportunidad que acabaría siendo incluso más leal a ti.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo.

—Edward. —Siobhan por fin me miró a los ojos. No lloró como la última vez, pero parecía estar igual de derrotada—. Si no quieres que vuelva a ser tu socia, lo entiendo. No te culpo por sentirte así. Pero… no quiero perderte. Eres mi mejor amigo. No creo que pueda vivir mi vida sin que tú estés en ella de algún modo. Quiero asistir a tu boda. Quiero que tú asistas a la mía. Te quiero…

Me avergonzaba admitir que sus palabras me afectaron. Sólo una década de respeto y adoración podía conseguir que me ablandase. Si no pensase lo mejor de ella, no me habría importado nada de lo que acababa de decir.

Isabella me miró con atención, esperando a que dijese algo. Pero no pude decir nada.

—Yo he perdonado a Siobhan —susurró—. Ella me acepta como la mujer de tu vida. Nuestra relación no es perfecta, pero con el tiempo estoy segura de que podremos ser grandes amigas. Si ella y yo hemos podido entendernos, creo que vosotros dos también podéis.

Miré el suelo.

—Edward —me presionó—. Esto es lo que quiero. Y sé que tú también.

Levanté la cabeza y miré a Siobhan.

—Sabes lo mucho que la muerte de mi familia me ha atormentado. Sabes lo herido que estaba cuando Tanya me dejó. Eres la última persona que creí que se volvería en mi contra… No puedo superarlo.

—Lo sé —susurró Siobhan—. Creí realmente que hacía lo mejor por ti.

—Pero te fuiste —le recordé—. Te fuiste cuando no quise abandonar a Isabella.

—Porque creí que ibas a arruinarte financieramente —contestó—. Pero ahora que he podido conocer a Isabella, me doy cuenta de que es la persona más compasiva, inteligente y desinteresada del planeta. Haría lo que fuera por ti, aunque ella misma no esté de acuerdo con ello. No podrías encontrar a alguien mejor. Lo digo sinceramente.

Isabella me miró.

—Podemos ir poco a poco. La confianza no tiene que recomponerse en un día. Pero si yo puedo perdonarla, tú también puedes.

No podía creer que estuviese haciendo aquello.

—Si vuelves a hacerle algo a Isabella…

—No le mostraré menos que respeto, Edward —dijo Siobhan rápidamente—. La trataré como se merece. No soy de las que admiten sus errores, pero con ella cometí uno grande.

—De acuerdo, te daré otra oportunidad. Pero esto no habría pasado sin Isabella.

Siobhan respiró profundamente, los ojos se le aguaron.

—No tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy.

Estuvimos allí sentados en silencio, incómodos, mirándonos desde sofás diferentes. Isabella me soltó la mano y se excusó de la habitación.

—Os dejo un rato a solas.

Siobhan y yo no hablamos. Ya nos lo habíamos dicho todo, pero la pesada tensión continuó allí. Era probable que todo fuese así de incómodo durante mucho tiempo. Siobhan se aclaró la garganta.

—Supongo que volveré a empezar mañana, si te parece bien.

Asentí, sin estar seguro de qué decir.

—Te compensaré por lo que hice —susurró—. De alguna forma.

—Eso espero. Eres mi mejor amiga. Estoy enfadado por lo que hiciste… pero siempre serás importante para mí.

—Tú también has sido importante para mí, siempre.

Cuando ya no tuvimos nada más que decir, me puse en pie.

—Voy a pasar el resto del día con ella. Mañana volvemos al trabajo.

—Suena bien. —También se levantó y me miró.

La miré, pero no supe qué más hacer. Parecía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía el qué. Tras lo que hizo no debería perdonarla, pero descubrí que me sentía mejor tras la conversación. Siobhan se acercó y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Me abrazó con cariño a pesar de que no le devolví el gesto.

—Enhorabuena, Edward. —Dejó de abrazarme y se dio la vuelta.

Era difícil seguir enfadado con ella cuando parecía sincera. Siobhan y yo teníamos tantos recuerdos que era complicado no pensar en ellos. Si la dejaba ir, estaría tirando por la ventana una amistad de una década de felicidad.

—Gracias.

…

ISABELLA ESTABA sentada frente a mí en la terraza, evitando mi mirada porque sabía que aquella conversación no sería agradable.

—Sé que sientes como si te hubiese tendido una emboscada…

—Porque lo hiciste.

—Porque teníais que hacer las paces. Lo que hizo estuvo mal y no la defenderé, pero creo que es mejor que lo dejemos en el pasado. Los dos sois geniales juntos. No deberías tirar por la ventana todos esos años cuando podemos solucionarlo. Ella y yo estamos en buenos términos.

Sabía que Isabella nunca habría hecho aquello si no estuviese tan enamorada de mí. Sólo para hacerme feliz, había dejado de lado sus sentimientos por una mujer que la había insultado constantemente. Me consideraba un hombre muy afortunado por conocer aquel tipo de amor. Tenía a una mujer a mi lado que haría lo que fuese por mí. Y yo por ella.

—¿Seguro que quieres esto?

—Sí —contestó inmediatamente—. Quiero que empecemos de nuevo… Todos nosotros.

—Le muestras mucha más compasión de la que te nunca te mostró ella.

—Y ahora estoy segura de que es una persona más compasiva por ello. En fin… ¿estamos bien?

Siempre lo estaríamos.

—Sí, monada. Nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

—¿Siobhan vuelve mañana al trabajo?

Asentí.

—Tardaré mucho en volver a confiar en ella… si es que lo hago. Pero nuestra amistad está en proceso. Poco a poco.

—En poco tiempo volverá a lo que fue.

No había más que decir sobre Siobhan. Estábamos continuando hacia adelante, los tres.

—Y, ¿cuándo vamos a casarnos?

—Dímelo tú.

—Bueno, quiero hacerlo lo antes posible.

—Lo antes posible, ¿eh? ¿Qué prisa hay?

—Bebés —dije sinceramente.

—¿Bebés? —preguntó ella, en tono sorprendido—. ¿Quieres tener hijos ya?

—Siempre he querido tener familia propia.

—Vaya… Qué presión para mis ovarios.

—Podemos esperar si quieres. Pero preferiría no hacerlo.

—Siempre he querido tener niños —dijo ella—. Aunque no estaba en mi plan de cinco años.

—Bueno, yo no puedo esperar cinco años, eso seguro. Quiero tener pequeñajos correteando por aquí para entonces.

—Entonces, si te salieses con la tuya, ¿intentarías dejarme preñada en la noche de bodas?

Sonreí.

—No lo sabes bien.

—Guau. Piensa en el escándalo real…

Reí entre dientes.

—Pues esperaremos a la ceremonia oficial. Eso nos da ocho meses juntos. Me parece justo.

—Ocho meses sigue siento muy pronto… pero lo consideraré.

No podía forzarla mucho más. Ya me había entregado su vida entera. Si necesitaba un año más antes de quedarse embarazada, podía ser paciente.

—Haré que Siobhan lo prepare todo. Me gustaría que nos casáramos en cuanto consigas un vestido. El mundo no sabrá que lo estamos, pero nosotros sí… y eso es todo lo que me importa.

Su mirada se suavizó.

—Nunca pensé que pudieses ser tan romántico.

—No lo soy —dije con sinceridad—. Sólo me gusta serlo contigo. —Isabella me había cambiado la vida al convertirse en mi prisionera. Me enseñó a no ser resentido, a abandonar mi ira, vivir mi vida al máximo y a ser feliz. Sin ella seguiría siendo la persona henchida de odio que era antes. Ahora, por fin había cerrado el libro de mi pasado y había abierto un nuevo capítulo de mi vida—. Siempre lo seré contigo.


	22. Capitulo 22

CAPITULO 22 EPÍLOGO

EDWARD

Isabella tenía el brazo sujeto al pliegue de mi codo mientras la guiaba por la fiesta. Ya habíamos conversado con la mayoría de invitados, pero nos quedaban algunos en la lista. Isabella estaba preciosa con un vestido de fiesta dorado y sin tirantes. Con su cabello castaño oscuro y ojos esmeralda, parecía una joya.

Cuando giré a la derecha, me topé de frente con Tanya. Me miró con la misma expresión de culpa habitual, pero esta vez con unas mejillas más gruesas y un cuello no tan elegante como antes. Su vientre estaba muy marcado bajo el vestido, hinchado con su primer hijo. Cuando me enteré de su embarazo no pudo importarme menos.

—Hola, lady Tanya. —Siempre me dirigía a ella formalmente porque no existía nada informal entre nosotros. Era extraño pensar que podría haberme dado mi primer hijo.

Gracias a Dios que nunca ocurrió.

—Hola, lord Cullen. —Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y aceptó el beso que le di en la mejilla—. Me alegro de verte. —Luego se giró hacia Isabella, con desagrado en su rostro.

—Me alegro de verla, lady Isabella —la corregí, demandando que mi esposa obtuviese el mismo respeto que yo.

Las mejillas de Tanya se enrojecieron de vergüenza.

—Por supuesto… lady.

Ojeé su vientre.

—Enhorabuena. Debe ser un período jubiloso.

—Lo es —contestó—. Henry y yo estamos muy contentos. —Miró por la sala para buscarlo y, para sorpresa de nadie, estaba hablando con una de las camareras jovencitas. Tanya volvió a mirarnos como si no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Me sentí realmente mal por ella.

—Que tenga una buena noche. Mi esposa y yo tenemos que saludar a más invitados.

—Por supuesto. —Se puso la mano en el vientre y se marchó.

Isabella se pegó más a mí.

—El karma siempre te acaba mordiendo el culo, ¿verdad que sí? —Mi esposa seguía protegiéndome con fiereza, aunque hubiese pasado tanto tiempo—. Parece que no puede mantener a ese marido suyo atado corto.

—No me sorprende.

La reina había terminado de saludar al duque de Rosenthal y tenía un hueco. Tiré de Isabella para allá y la saludamos.

Mi esposa era una experta en la realeza; sabía exactamente qué decir y cómo portarse. Ni siquiera la reina la intimidaba. Isabella pertenecía a aquella vida más que yo. Tras charlar unos diez minutos, nos excusé para no abusar de su tiempo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Sí… —Suspiró y miró a su copa de vino.

—No me lo parece —dije con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que echo de menos a los niños. ¿Es una tontería?

—No. —Le froté la espalda y la abracé, plantándole un beso en la frente—. Para nada.

—Estoy con ellos todo el día, pero cuando no lo estoy no puedo dejar de recordarlos.

—Yo también los echo de menos.

—Entonces… ¿Podemos largarnos ya de la fiesta?

Miré a mi alrededor, notando que ya había saludado a toda la gente importante.

—Sí, creo que podemos.

A Isabella se le iluminó la cara, como si acabase de decir las palabras mágicas para hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Le diré a Alistair que vaya por el coche.

…

ISABELLA FUE la primera en atravesar las puertas y dirigirse a la gran sala de estar donde teníamos una enorme chimenea bajo la televisión. Joseph tenía al bebé sobre el pecho mientras que Christopher jugaba con sus bloques de construcción en el suelo.

—Qué cómodos parecéis —comentó Isabella con una risita.

Joseph tenía los ojos pesados y medio cerrados, y no pareció estar viendo la televisión a pesar de tenerla puesta.

—Tardé como una hora en cambiarle el pañal. Y esa mierda olía un huevo.

—Nada de palabras malsonantes delante de los niños. —Isabella cogió a Alan y lo sostuvo contra su pecho—. ¿Cómo está mi niño? —Habló con una voz suave, de un modo que sólo hacía con los niños—. Mami y papi te han echado de menos. —Frotó la nariz contra la de él y lo hizo reír.

Observé a mi esposa, hipnotizado por la bendición que tenía delante de mí. Tenía una esposa perfecta y dos hijos sanos. Christopher tenía mis ojos y rasgos faciales. Alan se parecía más a Isabella, con rasgos suaves que seguían siendo masculinos.

—Se han portado muy bien —dijo Joseph—. Christopher ha estado jugando con los bloques todo el tiempo.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien con el tío Joseph? —le preguntó Isabella a Alan.

—Claro que sí. —Joseph se levantó y le apretó el pie con cuidado—. Adoran a su tío. Y me adorarán todavía más cuando los lleve a conducir y a salir con chicas.

—Espero que tengas una familia propia para cuando lleguen a esa edad, Joseph. —Isabella se sentó y tumbó al bebé en su regazo. Le tocó ambas manos y le sonrió—. Me preocuparía que no fuera así.

Joseph se me acercó y tendió la mano.

—¿Qué tal el baile?

Se la estreché.

—No era un baile. Era una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—A mí me suena a baile. —Asintió a Christopher—. Han sido muy buenos. Y son monísimos.

—Lo sacan de tu hermana. —Me arrodillé y cogí a Christopher—. Eh, pequeñajo. —Tenía dos años y ya andaba por la casa y decía algunas palabras. Mientras yo trabajaba durante el día, Isabella los vigilaba y les enseñaba todo lo que se le ocurría. A veces odiaba trabajar porque me perdía la hora de pintar con los dedos, la hora del cuento o la hora del ejercicio—. ¿Te diviertes?

Me miró fijamente antes de estirar la mano y cogerme la nariz. Lo dejé hacer lo que quisiera; era un padre blandengue tal y como Isabella había predicho. Christopher soltó una risita cuando sonreí.

Joseph me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Me voy a ir yendo. Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós —dije sin quitar la mirada de mi hijo.

—Adiós, Joey. —Isabella tampoco le miró—. Vamos a acostar a los niños. Ya llevan más tiempo despiertos de lo que deberían.

—Gracias al imbécil de su tío —pinché.

—Oye —comentó Joseph mientras salía de la sala de estar—. Soy el mejor tío del mundo y lo sabéis.

Llevamos a los niños arriba, dejando a Christopher en la cuna de su dormitorio y al bebé en la cama con nosotros. No me gustaba entregar mi tiempo a solas con Isabella. Por lo general hacíamos el amor antes de irnos a dormir y de nuevo por la mañana. Afortunadamente, hacíamos tiempo durante el día sólo para los dos. Nos tomábamos un largo almuerzo en nuestro dormitorio, comiendo en privado y follando cuando estábamos llenos. No estaba tan mal.

Isabella se quitó el maquillaje y fue a desvestirse mientras yo vigilaba a Alan. Le cambié el pañal, le puse el pijama y lo coloqué en el centro de la cama para que no pudiese rodar y caerse.

Ella se metió en la cama poco después, con una de mis camisetas y el pelo recogido. No se quedaba sólo en lencería como hacía antes, pero seguía siendo hermosa. Se metió bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó contra el bebé, dejando una mano en su vientre para poder sentirlo en todo momento. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

En lugar de apagar la lamparita, la dejé puesta para poder observar a Isabella y a Alan dormir juntos. Sus pechos se movían exactamente a la vez, y me pareció lo más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Tenía familia propia.

Echaba en falta a mis padres y a mi hermano, pero su ausencia ya no dolía tanto. Ahora aquel agujero no parecía tan profundo; lo había llenado la familia que Isabella me había dado. Tenía dos hijos increíbles y quería tener otros dos cuando ella estuviese preparada para más.

Yo era un rey.

Ahora tenía una reina.

Y dos príncipes perfectos.

El castillo parecía un hogar. Yo seguía dirigiendo el negocio del whisky, dominaba el mundo del licor, pero ahora era mucho más. Era un hombre afortunado con más dinero del que sabía en qué gastar.

Pero me sentía realmente privilegiado de tener aquella familia.

Yo era el rey del escocés, y estaba bendecido.

FIN

.

.

Hola Chicas

Hasta aquí la historia, ojalá les haya gustado como a mí.

Espero que tengan una hermosa Navidad, y que comiencen el 2019 rodeadas de amor, buena energía, muchos abrazos y que se diviertan en estas fiestas.

Nos vemos en la próxima adaptación.

Felicidades!

Marie ƸӜƷ


End file.
